Tout recommencer
by DylanBlake
Summary: Et si le vice-chancelier, Marcus Kane avait une fille. Une fille qui ne correspondait pas au modèle de droiture que Kane représente. Et si elle faisait parti des 100? Qu'est ce qu'elle leur apporterait et qu'a-t-elle fait pour que son père l'envoie sur Terre?
1. Chapter 1

Lorsque je vois la lourde porte coulisser je sais qu'il est temps. Moi, Dylan Kane, je vais mourir aujourd'hui

J'attends ce jour depuis trois cents cinquante-deux jours. Autrement dit, une année entière. Une année passée à l'isolement. C'est ici que tous les mineurs ayant commis un crime sont placés. Le jour de nos dix-huit ans un second procès a lieu. Suite à ce procès soit on est gracié soit on est envoyé à la dérive, c'est-à-dire qu'on est envoyé dans le cosmos destiné à dériver pour toujours. Étrange comme exécution vous me direz mais on fait avec les moyens du bord puisque que nous sommes tous coincés sur une immense navette spatiale appelée l'Arche. C'est tout ce qui reste de la race humaine après le Cataclysme qui a complètement irradié la Terre. Nos scientifiques estiment que l'on doit attendre encore trois générations avant de pouvoir poser à nouveau un pied sur Terre. En attendant on est tous coincés ici, dans cette immense boîte à attendre que l'on puisse retourner chez nous. Malheureusement pour moi je ne pourrais jamais assister à cela puisque je vais être exécutée dans quelques minutes. Deux gardes entrent dans ma cellule.

\- Prisonnière quatre cents soixante-cinq mettez vous le long du mur.

Je m'exécute sans rien dire. Je me mets au fond de ma cellule et pose les mains à plat contre le mur.

\- Tendez votre poignet, m'ordonne un des gardes

Je lui tends mon poignet et il referme un bracelet en métal autour. Un cri de douleur m'échappe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tout vous sera expliqué en temps voulu.

\- Expliquer quoi ? Je comprends pas. J'ai dix-huit ans aujourd'hui le Conseil est censé réexaminer mon dossier.

\- Dans ce cas vous pouvez vous estimer chanceuse. Avancez maintenant.

Je sors de ma cellule suivit des deux gardes. L'agitation qui règne dans la zone d'Isolement me surprend. Plusieurs détenus sont sortis de gré ou de force de leur cellule.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Tout vous sera expliqué quand vous serez tous installés

\- Non je veux une explication toute suite.

\- Avancez, je ne me répèterais pas.

\- Je veux parler à mon père, maintenant !

\- Avancez dernière fois, me dit-il en sortant sa matraque électrique

\- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas vu mon père.

\- Dans ce cas.

Il va pour m'enfoncer sa matraque dans les côtes quand une voix grave l'arrête. Je me retourne et j'aperçois mon père qui avance d'un pas déterminé vers moi.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire après un an sans me voir, papa ?

Il souffle d'exaspération et me tire par le bras à l'écart des gardes. Une fois éloigner je dégage brusquement mon bras. Je vois dans son regard qu'il est blessé par mon rejet

\- . Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous nous sortez tous de l'Isolement ? Y a plus assez de place alors vous faîtes une exécution de masse !, dis-je avec tout le mépris dont je suis capable.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Dylan. On ne va pas vous exécuter. On vous envoie sur Terre.

\- Quoi ? Non c'est trop dangereux ! Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'on ne pourrait pas y retourner avant trois générations !

\- Oui c'est vrai mais on est en situation d'urgence. On est trop nombreux sur la station. On va bientôt manquer d'air.

\- Mais pourquoi vous n'envoyez pas des spécialistes ? Ils seront sans doute plus à même de survivre sur Terre.

\- Le Conseil estime qu'étant donné vos crimes on peut se permettre de vous sacrifier

\- Pardon ?

\- Si la Terre est habitable et qu'on peut descendre sur Terre vous serez tous graciés

\- Donc on est de la chair à canon ! Ça ne devrait pas m'étonner après tout tu n'as pas hésiter à appuyer sur le bouton qui a envoyé maman à la dérive, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Dylan…

\- Non, laisse-moi ! On se reverra sur Terre.

Je vais pour rejoindre les gardes quand il me rattrape.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux que tu prennes la tête du groupe. Tu es entraînée pour ce genre de mission. Fais en sorte que ça marche. Mais soit prudente. Je sais que depuis la mort de ta mère je n'ai pas vraiment été un bon père. Mais je veux que tu survives.

\- Woah ! Fais attention, papa, ça ressemble presque à une déclaration d'amour. Pourtant tu n'as pas hésiter à m'envoyer groupir ici. Mais t'en fais, j'essayerais de rester en vie

. Je me tourne définitivement de lui et je rejoins mes deux gardes préférer.

\- Je crois que j ai une navette à prendre.

Ils se mettent en route et je les suis. D'autres jeunes arrivent derrière moi et ils sont plus ou moins paniqués. On est au moins une bonne centaine et de tout âge confondu. On arrive au pied d'une échelle et ils nous font mettre en file indienne et on monte un part un. Quand mon tour arrive j'attrape les barreaux de l'échelle et grimpe dans la navette. Le premier niveau est déjà plein je monte donc au suivant. Je m'installe à côté d'une fille brune aux cheveux longs. Elle semble anxieuse. Je le serais sans doute aussi si je ne savais pas où j'allais. Je sangle mon harnais et j'observe les autres délinquants monter dans la navette. J'en reconnais deux trois mais jamais je n'aurais cru retrouver ces deux-là ici. Le fils du chancelier Jaha et la fille du médecin en chef qui est aussi ma meilleure amie.

\- Clarke !

Elle ne réagit pas. Et je remarque qu'elle est inconsciente.

\- Wells, qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Je sais pas. Je crois qu'ils lui ont donné un sédatif.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Je suis venu pour elle.

\- T'es au courant que toutes les personnes présentes dans ce vaisseau sont ici à cause de ton père et que c'est sur toi que ça va retomber.

\- Pas forcément.

\- T es bien naïf, Wells. T'aurais jamais dû venir ici

Tous les sièges sont maintenant occupés et on peut entendre les réacteurs se mettre en marche. On est tous collés à nos sièges avec la pression du décollage. Soudain les écrans s'allument et le visage du chancelier apparaît.

\- Chers citoyens de l'Arche, vous êtes cent délinquants à être envoyé sur Terre dans le but de tous nous sauvés. En dépit de vos crimes passés nous estimons que nous sommes en droit de vous sacrifiés pour sauver tous les citoyens de l'Arche.

\- Ton père est un enfoiré, Wells, dit un délinquant sous les rires des autres.

Je n'écoute plus le discours de Jaha mais j'observe plutôt les trois abrutis qui ont décidé de se détacher.

\- C'est intelligent ça vous voulez être les trois premiers abrutis à mourir sur Terre. En tout cas vous êtes bien partis.

\- Dylan a raison, leur dit Clarke qui a repris connaissance. Finn rattache toi.

\- On devrait pas tarder à entrer dans l'atmosphère, avertit Wells.

\- Ça va secouer, dis-je pour moi-même.

Et effectivement, ça ne manque pas. Une impressionnante secousse ébranle le vaisseau et les trois délinquants se retrouve propulser contre les parois. On est secoué dans tous les sens puis plus rien. On a dû atterrir. Clarke se détache et se précipite sur les garçons à terre. Je me détache aussi et la rejoins.

\- Ils sont vivants? demanda-t-elle à Finn qui par miracle est toujours en vie.

Il fait non de la tête.

\- Fallait si attendre, on ne pourra pas dire qu'on ne les avait pas prévenu.

Puis on entends de l'agitation en bas. Quelqu'un veut ouvrir la porte.

\- Non ! S'exclame Clarke avant de s'élancer vers l'échelle.

Je la suis et on voit tout un attroupement devant la porte.

\- Reculez tous! Ordonne un mec.

Clarke fend la foule et je la suis. Le mec porte une tenue de garde et semble bien plus vieux que nous.

\- Arrête, lui dit Clarke. On ne sait pas si l'air est respirable. Ça peut tous nous tuer en une seconde.

\- Et bien on va bientôt le savoir.

Il pose la main sur la poignée mais une voix l'arrête.

\- Bellamy !

Le garde se retourne et je vois la même fille qui était assise à côté de moi se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Oú est ton bracelet et c'est quoi cette tenue ?

\- Fallait bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi.

\- Je la reconnais, dit un délinquant. C'est Octavia Blake la fille qui a vécu pendant seize ans sous un plancher.

Évidemment ils sont frère et sœur. J'avais entendu parler de cette histoire. Une femme avait eu un second enfant ce qui était contraire aux règles de l'Arche qui n'autorisent qu'un seul enfant par famille. Sa mère l'avait enfermée sous le plancher de leur maison. Quand la vérité fut découverte, la mère à été envoyée à la dérive et la fille à l'Isolement.

Je n'ai pas vraiment suivit la conversation mais Bellamy actionne le levier de la porte. La porte s'ouvre doucement et une lumière intense passe par l'ouverture. Puis une odeur d'herbe et de terre emplit mes narines puis enfin les couleurs toutes ces nuances de vert qui s'étalent devant nos yeux. Des arbres immenses nous entourent, la chaleur du soleil qui brûle notre peau et enfin la caresse du vent sur notre peau. C'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais. J'ai l'impression de respirer pour la première fois de ma vie, c'est comme une renaissance. Octavia pose la première les pieds sur Terre avant de lever les bras au ciel et de s'écrier :

\- On est de retour pétasse !

C'est comme un signal et on se précipite tous dehors. Courant, criant, respirant à plein poumons cet air pur qui n'a rien à voir avec celui de l'Arche. On est enfin de retour. Finalement cette journée est pas si mal.


	2. Chapter 2

Après l'euphorie du moment, je retrouve Clarke qui comme toujours à retrouver son sérieux plus rapidement que tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Tiens, salut.

\- Salut.

\- Ça fait longtemps.

\- Un an pour être exacte. Comment ça se fait que tu es ici ? Toi et Wells vous êtes bien les derniers que je pensais voir ici.

\- Oui on est parfois surpris de ce que les gens peuvent faire.

Je comprends le sous-entendu. Elle ne m'a pas pardonné mon crime.

\- En tout cas je suis contente que tu sois là, lui dis-je. Je sais qu'on a une vraie chance de survie avec toi.

\- Avec toi aussi. Ancienne apprenti des forces spéciales de la garde, tu sauras sans doute comment gérer cette bande d'abrutis.

\- Ça risque d'être compliqué. Surtout qu'on a aucune idée de ce qui se cache derrière ces arbres.

\- Et toutes les communications sont coupées, intervient Wells.

Clarke se referme comme une huître ce qui m'étonne puisqu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde avant que je ne sois arrêtée.

\- On a plus aucune liaisons avec l'Arche ?

\- Non, Dylan.

\- On est donc livré à nous même avec une bande d'abruti à gérer.

\- C'est ça.

\- C'est pas tout, nous dit Clarke.

Elle nous montre une carte qui représente le Mont Weather. Elle a tracé un trait dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Wells

\- Là c'est nous, dit-elle en montrant une extrémité du trait, et là c'est le Mont Weather. Y a environ vingt kilomètres entre nous et le prochain repas

\- Ils nous ont fait atterrir sur la mauvaise montagne, dis-je. Même ça ils sont pas fichus de le faire correctement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? Demande un des jeunes avec un masque d'aviation sur la tête. C'est une carte ! si vous trouvez un bar dans le coin faîtes moi signe, je paierais ma tournée.

\- C'est pas un jeu, dit Wells en le repoussant assez violemment.

\- Hey laisse-le tranquille, dit un autre en arrivant.

Je me retourne et je vois une bande de délinquants arriver vers nous avec à leur tête John Murphy un des pires du groupe

\- Il est avec nous, continue Murphy.

Murphy se pointe devant Wells et un attroupement se fait autour d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le chancelier de la terre ?

\- On doit trouver de la nourriture et commencer à monter un campement.

\- Wells a raison, dit Clarke, on est sur la mauvaise montagne et si on veut pouvoir manger on doit aller la chercher.

\- Bah allez-y, lance Bellamy qui s'est rapproché du groupe. Que se soit les privilégiés qui fasse le sale boulot pour une fois.

Sa tirade est saluée par les autres délinquants.

\- Il faut qu'on s'organise tous ensemble si on veut avoir une chance de survivre .

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le chancelier de la terre ? Lui dit Murphy en le poussant.

\- Je dis juste…

\- Tu te prends pour le chef.

\- Et ça y est c'est parti je murmure à Clarke.

\- Intervient Dylan, chuchote-t-elle

\- T'es marrante toi.

Entre temps Murphy a fait un croche pied à Wells qui est par terre avec une grimace de douleur. Il est blessé à la cheville. Il se relève difficilement, les poings levés. Murphy fait un pas vers lui et Wells perd l'équilibre. Je dois intervenir puisque personne ne semble vouloir le faire. Je me place devant Wells qui est à terre.

\- Tu t'arrête tout de suite.

\- Bah voyons, allez pousse toi.

\- Tu compte vraiment te battre contre quelqu'un de blessé ?

\- Voyons Murphy trouve toi au moins un adversaire à ta taille.

\- Comme toi par exemple ?

\- Par exemple.

J'entends quelques éclats de rire.

\- Allez, dégage, je voudrais pas abîmer cette belle gueule.

Il soulève mon menton pour mieux m'observer.

\- Une très belle gueule d'ailleurs.

\- Tant mieux, ça me facilitera le travail.

J attrape le poignet qui me tient et je lui fait une clé de bras avant de lui faucher les jambes. Il tombe à plat ventre, la tête dans l'herbe. Je pose mon genou au milieu de son dos ce qui l'empêche de bouger tout en maintenant son bras.

\- On t'as jamais dit de te méfier des apparences ? Maintenant t'es prévenu et j'ai horreur de me répéter.

Je le relâche et je le tourne vers les autres.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre à quelque chose à dire ?

Silence complet.

\- Non personne ? Même pas toi Bellamy ? Tu semblais avoir beaucoup de choses à dire pourtant.

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? Demande-t-il

\- Dylan

\- Dylan comment ?

Se sera juste Dylan pour l'instant. Et si personne n'a rien à dire moi j'ai à parler. On nous a envoyé sur Terre pour savoir si elle est habitable à priori c'est le cas vu qu'on est toujours en vie. Malheureusement ces abrutis du Conseil nous ont balancé sur la mauvaise montagne, jusque là c'est pas vraiment une surprise. Ça ne poserait pas vraiment de problème si notre prochain repas ne se trouvait pas à une vingtaine de kilomètres d'ici et on ne sait pas où trouver de l'eau. Alors vous pouvez envoyer les privilégiés si ça vous fait plaisir mais ils ne vont pas pouvoir ramener de la nourriture pour cent personnes à eux deux. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Demande Finn. On envoie un groupe de six ou sept personnes au Mont Weather, que des volontaires bien sûr et le reste du campement s'organise pour trouver de l'eau et de quoi préparer un feu puisqu'on ne sait pas de combien vont baisser les températures la nuit.

\- Moi ça me va, dit Finn.

\- Pareil pour moi, dit Clarke.

\- Je veux bien suivre, dit Octavia.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Demande Murphy. Pourquoi on te suivrait ?

\- Tu sembles marcher à la loi du plus fort, Murphy, et jusqu'ici c'est moi qui t'es battue. Je revendique en rien la place de chef la seule chose que je veux c'est survivre et pour ça va falloir qu'on travaille ensemble que ça vous fasse plaisir ou non. Les communications avec l'Arche sont coupées on est donc seul dans un endroit inconnu et on sait pas encore à quelle sauce on va être mangé.

\- Je suis d'accord avec elle, dit Bellamy. Elle a raison qui est prêt à partir ?

\- Moi j'y vais, nous dit Clarke

\- Pareil pour moi, dit Finn

\- Moi aussi, dit Wells.

\- Non Wells, lui dit Clarke tu es blessé tu vas nous ralentir.

\- Vous pouvez pas y aller à deux.

J'observe le groupe et je vois le mec avec le masque d'aviation et un asiatique qui discute.

\- Hey vous deux ? Comment vous vous appelez.

\- Moi c'est Jasper et lui Monty.

\- Ça vous dit une balade en forêt ?

\- Pourquoi pas, dit Jasper

\- Moi ça me va aussi, répond Monty

\- Génial il nous faudrait encore une ou deux personnes.

\- Moi je viens, dit Octavia.

\- Génial avec moi, ça fait six.

\- Non dit Clarke. Pourquoi ?

\- On peut avoir besoin de toi ici et puis tu éviteras à Wells de se faire tuer.

\- Si Tu veux.

\- Dans ce cas on est parti.

Ils partent se préparer et Je vois Bellamy donner les dernières recommandations à sa sœur. Et ils prennent tous les cinq la route vers le Mont Weather. Je vois bien qu'il est inquiet.

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien, le rassurais-je

\- Où t'as appris à te battre ?

\- Sur l'Arche. Comment t'es montée dans la navette ?

\- Par la porte Un point par tout.

\- On dirait bien.

\- Pourquoi tu refuses de donner ton nom ?

\- Pourquoi t'as une arme planquée dans ton dos ?

\- Tu vas rien dire

\- Toi non plus

\- Je crois que je vais garder un œil sur toi.

\- Dans ce cas on sera deux

Il s'éloigne et je pars dans la navette retrouver Wells. Il essaye de se faire un bandage à la cheville. Je lui prends la bande des mains et commence à lui faire le bandage.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, Wells des gens comme Murphy y en a plein ici.

\- Je pouvais pas la laisser venir ici toute seule.

\- Elle se serait très bien débrouiller sans toi. D'ailleurs il s'est passé quoi avec Clarke ? Avant que je ne soit arrêtée vous étiez inséparables.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Dylan, me dit-il sèchement.

\- D'accord, c'était juste par curiosité. Ça y est, j'ai fini. Tu devrais éviter de trop t'appuyer dessus pour l'instant.

\- J'ai pas le luxe de me reposer. C'est pas parce que tu as réussi à les mettre d'accord sur la nourriture qu'ils vont obéir à tous ce que tu dis.

\- C'était pas le but.

\- Alors c'était quoi le but ?

\- C'était juste de calmer le jeu pour un temps. De toute manière je crois que Bellamy c'est auto proclamé chef des cent

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Il a un flingue.

\- Quoi ? T'es sûre de ça ?

\- Ouais j'en suis sûre. De plus c'est un beau parleur il n'aura aucun problème à faire obéir les autres.

\- Et tu peux pas faire quelque chose ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Wells ? Que je mette une raclée à toutes les personnes qui me regarde de travers ? Ça c'est le boulot de Murphy, pas le mien

\- Pourtant ça t'as pas déranger avec ce garde.

\- Si on est là Wells c'est qu'on a tous fait des erreurs. Si toi et Clarke vous n'êtes pas capable de comprendre ça, c'est votre problème. Ton père a dit qu'on sera gracié et ce jour là je serais graciée comme tous les autres.

\- Ça changera rien à ce que tu as fait.

\- Sans doute mais on fait tous des erreurs.

Je me relève et sort de la navette. Je tombe nez à nez avec Murphy mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il attend. Wells sort juste après moi et fixe son regard sur la porte de la navette. On peut y lire « A mord Wells ».

\- Tu sais que ce serait presque impressionnant si tu n'avais pas fait de faute, je lance à Murphy.

\- Tu sais que mon père a supplier le tien avant d'être envoyé à la dérive.

\- C'est pas mon père qui a fait voter nos lois, il ne fait que les appliquer. Et pour information « mort » ça prend un t et pas un d crétin, lui dit Wells en s'éloignant.

\- Si vous voulez le tuer, vous devriez peut-être éviter de l'annoncer avant, leur dit Bellamy en s'approchant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui dit Murphy en pointant son poignard sur lui.

C'est là que je remarque que son bracelet est abîmé. Je lui prends le bras pour observer son bracelet de plus près

\- Tu fous quoi là ?

\- T'as essayé de l'enlever ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?

\- A moi non mais au Conseil oui. C'est comme ça qu'ils enregistrent nos signes vitaux. Si tu le retire ils penseront que tu es mort et donc que la Terre n'est pas habitable et ils ne descendront jamais. T'as imprimé ?

\- Ouais maintenant lâche moi.

Il dégage brusquement son bras et je m'éloigne. Partout autour de moi des jeunes rient et s'amusent, font de la musique sur des caisses vides. Ils profitent de leur premier jour sur Terre. Mais apparemment personnes n'a pensé à ce qui va se passer quand on sera tous déshydratés ou que la nuit tombera. Je m'éloigne un peu du groupe et commence à ratisser le sol en quête de bois pour faire du feu. Je fais plusieurs allés retours entre le campement et la forêt. Je rassemble suffisamment de bois pour faire un grand feu. Au moins on aura chaud, reste encore à l'allumer. Je me mets à l'ouvrage quand quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi. C'est un mec les cheveux bruns les yeux bleus plutôt beau gosse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je lui demande.

\- T'as déjà allumé un feu ?

\- Bien sûr, dis je avec ironie, je le faisais tous les jours dans ma cellule.

Il laisse échapper un rire.

\- T es une dure à cuire toi.

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu appelles une dure à cuire, je réponds en lui souriant.

\- Je m'appelle Atom.

\- Dylan.

\- T as besoin d'aide ?

\- Honnêtement ce serait pas de refus.

\- D accord.

Il s'installe à côté de moi et se met à l'ouvrage. Aucun de nous deux n'a vraiment d'expérience dans ce domaine puisqu'on a toujours vécu sur l'Arche mais ça ne nous empêche pas de bien rire devant nos tentatives infructueuses. Mais finalement au bout d'une heure et demi on a enfin réussi à faire quelques braises qui finissent pas enflammer les morceaux de bois.

\- Je pense que t'as raison, me dit Atom

\- Sur quoi ? Parce que j'ai très souvent raison.

\- T'as raison, si on veut survivre faut qu'on travaille ensemble. Mais ils ne le comprendront que lorsque l'on sera vraiment dans le besoin.

\- S'ils continuent comme ça on n'aura pas longtemps à attendre.

\- C'est clair, mais au moins on a du feu pour cette nuit. Ça c'est déjà rafraîchi.

\- Ouais on dirait bien.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je remarque que le soleil est déjà en train de se coucher.

\- Ils ne seront pas revenus avant la nuit.

\- Ils rentreront sans doute demain matin.

\- Ouais.

\- Vous avez réussi à faire du feu ? Demande Wells en s'approchant.

\- Au bout d'une heure et demi, on dirait bien, je lui répond.

\- J'ai essayé de trouver une source d'eau mais y a rien autour de nous.

\- On ira chercher demain pour ce soir du moins on ne mourra pas de froid. C'est déjà ça de gagner.

\- On devrait commencer à monter des tentes.

\- T'as raison. Atom, tu nous file un coup de main?

\- Je vais aller chercher plus de bois pour qu'on puisse faire une réserve. Après je viendrais vous aider.

\- D'accord. Allez, viens Wells.

On se dirige vers la navette et on essaye de récupérer tout ce qui pourrait servir à construire des tentes. On récupère plusieurs bâches et des la toile des parachutes qui ont amorti notre atterrissage. On en prend le plus possible et on sort. Tout un attroupement s'est fait autour du feu et on entend des cris de joie.

\- Et encore un ! Crie Murphy en brandissant quelque chose en l'air.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demande Wells.

\- J'en sais rien mais j'aime pas beaucoup ça.

Je pose mon chargement et je me précipite sur l'attroupement. Je vois Bellamy qui encourage la foule. Je le bouscule violemment.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?

\- Tiens t'es venue te joindre à nous.

\- Bordel, Bellamy tu fous quoi ?

\- On se libérer de nos chaînes.

Et au même moment Murphy retire le bracelet métallique du bras d'une fille.

\- Murphy arrête ça.

\- Et pourquoi je le ferais ?

\- Abruti c'est toute l'Arche que vous condamnez! C'est vos familles et vos amis ! Ce sont des innocents qui n'ont rien à voir avec les gens du Conseil qui nous ont envoyés ici !

\- Ma famille elle est ici, dit Bellamy. Et ces gens là haut ils m'ont tout pris alors vous pouvez me défiez, essayez de me stopper ou même me tuer. Ça n'a aucune importance. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ici c'est chez nous et ici on fera ce qu'on voudra.

\- Ici on fera ce qu'on voudra ! Reprend Murphy suivit de toute la foule.

\- Et tu compte tenir combien de temps avec cette anarchie ?

\- Ça peut pas faire de mal un peu d'anarchie.

Au même moment, une averse nous tombe dessus ce qui fait redoubler les cris de joie.

\- On devrait récupérer cette eau, dit Wells.

\- Ici on fera ce qu'on voudra. Répond Bellamy.

\- Laisse tomber Wells. Moi je vais me coucher, autant de crétins ça me fatigue.

Je tourne les talons et part m'enfermer dans la navette. Si Bellamy veut jouer au petit chef, peut m'importe. On verra au bout de combien de temps ça petite révolution va tenir. Je me couche contre une paroi de la navette et je m'enroule dans une toile du parachute. Je m'endors rapidement après cette journée forte en émotions.

Je suis réveillée par de légères secousses. Je finis par ouvrir un œil en grognant mais une main se plaque sur ma bouche m'empêchant de faire du bruit. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et je vois Bellamy au dessus de moi qui me fait signe de me taire en me montrant son flingue. Le message est clair. Je lui fais un signe de tête et il retire sa main. Puis il me fait signe de le suivre à l'extérieur de la navette qui s'est remplie pendant la nuit. Je sors après Bellamy et je remarque qu'il fait toujours nuit. Je suis Bellamy qui s'éloigne du campement. Une fois assez loin du camp il se retourne et braque son arme sur moi.

\- Sérieusement, Bellamy ? Tu comptes vraiment me tuer ?

Il semble réfléchir puis il range son arme.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, Dylan.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'éloignes du camp en pleine nuit ?

\- J'ai pas envie de te tuer. Ça va peut être te surprendre mais dans le fond je t'aime bien, t'es plutôt cool comme fille et un peu de compétition ça peut pas faire de mal.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite c'est pas une compétition j'essaye juste de pas mourir dès le premier jour.

\- Si tu le dis. En tout cas si je t'ai fait venir ici c'est parce que je veux que eux te croient morte, dit il en montrant le ciel.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Wells a beaucoup plus d'importance.

\- C'est déjà fait. Maintenant qu'ils croient que le prince est mort il faut qu'ils pensent que la princesse de l'Arche aussi.

\- Tu ferais mieux de voir ça avec Clarke moi j ai rien à voir avec eux.

\- Peut être mais ton père siège au Conseil.

\- Pardon ?

\- Marcus Kane, c'est bien ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment t'as su ?

\- T es bien trop proche de Wells et Clarke pour qu'ils ne soient que des connaissances pour toi et les autres membres du Conseil sont trop vieux pour avoir des enfants.

\- Bien joué Sherlock Holmes, tu m'as démasquée et maintenant quoi ? Tu penses réellement que je vais te laisser me retirer mon bracelet sans rien dire.

\- Je sais très bien que tu es tout à fait capable de me tenir tête du coup je te propose de me laisser te le retirer et on évitera le conflit.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Dylan, ton père t'as envoyé pourrir en cellule et maintenant il t'envoie ici ! C'est pas vraiment le père de l'année.

\- Tu crois que je sais pas que mon père est un enfoiré ! Si je garde ce bracelet c'est pour les gens de l'Arche qui rêve de venir sur Terre, pour leur offrir une seconde chance, un endroit où chaque vie comptera.

Il reste silencieux un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- C'est très noble de ta part et j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un se batte pour ma sœur et moi à l'époque. Mais je suis désolé, tu me laisses pas le choix.

Il fait un signe de tête et Murphy, John Mbege et deux autres gars sortent de derrière les arbres et s'avancent vers moi menaçant.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, Bellamy.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Dylan.

Je vois bien qu'il est sincère mais ça n'empêche pas les autres d'avancer. J'essaye de m'enfuir mais ils m'ont encerclé. Je commence légèrement à paniquer je sais qu'ils ne me tueront pas mais je dois garder ce bracelet. En un contre un ils serait par terre mais à quatre contre un c'est mission impossible. Mbege est le premier à m'attraper le bras. Je me retourne et lui envoie mon poing dans la figure. Il me lâche mais deux autres gars m'attraper chacun un bras. J'essaye de me dégager mais ils sont plus fort que moi. Je réussi à dégager un bras et envoie mon coude dans l'œil d'un de mes agresseurs mais Mbege le remplace et il me frappe violemment avec une branche sur la tête. Je suis sonnée et je tombe à genoux.

\- Tenez-la, ordonne Murphy.

Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de difficultés puisque je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. Je le sens je suis à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Mais juste avant je sens une très vive douleur au poignet et j'entends un bruit de métal cassé puis je tombe la tête la première dans l'herbe, inconsciente.

 _ **Salut tout le monde, voilà je commence une fanfiction sur The 100 dite moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Un mal de crâne impressionnant me prend lorsque j'ouvre un œil. Et c'est encore pire quand j'ouvre le deuxième. Je place mes bras sur mes yeux.

\- Bordel, pourquoi j'ai mal au crâne comme ça ?

\- Disons qu'il t'ont pas fait de cadeau, me dit une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle d'Atom.

\- C'est pire qu'une gueule de bois.

\- Je te rassure t'as la même tête que quelqu'un qui a la gueule de bois.

\- C'est pas drôle, Atom.

\- Un peu quand même.

\- Je vais les tuer, dis-je en rassemblant mes esprits et en me souvenant de la nuit dernière. Je vais tous les tuer un par un et je crois que je vais commencer par Bellamy.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer Bellamy les a engueulé quand il t'as trouvé inconsciente et c'est lui qui t'as ramené.

\- Ok, il aura une mort rapide et sans douleur pour le remercier.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en rogne.

\- Aide-moi à me lever au lieu de te foutre de moi.

Il se met debout et attrape mes deux mains avant de me tirer vers lui. Je réussi par miracle à tenir debout mais Atom est obligé de me maintenir le temps que je trouve mon équilibre et que la Terre arrête de tanguer.

\- C'est décidé Mbege aura une mort lente et très, très douloureuse.

Atom rigole mais honnêtement ça me fait pas rire du tout ils vont me le payer tous les trois.

\- Prête à faire quelques pas ? Me demande Atom.

\- Je suis pas handicapée, je suis encore capable de marcher toute seule.

Je me redresse et marche avec plus ou moins d'assurance vers la sortie sous le rire d'Atom.

\- Au fait, c'était un réel plaisir de prendre soins de toi.

Je lui fais un doigt d'honneur sans me retourner ce qui fait redoubler ses rires. Je l'aime bien celui-là. Je sors dehors où le soleil est déjà haut. Je ne vois ni Bellamy, ni Murphy, ni Mbege et heureusement pour eux. Je cherche Wells des yeux mais je ne le vois nulle part. Je demande à une fille si elle l'a vu et elle m'indique le chemin. Je pars à sa recherche et je le trouve à l'écart en train de creuser une tombe.

\- Si c'est celle de Bellamy je suis à fond avec toi, lui dis-je en arrivant derrière lui

\- Tiens, t'émerges enfin.

\- Ouais Mbege m'a pas loupé.

\- Ils t'ont fait le coup à toi aussi ?

\- On dirait bien. Mais ils vont pas s'en sortir comme ça.

\- Méfie-toi, Dylan. Bellamy hésitera peut être à te tuer mais se sera pas le cas des autres.

\- Je sais de toute façon tant que se sera Bellamy aux commandes personne ne sera en sécurité. Sinon je peux savoir ce que tu fais exactement ?

\- Les deux mecs qui sont morts à l'atterrissage, on va pas les laisser pourrir dehors ?

\- Je les avais oublié. Je vais t'aider.

Je l'aide à creuser les deux tombes et après avoir récupérer leurs affaires on les place dans les tombes qu'on rebouche ensuite. On ramasse les affaires des deux morts et on repart vers le campement. On va pour les ranger dans la navette quand Atom nous stoppe.

\- Je vous déconseille d'entrée si vous tenez à votre santé mentale.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande Wells.

\- Disons que Bellamy joue au joli cœur avec les demoiselles.

\- Heureusement que j'ai rien avalé, sinon je crois que je pourrais vomir, dis-je avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Ou vous avez trouvé ces vêtements ?

\- Les deux types qui sont morts, explique Wells. On s'est dit que ça pouvait être utile en cas d'urgence.

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Donne je vais les ranger.

Wells éloigne les fringues des mains d'Atom.

\- C'est pour les situations d'urgence.

\- J'ai compris Wells.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Bellamy en sortant de la navette le torse nu, luisant de sueur.

Une fille brune sort quelques secondes après et se poste à côté de lui. Puis il l'embrasse rapidement pour la congédier. La vision de Bellamy les cheveux en bataille et torse nu pourrait être alléchante si je n'avais pas envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Atom a dû sentir la tension monter car je fais pas un pas dans la direction de Bellamy qu'il me stoppe direct.

\- C'est vraiment pas le moment, Dylan.

\- Otes toi de mon chemin Atom, je vais lui refaire le portrait à ce fils de pute.

\- Laisse la Atom, ordonne Bellamy.

Atom me lâche et je me précipite sur Bellamy en le poussant violemment.

\- Espèce de petit con arrogant ! Je te jure que tu vas me le payer !

\- Je suis désolé ! Mbege n'aurait jamais dû te frapper !

\- Et c'est censé pardonner ce que tu as fais ?!

\- Je me suis occupé de toi, c'est suffisant, non ?

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase et mon poing part s'écraser sur sa pommette. Il chancelle en se tenant la joue.

\- Non, Bellamy ! C'est très loin d'être suffisant !

Il se redresse et me fixe durement.

\- Ok, celui-là je l'ai peut être mérité.

\- Un peu que tu l'as mérité ! Et celui-là aussi d'ailleurs !

Mais il intercepte mon poignet avant que je ne puisse le frapper. Il serre mon poignet avec force.

\- Lâche-moi , Bellamy !

\- Alors tu te calmes ! Je suis désolé, d'accord ?

\- Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça. Les gars devait juste te retirer ton bracelet.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à y gagner dans cette histoire ?

\- Je protège les 100 et ma sœur c'est tout.

\- On me l'a fait pas à moi.

\- Je crois surtout que t'as peur de ce qui va t'arriver quand ils vont descendre car je suppose que ta place dans la navette n'était pas gratuite et c'est ça qui t'inquiè me trompe ?

Il ne répond pas mais je vois dans son regard que j'ai tapé dans le mile.

\- Alors, Bellamy, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de si impardonnable pour que tu condamnes toute l'Arche ?

\- Ça ne te regarde en rien, Dylan.

Je fais un pas vers lui jusqu'à être presque collée à lui et je suis même obligée de lever la tête pour le regarder dans le yeux.

\- Au contraire, Bellamy, je crois que tu me dois bien ça.

On reste là à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne détourne le regard. Puis soudain ses yeux descendent sur mes lèvres et il se mordille la lèvre du bas c'est une toute autre tension qui s'installe entre nous. Ce petit mordillage de lèvres a eu un petit effet je dois l'avouer et inconsciemment mes yeux se posent également sur ses lèvres qui à l'heure actuelle semble très appétissantes. Il s'humecte les lèvres sentant lui aussi la tension qui s'est installé entre nous. Je sens une montée de chaleur traverser tout mon corps et j'ai immédiatement envie de capturer ses lèvres tentatrices. Mais un cri perçant me stoppe. Je me retourne et je vois Murphy qui maintient une fille au-dessus du feu. La fille semble terrifiée.

\- Murphy arrête ça, j'ordonne.

\- Pourquoi ? Si on veut qu'ils nous croient mort on devrait peut être les faire souffrir un peu. Se serait plus crédible.

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, je dit en le poussant ce qui le fait tomber. La fille se place derrière moi dans l'espoir que je la protège. Murphy se relève et sort son poignard.

\- Alors toi t'es morte, dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Mais Wells s'interpose ainsi que Bellamy. Les 100 nous encerclent espérant un combat. Certains commencent à scander « battez-vous » Wells se tourne vers Bellamy.

-Tu contrôles rien du tout ! C'est une véritable anarchie ! Si tu continues comme ça on va avoir des morts !

\- Ça fait du bien un peu d'anarchie.

-Pas quand t'as des abrutis comme Murphy comme main d'œuvre, je lui lance.

\- Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire l'abruti, me dit Murphy en écartant Wells de son passage.

\- Oh, oh ! Fait Bellamy en empêchant Murphy d'approcher.

Il nous regarde tour à tour avant de sourire et de me tendre un poignard.

\- À arme égal.

\- Vraiment ? À arme égal ?

\- Tu veux ta vengeance et lui aussi.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de voir l'arme de Bellamy se dessiner sous son tee-shirt. Et une idée me vient. Si Bellamy veut de l'anarchie, il va en avoir. Avec rapidité je tire son bras vers moi et on se retrouve de nouveau collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Ça va devenir une habitude ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Pas que ça me déplaise, loin de là, dit-il en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- T'as bien dit à arme égal. Je choisie juste mon arme.

Un éclair de compréhension traverse son regard mais c'est trop tard. Je tiens déjà son arme dans la main. Je le repousse et je braque mon arme sur lui. Je crois discerner une lueur de panique dans ses yeux ainsi que dans celle de Wells. Seul Murphy semble impassible alors je dirige mon arme sur lui.

\- Tu tireras pas, me dit-il avec assurance. Je suis sûre que tu sais même pas te servir d'une arme.

Pour le démentir je charge l'arme et retire le cran de sécurité. Je braque de nouveau l'arme sur lui sans une once d'hésitation. Il semble beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

Tu veux une démonstration peut-être ?

\- Bordel, mais t'es qui ?

\- C'est Dylan Kane, dit un des 100. La fille de Marcus Kane, le vice-chancelier. Elle était apprentie dans les forces spéciales de la garde et elle a été arrêtée pour avoir tué un des membres de son année.

Et merde, moi qui voulais rester incognito c'est raté. Mais j'ai au moins la chance de voir une lueur de panique dans le regard de Murphy. Dylan, commence Bellamy, pose cette arme.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'était quoi déjà

\- Ah oui, ici on fera ce qu'on voudra.

\- Donc si j'ai envie de descendre Murphy j'en ai le droit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est pas drôle, Dylan.

\- Mais ce n'est pas sensé être drôle. J'essaye juste de te faire comprendre que si tu ne calmes pas le jeu maintenant Wells pourra creuser d'autres tombes. J'ai pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit mais si Murphy continue à jouer au plus con il saura qu'on peut être deux à jouer.

Je baisse mon arme et m'approche de Murphy.

\- Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je suis ici. Et oui, Murphy, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir tuer quelqu'un. Mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que le type que j'ai tué il l'avait mérité et si j'estime que toi aussi tu le mérites je peux te jurer que j'hésiterais pas une seconde et puisqu'il n'y a pas de règles je ne voit vraiment pas ce qui peut m'en empêcher.

Je remets le cran de sécurité sur l'arme et je la tends à Bellamy en preuve de bonne foi.

\- Ça vaut pour toi aussi. Tu me refais plus jamais un coup comme hier soir.

Il me fait un imperceptible signe de tête et récupère l'arme. Au même instant Clarke déboule dans la clairière suivit de Finn et de Monty qui supporte Octavia. Mais où est Jasper ? Bellamy se précipite sur sa sœur qui semble blessée à la jambe.

\- Où est la nourriture ? je demande. Et où est Jasper ?

\- On a un problème, me dit Clarke encore essoufflée de sa course

\- On est pas seul, continue Finn.

\- Comment ça on est pas seul ?

\- Il semblerait que le dernier Natif ne soit pas mort sur l'Arche.

\- Je comprends pas . Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec Jasper ?

\- Un Natif lui a lancé une lance dans le torse.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Et il est mort ? Je demande horrifiée

\- Je pense pas dit Clarke. On l'a entendu hurler et quand on est retourné voir ils l'avaient déplacé.

\- Ils ne l'auraient pas déplacé s'il était mort.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi.

\- Alors on va le chercher, je dis avec détermination.

\- Je savais que tu me suivrais

\- Ici chaque vie compte. On part quand ?

\- Juste le temps de refaire nos sacs et on est parti.

\- Faut le dire si on vous dérange, dit Finn. Vous comptez vraiment y aller toutes les deux ?

\- Elles n'iront pas seules, dit Wells.

Clarke se tourne vers lui et son regard s'arrête sur son poignet.

\- Où est ton bracelet ?

\- C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander ! Dit-il en désignant Bellamy de la tête.

\- Et tu les as laisser faire ? M'accuse-t-elle.

\- Hey j'y suis pour rien ! J'ai essayé de les en empêcher et ça m'a valu une longue sieste aux pays des rêves.

\- Combien ? Demande-t-elle à Bellamy.

\- Vingt-trois, répond Murphy, et ce n'est que le début.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas retirer vos bracelets, dit-elle s'adressant aux 100. Ce n'est pas seulement l'Arche que vous condamnez mais nous aussi. On a besoin de leur technologie, de leur médecine, des agriculteurs. On a besoin d'eux pour survivre ! Et c'est vos familles que vous empêchez de venir ici ! On a besoin de leur armes pour se défendre contre les Natifs !

\- regardez-là, commence Bellamy. C'est une privilégiée, évidemment qu'elle sera graciée, mais vous les laisser pour compte, vous serez peut être gracié mais vous serez toujours considérés comme des criminels ! Moi c'que j'en dis c'est qu'on a pas besoin d'eux ! Ici on est chez nous ! Et les Natifs peuvent avoir peur de nous !

Sans surprise, les 100 décident de suivre Bellamy. En même temps faut avouer qu'il est plutôt doué. Clarke abandonne pour cette fois et se dirige vers la navette. Je l'y rejoins pour me préparer à partir. Je prends une ou deux gourdes qu'on a rempli avec de l'eau de pluie. Et je les place dans un sac à dos et je prends deux poignards. Mais l'idéal ce serait de prendre l'arme de Bellamy. Clarke me rejoins suivit de Wells.

\- T'es prête ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Dans ce cas on peut y aller.

\- On part que tous les trois?

\- Ouais, Finn nous laisse tomber et Monty doit rester pour essayer de contacter l'Arche dit Wells.

\- Mais je sais qui pourrait nous accompagner, nous dit Clarke.

Elle sort de la navette et se dirige droit sur Bellamy qui soigne sa sœur.

\- Vous partez ? Demande Octavia.

\- Oui on y va répond Clarke.

\- Alors je viens avec vous, dit-elle en se mettant difficilement debout.

\- Hors de question ! Dit Bellamy. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Sans Jasper je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Elle a raison, lui dit Clarke.

\- On va le ramener, j'affirme à Octavia. Ton frère est peut être bien le pire crétin que cette Terre n'est jamais portée mais il a raison.

\- Merci pour le compliment

\- Ça venait du cœur.

\- C'est ce qui me fait peur, justement.

Je me retourne vers Octavia.

\- On va le sauver mais toi tu dois rester ici et soigner ta jambe.

\- D'accord

\- Bon on peut y aller ?

Attends, me dit Clarke. Je crois savoir que tu as une arme., dit-elle à Bellamy qui pour toute réponse soulève son tee-shirt.

\- Bien tu nous accompagnes.

\- Je suis pas suicidaire.

\- Tu veux que ces gens-là te voit comme leur chef et pour l'instant ils pensent que l'un de nous deux n'a pas de couilles.

J'étouffe un rire et je récolte un regard noir de Bellamy.

\- Très bien. Atom tu surveilles ma sœur. Elle ne doit pas sortir du campement. Murphy, tu viens avec moi.

\- Quoi ! Je m'exclame.

\- À arme égal. Je choisie juste mes armes, ma belle me dit Bellamy avec un clin d'œil.

\- En route, nous dit Clarke.

Je pars devant avec Wells et Clarke.

\- Ces types sont de véritable criminels ! Dit Wells

\- C'est bien ce que j'espère, lui répond Clarke.

\- Bellamy je peux comprendre mais Murphy… je lui dit.

\- On a pas vraiment le choix pour le moment et qui c'est, on peut peut-être en perdre un en cours de route.

\- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, dit Murphy en se mettant à ma hauteur.

\- Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ?

\- En voilà une bonne idée tu veux que je commence maintenant.

\- Vas te faire voir, Dylan.

\- Fous-moi la paix, Murphy.

\- Ça c'est pas demain la veille, me dit-il en m'attrapant par le bras.

\- Lâche-moi, tout de suite !

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Demande Bellamy. On a même pas fait 100 mètres que vous vous sautez déjà à la gorge.

\- Bon vous avancez, ordonne Clarke en revenant vers nous.

\- On pourra repartir quand tu auras retirer ton bracelet.

\- En ce qui me concerne si jamais l'arche doit me croire morte c'est que je serais vraiment morte.

\- Brave princesse.

\- Y a que moi qui l'appelle comme ça, intervient Finn qui fait enfin son apparition. On devrait se séparer, continue-t-il. Clarke et Wells avec moi.

\- Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit me les coltiner ! Dis-je indignée.

\- Entre criminels vous devriez bien vous entendre, et il part avec Clarke et Wells.

\- Enfoiré !

\- Laisse moi deviner, dit Bellamy. Il vient d'entrer dans le top des pires crétins que la Terre n'est jamais portée.

\- Toi la ferme !

On avance de notre côté en silence pour une fois. Je profite du calme car depuis notre arrivée sur Terre on a pas vraiment eu de repos. Et savoir que des Natifs peuplent ces bois est loin d'être rassurant. Aucun de nous n'est en sécurité tant qu'on ne saura pas ce qu'ils attendent de nous. Le calme de la forêt est finalement rompu par Murphy.

\- Tu sais, Dylan, j'ai bien réfléchi.

\- Première nouvelle.

\- Depuis le début je m'en prends à Wells parce que son père à fait arrêter le mien mais le tien non plus n'est pas innocent. C est lui qui a appuyé sur le bouton qui a éjecté mon père.

\- Je te rassure, Murphy, c'était pas le premier que mon père éjectait et se sera pas le dernier non plus.

\- Ton père a tué le mien !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'j'te dise Murphy ? Pauvre Murphy, je suis désolée que mon papa soit un vilain monsieur. J'y peux rien c'est comme ça. T'es pas le premier à perdre un proche et tu ne seras pas le dernier non plus alors remets t'en.

\- Espèce de sale garce !

Il m'attrape le bras et me plaque contre un arbre. Je lui envoie mon genou dans l'abdomen et le repousse avant de la plaquer à son tour contre un arbre et de mettre mon couteau sous sa gorge.

\- Vas-y, Murphy, donne moi une bonne raison de le faire et je te jure que je le fais.

\- Dylan, calme-toi, essaye de tempérer Bellamy.

\- Non j'en ai marre ! Tu peux en vouloir au monde entier de la mort de ton père, je sais j'ai fait pareil ! Tu peux haïr mon père et celui de Wells si ça peut te soulager mais laisse nous en dehors de ça. On choisit pas sa famille

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu devais sans doute être là petite fille parfaite, celle qui a les meilleures notes de la classe, celle qui est prédite à un brillant avenir. Papa et maman devaient être tellement fiers de toi.

\- La ferme, Murphy ! Tu sais rien de moi !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Maman a oublié de te souhaiter ton anniversaire.

\- Elle est morte ! Je hurle. Elle est morte ! J'ai vu mon père appuyer sur le bouton qui l'a envoyé à la dérive !

Des larmes de tristesse et de colère commencent à obscurcir ma vision.

\- Elle est morte pour te sauver ! La voilà la vérité !

Je vois l'incompréhension se dessiner sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par me sauver ?

\- Je connais ton histoire. John Murphy un garçon ordinaire qui a attrapé la grippe lorsqu'il avait dix ans. Son père a volé des médicaments pour le sauver. Mais comment crois-tu qu'il les a obtenus ? Ma mère travaillait avec le docteur Griffin et elle s'occupait du stock de médicaments. Elle les lui a donné. Quand ton père a été arrêté elle s'est dénoncé en espérant qu'il serait épargné mais ils se sont fait exécutés tous les deux ! Elle a préféré mourir pour te protéger au lieu de rester en vie pour moi ! Quand elle s'est faite arrêter je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait décidé de se sacrifier pour un enfant qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Chaque vie mérite d'être sauvée et que chaque vie compte. Tant que quelqu'un pensera comme ça c'est qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour l'espèce humaine. Alors moi aussi j'aimerais bien que tous les membres du Conseil crèvent mais je peux pas ! Pour elle, je dois continuer à lutter pour sauver un maximum de personnes ! La voilà ta vérité, tu peux me cracher toute ta douleur à la figure je peux encaisser parce que je dois vivre avec cette même douleur tous les jours depuis huit ans. Maintenant on a une vie à sauver !

Je lâche Murphy et continue ma route séchant mes larmes du revers de la main. Je n'ai jamais parlé de cette histoire à quiconque. C'est trop douloureux. Mais étrangement ça me soulage d'un poids que je portais depuis trop longtemps sur les épaules. Et puis quelque part, Murphy est t'en droit de connaître la vérité car c'est aussi son histoire. J'espère juste qu'il me foutra la paix maintenant. J'entends Clarke m'appeler. Je la rejoins au pas de course suivie des deux autres. Quand j'arrive, Clarke voit immédiatement que quelque chose cloche et elle jette un regard noir à Bellamy et Murphy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Clarke ?

\- On a trouvé le masque de Jasper et du sang encore frais.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il est vivant et qu'il n'est sans doute plus très loin.

\- Faut faire vite.

Clarke et moi on s'élancent suivit du reste du groupe. On débouche dans une clairière et c'est une vision d'horreur qui nous attend. Jasper est attaché à un arbre en hauteur et sans doute agonisant au vu de ses gémissements de douleur.

\- On dirait qu'il a un cataplasme sur sa blessure, dit Clarke.

\- Pourquoi le soigner ? Je demande

\- Je sais pas mais on peut pas le laisser là.

Elle s'avance vers l'arbre et je la suis de près. Puis soudain le sol s'effondre sous ses pieds et elle se rattrape à la première chose qu'elle trouve, c'est-à-dire moi, et elle m'entraîne dans sa chute. Je me sens basculer vers le sol mais on m'attrape fermement le poignet. Je tourne la tête pour voir le visage de Bellamy contracté par l'effort. Je crois apercevoir une lueur d'hésitation dans ses yeux. Mais il se ravise vite et me tire de toutes ses forces vers lui. J'agrippe fermement le bras de Clarke et avec l'aide des autres garçons ils nous remontent. Clarke et moi reprenons notre souffle. C'est pas passé loin.

\- Ça va ? Me demande Murphy

La lueur de sincérité qui passe dans son regard me surprend.

\- Oui ça va, merci.

\- Faut qu'on décroche Jasper, dit Clarke mais Finn l'arrête.

\- Reste là je vais y aller et Murphy viens avec moi.

\- D'accord.

Je m'éloigne du groupe pour vérifier qu'il n'y est pas d'autres pièges dans les alentours. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je vois le regard inquiet de Bellamy.

\- Je vais bien, merci de nous avoir sauvées.

\- J'avais pas vraiment le choix, Wells et Finn m'auraient sans doute jeter dedans après vous.

\- Pas faux.

On reste silencieux un moment.

\- Tu semble songeuse

\- À quoi ça leur sert de le soigner pour ensuite l'attaché bien en vu ?

\- Pour nous attirer dans un piège.

\- Non je pense plutôt que c'est un avertissement, ils sont plus forts et ont la connaissance du terrain. On est désarmé face à eux.

\- Pas sûr. Ils ont pas une apprentie des forces spéciales de la garde dans leur rang.

Un petit rire m'échappe mais il est vite coupé par un bruissement qui vient des hautes herbes.

\- T'as entendu ?

Il hoche la tête. Puis on voit un truc long et noir se balader dans les fourrés. Clarke aussi l'a vue.

\- Bellamy ton arme ! Hurle-t-elle.

Bellamy cherche son arme mais sans succès. Au même moment une immense panthère noire bondit sur nous et la seule chose que je trouve à faire c'est de lui tourner le dos et d'enfouir mon visage dans le torse de Bellamy en quête d'une protection. Puis plusieurs coups de feu résonnent dans la clairière et je sens quelque chose tomber à mes pieds. Je suis incapable de relever la tête pour l'instant mais des paroles que je ne comprends pas me parviennent. Puis le sang arrête de pulser dans mes oreilles et ma respiration commence à se calmer. Je sens que quelqu'un me caresse le dos pour m'aider à me calmer et je commence à comprendre les paroles qui me sont chuchotées à l'oreille. Je reconnais la voix de Bellamy qui se fait réconfortante. J'accepte enfin de relever la tête et je croise son regard. Il prend mon visage en coupe et essuie les larmes que je n'avais même pas senties couler. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'ai bien cru que c'était la fin. Il me regarde avec intensité et je crois bien qu'il m'a parlé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je demande la voix encore tremblante.

\- Je te demandais si ça allait.

\- Oui ça va je crois.

Je baisse les yeux, gênée par notre proximité et d'avoir été aussi faible. Mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et relève mon menton. Je vois qu'il est réellement inquiet de mon état.

\- Ça va, je te jure, j'ai juste….

\- Paniquée ?

\- c'est ridicule, je suis désolée d'avoir agit comme ça.

\- T'excuses pas pour ça

\- C'est que j'ai cru que c'était fini.

Des larmes menacent de nouveau de me submerger et il m'attire dans ses bras en me chuchotant des paroles rassurantes. Je finis par me calmer et je me sens très vite comme anesthésiée. Je sens Bellamy passer un bras sous mes genoux et un autre dans mon dos. Puis je me retrouve dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas la force de lui demander de me poser. Le surplus d'émotions a eu raison de moi et je finis par m'endormir la tête nichée dans son cou.

 **Salut tout le monde voilà un chapitre un peu long d'ailleurs j'ai du le couper ^^ voilà dites moi ce que vous en pensez**


	4. Chapter 4

C'est une odeur de viande grillée qui me réveille. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je reconnais le plafond de la navette.

\- Ça y est tu te réveille enfin ?

Demande une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Murphy. Je me redresse immédiatement et remarque que l'on est seul.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, dis-je sur la défensive.

\- Je vais pas te faire de mal, Dylan.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter

\- Je sais que j'ai pas été le mec le plus agréable de la Terre avec toi et… je… je suis désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Je demande abasourdie

\- Je le répèterais pas, Dylan.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de John Murphy ?

\- Disons qu'il a réfléchi et que s'en prendre à toi ce n'est pas la solution.

\- Tu cherches juste un responsable et comme il est inaccessible tu te défoules sur ce qui y ressemble le plus. Je sais j'ai fait la même chose.

\- Comment t'as réussi à t'en remettre ?

-b j'ai jamais réussi. Mais j'ai transformé cette douleur en force. J'ai arrêté de faire ce qu'on attendait de moi et j'ai fait ce que je voulais de ma vie. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir où j'ai été arrêté.

\- Tu regrettes ce que tu as fait ce soir-là ?

\- Ça dépend des jours. Des fois je me dis que je suis une personne horrible que j'ai ôté la vie d'une personne et que je mérite sans doute de finir à la dérive. Puis après je me rappelle de qui il était et tous mes regrets s'envolent. Et toi ?

\- Quoi, moi ? Tu regrettes de les avoir tuer ?

\- j'en sais rien peut-être un peu mais ça m'empêche pas de dormir la nuit.

\- Au début ça m'empêchait de dormir mais plus maintenant. Je crois que c'est officiel. On est tous les deux pourris jusqu'à la moelle.

\- Sans aucun doute.

On reste silencieux un moment puis je me dégage de mes couettes et me lève.

\- Si tu sors, Bellamy m'a demandé de te dire d'aller le voir.

\- D'accord, je vais aller le voir, et merci d'être resté

Il sourit et je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'il est sincère. Je sors de la navette et je vois que tout le monde s'est confortablement installé autour du feu. Je m'approche du feu

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un c'est où est Bellamy ?

\- Il monte la garde par là-bas, me dit un gars dont je connais pas le nom.

\- Merci.

Je suis ses indications et effectivement je le trouve assis le regard tourné vers la forêt. Je me sens un peu nerveuse surtout que la dernière fois que je me suis trouvé à proximité de lui je me suis effondrée dans ses bras. Je finis par m'approcher et m'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui beaucoup mieux, d'ailleurs je te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que t'as fait.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un arrangement, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Désolée, Bellamy mais pour ce genre de remerciement il faudra faire bien plus que de calmer une crise de larmes.

\- Même si je te nourris ?

Et il me tend un pic avec un gros morceau de viande cuit au bout.

\- Où t'as trouvé ça ? Dis-je en lui bondissant presque dessus pour récupérer mon pic mais il le recule.

\- Pas si vite, je peux avoir mon remerciement avant ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais je dépose finalement un baiser sur la joue.

\- Ça te va ?

\- Je m'en contenterais pour l'instant

Puis il me tend mon repas.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question c'est l'animal qui nous as attaqué. Murphy et Wells l'ont ramené. Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même mais j'avais déjà les bras encombrés.

Je lui donne un coup de coude.

\- Merci de me rappeler cette cuisante humiliation. Les autres ont dû bien se marrer.

\- Je pense pas, ça les a plutôt terrifiés. Te voir aussi vulnérable alors que tu as montré que tu étais forte, ça leur a rappelés que avant tout tu es humaine et que toi aussi des fois tu as besoin de t'appuyer sur quelqu'un.

\- Merci Bellamy. Octavia à de la chance de t'avoir.

\- Mouais…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle va bien ?

\- Plus que bien même ! Je l'ai surprise à embrasser Atom !

\- Et ?

\- Elle est trop jeune pour avoir un copain !

J'éclate de rire devant l'absurdité de la chose. Le premier vrai rire que j'ai depuis huit ans. Bellamy me fait un regard noir enfin presque noir vu qu'il sourit en même temps. J'essaye de retrouver mon sérieux.

\- T'étais sérieux là ?

\- Évidemment, elle a 16 ans.

\- Et dis-moi Bellamy, qu'est-ce que tu faisais toi à 16 ans ?

\- Je…je… ok mais ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Pourquoi ça ? Parce que c'est une fille ?

\- Non. Parce que c'est ma sœur !

\- Justement Bellamy ! Si j'ai bien compris elle n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de fréquenter le sexe opposé, je me trompe ?

\- Et c'est pas plus mal !

\- Tu dois la laisser faire ses propres erreurs. Laisse la être une ado comme les autres.

\- Ouais seulement je sais très bien ce que pense les mecs à cet âge je le sais puisque je suis un mec !

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est ma sœur !

\- Et alors ? Tu crois peut être qu'elle va rester vierges toute sa vie !

\- Arrête Dylan, c'est… beurk… on parle de ma sœur là !

\- C'est beurk ? Je suis pas sûre que tu dises la même chose quand tu es avec une fille. Enfin bref, laisse la vivre, en plus Atom est un gentil garçon. Tu as passé ta vie à veiller sur ta sœur. Il est peut être temps que vous appreniez à vivre pour vous-même. Ici, elle ne risque pas de finir enfermée contrairement à la haut alors apprenez à vivre tous les deux. Après ce que vous avez vécu vous le méritez bien.

Il ne dit plus rien et il est temps de le laisser seul.

\- Bon je pense que je vais aller me coucher en espérant que j'ai encore de la place quelque part.

\- Octavia est toute seule dans sa tente je suis sûr qu'elle voudra bien t'accueillir.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Je vais sans doute passer la nuit ici alors, et puis au moins je sais qu'elle sera en sécurité avec toi.

\- Merci et si jamais t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour la relève, appelle-moi.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Dylan.

\- Bonne nuit Bellamy.

Je retourne au campement et comme je m'en doutais tout le monde est partie se coucher. Je trouve la tente d'Octavia. Je passe la tête par l'ouverture et je la trouve assise sur un tas de toile.

\- Salut, Octavia.

\- Salut, Dylan.

\- Y a plus de place nulle part et comme ton frère monte la garde, je voulais savoir si ça te dérangerait si je dormais ici cette nuit. C'est juste pour une nuit après je trouverais un autre endroit.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi et entre. Y a bien assez de place pour nous deux.

\- Merci.

J'entre et m'installe sur l'autre tas de toile. Octavia semble fatiguée et inquiète.

\- T'es sûre que ça va ?

\- Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

\- Jasper ?

\- Oui.

Il est encore vivant après avoir reçu une lance dans l'abdomen. C'est un battant il s'en sortira.

\- Tu me le promets ? Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux et en me tenant la main. Promets-le moi, Dylan comme tu m'as promis de le ramener.

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et la regarde fixement dans les yeux.

\- Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour qu'il survive, Octavia.

Elle passe ses bras autour de moi et je l'enlace à mon tour. Je lui chuchote des paroles rassurantes et elle finit par s'endormir. Je l'aide à se coucher et je finis à mon tour par m'endormir.

 **Un chapitre plutôt cours mais je trouvais que ça fesait beaucoup de tout mettre dans le même chapitre du coup je vais tout de suite mettre le chapitre suivant qui sera beaucoup plus long ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Ça fait deux jours. Deux jours que personne ne dort vraiment à cause des gémissements de douleur de Jasper. Octavia passe toutes ses journées à ses côtés et Clarke essaye de le soigner comme elle peut. Seulement pour certaines personnes ce n'est pas suffisant et les esprits commencent à s'échauffer, en particulier Murphy. Le manque de sommeil ne fait que le rendre de plus en plus désagréable avec tout le monde. Sauf avec moi. Il essaye de réprimer ses pulsions meurtrières en ma présence. Pas que je me plaigne mais c'est parfois très déstabilisant de le voir m'apporter de l'eau pendant que je travaille sur le camp. C'est très perturbant. Mais il essaye d'être agréable avec au moins une personne c'est plutôt un bon début. On arrive même à avoir une conversation presque civilisée. On parle surtout de nos parents respectifs aucun de nous deux n'a eu une vie facile mais on essaye d'avancer. Mais on finit très souvent nos discussions par des insultes. C'est un peu comme une routine. Je ne lui fait pas encore entièrement confiance mais après tout, tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance.

Bellamy est officiellement notre chef. Bien qu'il y est encore quelques petits trucs qui me dérange je pense qu'il peut faire un bon leader. En tout cas il a la carrure pour.

Finalement Octavia m'a invité à venir dormir dans sa tente puisque son frère est occupé à batifoler ailleurs autant que ça serve à quelqu'un. Cette fille est géniale et c'est d'autant plus impressionnant après tout ce qu'elle a vécu.

Je me dirige vers la navette et monte à l'étage avec de l'eau propre. Jasper est toujours en train de délirer et je crois que j'arrive au pire moment puisque Clarke est en train de lui charcuter la peau. Les gémissements de douleurs de Jasper ne font que s'accentuer pendant la procédure. Octavia lui tient fermement les épaules pour pas qu'il bouge. Une fois fait il semble se détendre un peu et je signale ma présence.

\- Je vous ai rapporté de l'eau.

\- Merci, Dylan, me dit Clarke.

Elle a les traits tirés par la fatigue et par l'inquiétude tout comme Octavia.

\- Pas d'amélioration ? Je demande connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Non. Ce qu'il faudrait c'est des antibiotiques.

\- Et y aurait pas une plante ou un truc comme ça qui pourrait y ressembler.

\- Si sûrement mais reste à savoir quoi ?

\- Et ce que les Natifs ont utilisé pour le soigner ça pourrait marcher ?

\- Peut être bien mais je sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Fait voir.

Elle pose un regard surpris sur moi.

\- Quand j'étais en formation pour les forces spéciales ils nous ont donné des cours de survie pour ceux qui pourrait être amené à aller sur Terre.

\- J'en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- C'était classé top secret maintenant je suppose que cette petite excursion sur Terre doit être prévu depuis un moment.

\- Du coup tu t'y connais en plante ?

\- C'est très basique alors t'emballe pas mais je vais peut être la reconnaître. J'étais pas vraiment spécialisée dans la santé.

\- T'étais spécialisée en quoi ? Demande Octavia.

\- En combat et stratégie guerrière et j'ai aussi lu beaucoup de livres sur la chasse mais rien d'exceptionnel.

\- Tu rigoles ! S'exclame-t-elle. Bellamy essaye d'emmener plusieurs personnes à la chasse et les instruire sur le maniement des armes et en faite on a déjà une chasseuse dans le camp !

\- J'ai jamais rien chassé de ma vie Octavia.

\- Alors au moins accompagne le ! Il est peut être parfois un peu con mais j'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse tuer par un Natif.

\- D'accord Octavia je vais l'accompagner à la chasse. Maintenant montre moi le cataplasme.

Clarke me montre les reste du cataplasme qu'elle a retiré de la blessure de Jasper.

\- Il me semble que c'est une algue, rouge qui pousse dans l'eau et je suis sûre à 95% que c'est une plante antibiotique.

\- T'en es sûre ? Me dit Clarke.

\- Je suis pas sûre à 100% mais je pense pas qu'on est beaucoup de choix. En plus de ça, les gémissements de douleurs de Jasper ne rassurent personnes et y a beaucoup trop de personnes qui se plaignent. Bientôt ce n'est pas de l'infection qu'on devrait le sauver mais plutôt des 100.

\- T'as raison. Octavia tu peux veiller sur lui aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien sûr, mais tu vas où ?

\- Chercher cette algue.

\- Tu as besoin de moi ? Je lui demande.

\- Non je vais me débrouiller avec Finn toi tu vas à la chasse avec Bellamy. Il va bien falloir nourrir tout ce monde.

\- Ok mais soyez prudents tous les deux.

\- Vous aussi.

Elle disparaît par la trappe et je me tourne vers Octavia.

\- Toi aussi sois prudente si Bellamy et moi on part il va sans doute confier le commandement à Murphy.

\- Je croyais que tu pouvais le gérer ?

\- Je peux le gérer si je suis fasse à lui mais à plusieurs kilomètres y a aucune chance.

\- Très bien je ferais attention.

Je la serre brièvement dans mes bras et je passe à mon tour la trappe. Je sors de la navette et retrouve Bellamy, Murphy et Atom qui s'essayent au lancer de couteaux. Murphy rate lamentablement son coup et je ne peux empêcher un léger rire de m'échapper. Les trois garçons se retournent.

\- Ne faites pas attention à moi je ne fais qu'observer vos prouesses.

\- C'est ça moque toi, me dit Murphy.

\- Moi ? Je fais indignée. Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout.

Atom et Bellamy rigole légèrement et je crois même apercevoir un sourire sur le visage de Murphy.

\- C'est pas ma faute, dit Murphy je dors très mal avec les cris de douleurs de l'autre….

Je lui fais un regard d'avertissement et il se rattrape.

\- De Jasper, les cris de douleurs de Jasper.

\- Bah voyons t'es sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'ai vu Fox sortir de ta tente ce matin.

\- Quoi ? Je profite de ma nouvelle vie sur Terre.

\- Bien sûr.

Bellamy rigole discrètement derrière Murphy.

\- Tu peux rire, Bellamy toi c'était Roma qui sortait de ta tente.

\- Techniquement ma tente c'est celle dans laquelle tu dors actuellement donc je ferais pas la maligne.

\- Tu n'oserais pas laisser une pauvre demoiselle sans défense dehors dans le froid ?

\- Sans défense je crois pas mais on pourrait toujours partager le lit.

\- Bah voyons. Allez donne-moi ça.

Je lui prends son couteau des mains et je me place face à l'arbre sur lequel ils s'exercent. Je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois donc le couteau n'a aucun problème à se ficher dans l'arbre.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un truc que tu sais pas faire ? Dit Bellamy.

\- Euh… la cuisine ? Ah non même ça je sais le faire.

\- Ça y est je me sens encore plus déprimé qu'avant, dit Murphy. Bon on va a la chasse ?

\- Ouais on y va, dit Bellamy.

\- Je viens avec vous.

\- Pas question, me dit Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur le camp en mon absence c'est toi qui commande

\- Parce que c'était pas déjà le cas ?

\- Sérieusement Dylan.

\- D'accord, donc quand je donne un ordre ils doivent obéir c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien Murphy tu gardes le campement je vais à la chasse avec Bellamy et Atom.

\- C'est pas ce que…

\- t'as bien dit que c'était moi qui commandait, non ?

\- oui mais…

\- pas de mais c'est Murphy qui garde le campement et tu t'approches pas de Jasper ! Voilà, on peut partir.

J'attends avec un tout petit peu d'appréhension sa réponse. Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de les poser à nouveau sur moi et de sourire.

\- C'est d'accord, tu viens avec nous et Murphy reste ici.

Un petit cri de joie m'échappe.

\- C'est une blague ! Dit Murphy

\- Ce sera pour une autre fois Murphy, je lui dit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Cette fille va me rendre dingue, dit il exaspéré.

\- Comme ça on sera deux, dit Bellamy.

\- Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas le but recherché ? Dis-je avec un sourire malicieux. Bon je vais me chercher des armes. On se rejoins dans cinq minutes ?

\- Cinq minutes pas plus, m'avertit Bellamy. Sinon tu restes ici.

\- A vos ordres, chef.

Je fais le salut militaire puis je lui embrasse rapidement la joue avant de partir chercher des armes. Je pars toute guillerette, je vais enfin sortir de ce camp et quitter cette ambiance quelque peu tendue depuis qu'on a appris qu'on était pas seul sur Terre et qu'on a ramené Jasper presque mourant. Mais on va pas s'arrêter de vivre pour autant! Je récupère un ou deux poignards et une sorte de hache construite avec les débris de la navette. Je retourne à l'entrée du camp où Bellamy, Atom et d'autres gars sont là.

\- Vu que tout le monde est là on va pouvoir y aller, dit Bellamy.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là? demande Dick

\- Elle vient avec nous et si ça te pose un problème tu peux toujours rester ici, c'est pas moi qui vais te retenir.

Dick ne dit plus rien et il me jette un regard noir. Je lui fait un grand sourire puis Bellamy nous donne le feu vert pour partir. On s'enfonce dans les bois, prudemment et le plus silencieusement possible.

\- Tu reste près de moi, me dit Bellamy, je veux pas que tu t'éloignes.

\- Bellamy, je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre seule.

\- C'est pas une raison, en plus Octavia me tuerait sans doute s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

\- ça te dérange?

\- De quoi?

\- Que je m'entende bien avec ta soeur?

\- Non je suis même plutôt content, je préfère qu'elle soit amie avec toi plutôt qu'avec une pimbêche comme Roma.

\- Whao, j'ai de la chance. Tu as plus d'estime envers moi qu'envers Roma. J'en suis presque flattée.

\- C'est ça, fou-toi de moi.

\- J'oserais jamais.

Il me jette un regard qui dit clairement qu'il ne me croit pas.

\- Juste un peu alors.

Il rit et moi aussi. C'est étrange. Bellamy est sans doute la dernière personne avec qui j'aurais cru pouvoir m'entendre. A part Murphy évidemment mais même lui il fait des efforts. C'est peut-être vrai finalement. On peut, peut-être tous repartir à zéro ici, enfin si on survit.

On avance doucement quand on finit par apercevoir une sorte de sanglier. Bellamy nous fait signe de nous arrêter. Je sors ma hache et il en fait autant. Je me prépare à la lancer quand un bruit derrière nous nous fait nous retourner. Bellamy lance sa hache qui se plante dans un arbre à trente centimètres de la tête d'une petite fille. Bellamy s'avance rageusement vers elle je le suis en cas de dérapage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? J'aurais pu te tuer!

\- Je vous ai vu partir et j'en pouvais plus des cris de douleur de l'autre garçon.

Elle doit avoir à peine douze ans . Comment le chancelier a pu l'envoyer ici? C'est inhumain!

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demande Bellamy

\- Charlotte.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà tué?

\- Bellamy! je m'exclame.

Elle lui fait non de la tête et il lui tend un poignard.

\- Peut-être que tu te révèleras douée pour ça.

Il lui sourit et elle y répond en prenant le poignard.

\- Allez! On se remet en route! Le repas ne va pas arriver au camp tout seul!

Ils se remettent en route et j'attrape le bras de Bellamy.

\- Tu peux pas lui donner une arme, c'est une gamine, Bellamy!

\- Tu vois autre chose à faire? On peut pas la laisser rentrer au camp seule et si on tombe sur des Natifs, elle doit pouvoir se défendre un minimum.

\- Si on tombe sur des Natifs elle ne survivra pas!

\- Si on tombe sur des Natifs, personne ne survivra. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on est désarmé contre eux.

Il n'a pas tord. Ils ont la connaissance du terrain on ne pourra pas leur échapper. Je lui lâche le bras et baisse la tête. Tout est de ma faute. C'est mon père qui nous a envoyé ici. Qui a envoyé cette petite fille ici.

\- C'est pas ta faute, me dit-il.

\- Comment tu …

\- ça va peut-être te surprendre mais je commence à te connaître et derrière cette façade y a une fille qui porte la responsabilité de son père sur le dos. C'est pas ta faute si on est ici. Tu n'as rien à voir avec eux.

Je relève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux. Son regard est intense. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire au plus profond de mon âme et ça c'est vraiment pas bon. Il se rapproche doucement de moi mais je l'interrompt.

\- On devrait les rejoindre, bêtes comme ils sont ils seraient capable de se perdre.

Je crois apercevoir une lueur de déception mais qui disparaît aussitôt.

\- Ouais t'as raison.

Génial maintenant ça va être gênant entre nous. On rattrape vite fait le groupe tout en gardant une certaine distance entre nous. On marche au moins pendant une heure et demi avant d'enfin apercevoir un cerf au loin. Mais un truc cloche. Il avance vite et vers nous. Bellamy se prépare à lancer sa hache mais je lui attrape le bras.

\- Quoi?

\- Regarde le sol.

Il baisse la tête et on voit tout un tas d'insectes qui grouille partout et qui partent dans la même direction que le cerf, c'est-à-dire vers nous.

\- Y a un truc qui cloche, je lui dit.

Et effectivement je vois apparaître un énorme nuage de fumé jaune qui nous fonce droit dessus.

\- C'est quoi ce truc?

\- Je suis pas experte en météorologie mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit normal, je lui dit.

Le nuage se rapproche et étrangement j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer et je suis loin d'être la seule. Je commence à suffoquer et à tousser en quête d'air pur.

\- ça va, Dylan? me demande Bellamy.

\- Non ça va pas… Faut qu'on parte… c'est le nuage qui fait ça…

\- Fuyez! ordonne Bellamy.

Les autres ne se font pas le dire de fois. Bellamy attrape la main de Charlotte puis la mienne. On commence à courir en quête d'un abri.

\- Faut qu'on se cache, Bellamy.

\- Je sais, j'ai aperçu des grottes toute à l'heure.

On presse le pas car le nuage de fumée se rapproche très rapidement. On trouve enfin une grotte et on s'y cache. Mais on entend un cri.

\- Bellamy!

je reconnais la voix d'Atom. Bellamy et moi on s'apprête à sortir mais le nuage a déjà envahi toute l'entrée de la grotte. On a pas d'autre choix que de s'enfoncer dans la pénombre. On se laisse presque tomber contre la paroi. Charlotte c'est recroquevillée dans le fond.

\- C'était quoi ce truc? demande Bellamy

\- J'en ai aucune idée.

\- D'abord les Natifs et maintenant ça. Est-ce qu'un jour on va être tranquille?

\- J'en doute fortement.

\- Quelle planète de merde!

Je croise son regard et un fou rire incontrôlable me prend et Bellamy me regarde comme si j'avais perdu la tête ce qui n'est peut-être pas complètement faux.

\- On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive? demande-t-il

\- On est peut-être dans une merde pas possible mais je crois que je me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps.

\- T'as les fusibles qui sautent ou quoi?

\- Non c'est juste que… je n'aurais jamais dû me retrouver ici, dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Le jour où on a débarqué ici, c'était le jour de mon anniversaire. J'ai eu dix-huit ans ce jour-là. J'aurais dû mourir ce matin-là.

\- Ton dossier aurait été réexaminé, ils t'auraient peut-être graciée.

\- J'ai tué quelqu'un Bellamy, peu importe qu'il l'ait mérité ou pas, je l'ai tué. Ils m'auraient exécutée à coup sûr. Mais tu vois je me suis préparée pendant un an à accepter mon sort, j'ai cru que j'étais prête à mourir. Mais il a suffit qu'une stupide panthère menace de me dévorer pour que tout ce que je croyais s'effondre. C'est ridicule.

\- En quoi c'est ridicule de vouloir vivre? Je te connais pas depuis longtemps, Dylan mais ce que je sais c'est que tu es courageuse et je sais que si un jour tu dois mourir c'est parce que tu l'aura décidé. Mais quoiqu'il se passe je laisserais personne te faire du mal.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça?

\- Honnêtement… j'en ai aucune idée. J'étais simplement venu ici pour veiller sur Octavia puis il y a eu toi. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance s'ils descendent sur Terre

\- Comment ça?

\- Disons que s'ils réussissent à descendre sur Terre tu ne seras pas la seule à être exécutée.

\- ça a un rapport avec ce que tu as fait pour venir ici?

Il hoche la tête en réponse.

\- Je ne te connais pas non plus depuis longtemps, mais ce que je sais c'est que si tu es ici c'est pour une bonne raison et il n'y a pas de meilleure raison que ta soeur. Ils n'auraient jamais dû vous séparer. Je parlerais à mon père et tu sera gracié comme tout le monde ici.

\- J'en doute fort, Dylan

\- De toute façon on sera sans doute tous les deux à y passer.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Le mec que j'ai tué, c'était le fils du chef de la garde, Shaumway

\- Shaumway?

\- Ouais son fils était aussi pourri que lui

\- Je ne peux qu'approuver, quel ordure ce mec. C'est à cause de lui que Octavia s'est retrouvée à l'Isolement.

\- C'est une véritable pourriture!

\- Du coup je suis obligé de te croire.

\- Sur quoi?

\- Qu'il le méritait. Si c'est le fils de Shaumway, ils le méritent forcément.

\- Sans doute mais j'ai tué quelqu'un.

\- T'es pas la seule dans ce cas là, y en a plein ici qui sont passé à l'acte.

\- Ouais mais c'est pas l'acte en lui-même qui me fout mal c'est ce que ma mère dirait si elle me voyait.

\- La mienne aussi serait sans doute déçue.

On reste silencieux un moment puis je me tourne vers la petite Charlotte. Elle a fini par s'endormir recroquevillée sur elle même et tremblante de froid. Je retire ma veste et la pose sur elle en espérant lui donner un peu de chaleur. J'étends mes jambes devant et je frôle légèrement celle de Bellamy. Je la retire rapidement et il arbore son éternel sourire en coin.

\- Quoi?

\- Je pensais pas que tu serais le genre de fille qui pouvait être intimidée par un mec.

\- Je suis pas intimidée

\- Alors c'était quoi ce mouvement de recul?

\- Je voudrais pas que tu interprètes mal mes intentions

\- Parce que je les interprète mal?

\- A toi de me le dire.

\- Je pense que je te plais.

\- Bah voyons et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire?

\- La fois ou tu ma mis ton poing dans la figure

\- Donc pour toi quand une fille te met son poing dans la figure c'est qu'elle est intéressée par toi.

\- Je te parle pas du poing mais de ce qui s'est passé après.

Je voyais très bien où il voulait en venir. Si Murphy n'avait pas fait des sienne on se serait sans doute jeter l'un sur l'autre. Je vois dans son regard qu'il a très bien compris que je me souvenais de ce moment. Mais je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de l'avouer.

\- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, je lui dit avec un sourire en coin

Un rire lui échappe

\- D'accord, Dylan, nie autant que tu veux mais j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

On est interrompu par les cris de peur de Charlotte qui se réveille en sursaut. Bellamy s'approche d'elle

\- Hey, calme-toi, ça va aller.

\- Je n'en peux plus, gémit-elle, Je le vois tous les soirs!

\- Qui ça? je lui demande.

Elle ne répond pas mais je pense avoir compris quand elle me jette un regard noir. Bellamy semble aussi avoir compris.

\- Peu importe on s'en fiche! Si tu veux que tes démons partent tu dois les tuer. Prends ton couteau, tiens le fermement et dit "Vas-t'en, je n'ai pas peur de toi"

\- Vas-t'en, je n'ai pas peur de toi!

\- C'est ça, Il faut tuer tes démons Charlotte et tu retrouveras le sommeil.

Elle se rallonge et sert fermement son couteau dans la main. je replace ma veste sur ses épaules et je retourne m'asseoir entourant mes bras autour de moi. Il faisait plus froid maintenant que la nuit était tombée. Une veste apparue dans mon champ de vision. Je vois Bellamy me tendre sa veste.

\- Garde la tu vas avoir froid

\- Pas autant que toi.

J'attrape sa veste et je l'enfile. Je souffle d'aise en sentant la chaleur de sa veste se répandre dans mon corps.

\- Merci

\- Il faudrait pas que le meilleur soldat du groupe meure de froid.

\- T'es pas prêt de te débarrasser de moi Bellamy

\- Tant mieux alors.

On se sourit puis je m'allonge et je m'endors le long de la paroi, le nez plongé dans le col de la veste qui dégage une odeur rassurante.

Je suis réveillée par de légères secousses. Je finis par ouvrir un oeil en grognant.

\- j'en connais une qui n'est pas du matin.

Je grogne de nouveau en lui tournant le dos pour essayer de me rendormir. J'entends le rire de Bellamy et je peux empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mon visage.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à t'embrasser pour te réveiller Belle au bois Dormant.

\- Surtout pas, tu t'es même pas brossé les dents.

Il éclate de rire et je finis par le suivre en me redressant. La lumière du jour est entrée dans la grotte. Il doit déjà être tard.

\- Faut qu'on retrouve les autres, je lui dit.

\- Ouais faut se dépêcher si on veut être rentré avant la tombée de la nuit.

\- Ouais

Il se redresse et je lui tends mes mains pour qu'il m'aide. Ce qu'il fait non sans en rajouter des caisses comme quoi je suis trop lourde. Charlotte se lève à son tour et on va pour sortir de la grotte quand elle m'arrête et me tend ma veste.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai.

Je retire la veste de Bellamy et la lui rend non sans un regret puis j'enfile la mienne. On sort de la grotte et on commence à appeler les autres. Ils sortent tous par petit groupe mais il manque Atom.

\- Vous avez vu Atom? je demande

\- Non, on pensait qu'il était avec vous,me dit Mbege

\- On l'a entendu crier mais on a pas pu ressortir de la grotte, explique Bellamy.

Puis un cri de terreur résonne dans la forêt. Je croise le regard de Bellamy et on s'exclame en même temps:

\- Charlotte!

On s'élance à sa recherche et on la trouve complètement terrifiée. Elle a les yeux fixés sur quelque chose qui est étendu sur le sol.

\- Oh mon Dieu! je m'exclame en reconnaissant Atom.

Je fais pivoter Charlotte pour ne pas qu'elle regarde. On est rejoint par les autres gars.

\- Vous retournez au campement avec Charlotte, ordonne Bellamy, nous on s'occupe d'Atom.

Ils acquiescent et on se précipite sur Atom. Il a énormément de mal à respirer et sa peau est complètement cloquée de partout, ses yeux sont presque translucide et à certains endroits sa peau est comme rongée, c'est comme s'il avait été plongé dans un bac d'acide.

\- On est là, Atom, je lui dit pour le rassurer. On va pas te laisser comme ça.

Il essaye de parler mais aucun de nous deux ne comprend ce qu'il dit. On se rapproche et je crois que j'aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance.

\- Tue-moi, articule-t-il difficilement. S'il te plaît, tue-moi.

\- On peut pas faire ça, je lui dit.

\- S'il te plaît, Dylan, fais-le. Si...tu es mon amie...fais-le.

Au même moment, une tête blonde familière apparaît entre les arbres et s'approche de nous. Clarke s'agenouille à côté de nous et observe le corps d'Atom. Bellamy et moi la regardons avec un air d'espoir mais elle nous fait signe que non, on ne peut rien faire pour lui.

\- Dylan, je t'en supplie.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais j'attrape un couteau.

\- d'accord, Atom, je vais le faire.

Ma voix tremble et ma main aussi, d'une main je caresse ses cheveux et de l'autre j'approche le couteau de sa carotide. Je l'enfonce délicatement et un éclat de douleur traverse son visage avant qu'il ne se détende complètement. Je continue de caresser ses cheveux et les larmes coulent doucement sur mon visage. Je reste à côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne respire plus, puis je me lève en essuyant mes larmes. Je veux m'éloigner mais Bellamy ne m'en laisse pas le temps et m'attrape le bras pour me serrer ensuite contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé, me chuchote-t-il, je sais que c'était ton ami.

Je ne dis rien, je me repose juste sur lui, chose qui arrive un peu trop souvent à mon goût.

\- Il faut qu'on le ramène au camp, nous dit Clarke

Je l'avais oubliée le temps d'un instant.

\- Oui t'as raison, je lui dis quelque peu gênée

On fabrique une sorte de brancard rapidement et on installe Atom dessus, on le recouvre de sa veste et on prend la direction du campement. Bellamy traîne le corps d'Atom et Clarke a accroché mon bras et posé sa tête sur mon épaule. On avance dans le silence, sans faire de pause puisque le soleil commence déjà à décliner. Quand la nuit tombe on est à quelques minutes du campement. On y arrive finalement et je vois Octavia et Murphy se précipiter sur nous. Je lâche Clarke et je me place devant Octavia.

\- Attends, O', Je dois te parler avant.

\- Dylan, ça va pas? On dirait que tu as pleuré?

\- O', il faut que tu m'écoutes, il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- Bellamy va bien?

\- c'est pas Bellamy.

Bellamy entre au même moment dans le camp traînant le corps d'Atom. Je n'ai pas le temps de retenir Octavia et Bellamy non plus. Elle soulève la veste et découvre le corps sans vie d'Atom.

\- Je suis désolée, O'. On a été rattrapé par le brouillard et on a rien pu faire.

Bellamy va pour la serrer dans ses bras mais elle l'en empêche et se dirige vers la navette. Clarke la suit et Bellamy envoie deux gars creuser une tombe pour Atom. Murphy s'approche de nous.

\- Pas d'autres pertes à déplorer, demande Bellamy

\- Non on a réussi à se barricader dans la navette juste à temps.

\- Tant mieux.

\- qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? je lui demande en remarquant un oeil au beurre noir.

\- ça s'est sa saloperie de petite soeur!

\- Ma quoi? s'énerve Bellamy en le bousculant violemment. Ma quoi? répète un peu ça!

\- Ta charmante petite soeur.

\- Oui, c'est ça, ma charmante petite soeur, tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir.

Il le repousse et se dirige vers la navette. Murphy s'énerve et lance violemment son couteau contre un arbre.

\- Vois le bon côté, au moins cette fois tu as réussi à le planter.

Il me jette un regard noir

\- Ne lui en veux pas, on a passé une sale journée.

\- Je sais et toi ça va ? Je sais qu'Atom était ton ami.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir s'habituer à voir les gens qu'on apprécie mourir.

\- Dis pas ça. On trouvera bien une solution.

\- Peut-être, en attendant sois prudent s'il te plaît

\- Pourquoi?

\- ça va peut-être te surprendre mais Atom n'est pas le seul ami que j'ai ici.

Je lui serre l'épaule et je retrouve les autres au chevet de Jasper qui à ma grande surprise est éveillé.

Au moins une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui! je m'exclame en accourant vers lui.

\- Tu croyais comme pas que tu serais la seule terreur du camp.

\- Je serais ravie de partager ce rôle avec toi.

Il lève son poing et je tape dedans.

\- Maintenant repose-toi.

\- Ouais, ravi de te revoir, Dylan.

\- Pareil, Jasper, tu nous a manqué.

Il ferme paresseusement les yeux et je quitte la navette. Je retrouve Wells à la sortie de la navette.

\- Je vais monter la garde, me dit-il.

\- D'accord, appelle-moi pour prendre ta relève.

\- D'accord et désolé pour Atom, je sais que c'est le premier avec qui tu as réussi à tisser des liens ici.

\- Ouais, c'est pas facile mais on peut pas se permettre de se laisser aller. On doit continuer à se battre et à veiller les uns sur les autres.

\- T'as raison.

je lui fais un signe de main et je pars me coucher même si c'est difficile. Je dois me lever dans la nuit pour prendre la relève de Wells je dois donc avoir un minimum de sommeil. Je ferme les yeux et étonnement je m'endors rapidement.

C'est la lumière du jour qui me réveille. Attendez, le jour? je me redresse rapidement et sors de la tente. Tout le campement est endormi je vois juste Charlotte se faufiler dans sa tente. Je vais retrouver Wells qui n'a sans doute pas voulu me réveiller après la journée d'hier. Je vais à l'endroit où il monte la garde mais je le trouve nulle part.

\- Wells?

Aucune réponse. J'avance un peu et un cri d'effroi me prend. Wells est là les yeux grand ouvert et la carotide déchirer.

\- NON! NON! NON! WELLS!

Je m'approche de lui et le secoue dans tous les sens

\- NON! PAS TOI! WELLS!

Mes yeux sont embrumés de larmes. Mais j'ai un moment de lucidité. La carotide déchirer exactement comme je l'ai fait avec Atom, et Wells est le fils du chancelier. Le meurtrier est du camp, y a aucun doute. la seule personne qui était debout c'est….

\- Charlotte!

 **voilà la suite qui est beaucoup plus longue ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Wells venait d'être enterré, Clarke était inconsolable, elle venait tout juste de se réconcilier avec lui. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je devais dévoiler ma théorie sur Charlotte sans parler que je n'ai aucune preuve que ce soit elle. Mais je n'ai presque aucun doute. Les 100 pensent que c'est un Natif qui a tué Wells ce qui a au moins le mérite de leur faire bouger leurs fesses et ils se mettent enfin au boulot. Bellamy a ordonné de bâtir un mur tout autour du camp et Murphy supervise le groupe avec plus ou moins de délicatesse ce qui commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système. J'étais assise sur une souche d'arbre quand il s'approche de moi.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? demande-t-il

\- Je suis pas d'humeur Murphy alors va te bagarrer avec quelqu'un d'autre et oublie-moi aujourd'hui, tu veux?

\- Tu crois que parce que t'es dans les bonnes grâces de Bellamy tu peux te permettre de ne rien faire?

\- T'as pas compris ce que je viens de te dire? Dégage Murphy, Bellamy n'est pas mon chef et toi non plus mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne!

Je me lève et je pars m'éloigner un peu du groupe et je m'installe de nouveau regardant les autres travailler. Je peux me le permettre je pense, j'ai passé toute la première journée à essayer de les maintenir au chaud ils peuvent bien bouger à leur tour. Je me mets à faire des dessins dans le sol avec un bâton quand une paire de bottes que je reconnais bien apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

\- Bordel mais vous allez pas me foute la paix aujourd'hui!

\- Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi, mais …

\- Arrête de faire le gentil avec moi Bellamy, je me mettrais pas au travail la seule chose que je veux c'est que vous me foutiez la paix, c'est pas compliqué, non!

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Dylan? Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça!

Il s'accroupit devant moi et m'observe de ses yeux bruns si expressifs et je sais que je vais lâcher le morceau.

\- C'est pas un Natif, qui a tué Wells.

\- Quoi? Mais c'est qui?

\- C'est quelqu'un du camp.

\- tu sais qui c'est?

\- Non...enfin peut-être…j'ai pas de preuve mais je sais que c'est quelqu'un du camp.

\- Tu dis rien pour l'instant, faudrait pas semer la panique dans le camp. Je vais ouvrir l'oeil mais en attendant on a besoin d'aide.

\- Bellamy…

\- S'il te plaît, Dylan.

Il me fait une tête de chien battu et je finis par craquer

\- très bien mais tu me laisse bosser et c'est pareil pour Murphy, vous me foutez la paix, ok?

\- J'oserais jamais, me dit-il en souriant

Il se redresse et me tend les mains que j'attrape. Je pars dans la forêt pour aider au coupage de bois. Je retire ma veste et j'attrape une hache. Je commence grimper dans les arbres et je coupe les branches les plus costauds. Les autres gars les récupère.

\- Plutôt canon la bûcheronne, dit un mec en dessous

\- C'est clair, dommage qu'elles soient pas toutes comme ça dans le camp.

\- Si je vous dérange vous le dîtes, dit Murphy en s'approchant menaçant

\- On admirait juste le spectacle, on faisait rien de mal.

\- Attendez qu'elle descendent la bûcheronne et vous verrez ce qu'elle vous fera, leur dit Murphy et si elle fait rien c'est moi qui me chargerais de votre cas maintenant bougez vous!

Les deux gars s'exécutent sans broncher.

\- Depuis quand tu joues au chevalier servant? je lui demande

\- T'y habitue pas trop je voulais juste qu'ils se remettent au boulot, tu les distrais trop.

\- C'est toi qui a demandé à ce que je me mettent au boulot.

\- Oui mais j'aurais préféré que tu ailles chercher de l'eau.

\- J'ai vraiment une tête à aller chercher de l'eau

\- Non pas vraiment, dit-il en souriant sourire que je lui rend. Tu souris encore, tout n'est peut-être pas encore perdue

\- Peut-être pas.

\- Je suis désolé pour Wells

\- Arrête tu l'aimais pas

\- Ouais mais toi si

\- Merci, ça me touche et désolée de t'avoir crier dessus tout à l'heure.

\- Je commence à avoir l'habitude.

\- Je suis sûre que ça te manquerais si je le faisais plus

\- Pas autant qu'à toi Sans doute

\- Bon je retourne travailler à toute à l'heure, et arrête d'être aussi belle tu déconcentre mes gars

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je te promets rien

Il repart et je me remets au travail. Je passe une bonne heure à travailler quand je commence à entendre de l'agitation prêt du camp. Ils font beaucoup de bruit et j'entends des cris d'encouragements.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il foutent?

Je descende doucement de mon arbre et je rejoins le camp. Quelque chose se passe et j'ai l'impression que ça va pas me plaire. J'entre pas les portes qui sont fraîchement faite et je traverse l'attroupement qui s'est formé. Lorsque j'arrive au premier rang un sentiment de panique me submerge. Murphy est pieds et poings lié, bâillonné et pendu à un arbre, la seule chose qui l'empêche de faire le grand saut c'est une caisse qu'il touche du bout des pieds

\- Bordel vous foutez quoi là !

Mon cri fait se retourner Bellamy et Clarke.

\- Dylan t'en mêle pas, me dit Bellamy.

\- Tu rigoles! détachez-le immédiatement!

Des hurlements de protestations s'élèvent de la foule.

\- Bellamy détache-le immédiatement!

\- Je peux pas, Dylan

\- Dans ce cas c'est moi qui vais le faire.

Je le pousse violemment de mon chemin et je me précipite sur l'arbre mais trois gars m'arrête et me bloque de toutes parts.

\- Lâchez-moi! Bellamy dis-leur d'arrêter! Qu'est-ce que vous lui reprochez?

\- Il a tué Wells! s'exclame quelqu'un

\- et il a voulu tué Jasper! s'exclame un autre

\- C'est n'importe quoi! je hurle

\- On a retrouvé son couteau à côté des doigts de Wells, Je suis désolée Dylan explique Bellamy et il pousse la caisse du pied.

Murphy se retrouve suspendu dans le vide.

\- Non c'est pas lui! Il a passé la journée à le chercher partout, c'est pas lui qu'il l'avait et ce n'est pas lui que j'ai vu ce matin!

\- Alors c'était qui ? hurle Bellamy

\- C'est Charlotte! C'est Charlotte qui a tué Wells!

\- Non tu délires, Dylan, c'est une gamine

\- T'as qu'à lui demander!

Bellamy se tourne vers Charlotte et attend une réponse.

\- Dis-leur Charlotte!

\- C'est pas Murphy qui a tué Wells, dit-elle, c'est moi!

\- Merde, dit Clarke.

Elle attrape ma hache et tranche la corde qui tenait Murphy. Je repousse ceux qui me tenaient et me précipite sur Murphy. Je l'aide à retirer la corde autour de son cou et je souffle de soulagement quand je le vois prendre de grandes goulées d'air. Je lui détache les mains et les pieds et l'aide à se relever.

\- ça va? je lui demande

\- Est-ce que je vais bien! On vient d'essayer de me pendre sans aucune raison, Dylan, donc non je ne vais pas bien!

\- Je sais mais…

\- Mais quoi Dylan? J'exige réparation, Charlotte doit payer pour le crime de Wells et le mien.

\- Elle sera punie mais on peut pas la pendre.

Ah oui? alors moi on peut me pendre sans aucune raison mais quand cette salope avoue on doit laisser couler.

\- Non, Murphy…

\- Dylan, m'appelle Bellamy, faut qu'on parle.

\- J'arrive, tu fais rien de stupide, d'accord?

Il ne répond pas et je tourne les talons pour suivre Bellamy, Clarke et Finn dans une tente avec Charlotte. La seule chose que je trouve à faire c'est de les applaudir.

\- Quelle bande d'abrutis vous faîtes, vous ne voulez pas être comme l'Arche mais vous utiliser exactement les mêmes méthodes qu'eux. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça!

\- C'est bon, Dylan, me dit Bellamy.

\- Non ce n'est pas bon, Bellamy. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez déclenché ! Vous croyez sincèrement que Murphy va lâcher l'affaire! Il lâchera rien tant qu'elle ne se balancera pas au bout d'une corde!

\- On peut pas la livrer à Murphy! me dit Finn.

\- Pourquoi pas après tout, si on suit votre logique, c'est ce qu'elle mérite, non?

\- ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça, dit Clarke.

\- Parce que tu t'attendais à quoi? demande Bellamy, Je t'avais dit de ne rien dire, mais t'as pas voulu m'écouter.

\- Je suis désolée, d'accord!

\- Va dire ça à Murphy je suis sûre qu'il sera très content! Et d'ailleurs on peut savoir pourquoi t'as fais ça ? je demande à Charlotte. Pourquoi tu as tué Wells?

\- J'ai fais ce que Bellamy m'a dit de faire.

\- Quoi? je m'exclame en me tournant vers lui.

\- Je te jure, Dylan que j'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Mais si, tu m'as dit de tuer mes démons.

Je souffle d'exaspération.

\- Bordel, Charlotte, c'était une putain de métaphore! Tu as tué quelqu'un à cause d'une métaphore! Alors j'espère pour vous les petits génies que vous avez une idée, parce que Murphy ne va pas attendre encore très longtemps.

\- T'as qu'à aller lui parler puisque tu es si maligne, me dit Clarke sèchement

\- Hey tu t'en prends pas à moi Clarke, c'est vous qui avez merdé, vous avez voulu joué au chef maintenant c'est à vous d'assumer.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, vu ta situation.

\- Quelle situation?

T'as pas besoin de te préoccuper de qui que ce soit, vu ce que tu es, la vie pour toi n'a aucun signification!

\- Où tu veux en venir!

\- T'es qu'une meurtrière, tout comme Murphy! Voilà ce que t'es!

Entendre ça de la part de la Clarke est la pire chose qu'elle puisse me dire.

\- Dans ce cas j'ai rien à faire ici, faîtes ce que vous voulez moi je m'en lave les mains. Pendez-la, donnez-la à Murphy ou aux Natifs moi je m'en contre fiche.

\- Dylan, non… essaye Bellamy.

\- Lâche-moi, allez tous vous faire foutre.

Je sors de la tente sans me retourner.

\- Ils sont à toi Murphy, fais-en ce que tu veux ça m'est égal! De toute manière, ils valent pas mieux que les gens de l'Arche!

Tout le monde me regarde hurler après ceux que je considérais comme mes amis. Puis je me tourne vers Murphy et je vois que son visage a été bien amoché en plus de la trace de corde qu'il a sous la gorge.

\- Viens, je vais soigner ton visage.

\- On a pas autre chose à faire.

\- Tu préfères que ce soit Clarke qui s'en charge?

Il lâche un grognement puis finis par me suivre dans l'infirmerie. Je récupère de l'eau et un chiffon puis je m'installe devant lui. Je trempe le chiffon dans l'eau et je le pose peut-être un peu brusquement sur son visage puisqu'il a un mouvement de recule.

\- Désolée.

\- Pour le chiffon ou pour tout à l'heure?

\- Les deux je dirais.

\- C'était pas de ta faute.

\- J'aurais dû être avec toi, j'aurais dû les en empêcher! T'es mon ami et je t'ai laissée tomber.

\- Je suis ton ami?

\- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je viens de te dire!

\- Bah avoue que c'est assez surprenant.

\- Pour les autres pas tant que ça.

Je me remets à ma tâche en silence et plus délicatement. J'arrête les saignements et je regarde sa gorge en la palpant doucement.

\- Y a aucun dégât à ce niveau.

Je commence à ranger les affaires quand il m'arrête.

\- Tu sais que je peux pas laisser passer ça.

\- Je sais, même si je préférerais que tu laisses tomber.

\- Mais elle doit payer.

\- Je sais mais s'il te plaît ne la fait pas souffrir.

\- C'est promis, mais comme je veux pas qu'tu t'en mêle…

Il attrape mes deux mains me les fait passer dans le dos et les attache à une barre de la navette.

\- Murphy tu fous quoi là?

Désolé, Dylan mais je veux pas que tu te retrouve au milieu de tout ça.

\- Pourquoi? Je pourrais t'aider!

\- Parce que t'es mon amie.

\- Tu menottes tes amis! c'est pas très courant comme méthodes!

\- Je sais pas j'ai jamais eu d'amis avant toi.

Puis il s'éloigne et sort de la navette.

\- Murphy! Murphy reviens ici tout de suite! MURPHY!

Je bouge dans tous les sens pour essayer de me détacher mais c'est qu'il les a serrés forts ce con!

\- Murphy! Murphy ou n'importe qui venait me détacher!

Je sais pas depuis combien de temps je me débat mais je finis par abandonner. Je vois le jour baisser, il fera bientôt nuit et ils sont sans doute en train de courir dans la forêt alors qu'une bande de Natifs veux nous faire la peau. J'ai vraiment le chic pour choisir mes amis. Soudain quelqu'un entre dans la navette. C'est Octavia et Jasper.

\- Octavia! je m'exclame.

\- Dylan? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je pensais que tu serais avec Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi où il est?

\- Charlotte s'est enfuie avec Finn et Clarke, et Murphy est parti à sa poursuite. Bellamy vient juste de partir.

\- Génial! Détache-moi s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi t'es attachée?

\- Murphy voulait pas que je m'en mêle

\- Il a peut-être pas tord.

\- Octavia, détache-moi maintenant!

\- D'accord t'énerve pas.

Elle passe derrière moi et essaye de me détacher.

\- C'est qu'il a serré fort!

\- Coupe les s'il le faut mais détache-moi!

\- Je fais ce que je peux, Dylan!

Jasper lui tend un couteau et elle commence à couper les liens. Elle y parvient au bout de quelques minutes. Je me mets immédiatement debout la remercie et pique un sprint dans la forêt. Je m'enfonce dans les bois et je me rends compte de mon erreur. Je suis au beau milieu de la forêt seule, sans armes et sans lumière. J'essaye de me repérer dans la pénombre mais sans succès, il fait trop noir. Je crois apercevoir une lumière un peu plus loin et je m'y précipite. Je fais tellement pas attention que je rentre dans quelque chose. Je me retrouve au sol et j'entends mon obstacle grommeler.

\- C'était quoi ça? parle une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

\- Bellamy!

\- Dylan?

\- Oui.

Je me relève et je l'aide à se relever. Au même moment je vois Clarke et FInn puis les quatre personnes qui devaient sans doute accompagner Murphy. Mais aucune trace de lui ni de Charlotte.

\- Où il est ? et où est Charlotte?

\- Charlotte est morte, dit-il avec toute l'amertume dont il est capable.

\- Quoi?

\- Elle a sauté parce que Murphy menaçait de tuer Clarke.

\- Et Murphy il est où? je demande redoutant la réponse.

\- Il est vivant si c'est ça qui te préoccupe!

\- Et où il est?

\- Il rentre pas au camp

\- Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

\- On l'a banni du groupe.

\- Quoi? Mais t'as pas le droit! Il va se faire tuer par les Natifs!

\- Tant mieux! Charlotte est morte à cause de lui!

\- Non, Bellamy! Charlotte est morte à cause de vous deux! Si vous n'aviez pas mis Murphy au pied du mur on en serait pas là! Tout est de ta faute!

Les larmes commencent à me monter aux yeux. Murphy était le seul capable de comprendre ce que je ressentais. Ce que ça faisait de se sentir exclu à cause de ses erreurs. Je peux pas le laisser tomber.

Je vais le chercher!

Je contourne Bellamy, mais il m'agrippe le bras.

\- Lâche-moi, Bellamy!

\- C'est trop tard, Dylan, et si tu essaye de le suivre tu seras également bannie.

\- Tant mieux! Comme ça je serais loin de toi et de cette bande d'hypocrite!

\- Tu peux pas partir, le camp a besoin de toi

\- Ah oui, pourtant d'après ce que j'ai compris je suis qu'une meurtrière rien de plus alors je vais là où est ma place!

\- T'as place est au camp et tu le sais très bien!

\- Non elle est auprès de mon ami que vous avez bannis sans raison!

\- Nous aussi on est tes amis!

\- Non, c'est faux! Vous n'êtes rien pour moi!

Je vois dans ses yeux que je suis allée trop loin et que je l'ai blessé. Mais je me sens tout autant blessé que lui en à peine 24h j'ai perdu trois amis dont un qu'il a condamné lui-même à une mort certaine. Il lâche finalement mon bras et je m'éloigne de lui et de tous les autres.

\- Et pour O'? dit-il, Elle aussi elle n'est rien à tes yeux?

Je m'arrête. Bien sûr que non Octavia est une personne formidable et je l'adore.

\- Tout le monde l'a laissé tomber, tu veux être la prochaine?

Je reste silencieuse, je peux pas laisser Murphy mais je ne peux pas non plus abandonner Octavia.

\- Si on est rien pour toi comme tu le dis, rentre au moins pour elle. Elle a placé toute sa confiance en toi! T'as pas le droit de la décevoir!

\- La ferme, Bellamy!

Je fais demi-tour et je prends finalement la direction du camp. Je peux pas laisser tomber Octavia. Je file ma route en silence sans prêter attention aux autres. Je passe les portes et je file m'enfermer dans la tente. Même pas deux secondes après Octavia entre.

\- Hey! dit-elle incertaine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Bellamy vient de m'expliquer pour Murphy.

\- Et alors?

\- Je n'aimais pas Murphy et je pense qu'il est en parti responsable de la mort de Charlotte mais je pense pas qu'il mérite d'être banni du camp.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change? De toute façon il sera sans doute mort avant le lever du jour.

\- Merci

\- Pourquoi?

D'être revenue. Je sais que tu l'as fais pour moi, alors je te remercie.

\- C'est rien O' je commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant et puis j'ai déjà déçu beaucoup trop de gens, je voulais pas que tu sois la prochaine.

\- Y a pas de risque

Elle vient m'enlacer et je la serre à mon tour dans mes bras. Des larmes coulent toutes seules sur mes joues. ça fait beaucoup de chose à encaisser en peu de temps sans parler que je viens de perdre mon amitié avec Clarke et Bellamy. J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau seule dans ma cellule sur l'Arche. J'ai de nouveau ce vide au fond de moi qui s'était un peu atténué en arrivant ici. La fatigue finit par l'emporter sur les larmes et je m'endors d'un sommeil agité.

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu plus court et pas le meilleur non plus j'avoue mais la suite arrive bientôt ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

\- Dylan! Dylan réveille-toi!

Je suis réveillée par les cris surexcités de Octavia

\- Bordel, O', tu peux pas dormir comme tout le monde.

\- Dylan, lève-toi, l'Arche nous a envoyé une capsule!

\- Quoi? dis-je en me levant brusquement.

\- Viens vite, Bellamy a demandé un rassemblement.

\- D'accord, O'.

Je me lève et j'attrape ma veste. J'entre dans la tente de Bellamy et je découvre Roma et une autre fille presque nues.

Tu pourrais frapper, me dit Roma en se couvrant

\- Désolée j'ai pas trouvé la sonnette d'entrée, je lui répond nonchalamment . Où est Bellamy?

\- Dans la tente d'à côté avec les gens importants, me dit-elle avec tout le mépris qu'elle peut

\- Ah oui, ça explique pourquoi tu n'y es pas alors.

j'entends Octavia étouffer un rire et je sors sous le regard noir de Roma. J'entre dans la tente d'à côté de nouveau sans m'annoncer.

\- C'est vrai, ils nous ont vraiment envoyé quelque chose?

Je croise le regard de Bellamy et je sens bien qu'il m'en veut toujours et c'est réciproque.

\- Oui ils nous envoyé une capsule me dit-il sans me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Très bien, on part quand?

\- demain à l'aube, c'est trop dangereux de nuit.

\- Très bien, rendez-vous à l'aube dans ce cas.

\- C'est ça.

\- Bien

\- Bien.

Plus froid tu meures y a pas de doute. Je sors de la tente et retourne dans la mienne suivie de O'.

\- C'était quoi ça?

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Avec mon frère.

\- Quoi ton frère?

\- Tu te fiches de moi, y a même pas 24h vous étiez à deux doigts de vous sautez dessus et maintenant vous êtes à deux doigts de vous étripez.

\- ça ne te regarde pas, O'.

\- C'est à cause de Murphy c'est ça?

\- J'ai rien à dire là dessus.

Je prépare un sac avec des armes dedans.

\- Tu fais quoi là?

\- Tu crois vraiment que ton frère va attendre patiemment l'aube pour aller voir cette capsule? Il ne veut pas que l'Arche descende et s'il y a une radio dans cette capsule tu peux être sûre qu'il va faire son possible pour que personne n'y accède.

\- On fait quoi du coup?

\- Toi tu fais rien du tout. Tu reste ici et tu partiras avec le groupe de demain matin, moi je suis ton frère et je lui évite de faire une grosse connerie.

\- Laisse-moi venir avec toi.

\- Non O', c'est trop dangereux, tu restes ici.

Je sors de la tente et je sors discrètement du camp. Je dois absolument y arriver avant Bellamy. Seul problème je sais pas où la capsule à attirer. C'est pas possible d'être aussi tête en l'air. Je cherche des traces de pas sans grands succès. Le jour commence enfin à se lever et j'arrive enfin à voir une piste. Mais il n'est pas seul. Il y a une autre paires d'empreintes. J'accélère le pas et je commence à trouver des traces de plus en plus fraîches. Je continue ma route et je me stoppe en entendant des voies. J'avance doucement et j'écoute ce qui se dit. Je reconnais les voix de Bellamy et Octavia. Comment elle a fait pour arriver aussi vite.

\- T'as menti à tout le monde, Bellamy, à moi et même à Dylan alors que c'est la seule qui croit en toi!

\- Laisse la en dehors de ça d'accord! Retourne au campement, c'est dangereux ici.

\- Tu joue encore au grand frère mais dans le fond t'es toujours un sale con égoïste

\- J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, c'est pour te protéger! Et là haut dès qu'ils seront qu'on est en vie, ils se ramèneront ici et le jour où ils viendront je serais mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

\- Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué le chancelier.

\- Quoi?

\- Quand j'ai découvert qu'ils t'envoyaient sur Terre, je voulais pas te laisser partir seule. On est venu me voir et on m'a proposé un marché. Tue-le et on te le promet tu auras une place à bord de la navette. Je l'ai fait.

\- T'as tué le chancelier?

\- Il a fait exécuter maman et toi il t'as enfermé. Il l'a mérité, non?

\- J'ai rien à voir avec tout ça.

\- T'as raison. C'est moi qui l'ai fait, je l'assumerais et s'ils envoient des gens je m'en chargerais

\- J'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire.

Et Octavia pars en courant. Je sors de ma cachette et son regard se pose sur moi. Je sais pas quoi dire.

\- T'as entendu?

\- Ouais.

\- Bah vas-y balance moi tout ce que tu as dire!

\- C'est pas moi qui vais te faire la morale, Bellamy. Seulement tu as banni Murphy parce qu'il a failli tuer Charlotte. Mais toi tu es prêt à sacrifier toute l'Arche et les 100 pour sauver tes fesses. En quoi tu vaux mieux que lui?

\- Je l'ai fait pour protéger Octavia!

\- Et si tu arrêtais d'utiliser ta soeur pour justifier ce que tu fais. Bannir Murphy ça n'a rien à voir avec Octavia!

\- Il a essayé de tuer Charlotte!

\- Toi aussi tu as essayé de le tuer! ça veut dire qu'on doit te bannir aussi?

\- C'est différent!

\- Bien sûr que non! Si c'était moi qui avait essayé de tuer Charlotte, est-ce que tu m'aurais banni moi aussi?

\- Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça!

\- Pourquoi pas? J'ai déjà tué avant, alors qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de recommencer!

\- Tu n'es pas comme Murphy!

\- Bien sûr que si! C'était mon ami et tu l'as tué! les larmes commencent à me monter aux yeux

\- Je suis désolé, Dylan.

\- Arrête de t'excuser et agit à la fin! je lui dit en lui criant dessus

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse! hurle-t-il en avançant vers moi.

Je recule et je me retrouve coincé entre lui et le tronc d'arbre

\- J'en sais rien, Bellamy.

\- Il place ses mains sur l'arbre de chaque côté de mon visage et il se colle presque à moi. J'ai le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

\- Dis-moi ma belle, dis-moi quoi faire et je le ferais.

Je me noie dans son regard tellement expressifs, ça devrait pas être permis d'être aussi beau. Ses yeux font la navette entre les miens et mes lèvres. La tension du premier jour et de nouveau là et malgré ce qu'il a pu faire je n'ai pas la force de le repousser. Mes yeux descendent sur ses lèvres également. Il colle son front au mien et effleure mon nez avec le sien.

\- Dis-le moi, dit-il dans un souffle qui me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds, puis je finis par céder

\- t'es en train de le faire.

Il attrape ma nuque et plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répond à son baiser et je sens sa langue passer sur ma lèvre et je lui ouvre le passage. Nos langues se lancent dans une lutte à celui qui dominera l'autre. Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer encore plus vers moi. Ses mains descendent le long de mon corps jusqu'à mes hanches. On se sépare par manque de souffle mais Bellamy ne s'arrête pas là et commence à déposer des baisers dans le cou. Des gémissements de plaisir m'échappe et je le sens sourire contre mon cou. Je ne compte pas être la seule à exprimer mon plaisir. Je glisse ma main sous son tee-shirt et je le sens frissonner sous mon toucher et je sens aussi ses abdos se contracter. Je retire ma main et lui enlève sa veste avant d'attraper les bords de son tee-shirt. Il s'éloigne le temps que je le lui retire. Je mordille ma lèvre en admirant son torse parfait puis il fond de nouveau sur mes lèvres. Je caresse son dos et il me retire ma veste. Il va pour enlever mon haut mais un raclement de gorge l'arrête dans son élan. Il décolle ses lèvres de moi et souffle un bon coup pour se calmer avant de se retourner.

\- faut le dire si on vous dérange? demande Clarke

\- Effectivement c'est ce que j'allais dire, répond Bellamy de mauvaise humeur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous interrompre, commence Clarke, mais aujourd'hui ils s'apprêtent à tuer trois cents personnes et je te garantis que là y aura pas de membres du Conseil et qu'ils feront mourir des gens qui bossent des gens comme ta famille, Bellamy.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire Clarke? je demande

\- Bellamy, dit Finn en le poussant violemment , elle est où cette radio?

\- Non, mais oh, répond Bellamy en le poussant à son tour, je sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Bellamy Blake? demande une fille brune que je reconnais immédiatement

\- C'est pas vrai! y en a qu'une assez cinglée pour s'envoler sur Terre toute seule.

La fille se tourne vers moi et un large sourire illumine son visage.

\- C'est pas vrai, Dylan!

\- Contente de te revoir, Reyes !

On tombe dans les bras l'une de l'autre, en riant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? je lui demande

\- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais rater une occasion de venir faire un tour sur Terre.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné

\- Tu nous expliques ? demande Finn à Raven

\- Dylan et moi on s'est connue lorsqu'elle venait en service dans la section méca pendant ses rondes. C'était avant qu'elle ne se fasse arrêter. D'ailleurs je pensais pas que tu ferais partie du voyage. Mia m'avait dit que c'était ton anniversaire et que tu pensais que tu allais être envoyé à la dérive. Elle est persuadé que tu es morte.

\- C'est qui cette Mia? demande Clarke

\- C'est la fille pour laquelle Dylan s'est retrouvée à l'Isolement et ….

\- Et c'est pas important, je l'interrompt rapidement. Juste une fille que j'ai rencontré quand j'étais en formation.

Je jette un regard d'avertissement à Raven pour qu'elle arrê Bellamy a bien compris qu'il y avait autre chose et me regarde d'un air suspect.

\- Et si tu nous expliquais comment tu connais Bellamy? demande Finn

\- Il est recherché sur l'Arche

\- pourquoi? demande Clarke

\- T'es gentille tu te tais! ordonne Bellamy en se détournant.

\- Il a tiré sur le chancelier

\- Quoi! s'exclame Clarke

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, Clarke, lui dit Bellamy, Ce type était un enfoiré, il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

\- Ouais moi non plus je suis pas vraiment fan, mais il est toujours en vie.

\- Quoi? demande Bellamy

\- Et oui t'es un mauvais tireur.

Un souffle de soulagement m'échappe, il pourra être innocenté et il n'aura pas à vivre avec le poids de la mort de quelqu'un.

\- T'as entendu Bellamy, lui dit Clarke, t'es pas un meurtrier. Tu as fait ce que tu as toujours fait, protéger ta soeur, et ça c'est ce que tu es. Où est la radio, Bellamy?

\- C'est trop tard.

\- Pourquoi, elle est où cette radio? je lui demande.

\- Dans la rivière.

\- Emmène-nous, lui dit Clarke

Bellamy mène le groupe avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi mais il finit par nous conduire à la rivière. Clarke envoie Finn chercher d'autres jeunes pour nous aider à ratisser la zone. Alors c'est de l'eau gelée jusqu'au genoux qu'on se met à la recherche de cette foutue radio.

ça doit bien faire une bonne heure qu'on patauge dans l'eau sans aucune trace de la radio. Je commence à sérieusement désespérer quand finalement un jeune crie l'avoir trouvé. Je me précipite avec Raven et Clarke sur lui et Raven lui arrache presque la radio des mains.

\- Tu peux la réparer? je lui demande

\- Je sais pas. Faut d'abord que je vois quels composants sont foutus et lesquels je peux faire sécher. Mais ça va prendre du temps.

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Bellamy! s'exclame Clarke en le poussant

\- Hey je vous ai dit où elle était!

\- C'est bon, Clarke, on va trouver une autre solution.

\- Dylan a raison, lui dit Raven. On est pas obligé de leur parler mais on doit juste leur faire signe.

Elle se tourne vers moi dans l'espoir que je suive son raisonnement.

\- En utilisant les réacteurs de ta capsule.

\- C'est ça. En faisant ça on peut leur envoyer…

\- ... Des fusées éclairantes, et si on s'y met maintenant, ils devraient les recevoir….

\- ... Avant la nuit et on pourra empêcher l'exécution! C'est génial!

\- Ravie de voir qu'on est toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, Kane

\- de même Reyes.

Et on se fait notre petit check improvisé.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer? demande Bellamy

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui, dit Finn

Laissez tomber on a d'autres choses à faire, je leur dis

Raven prend la tête des opérations parce que malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser je n'y connais strictement rien. C'était toujours comme ça avec Raven. On partageait les idées et c'est elle qui faisait tout. Moi je m'occupais de lui trouver les pièces dont elle avait besoin. Elle prit à contribution tout le camp et étonnamment ils se mettent tous au travail sans broncher. Peut-être qu'on va enfin réussir à la former cette nouvelle civilisation.

La construction des fusées éclairantes nous a pris toute la journée et il fait désormais nuit noire. Il ne doit plus nous rester beaucoup de temps avant que l'Arche ne passe à l'acte. J'aide à placer les propulseurs sur les rampes et Connor s'occupe de déclencher les réacteurs. Raven donne le signal et les fusées sont propulsées dans l'atmosphère. C'est magnifique! C'est comme un feu d'artifice ou comme des étoiles filantes. Je vois Raven et Finn qui a son bras autour de Raven. Bizarre, je pensais qu'il était avec Clarke. Cette dernière est avec Bellamy et ils discutent. Tant qu'ils ne s'étripent pas. Je n'ai pas encore discuter de ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt avec lui. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de toute façon. Sans parler qu'à la minute où l'Arche descendra sur Terre je serais exécutée alors autant mettre de la distance immédiatement entre nous. Je continue à regarder le spectacle des fusées quand je sens un regard sur moi. Je croise finalement le regard de Bellamy et puis celui de Clarke qui se retourne avec un sourire en coin.

Je détourne le regard et comme on ne voit quasiment plus les fusées je décide qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. Je file sous la tente et je me prépare à dormir quand je me rencontre qu'il y a une personne que je n'ai pas vu de la journée et qui devrait être dans cette tente.

\- Octavia!

 **Voilà la suite promis les chapitres suivant sont mieux et plus long ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Je sors de ma tente et me mets à fouiller tout le camp en appelant Octavia mais personne ne semble l'avoir vu. Je décide d'aller directement demander au principal concerné. J'entre sans m'annoncer dans la tente de Bellamy et je le trouve torse nu. Là pour le coup j'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire et je repense à ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt. Je vois son éternel sourire en coin et je me rappelle que j'ai aussi dit que je devais mettre de la distance entre nous.

\- Rhabille-toi Don juan, ta soeur a disparu.

Son sourire disparaît aussitôt et laisse place à un air grave.

\- t'en es sûre?

\- J'ai fais toute les tentes et elle n'est pas dans la notre. Sans parler qu'elle n'était pas là pour nous aider ni pour le lancement des fusées.

\- Ok, on refait le tour des tentes et si on la trouve pas on va la chercher, d'accord?

\- De nuit?

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, ça va faire plus de douze heures qu'elle est toute seule dehors. Je peux compter sur toi, n'est-ce pas?

Devant son air désespéré je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'être d'accord avec lui en plus de ça je ne laisserais pas Octavia seule dans les bois.

\- Evidemment que tu peux compter sur moi.

Son visage se détend et il enfile un tee-shirt avant d'attraper ma main et de nous faire sortir de la tente.

\- Tu prends ce côté et moi l'autre, m'indique-t-il.

\- d'accord.

Je lâche sa main et je recommence à faire le tour des tentes mais sans plus de résultats et Bellamy non plus ce qui confirme nos craintes: Octavia n'est pas dans le camp et on a aucune idée d'où elle est. Bellamy ramène un tas d'armes et demande un rassemblement.

\- Ecoutez tous, ma sœur a disparue depuis plus de douze heures et on part la chercher maintenant. Alors armez vous. Finn! Ramène-toi on a besoin de toi!

Jasper est le premier à prendre une arme.

\- t'es sûr, Jasper? Ta blessure est encore récente.

\- Je sais mais à ma place elle hésiterais pas une seconde

\- Je sais.

Diggs, Roma, John Mbege et Monroe s'arment également. Avec Finn ça fait huit, si on tombe sur des Natifs, on a aucune chance. Finn sort de la tente accompagner de Raven quand soudain quelqu'un s'exclame

\- Regardez là-haut !

On lève tous la tête et on voit des centaines d'étoiles filantes.

\- Est-ce que c'est une pluie d'étoiles filantes? demande Roma.

\- Non, je répond en regardant Clarke, C'est des funérailles.

\- Ils n'ont pas reçu le message.

\- On dirait que non.

\- Tous ça c'est de ta faute! s'exclame Raven en se dirigeant sur Bellamy.

Je me place devant lui et je la stoppe.

\- Laisse tomber, Raven, on n'y peut plus rien. La seule chose qui nous reste à faire c'est de réussir à les contacter avant qu'ils n'en n'exécutent d'autres. Tu dois trouver un moyen de réparer la radio.

\- Pourquoi ? Où est-ce que tu vas?

\- Chercher Octavia, toi tu restes ici, Clarke t'aideras, d'accord?

\- D'accord, mais fait attention à toi.

\- Tu me connais.

\- Justement la dernière fois que tu as aider quelqu'un tu t'es retrouvée à l'Isolement

\- Pas cette fois, Raven, tout ira bien, je te le promets

Je la serre dans mes bras et j'attrape des armes avant de quitter le camp. Je rattrape Bellamy. Qui a le visage fermé et concentré.

\- On va la retrouver, je te le promets

\- Ma soeur, ma responsabilité

\- peut-être mais aujourd'hui t'es pas tout seul.

\- Merci.

On s'enfonce dans les bois suvit des autres. La nuit est de plus en plus profonde et on arrive dans des territoires qu'on n'a jamais vu encore. La faible lueur des torches n'éclaire que partiellement la route et je trébuche fréquemment. Je crois que ça exaspère légèrement Bellamy qui finit par attraper ma main pour m'éviter de trébucher.

\- Tu sais que je peux encore marcher seule.

\- De ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici c'est pas vraiment une réussite.

\- Quelle idée de mettre autant de racines aussi.

Un léger rire lui échappe et j'ai au moins le mérite d'avoir réussi à retirer cet air d'inquiétude de son visage même si c'est de courte durée. Je dois dire que pour le coup je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée aussi. On arrive devant trois squelettes humains accrochés à des poteaux.

\- Je parle pas le Natif, mais je suis presque sûr que ça veux dire défense d'entrer, nous dit Finn

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester, dit Bellamy, c'est ma soeur, ma responsabilité.

\- Je te suis, je lui dis

\- Je traverserais l'enfer pour elle, dit Jasper

\- Il se pourrait bien qu'on y soit, dit Finn pas très rassuré.

Mais finalement tout le monde suit le mouvement et on arrive à une longue pente raide. Je sors une corde de mon sac et l'attache à un tronc d'arbre. Bellamy descend le premier et je le suis. Il s'accroupit et trouve quelque chose qu'il me tend. C'est un ruban bordeau. Un ruban qui appartient à Octavia. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui et observe le sol.

\- Y a du sang ici, et là on voit des traces de pas mais elles sont trop grandes pour être celle d'O'. Elles sont profondes aussi, je pense qu'il a du la porter, je lui dis

\- Il ne l'aurait pas emmené si elle était morte.

\- Non mais on doit pas traîner, la piste est fraîche ils ne sont sans doute pas très loin.

\- Alors en route.

On attend qu'ils soient tous descendus et on poursuit notre route. Le jour commence doucement à se lever, on apercevoit les premières lueurs de l'aube. La piste se poursuit et on marche encore de longues heures. Bientôt les torches nous sont complètement inutiles et le jour c'est enfin installé. ça fait des heures qu'on marche dans le silence et on arrive à la fin de la piste.

\- y a un truc qui cloche, je dis en arrêtant Bellamy

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- y a plus de traces!

\- T'as perdu la trace!

\- Hey tu te calmes, je fais ce que je peux.

\- Désolé.

On va la retrouver, la piste ne doit pas être loin mais si tu commence à me crier dessus on va avoir un problème.

Il souffle et passe ses mains sur son visage lassé de courir dans la forêt sans aucun résultat. Je fais signe aux autres d'avancer et de nous laisser seul deux minutes. Ils s'exécutent et Finn essaye de retrouver la piste.

Je suis désolé, Dylan c'est juste que j'ai déjà beaucoup trop merdé avec elle et je me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, elle est forte comment ne pas l'être après ce qu'elle a vécu.

\- Ouais par ma faute.

\- Comment ça?

\- Tout est de ma faute. C'est ma faute si elle est ici.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Tu sais qu'elle vivait sous le plancher de notre maison.

\- Oui

\- Elle voulait toujours sortir. Elle voulait voir dehors elle en avait marre de rester enfermer mais ma mère refusait toujours. L'année dernière j'ai eu mon acréditation pour devenir garde et en même temps il y avait ce bal masqué. Comme j'étais chargé de la surveillance du bal je me suis dit qu'elle ne risquait rien mais j'ai été distrait pendant quelques secondes puis il y a eu une éclipse et Shaumway l'a arrêté. J'ai été renvoyé et elle envoyé à l'Isolement, et maintenant elle s'est fait enlevé par un Natif. C'est ma soeur, elle est sous ma responsabilité.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé, ni sur l'Arche ni ici. Et puis si elle n'avait pas été envoyé ici qu'elle avenir elle aurait eu sur l'Arche? Elle serait restée cachée sous le plancher de votre maison?

\- Dylan ma mère a été exécuté pour avoir mis un deuxième enfant au monde!

\- Je sais Bellamy mais dans les circonstances de l'Arche vous n'auriez eu aucun avenir. Ta mère a choisi de garder Octavia mais toi tu ne pouvais pas avoir les deux. Tu ne pouvais pas avoir une soeur et une mère. En laissant sortir Octavia tu as choisi de lui offrir une autre vie. Elle ne le sait peut être pas encore mais elle te doit beaucoup. Tu as été, tu es toujours et tu seras toujours un frère formidable et rien n'est de ta faute, Bellamy.

\- Où tu étais pendant tout ce temps? me dit-il avec une lueur d'admiration dans le regard

\- Sans doute à l'Isolement

Il rit puis attrape mon bras pour m'attirer à lui et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il glisse une main dans ma nuque et approfondit le baiser. Il me serre contre lui et je sais que je dois l'arrêter mais j'en ai pas la force. Je sens qu'il en a besoin pour tenir le coup. Mais ce qui me terrifie c'est que ça n'a rien avoir avec les baisers qu'on a échangé la dernière fois. Il est beaucoup plus tendre. Il finit par me lâcher et je ne sais pas comment interpréter son regard.

\- On devrait y retourner, je lui dit en passant devant lui rapidement .

Je l'entends me suivre et on retrouve le groupe.

\- T'as trouvé quelque chose, Finn?

\- Non j'ai rien trouvé

\- On continue, dit Bellamy

\- c'est pas en marchant au hasard qu'on l'a retrouvera. On ferait mieux de rentrer, lui dit Finn

\- Je ferais pas demi-tour

\- Bellamy a raison, on sait pas combien de temps ils vont encore la laisser en vie, je lui dis

\- Hey il est où John? demande Roma

On balaye la forêt du regard pour le trouver mais il ne nous suit plus

\- Dispersez-vous, ordonne Bellamy, il doit pas être très loin.

Je fais le tour des arbres alentour quand quelque chose de gros tombe d'un arbre juste devant mes pieds. Je reconnais John mais il a la gorge tranchée.

\- Oh mon Dieu!

\- Dylan! m'appelle Bellamy

\- Je l'ai trouvé.

Il me rejoint et le même regard d'effroi apparaît dans ses yeux.

\- Ils sont dans les arbres, dit Finn

On lève tous les yeux au ciel pour essayer de les apercevoir mais sans succès.

\- On a empiété sur leur territoire, dit Diggs

\- On peut rentrer maintenant? demande Roma terrifiée

\- Là-bas! nous dit Jasper

On regarde dans la direction qu'il nous montre et on voit une silhouette massive se diriger vers nous.

-Là aussi! nous montre Diggs

\- On dégage! ordonne Finn

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui, dis-je avant de me mettre à courir avec les autres.

Ils nous poursuivent tout en nous encerclant. Ils sont nombreux et armés tout le contraire de nous.

\- On fait quoi? crie Diggs en courant. Ils arrêtent pas de nous couper la route!

\- T'arrête pas! lui crie Finn. Continue à courir!

\- Je vais plus tenir longtemps! nous dit Jasper

\- Merde!

je m'arrête pour l'attendre

\- Je m'arrêterais pas pour lui! nous dit Dicks en partant sans nous attendre

Jasper arrive à ma hauteur et je passe son bras par dessus mes épaules

\- J'en ai marre de courir, dit Bellamy en s'arrêtant

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, lui demande Finn

\- Ils savent où elle est.

Roma part à la recherche de Diggs

\- Ils font quoi? Si on se sépare on est mort! dis-je un poil paniquée

\- Venez! dit Bellamy

Et on se lance à la poursuite de Roma et Diggs. Jasper est lourd et si on continue à cette allure là on va se faire distancer par les autres

\- Un petit effort, Jasper

\- Je fais ce que je peux, Dylan

\- Je sais mais si tu pouvais le faire plus rapidement ça m'arrangerait

On entend le cri de Roma et on force l'allure

\- Roma attends! lui crie Finn. Y en a peut-être d'autres!

On s'arrête brusquement devant le cadavre de Diggs qui c'est fait empaler sur plusieurs pics.

\- Ils nous ont attiré ici, dit Jasper essoufflé, C'était la seule direction.

\- Il a raison

\- Ils sont où maintenant? demande Finn

\- Ils chassent Roma, dit Bellamy

Au même moment j'entends comme un bruit de flèche lâchée et une douleur fulgurante me traverse la cuisse. Je ne peux empêcher un cri de douleur m'échapper. Je lâche Jasper et je tombe au sol.

\- Dylan!

Bellamy s'accroupit pour regarder ma jambe. On peut y voir une longue flèche enfoncée dans ma cuisse. Bellamy va pour la retirer mais je l'arrête

\- On sait pas si elle a touché une artère et on a vraiment pas le temps de me regarder me vider de mon sang! je lui dit les dents serrées à cause de la douleur.

\- Je fais quoi du coup?

\- Casse là au maximum et on se remet à courir avant qu'on soit tous tués!

Il brise la flèche et je grogne de douleur. Il m'aide à me relever et il passe mon bras par dessus ses épaules. On se remet en route et chaque pas est une vraie torture. Bellamy me porte plus qu'il ne me soutient. On continue à parcourir la forêt quand je crois apercevoir Roma derrière un arbre.

\- Bellamy, elle est là.

On se rapproche et effectivement c'est bien elle mais une lance la traverse et elle est fixée à l'arbre.

\- C'est pas vrai, il se fiche de nous, dit Finn

Bellamy m'aide à m'appuyer contre l'arbre je croise son regard coupable. Il détourne le regard et ferme les yeux sans vie de Roma.

\- Si elle est venue c'est à cause de moi, dit-il

\- Elle a choisi de venir, c'est pas ta faute, je lui dis

\- Et pour ta jambe?

\- C'est pas ta faute non plus.

\- Ils peuvent nous tuer quand ils veulent, lui dit Finn

\- Ah ouais, dit Jasper. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il attendent, bordel! hurle-t-il

\- Ferme là, Jasper! On est pas en état de se battre abruti! je lui crie

\- Allez y tués-nous! continue-t-il

\- Ils arrivent putain! dit Monroe

Cinq Natifs ne précipitent sur nous en nous encerclant. On a aucun moyen de s'échapper et on est pas en état de se défendre.

\- Bellamy, sauvez-vous!

\- Hors de question que je te laisse!

\- Discute pas et vas-t'en!

\- Je te laisserais pas mourir!

Il me tient par les épaules et plonge son regard dans le mien.

\- Je pars pas sans toi! Tu m'entends, jamais je te laisserais!

\- Bellamy….

\- Tais-toi! et il passe un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos puis il se redresse. Je te laisserais pas mourir, Dylan.

Les autres se préparent à se battre et au même moment un cor résonne dans la forêt. Les Natifs ne traînent pas pour faire demi-tour et se sauver.

\- Ils repartent, dit Bellamy.

\- Ce cor, c'était quoi? demande Jasper

\- Je crois que c'est le brouillard

\- Faut qu'on se tire, dit Monroe

\- On a pas le temps, dit Finn en sortant un bout de toile de son sac.

Il la déplie et on se cache tous dessous. On reste silencieux un long moment en essayant d'écouter ce qui se passe dehors. Dans la position que je suis ma jambe me lance affreusement et je ne peux empêcher des gémissements de douleurs de sortir de ma bouche. Je croise le regard inquiet de Bellamy et son regard glisse vers ma cuisse.

\- Est ce que ça risque de s'infecter? demande-t-il

\- Peut-être bien.

\- Alors faut pas traîner. On doit te ramener au campement

\- Non ça va t'inquiète pas faut d'abord qu'on retrouve Octavia. Je t'assure ça va

Il ne me croit pas une seconde et pour me le faire comprendre il effleure à peine ma blessure que je grogne de douleur et j'attrape sa main pour qu'il arrête en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Je croyais que ça allait, dit-il avec un sourire en coin

Je le frappe dans le torse avec force et il grogne de douleur

\- Maintenant on est deux à avoir mal

\- Bon les tourtereaux vous pouvez la fermer! nous dit Finn

\- Combien de temps on doit attendre ? demande Jasper

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de brouillard

\- C'est efficace au moins? demande Monroe

\- On va le découvrir

\- Pas maintenant, dit Bellamy en sortant la tête de sous la tente. Y a pas de brouillard

On sort tous et effectivement y a pas de brouillard.

\- C'était peut-être une fausse alerte, dis-je

\- Là-bas, dit Jasper, ils sont revenus

\- Non il est tout seul, je lui fais remarquer

\- Celui- là je le laisse pas filer, dit Bellamy

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire? le tuer?

\- Non je l'attrape et je l'oblige à me dire où est Octavia et ensuite je le tue.

Il s'élance à la poursuite du Natif et Jasper m'aide à me relever. On rejoint Bellamy. On suit le Natif à bonne distance tout en surveillant qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres Natifs au alentour. On le voit se glisser sous terre. Il a dû entrer dans une grotte. On presse le pas et on entre dans la grotte. Je m'attendais à voir tout un groupe de Natif mais en fait il n'y a que lui.

\- Bellamy, Dylan! s'exclame Octavia qui est attachée à la paroi de la grotte.

Je veux me précipiter sur elle mais ma jambe me rappelle à l'ordre. Bellamy l'aide à se détacher et elle lui saute au coup. Puis elle se dirige vers Jasper et moi.

\- Dylan, dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien? je lui demande

\- Mieux que toi apparement, dit-elle en regardant ma jambe

\- C'est rien, juste une égratignure

Et elle appuie sur ma blessure.

Bordel! Vous êtes pas frères et soeurs pour rien! je dis en grognant de douleur

\- Allez, dit-elle, on ferait mieux de s'en aller avant qu'il ne se réveille

\- Non celui-là il ne se réveillera pas, dit Bellamy en prenant une lance.

\- Non Bellamy, il ne m'a pas fait de mal, allez viens on se tire

\- C'est eux qui ont commencé, bouge de là Finn

\- On est pas obligé de jouer au même jeu qu'eux, Bellamy, lui dis-je

Finn s'est accroupi et observe le Natif.

\- On ferait mieux de partir, je leur dis

Soudain le Natif se redresse et poignarde Finn, Il fait un croche pied à Bellamy qui tombe et il récupère sa lance. Je veux l'aider mais ma jambe m'en empêche

\- Non arrêtez, c'est mon frère! hurle Octavia

Le Natif est sur le point de le tuer quand soudain Jasper le frappe violemment derrière la tête. Le Natif s'écroule sur le sol. Je souffle de soulagement avant de me tourner vers Finn. Le Natif l'a poignardé juste sous le coeur, au niveau des côtes. Il a eu de la chance. Mais il perd beaucoup de sang et il s'évanouit.

\- On doit rentrer et vite!

Bellamy porte Finn et Jasper et Octavia m'aide à avancer. On sort de la grotte et il n'y a presque plus de soleil. Les nuages sont orageux et le vent commence à se lever, une tempête se prépare et il vaut mieux qu'on soit rentré avant qu'elle ne nous tombe dessus. On atteint le camp deux heures plus tard. Jasper appelle Clarke avant même d'entrer dans le camp. Ma jambe me fait affreusement mal et je suis à deux doigts de m'écrouler par terre. On passe les portes du camp et Clarke se précipite sur nous. Quand elle voit ma jambe elle s'accroupit directement pour l'inspecter.

\- ça n'a pas l'air infecté.

\- Je sais mais c'est pas moi le plus grave.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre est blessé?

Bellamy entre dans le camp en portant Finn à bout de bras

\- Oh mon Dieu, Finn! s'exclame Clarke

Elle se précipite sur lui pour vérifier qu'il est toujours en vie. Quatre mecs récupèrent Finn et Clarke leur ordonne de l'emmener dans la navette. Raven arrive au même moment.

\- Clarke, tu vas réussir à le sauver?

\- Non, on a besoin de ma mère, je sais pas faire ça

\- Mais on a toujours pas de radio, dit Raven désespérée

\- Raven, fais quelque chose, magne-toi!

Elle retourne dans la navette et Clarke se tourne vers moi.

\- Viens je vais soigner ta jambe, ça je sais faire.

Elle remplace Octavia et avec Jasper ils m'emmènent sous la tente. Au même moment un éclair traverse le ciel.

\- Que tout le monde rentre dans la navette! ordonne Clarke

\- La tempête arrive, je lui dis.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Ici, Raven Reyes, de la section Méca, J'appelle la station orbitale!

ça fait pas loin de deux heures que Raven répète la même chose. En plus de ça la tempête s'est amplifiée. Tout le monde s'agite dans tous les sens et tout le monde veut se trouver une place au sec. Finn est toujours inconscient avec un couteau planté dans les côtes. Clarke est penchée sur ma jambe et est en train de m'entourer la cuisse avec une bande. Heureusement la flèche n'a pas touché d'artères et elle a pu me recoudre facilement.

\- ça y est j'ai fini. Si tu ressens le moindre symptômes comme maux de tête, vertige ou fièvre tu me le dis.

\- T'inquiète pas, Clarke ça va aller, et pour Finn aussi, tu vas y arriver.

\- Pour ça il faudrait qu'on arrive à contacter l'Arche.

\- Raven va réussir, dis moi plus tôt quoi faire pour t'aider.

\- Tu dois te reposer.

\- C'est bon Clarke, je vais très bien et je vais pas te laisser gérer ça toute seule.

\- D'accord mais t'as interdiction de forcer. Si tu es fatiguée tu t'arrêtes tout de suite

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq.

\- Bien alors essaye de me trouver de l'alcool pour désinfecter.

\- Ok je fais ça tout de suite.

Je descends de la table et je me précipite sous la pluie battante. C'est un vrai déluge! La pluie ne met pas longtemps à s'infiltrer sous mes vêtements et je suis complètement trempée. Je cours difficilement avec ma jambe vers la tente de Monty. Je sais qu'il a fabriqué de l'alcool et le connaissant aucun microbe ne pourra survivre à ça. J'entre sous la tente et trouve le tonneau d'alcool. Je remplis deux gourdes et j'avale une grande gorgée pour affronter les prochaines heures de déluge. J'affronte de nouveau la pluie et je rentre dans la navette.

\- ça y est, Clarke j'ai ce qu'il te faut!

\- Dylan?

Je me stoppe directe en entendant cette voix que je pensais ne plus jamais entendre et je ne sais pas encore si je suis contente ou non de l'entendre.

\- Dylan, est-ce que c'est toi?

Je crois entendre une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de mon père.

\- Dylan Kane, si c'est toi réponds !

Waouh pendant un moment j'ai vraiment cru que tu t'inquiétais pour moi.

\- Dylan, c'est toi?

\- Oui c'est moi, maintenant passe nous Abby avant que notre ami ne meure parce que toi ça t'es peut-être égale mais pas nous!

Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'avais une deuxième tête qui venait de me pousser.

\- D'accord, content que tu sois en vie

\- Ouais moi aussi.

On entend un grésillement puis c'est une voix féminine qui remplace celle de mon père.

\- tu es prête, Clarke?

Clarke se tourne vers moi et je lui tend les gourdes. Elle sent le contenu de la gourde

Waouh c'est fort

\- C'est l'alcool de Monty avec ça tu devrais être désinfectée pour la semaine

La navette est soudain secoué à cause du vent.

\- La tempête se renforce, Monroe ferme les portes

\- Bellamy n'est pas encore rentrer et y a plein d'autres gars dehors

\- Ils trouveront où s'abriter

\- Non, Clarke, je le laisserais pas dehors, je te rappelle que sans lui Finn et moi on serait pas dans cette navette.

Elle me regarde et finit par se rendre

\- D'accord encore trente minutes et après on ferme.

\- Merci, je vais prévenir les autres

Je vais pour retourner dehors quand Bellamy passe la porte. Il est trempé jusqu'au os mais en vie. Je me jette à son cou ce qui me surprend tout autant que lui mais il finit par me serrer contre lui.

\- tu devrais pas être couchée, me dit-il sans me lâcher

\- Tu devrais pas être dans la navette comme tout le monde

\- touché!

Je m'éloigne de lui et c'est que maintenant que je remarque le Natif allongé au sol derrière lui. Je reconnais le Natif qui a enlevé Octavia.

\- Pourquoi tu l'a ramené?

\- On veut des infos, non?

\- Tu veux surtout te venger, lui dit Octavia

\- Je veux des réponses, montez-le j'arrive.

\- Ta soeur à raison, lui dit Clarke, il devrait pas être ici.

La voix d'Abby résonne dans la navette et je sens Bellamy se tendre à côté de moi.

\- On est pas obligé de jouer à ce jeu-là

\- Maintenant si, et il monte à l'étage.

\- Occupe-toi de Finn, dis-je à Clarke on s'occupera du Natif après.

\- T'as raison.

Et elle repart auprès de Raven. Octavia attrape mon bras et me regarde d'un air suppliant

\- Non, Octavia je me mêlerais pas de ça.

\- S'il te plaît, Dylan, toi il t'écoute.

\- Non, Octavia, c'est un Natif ils ont tué Roma, Dicks et John, il t'as enlevé, ils ont failli tué Jasper et Finn est entre la vie et la mort!

\- Mais il m'a sauvé, la lance que Roma a reçu elle était pour moi et c'est lui qui a fait fuir les Natifs en soufflant dans la corne de brume il vous a sauvé.

\- Tu es sûre de toi, pour la lance et la corne?

\- Absolument certaine.

Son regard se fait de plus en plus suppliant et je finis par céder

\- Tu fais chier, O'.

\- Merci, Dylan et elle me saute presque dans les bras.

\- Je garantie pas qu'il va le relâcher

\- Empêche le de lui faire du mal, c'est tout ce que je demande.

\- Je garantie pas ça non plus.

\- Essaye juste.

Je monte à l'étage difficilement et je trouve le Natif sur ses pieds et attaché, mains et pieds en croix.

\- Tu devrais redescendre, me dit Bellamy, c'est pas bon pour ta jambe.

\- Ma jambe va très bien, et je suis là pour t'empêcher de faire une grosse connerie.

\- Tu crois que Roma, Dicks et John trouverais que c'est une connerie!

Je sais que tu te sens coupable mais c'est eux qui ont choisi de venir avec nous, ils connaissaient les risques! ça ne leur donnait pas le droit de les tuer! Je sais mais l'accusé de tous les torts de son peuple ne les ramènera pas!

\- On a besoin de réponses. Il faut qu'on sache combien ils sont et où est leur campement.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi après te lancer à la recherche de leur campement et leur déclarer la guerre? Tu crois que c'est avec trois bouts de métal qu'on arrivera à les mater ? En plus de ça est-ce que tu l'a regarder? Tu crois qu'il va cracher le morceau facilement? Ce sont des sauvages, des guerriers, ils sont entraînés pour résister à la torture! Et toi est-ce que tu te sens vraiment capable de torturer un homme! Tu crois que c'est aussi facile que ça! Qu'il suffit de le vouloir!

\- Non, il me suffit juste de regarder ta jambe et ça me donne immédiatement envie de lui casser la gueule!

Un élan de tendresse m'envahit et j'ai envie de l'embrasser mais maintenant qu'on a réussi à contacter l'Arche mes jours sont comptés.

\- Bellamy, t'es pas obligé de faire ça.

\- Si je suis obligé

\- Il a sauvé ta soeur!

\- Alors c'est pour ça que t'es là, elle t'a demandée de venir me parler!

\- C'est Octavia, personne lui dit non.

\- Bah tu devrais essayer.

\- Bellamy, c'est pas toi ça, t'as pas besoin de faire ça, t'es pas un tortionnaire.

\- Il nous faut des réponses et il nous les donnera de son plein gré ou non. Maintenant tu ferais mieux de redescendre.

\- Non je reste.

\- Dylan…

\- J'ai dit je reste!

\- Très bien! Mais ça m'empêchera pas de faire ce que j'ai à faire!

\- Très bien!

Soudain tous la navette s'ébranle et je perds l'équilibre je m'attends à rencontrer le sol mais Bellamy me rattrape avant.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demande-t-il en m'aidant à me relever. On nous attaque?

\- Non, lui dit Drew en montant l'échelle. C'est la tempête, y a du dégâts mais rien de grave.

\- Bon alors on s'y met, dit-il en s'approchant du Natifs. Comment tu t'appelles? Où est ton campement? Combien vous êtes?

Evidemment il ne répond pas et un léger rire m'échappe. Bellamy me jette un regard noir et je lève les mains en signe d'innocence.

\- Hey, Bellamy, lui dit Miller, viens voir ça.

Bellamy s'accroupit et je l'imite pour jeter un coup d'oeil. Miller nous montre une petite boîte remplie de fiole.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demande Miller

\- Vas savoir avec ces mecs là.

Bellamy repose la boîte et prend un carnet. Le Natif s'agite. Il ne semble pas vouloir qu'on regarde dedans. Chose que Bellamy ne se gène pas de faire. On y découvre plusieurs dessins de la nature ou de créatures plus ou moins affreuses. Mais une page nous interpelle. Il y a deux portraits sur cette page, un de Octavia et un autre d'elle et moi riant aux éclats. Je jette un regard prudent vers Bellamy et je vois bien que ça ne lui plaît pas du tout. Il continue de tourner les pages et tombe sur un dessins de notre campement ainsi que plusieurs bâton dont plusieurs qui sont barrés.

\- Je suis sûr que si je les compte tous ça fait cent deux avec Raven et moi et y en a dix de barrés. Dix comme ceux qu'on a déjà perdu.

\- Ils nous surveillent depuis notre arrivée, dis-je

\- T'as toujours pas envie de le cogner?

\- ça mènera nulle part. Si tu le dis.

\- Mettez deux têtes brûlées dans la même pièces et voilà ce que ça donne. Bon moi je m'assois vos conneries commencent à me fatiguer.

\- Personne ne t'as demandé de rester.

\- La ferme et occupe-toi de ton Natif.

Je me sentais réellement fatiguée et j'avais chaud aussi, très chaud même. Je retire ma veste et je m'appuie plus confortablement contre la paroi. Puis quelqu'un entre par l'écoutille. C'est Clarke. Drew se met sur son chemin mais il ne tarde pas à se pousser. Elle jette un oeil au Natif avant de se tourner vers Bellamy.

\- S'ils ne nous haïssaient pas déjà tu peux être que c'est le cas.

\- Je lui ai déjà fait la remarque, mais que veux-tu? C'est une vrai tête de mule quand il veut.

\- ça a pas l'air d'aller, me dit-elle en s'approchant.

\- Je vais très bien, Clarke.

Elle passe sa main sur mon front

\- Merde, Dylan, t'es brûlante de fièvre.

\- C'est rien je te dis.

\- Fais voir ta jambe

\- Je vais bien je te dis

\- Dylan montre lui ta jambe, me dit Bellamy qui s'est rapproché pour regarder

\- Très bien

J'étends ma jambe devant moi et Clarke retire le bandage. Elle observe la blessure sous tous les angles

\- La blessure n'est pas infectée

\- Tu vois je vais très bien

\- Tu devrais pas faire une montée de fièvre comme ça.

\- Tu psychotes un peu Clarke.

Elle attrape mon poignet et vérifie mon pouls

\- Ton pouls est irrégulier, c'est pas normal

\- Je vais bien je te dis, regarde

Je me mets debout et je suis immédiatement prise de vertiges. C'est comme si la navette s'était mise à tourner je me sens tomber et je suis rattrapée de justesse.

\- Dylan, est-ce que tu m'entends? demande Clarke

\- Oui, je dis d'une petite voix

\- Tu dois pas t'endormir d'accord?

Je hoche la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Mais je sens qu'on me tape les joues.

\- Dylan tu dois pas dormir, pas t'en que je sais pas ce qui t'arrive. Bellamy aide-moi à la redresser.

Ils me redressent et au même moment on entend la voix paniquée de Raven qui appelle Clarke.

\- Bellamy tu la quittes pas des yeux, faut qu'elle reste consciente t'en qu'on a pas trouvé ce que c'est.

\- D'accord, mais est-ce qu'elle est en train de mourir?

\- J'ai peur que si elle s'endort on puisse pas la réveiller.

\- Faut que tu fasse quelque chose.

\- Je vais trouver, reste avec elle.

Et elle redescend au niveau inférieur.

\- Hey, Dylan, faut que tu restes avec moi, d'accord? me dit Bellamy

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains pour m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Bellamy….

\- Oui

\- Faut que je parle… faut que je parle à mon père…

Je suis soudainement prise d'une quinte de toux et je me mets à cracher un liquide blanc.

\- Clarke! Clarke! hurle Bellamy

\- Pas maintenant Bellamy!

\- Clarke elle va pas bien du tout.

Je continue à tousser et à cracher pendant une quinzaine de minutes soutenue par Bellamy. Je suis trempée de sueur mais au moins je suis réveillée. Je finis par me redresser.

\- Dylan, reste avec moi!

\- Je me sens pas bien, Bellamy.

\- Je sais et on va trouver une solution, tu seras vite remise sur pieds et tu pourras continuer à me casser les pieds.

\- Arrête, je suis sûre que t'adore ça.

\- Peut-être bien, dit-il en souriant mais la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux ne trompe pas.

\- faut que je parle à mon père.

\- Plus tard, pour l'instant on doit attendre que Clarke revienne.

\- Non, tu comprends pas… faut que je lui parle maintenant… faut que je lui parle avant de….

\- Non, Dylan, je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu vas pas mourir.

Clarke revient au même moment complètement furax et se précipite sur le Natif.

\- T'as mis quoi là-dessus, demande-t-elle en montrant le poignard avec lequel le Natif à poignarder Finn.

\- De quoi tu parles? demande Bellamy

\- Y avait du poison sur la lame. Tu savais que quoi qu'on fasse Finn mourrait. Est-ce que t'as un antidote?

\- Clarke, dit Octavia, il parle pas notre langue

\- Les fioles, dit Bellamy.

Il reviens auprès de moi et il se stoppe.

\- Quelles fioles, Bellamy? demande Clarke

\- La flèche que t'as retiré de sa jambe, elle pourrait aussi être empoisonnée?

Clarke se tourne vers moi et vient m'ausculter.

\- Elle a les mêmes symptômes que Finn, elle aussi elle est empoisonnée. Montre-moi les fioles, Bellamy.

Il lui tend la boîte et elle observe attentivement chaque fiole.

\- Comment savoir c'est laquelle? Laquelle est la bonne ? demande-t-elle au Natif qui reste évidemment muet

Réponds à sa question! s'énerve Bellamy.

\- Nos amis vont mourir et t'es le seul à savoir comment les sauvés!

\- S'il te plaît, le supplie Octavia, dit nous c'est laquelle.

Le silence s'installe dans l'espace et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

\- Dis donc vous avez de l'espoir. Petit un, il parle pas notre langue et petit deux il a absolument aucune raison de nous sauver.

\- Je vais lui donner des raisons, dit Bellamy en s'approchant près à le frapper

\- Non, Bellamy! lui dit Octavia en arrêtant son bras

\- C'est ce qu'il veut, il veut que Dylan et Finn meurent, c'est si difficile à comprendre. Tu t'en fiche peut-être mais moi j'ai pas l'intention de la regarder mourir.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ! Dylan est mon amie!

\- Alors laisse-moi la sauver!

\- Mais il m'a protégé, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie!

\- Et nous on essaye de sauver Dylan… et Finn.

\- Fais-le parler, dit Clarke

Bellamy se dirige vers les sangles qui nous ont maintenu en vie lors de l'atterrissage. ça me paraît une éternité. Il récupère une sangle et retourne près du Natif.

\- t'es pas obligé de faire ça, Bellamy, je lui dis

\- Je te laisserais pas mourir, c'est hors de question.

Il découpe le tee-shirt du Natif et attends l'accord de Clarke. Elle lui fait un discret signe de tête. Bellamy lève le bras et frappe de toutes ses forces le visage du Natif. On entend le claquement de la sangle et le grognement de douleur du Natif. Clarke arrête Bellamy et renverse le contenu de la boîte et éparpillant les fioles au sol.

\- Montre-moi l'antidote. Dis-moi c'est lequel et il arrêtera de te frapper.

Le Natif ne bronche pas.

\- Laisse-moi faire, dit Bellamy.

Clarke s'écarte et Bellamy enchaîne coups sur coups. On entend seulement les claquements de la sangle et les grognements de douleurs du Natif. Mais il ne dira rien. au bout du vingtième coups de sangle Clarke arrête Bellamy. Je commence à avoir du mal à suivre ce qui se passe.

\- Bellamy, elle s'endort! lui dit Miller

Il lâche la sangle et se précipite sur moi. Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et me chuchote de rester avec lui.

\- Il ne dira rien et tu le sais très bien, je lui dis

\- Non, il va parler!

\- Tu lui a donnée vingt-cinq coups de sangle, tu l'as frappé cinq fois au visage et il n'a pas desserré une seule fois les dents. Il ne parlera pas.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Il me lâche et retourne vers le Natif.

\- Si la sangle ne marche pas, ça, ça marchera peut-être.

Il attrape une sorte de pieu.

\- Clarke t'es pas obligé d'assister à ça.

\- Je reste t'en que je n'ai pas récupérer l'antidote.

\- dernière chance, dit-il au Natif.

Mais il ne dit toujours rien, alors Bellamy lui plante le pieu dans la main et le Natif ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Ce type possèdent une force morale impressionnante. Voyant que le Natif n'est pas sensible à la torture, Bellamy perd son calme et balance tout ce qui le trouve.

\- Bellamy, je l'appelle

Mais il ne m'entend pas aveugler par sa colère

\- Bellamy! Bellamy! je crie son prénom et il se tourne vers moi. Faut se rendre à l'évidence… on va mourir…

\- Non, sa voix est teintée de désespoir.

Il s'approche de moi et prend de nouveau mon visage.

\- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. regarde la taille des fioles y en a pas assez pour nous sauver tous les deux.

\- Je te laisserais pas mourir.

\- faut que je parle à mon père.

\- la radio est coupée avec l'orage il y a trop d'interférences, me dit Clarke

\- Dans ce cas c'est toi qui va lui dire. Je veux que tu lui dises que je suis désolée…

\- Non arrête, Dylan! me dit Bellamy

\- Que je suis désolée d'avoir été horrible après la mort de ma mère, et que je lui en veux presque plus…

\- Tais-toi, Dylan!

\- Je veux aussi que tu lui dises que j'avais pas le choix… que si j'ai tué ce garde c'est parce que je n'avais pas le choix… je devais faire quelque chose… et tu lui diras que je l'aime malgré tout ce qu'il a fait…

\- Arrête je dirais rien de tout ça!

\- Si tu vas le faire!

\- Non c'est toi qui le fera!

\- Je pourrais pas et tu le sais!

Un grognement de rage lui échappe et il se relève. Il donne un grand coup de pied dans un caisse et il s'approche menaçant du Natif. Il le cogne à plusieurs reprises au visage en lui hurlant dessus.

\- Dis-moi c'est lequel! Donne-moi ce putain d'antidote! Je peux pas la perdre!

\- Qu'est-ce qui prend autant de temps? demande Raven en montant l'échelle. Finn a arrêté de respirer

\- Quoi? demande Clarke

Il est reparti mais c'est pas sûr la prochaine fois.

\- Il ne dira rien, et c'est pas tout, Finn n'est pas seul à être empoisonné

Raven se tourne vers moi et je vois ses yeux se remplir de larmes

\- C'est rien, Raven

\- Je vais le faire parler moi!

Elle arrache les câbles électriques de la navette et les frottent entre eux pour créer de l'électricité. Elle pose les câbles sur le torse du Natif. La lumière saute à plusieurs reprises et le Natif est secoué par les décharges.

\- Raven, arrête! je lui crie

\- Il est en train de vous laisser mourir!

Elle continue en lui criant qu'elle n'a que nous et qu'elle ne peut pas nous laisser mourir.

\- Arrête! lui crie Octavia

Elle se retourne et Octavia s'entaille le bras avec le poignard du Natif. J'essaye de lui attraper le bras pour l'en empêcher mais elle s'éloigne de moi. Elle se met à genoux devant le Natif et elle lui montre les fioles une par une et il finit par lui indiquer la bonne. Octavia la donne à Clarke qui se précipite vers l'échelle mais se stoppe en me voyant.

\- Fait pas l'idiote, Clarke, vas le sauver!

\- Je suis pas d'accord, lui dit Bellamy. Pourquoi c'est Finn qu'on devrait sauver?

\- Parce que Finn n'a jamais tué personne et que quand l'Arche descendra il ne sera pas exécuté.

Je vois dans leurs yeux qu'ils savent que j'ai raison. A quoi bon gaspiller l'antidote pour quelqu'un qui va mourir dans quelques jours.

\- Vas-y, Clarke!

\- Je suis désolée

\- Je sais, maintenant vas-t'en!

Elle descend suivie de Raven. Le silence s'installe.

\- Tu devrais aller soigner ton bras, je dis à Octavia

\- Non je reste avec toi!

Et elle se rapproche. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi, prend ma main dans la sienne et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sens des larmes couler sur mon épaule.

\- Pleure pas, Octavia.

\- Je devrais faire quoi? Rire?

\- Oui, c'est ce que tu dois faire, rire, sourire, vivre!

\- Non, je veux pas, je veux que tu vives et que tu restes avec moi. Tu m'avais promis que tu serais toujours là!

\- Et j'aurais tenu ma promesse, mais on peut pas tout prévoir dans la vie. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois en vie. Et je veux que tu me rendes un service.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Pardonne à ton frère. T'auras plus que lui alors si vous vous faîtes la tête, votre vie sur Terre risque de ne pas être très joyeuse.

\- Tu m'impressionneras toujours.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu es en train de mourir et tout ce qui t'importe c'est que je me réconcilie avec mon frère.

\- C'est normal, je vous adore.

\- Nous aussi.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi. Je sens ma respiration devenir de plus en plus irrégulière et j'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai de plus en plus chaud et je sais que je vais bientôt mourir. J'ai déjà eu de la chance de pouvoir venir ici, de découvrir la Terre et de rencontrer des personnes géniales. Je suis prise d'une quinte de toux ce qui semble réveiller Octavia et Bellamy se précipite sur moi. Je finis par me calmer et Bellamy m'attire dans ses bras.

\- Je veux pas que tu partes!

Je cache mon visage dans son tee-shirt pour pas qu'il voit mes larmes.

\- J'ai besoin de toi!

\- Bellamy….

\- Non, tais-toi, et économise tes forces. Je veux te garder auprès de moi le plus longtemps possible.

Comment ne pas fondre devant une déclaration comme ça. Je redresse la tête et j'attrape sa nuque pour l'attirer dans un long baiser d'adieu. Je mets fin au baiser et je m'allonge sur son torse. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus laborieuse et Bellamy le sent. Il resserre un peu plus son étreinte autour de moi comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse. Puis un truc atterit à mes pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- C'est quoi ? demande Bellamy en se redressant.

Le livre du Natif se retrouve à nos pieds. C'est lui qui l'a poussé. Je le regarde et il me fait un signe de tête vers sa main. Il me montre trois doigts.

\- Trois, quoi? je lui demande

Il m'indique son livre. J'attrape le livre et je l'observe. Il y a plusieurs pages de marquées avec des plumes. Je vais au troisième marque-page et l'ouvre. Il représentent un dessin de la rivière qui se trouve pas loin du camp et sur l'autre page on y voit une espèce de scarabée

\- C'est joli, mais je préfère le dessin d'Octavia et moi.

\- Non, Dylan, me dit Octavia. Je crois que ce scarabée peut te sauver.

\- Quoi?

\- C'est complètement absurde, lui dit Bellamy

\- Et si c'était le cas.

\- Je me tourne vers le Natif.

\- Est-ce que ce truc peut me sauver?

Il hésite mais fini pas hocher la tête.

\- J'y crois pas une seconde, dit Bellamy

\- Et si c'est la vérité, lui dit Octavia .On a peut-être une chance de la sauver

\- Et si ça la tue!

\- Elle est déjà en train de mourir! Moi je tente le coup!

\- Non toi tu fais rien et tu restes ici avec elle!

Il a un moment d'hésitation puis il se tourne vers le Natif

\- J'espère pour toi que tu ne nous mens pas

Le Natif hoche la tête.

\- Octavia tu la surveilles!

\- D'accord.

\- Quant à toi, me dit-il, je t'interdis de mourir.

Il m'embrasse rapidement et disparaît par l'écoutille. Je suis épuisée et je m'allonge. Je commence à frissonner et Octavia me recouvre d'une couverture.

\- Faut que tu tiennes encore un peu, pour moi et Bellamy. Il y survivra pas si tu meures. Je l'avais jamais vu aussi proche de quelqu'un avant toi.

\- Octavia… je voudrais que tu… que tu demandes à Raven de …. de me brancher à la Station… vite.

\- D'accord.

Elle disparaît à son tour et je me tourne vers le Natif.

\- Pourquoi me sauver?

Il vérifie qu'il y a personne d'autres dans la pièce.

\- Parce que… tu … tu es… différente

\- Tu parles notre langue.

Il hoche la tête et Octavia remonte accompagnée de Raven.

\- Bellamy a dit qu'il y avait peut-être un antidote pour toi aussi.

\- Peut importe je dois parler à mon père.

\- L'ouragan est passé on peut émettre à nouveau.

\- Très bien contacte l'Arche.

Elle branche la radio et essaye d'émettre la fréquence. Quelques minutes plus tard une voix masculine émet.

\- Ici, Sinclair

\- Sinclair, lui dit Raven, je dois parler de toute urgence au chancelier Kane.

\- Je suis désolé mais le chancelier Kane est indisponible pour le moment

\- C'est sa fille qui veut lui parler, et c'est très urgent!

\- Urgent, à quel point?

\- A ce stade c'est une question de vie ou de mort

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

On entend un grésillement puis plus rien. On reste silencieuse et j'attends avec apréhension d'entendre sa voix. Puis un autre grésillement résonne et j'entends la voix éraillée de mon père, comme s'il avait pleuré.

\- Papa?

\- Dylan?

\- Oui c'est moi, il faut que je te parles.

\- Moi aussi je dois te parler, Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû me battre pour ta mère et pour toi. Vous étiez ce qui comptait le plus pour moi et je vous ai perdues toutes les deux.

Sa voix se brise sous l'émotion et les larmes me montent aux yeux.

\- J'aimerais tellement me racheter, si toute fois tu me laisse une chance. Je sais que j'ai fait des choses impardonnables mais je veux tout recommencer. Je veux que tu puisse de nouveau compter sur moi qu'on prenne un nouveau départ tous les deux et que je sois enfin le père dont tu as besoin. Je t'aime, Dylan.

Les larmes coulent librement sur mon visage

\- Moi aussi je suis désolée. Je suis désolée d'avoir été si horrible après la mort de maman. Je sais que j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs mais j'essaye de me racheter je veux que tu sois fier de moi comme avant et si pour ça je dois payer pour mes crimes je le ferais.

\- Je suis déjà fière de toi, ce crime que tu as commis bien d'autres l'on fait et les gens du conseil sont les premiers à blâmer, je suis le premier à blâmer. Mais tout va changer. On formera de nouveau une vraie famille toi et moi.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais…

\- Y a pas de mais, Dylan, on va réussir, je t'aime ma fille

Je renonce à lui dire que je suis en train de mourir et je regrette tellement qu'on ait pas parler plus tôt.

\- Je t'aime aussi, papa

\- puissions-nous nous retrouver

\- puissions-nous nous retrouver

Il coupe la transmission et je laisse un sanglot m'échapper.

\- T'aurais dû lui dire, le dit Raven

\- A quoi bon? Il l'a apprendra bien assez tôt. Comment va Finn?

Il se remet doucement

\- Tant mieux

Je reste silencieuse et les filles me regardent avec des yeux remplies de larmes. Et une seule question reste dans nos têtes, Est-ce que Bellamy arrivera à temps? Je commence à m'assoupir et je sais que je ne me réveillerais pas. C'est comme si je plongeais dans le néant. Je ne ressentais plus le froid, ni la fièvre, ni la douleur dans ma jambe. Je n'entendais plus les bruits de la navette. C'est comme si j'étais complètement coupée du monde. C'est peut-être ça la mort. Un immense vide qui vous étreint le cœur qui fait qu'il ne bat plus. C'est le noir complet. Je pensais que je retrouverais ma mère et Wells ainsi que Murphy et que je pourrais continuer à veiller sur Bellamy et Octavia de là-haut comme un ange gardien. Mais peut-être qu'avec ce que j'avais fait je ne méritait que le néant. Je sentis comme un martèlement régulier qui résonnait jusque dans mes oreilles et une voix. Une voix paniquée et suppliante qui me demande de rester, de revenir. Une voix chaleureuse et douce qui donne un sentiment de protection. ça fait l'effet que si je choisis de revenir je serais toujours en sécurité auprès de cette voix. Mais c'est douloureux. La vie est douloureuse, je le sens dans tous mes membres. Le néant c'est ne plus rien ressentir, plus de douleur, plus de peur, ni de tristesse. Mais est-ce que c'est ce que je veux vraiment? Ne plus rien ressentir? Ne plus rire aux éclats avec Octavia et Raven, ne plus me disputer pour un oui ou pour un non avec Bellamy, oublier mon amitié avec Murphy, oublier la sensation de bien-être que je ressens quand je suis dans les bras de Bellamy Blake, la sensation de ses baisers et les frissons qui me parcourent à chaque fois qu'il est trop proche de moi. Non je ne veux pas perdre tous ça! Alors même si la vie est douloureuse elle vaut la peine d'être vécu!

C'est comme si je refaisais surface après mettre noyer. Je pris une grande respiration et je sentie mon coeur repartir. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et la lumière de la navette m'éblouie et je les referme immédiatement.

\- Laissez-lui de l'air, laissez-la respirer bordel! Dit la voix de Clarke. Bellamy, ça vaut pour toi aussi!

Mais je sentie ses lèvres se poser sur mon front

\- Tête de mule, je lui dit la voix rauque

\- Tête de mule, toi-même

J'entends un sourire dans sa voix, j'essaye de lui rendre mais je suis trop épuisée pour ça et je m'endors d'un sommeil profond.


	10. Chapter 10

ça fait maintenant deux jours que la tempête est passée et que Finn et moi on est heureux de faire encore partis des vivants. C'est pas passé loin encore une fois. Malheureusement pour Finn, il doit rester alité et il a deux chiens de gardes qui y veille très bien. Moi je peux bouger comme je le veux malgré que j'ai moi aussi mon chien de garde attitré du nom de Bellamy Blake. Il me suit comme si j'allais m'effondrer au moindre effort. Et quand il ne me surveille pas, il surveille le Natif qui est toujours captif. J'aimerais pouvoir parler au Natif mais Bellamy ne veut pas que je l'approche et Octavia non plus n'a pas le droit. D'ailleurs cette dernière vient vers moi.

\- Tu pourrais dire à mon crétin de frère que le Natif ne me fera rien et que je peux bien lui apporter de l'eau

\- D'accord si tu dis à ton crétin de frère qu'il arrête de me surveiller comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile! je crie pour que le principal concerné l'entende car il n'est jamais très loin

\- Je t'ai entendu, Dylan.

\- Parfait! C'est ce que je voulais!

Je l'entends rire et il s'approche de nous.

\- Bellamy, sérieusement, je vais très bien, alors arrête de me surveiller ou tu vas me rendre dingue!

\- Qui te dis que ce n'est pas le but recherché? me dit-il en faisant son éternel sourire en coin.

\- Et arrête avec ce sourire!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon sourire?

\- Lui aussi il va me rendre dingue!

\- Mais c'est tout bénèf pour moi! Je savais que tu pouvais pas me résister. L'attraction est trop forte.

Je lui donne un coup de poing dans le torse et il grogne de douleur.

\- Effectivement, elle est très forte, j'ai pas pu empêcher mon poing de te frapper.

Octavia étouffe un rire et je fais un grand sourire hypocrite à Bellamy.

\- Un jour tu céderas, Dylan. Je gagne toujours, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille

Un frisson de plaisir me traverse ce qui ne semble pas lui échapper et il s'éloigne.

\- Vous voudriez pas officialiser tout ça qu'on en finisse avec toute cette tension sexuelle. ça me donne envie de vomir. Y a rien à officialiser O' Bah voyons, pourquoi tu refuse d'admettre ce que tu ressens pour lui.

\- Petit un dans deux jours la première navette de l'Arche descendra et avec, à bord le commandant Shumway, qui ne laissera pas le meurtrier de son fils en liberté, ni même en vie. Petit deux, si je suis par miracle innocentée rien ne garantit que ton frère le soit et petit trois, Bellamy à déjà couché avec la moitié des filles du camp, rien ne garantit qu'il me trouve différente des autres.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi! Evidemment que vous allez être innocentés! Le chancelier a promis que nos crimes seraient pardonnés si on survivait. Et pour le petit trois, je connais mon frère et crois-moi c'est peut-être le roi des abrutis, mais ce qu'il a fait pour te sauver parle pour lui. Il n'accorde sa confiance à personne à part toi et ça c'est une chose qui compte énormément pour lui.

\- Je suis peut-être juste une très bonne amie.

\- Dylan, quand il a cru que tu étais morte, il a pleuré! Quand Clarke a arrêté le massage cardiaque, il a pris sa place et il dit qu'il n'arrêterait que lorsque tu ouvrirais les yeux! Je suis pas experte dans ce genre de chose après tout j'ai vécu quinze sous un plancher et un an à l'isolement, mais je suis presque sûre que je peux affirmer qu'il est fou amoureux de toi et tu l'es tout autant!

\- J'ai jamais dit que je ….

\- Tu refuses de te mettre avec lui parce que tu risques de mourir et que tu ne veux pas qu'il perde quelqu'un d'autre! C'est une belle preuve d'amour même si c'est trop tard.

\- Comment ça trop tard?

\- Tu crois sincèrement qu'il laissera le Chancelier te tuer sans lever le petit doigt, tout comme toi tu ne laisseras pas le chancelier le tuer sans essayer de le défendre.

\- T'as fini de jouer au psychologue ou tu veux aller voir ton Natif!

\- C'est pas mon Natif, dit-elle en rougissant

\- Bah voyons. Je crois que c'est Miller qui monte la garde, il acceptera de nous laisser seules avec lui.

\- Merci, Dylan!

Je monte au dernière étage ou je trouve le Natif toujours attaché et Miller qui monte la garde.

\- Salut, Nathan

\- Salut, Dylan, tu te sens mieux?

\- Oui je vais beaucoup mieux. Dis-moi est-ce que je peux te demander un service?

\- Tu veux que je te laisse seule avec le Natif sans que Bellamy le sache.

\- C'est ça.

\- On a déjà essayé de le faire parler je te rappelle, il ne comprend pas notre langue.

\- Je sais j'étais présente mais il m'a sauvé la vie alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Je veux juste comprendre, c'est tout.

Il souffle d'exaspération et je sais qu'il va céder.

\- Très bien, je te laisse cinq minutes pas plus, je vais en profiter pour manger un truc.

\- Merci, Nathan, t'es le meilleur

\- T'y habitue pas trop, je suis pas Bellamy, les yeux doux ça marche pas.

\- ça marcherait si j'avais l'ensemble trois pièces qui allait avec, je lui dis en lui tirant la langue

\- t'es une vraie saloperie quand tu t'y mets, dit-il en souriant.

\- Oui je sais.

Il sort en me disant d'être prudente. J'attends qu'il quitte la navette et je fais monter Octavia.

\- On a cinq minutes et toi moins faut pas que Miller te trouve ici, sinon je donne pas cher de ma peau.

\- Je sais.

Elle donne à boire au Natif et je me tourne vers lui.

\- Je sais que tu parles notre langue, j'étais peut-être dans les vappes mais tu m'as parlée et tu m'as sauvée aussi. Je veux savoir pourquoi?

\- Je te l'ai dit, me dit-il, t'es différente.

\- En quoi je suis différente? Explique-toi! Pourquoi tu aurais laissé mourir Finn mais pas moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour le mériter?

\- Chez nous on l'appelle "Heda"

\- ça veut dire quoi, "Heda"?

\- C'est le titre de notre commandante et c'est à travers elle que tous les anciens commandants communiquent.

\- C'est bien joli tout ça mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi?

\- Heda est celle qui nous guide, c'est la plus forte. Elle est à la fois guerrière et sage. Cette ensemble forme le bon équilibre pour guider notre peuple et c'est exactement ce que tu es.

\- Non je suis pas chef, c'est Clarke et Bellamy les chefs, moi je suis rien.

\- Tu es forte, bien plus forte que tu ne le penses et le jour viendra où c'est toi qui prendra les décisions. Mon peuple respecte ces qualités

\- Je veux pas être chef, moi je suis juste un soldat.

\- Les meilleurs chefs sont avant tout des soldats prêt à se battre pour leur peuple, c'est eux qui prennent le plus grand risque et qui prennent les décisions les plus difficiles.

\- C'est du délire! Et pourquoi tu voudrais que je prenne la tête du camp? Je te rappelle que ton peuple a déjà tué plusieurs des nôtres.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon peuple que je suis d'accord avec eux.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Bellamy? Il aurait fini par comprendre

\- Il était aveuglé par la colère et la tristesse, il n'était pas apte à prendre des décisions

\- Et maintenant?

\- Je ne traiterais pas avec lui.

\- Bien, alors avec Clarke!

\- Non plus

\- Dans ce cas on est bien avancé parce que je ne suis pas chef!

\- Pour l'instant.

\- C'est quoi ton nom?

Il jette un regard à Octavia qui hoche la tête.

\- Lincoln

\- Lincoln, moi c'est Dylan et je vais trouvé un moyen de te faire sortir de là. De toute façon il n'ont pas vraiment le choix je sais qu'il ne pourront pas te tuer.

\- J'en serais pas aussi sûr

\- Bah moi si, et si tu veux mon aide, tu devras dire à tes petits copains que le prochain Natif qu'on croise il n'aura pas autant de chance que toi et cette fois c'est moi qui m'en chargerais.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Bon O', faut que tu redescendes sinon ton frère va me tuer.

\- D'accord.

Elle coule un regard langoureux vers Lincoln et je souffle d'exaspération.

\- O' dépêche-toi!

Elle redescend et je referme l'écoutille.

\- tu sais qu'il ne te laissera jamais l'approcher, je lui dis

\- Je sais

\- Bon je vais trouver le moyen de te sortir de là. Et dernière chose, si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te jure que ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir ce ne sera rien à côté de ce que je te ferais. On est d'accord?

Il hoche la tête

\- On est d'accord

Je redescends et je croise Nathan.

\- Alors?

\- Toujours rien, je vais finir par croire qu'il ne savent pas parler

\- peut-être bien

\- bon aller, j'ai du boulot. A plus Nathan

Je vais aider d'autres jeunes à réparer le mur du camp car la tempête a fait beaucoup de dégâts. Je sens toujours la présence de Bellamy et je le vois plusieurs fois s'arrêter dans ce qu'il fait pour me surveiller. C'est à la fois exaspérant et touchant. Clarke m'appelle de la navette. Je la rejoins et je croise plusieurs jeunes qui sont en pleures. Depuis qu'on avait réussi à contacter l'Arche, Raven n'a pas arrêté d'améliorer la transmission. Elle a même réussi à établir un contact visuel et depuis tous les jeunes ont eu le droit de voir leur proches. Nathan c'est occupé d'annoncer la mort de ceux qu'on a perdu. Je n'ai pas encore eu mon tour c'est peut-être maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien?

\- Oui ça va mieux, merci pour ce que t'as fait

\- C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, moi je t'ai laissé tomber

\- Dis pas ça, on s'est toutes les deux que Finn méritait plus que moi d'avoir ce remède.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais

\- Même si j'ai tué quelqu'un?

Je la vois se pincer les lèvres et je sais qu'elle a toujours du mal avec ça.

\- Je suis sûre que t'as une explication et qu'un jour tu me le diras. Il s'est passé quelque chose ce jour-là et je suis sûre que tu protège quelqu'un. Mais si tu veux que le chancelier te gracie il va falloir que tu me le dise.

\- Non, Clarke, ça sert à rien, le chancelier n'acceptera jamais de me gracier et tu le sais très bien.

\- Après tout ce que t'as fait pour les 100 il sera obligé

\- J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire, veiller sur le groupe, et encore tout le monde ne s'en est pas sorti.

\- Rien n'est de ta faute, ce serait plutôt le contraire, si je t'avais écouté Charlotte et Murphy seraient sans doute encore en vie.

J'ai un pincement au coeur en pensant un Murphy on avait aucune nouvelle de lui et je commençais moi aussi à penser qu'il était mort. J'espère juste qu'il ne s'est pas fait attrapé par les Natifs et surtout il me manquait. Nos discussions me manquaient et son air boudeur aussi.

\- On peut plus rien y faire. Mais j'ai fait des erreurs c'est ce qui m'a valu d'être ici et il est temps que j'accepte mon sort. J'affronterais le Conseil en face à face. Mais tu peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour Bellamy.

\- J'ai essayé de lui dire de parler au chancelier, mais tu le connais mieux que moi…

\- Ouais, mais le chancelier serait idiot de le condamner sans lui je sais pas si ce camp serait encore debout.

\- ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais t'as raison. Au fait t'as quelqu'un qui voudrait de parler.

\- C'est mon père?

\- Tu verras

Elle sort et j'entre dans la navette, je m'assois devant l'écran et c'est une jeune fille qui apparaît.

\- Mia! je m'exclame

\- Dylan! dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. C'est bien toi!

\- Oui, couverte de terre, de sueur et de sang, avec une odeur de bouc mais c'est bien moi.

\- Quand je suis venue le jour de ton anniversaire, ils m'ont dit que tu n'étais plus là. j'ai cru qu'il t'avait envoyée à la dérive.

\- C'était presque ça, mais finalement c'est pas si mal.

\- Je plaisante pas, Dylan, s'il t'avait envoyée à la dérive, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

\- Tu aurais continué à vivre ta vie, et Raven aurait continué à te casser les pieds.

\- Comment elle va d'ailleurs?

\- C'est une véritable vedette ici, c'est grâce à elle qu'on peut se parler

\- ça m'étonne pas d'elle, mais sérieusement, Dylan. Une certaine Clarke m'a dit que tu refusais de t'expliquer avec le chancelier

\- Y a rien a expliqué

\- Bien sûr que si! T'as fait ça pour me sauver la vie! Je pourrais même témoigner!

\- Hors de question! On a été clair toutes les deux! Tu ne dis rien!

\- Mais tu risques d'être exécutée!

\- On est pas rendu là

\- La première navette pars dans trois jours, après le jour de l'unité

\- Trois jours, déjà?

\- Oui, Dylan. Shaumway et ton père seront dans la première navette

\- Comment tu sais tout ça?

\- Ton père m'a dit de te le dire. Il m'a aussi dit que tu devais pas t'en faire et qu'il trouverait une solution.

\- Mon père? Qui enfreindrait la loi? On aura tout vu!

\- Je crois qu'il tient vraiment à rattraper ses erreurs avec toi.

\- j'espère.

Voyant mon air morose elle change de sujet.

\- Alors c'est comment la Terre?

\- Dangereux! Je crois que je vais devenir dingue avant que tu n'arrives sur Terre. C'est complètement fou mais c'est aussi merveilleux.

\- Et parmi tous ces délinquants, y en aurait pas un qui pourrait te détendre?

Je hausse un sourcil en y réfléchissant et un nom me vient tout de suite à l'esprit

\- J'y crois pas! dit-elle surexcitée. Y en un vraiment un! Il s'appelle comment? Il est comment? Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien? Je suis sûre que oui et vous êtes déjà passés à la vitesse supérieur? Je suis sûre que c'est un dieu vivant !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant toutes ces questions et son entrain. Elle se calme en me regardant d'un air beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- T'es amoureuse!

Et ça ne sonnait absolument pas comme une question

\- Non, enfin… non!

\- Dylan je te connais depuis longtemps et je ne t'ai jamais vu rire comme ça!

\- c'est n'importe quoi!

\- Il te fait rire et je suis sûre que ça t'exaspère d'ailleurs!

\- Oui c'est vrai mais …

\- Tu as peur.

\- J'ai peur de rien c'est même toi qui le dit

\- Je sais très bien que tu es forte et indépendante. Tu es courageuse et je sais que rien ne t'effraies réellement à part ça!

\- ça quoi?

\- L'amour. Depuis que ta mère est morte tu ne t'ouvres à plus personnes. Tu as pris tes distances avec Clarke et Wells et tu as tourné le dos à ton père. Les seules personnes qui ont réussi à percer cette carapace, c'est Raven et moi, et je suis sûre que je peux rajouter le bel inconnu à la liste.

Je savais que Mia n'avait pas tord. Certes, j'ai eu quelques petits copains mais ça n'a jamais été très sérieux c'était plus des aventures qu'autre chose. Alors que Bellamy en quelques jours seulement, il avait réussi à entrevoir bien plus de chose que je ne le pense. Je lui avais fait confiance, chose que j'avais toujours eu du mal à faire. Peut-être que Mia à raison et Octavia aussi. Peut-être que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Bellamy.

\- Arrête de te poser trente six milles questions et fonce

\- c'est trop tard, de toute façon on va tous les deux se faire arrêter

\- Pourquoi? Il a fait quoi?

\- Il a ….

\- Dylan! t'es où?

Tient quand on parle du loup. Bellamy vient de rentrer dans la navette il me rejoint mais reste hors de la caméra.

\- C'est ton père? demande-t-il

\- Non c'est une amie. Approche.

\- T'es sûre?

\- Mais oui

Je lui attrape la main et le tire vers moi. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi.

\- Mia, je te présente Bellamy. Bellamy je te présente Mia une amie que j'avais sur l'Arche

\- Enchanté, Mia, dit-il avec un sourire en coin

\- Oh merde! dit Mia. Si t'en veux pas moi je le prends!

\- Mia!

Bellamy rigole et il est vite rejoint par Mia.

\- Je suis très flatté, Mia, t'es pas mal non plus.

Je ne peux empêcher une pointe de jalousie venir et j'ai envie de couper court à cette conversation

\- Désolée, Bel inconnu mais y a une règle d'or qui dit qu'on ne doit pas toucher au petit ami de sa meilleur amie!

\- Mia, on t'as jamais appris à te taire!

\- Quoi? Je te donne un coup de main puisque tu ne veux pas bouger tes fesses, d'ailleurs c'est du gâchis.

\- Mia, tais-toi!

Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de rire et moi je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'adore le voir comme ça.

\- Bon, dis Bellamy, je vais te laisser finir et après rejoins moi dehors faut que je te parles.

\- D'accord

\- Mia, j'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance

\- Moi aussi, Bel inconnu.

Il sourit et il sort de la navette.

\- t'es vraiment qu'une idiote! me dit-elle, si j'étais à côté de toi je te botterais les fesses! Il est super!

\- Oui je sais mais comme je te l'ai dis c'est pas possible!

\- Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire?

\- Il a failli tuer le Chancelier Jaha.

\- Oh!

\- Oui, Oh!

\- t'as toujours le chic pour te fourrer dans des merdes pas possibles

\- Je sais mais c'est pour ça que tu m'adores

\- C'est pas faux.

\- Bon je vais te laisser, le devoir m'appelle

\- Oui vas sauver le monde!

\- Je suis pas un super-héros

\- Si t'es mon super-héro à moi

\- Je t'adore

\- je t'adore aussi

Elle quitte le poste et on me dit d'appeler Dax. Je sors de la navette et part chercher Dax qui est un grand blond qui me fait froid dans le dos.

\- Dax, c'est ton tour.

Il me dit pas un mot et part dans la navette je retrouve Bellamy qui parle avec Clarke et qui est en train de remplir son sac de provisions

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? je lui demande

\- On part en expédition pour le chancelier, me dit-il avec un enthousiasme trop exagéré pour être vrai.

\- Tous les trois?

\- Oui, me dit Clarke, Jaha m'a dit qu'il y avait bunker pas très loin et qu'il pouvait contenir des provisions pour tenir l'hiver.

\- Ok et on part maintenant?

\- Pus vite on sera rentré mieux se sera.

\- Ok je vais chercher mon sac et je vous rejoins.

Je pars dans ma tente et je récupère mes affaires, j'y trouve Octavia.

\- Arrange-toi pour le faire sortir aujourd'hui. Bellamy, Clarke et moi on part toute la journée, t'auras pas de meilleure chance.

\- Tu vas pas m'aider?

\- Je peux pas être partout O'.

\- Ok je le ferais sortir aujourd'hui

\- Et O', avec tous les mecs qu'il y a dans ce camp tu pouvais vraiment pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre?

\- Je sais ce que t'en pense mais c'est comme ça, ça se commande pas. Je crois que tu es bien placée pour comprendre

Je hoche la tête et je la serre brièvement dans mes bras avant de rejoindre Bellamy et Clarke.

\- On est parti?

\- Qu'on soit bien clair, si vous êtes là pour vous sautez dessus autant que je reste ici, nous dit Clarke avec un sourire en coin

\- T'inquiète pas Clarke, Dylan sait se tenir, me dit Bellamy

Je lui donne un coup dans les côtes et il se plie en deux

\- c'est dingue cette attraction, je lui dis

\- C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire, me dit-il le souffle court.

On se met en route. Clarke tiens la carte et je lui est déjà fait promettre que si on se perdait elle allait se retrouver de corvées de dépeçages des animaux. On s'enfonce dans la forêt silencieusement, aux aguets, sur nos gardes aux moindre bruit. J'ai déjà testé leurs armes empoisonnées et je suis pas prête à retenter l'expérience de sitôt. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment comme si on était observé. Je n'y prête plus attention et je continue ma route. Clarke s'arrête soudainement et se retourne vers nous.

\- Pourquoi t'as pris autant de provisions? demande Clarke en regardant Bellamy.

\- On sait jamais ce qui peut se passer, c'est juste au cas où?

\- Au cas où quoi? je demande suspicieuse

\- au cas où on soit rattrapé par la nuit, c'est bientôt fini cet interrogatoire?

\- Arrête de mentir, je lui dis. Pourquoi tu as pris des provisions supplémentaires, Bellamy?

Il ne répond pas et plonge son regard dans le mien et je devine la réponse.

\- t'as l'intention de partir! je m'exclame.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de les attendre pour qu'ils puissent me jeter en prison et tu devrais en faire autant.

\- Et t'as pensé à Octavia? Tu lui as dit?

\- Non je lui ai rien dit et c'est mieux comme ça.

\- Non! T'as pas le droit de partir comme ça!

\- Dylan….

\- Et tu comptais me le dire quand? Parce que tu comptais me le dire n'est-ce pas?

\- Non je n'allais pas te le dire.

\- Quoi?

Je sentie comme un poids tomber au fond de mon estomac. Je sais que lui et moi on était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un couple mais je pensais qu'on été au moins amis. Mais au moins j'ai ma confirmation, il voulait juste s'amuser.

\- Donc tu comptais disparaître comme ça? Sans dire au revoir?

\- Dylan…

Non c'est bon t'en a assez dit! Ce que j'ai pu être stupide de te faire confiance mais finalement t'es comme les autres! T'es qu'un sale con égoïste, Bellamy Blake!

\- Tu comptes me laisser parler à la fin!

\- Non je veux pas entendre tes excuses à deux balles!

Il s'approche de moi et prend mon visage en coupe pour m'obliger à le regarder.

\- Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que je voulais te demander de venir avec moi!

\- Quoi? je demande abasourdie

\- On pourrait le faire! Partir tous les deux! Loin de l'Arche et du Conseil. On aurait pas à s'inquiéter d'eux! ils seront trop occupés par les Natifs pour nous chercher. On pourrait y arriver!

Il semble tellement euphorique à l'idée qu'on puisse partir tous les deux que j'étais tentée de dire oui. Mais j'avais trop de choses qui m'empêchait de partir. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et il comprit que je ne partirais pas avec lui. Il laisse retomber ses bras.

\- Tu comptes pas partir avec moi.

\- Bellamy, on peut pas partir. On peut pas laisser Octavia seule et puis j'ai mon père et Mia. Et les 100, après tout ce qu'on a traversé on peut pas les laisser. Ils te suivraient au bout du monde s'il le fallait ils ont confiance en toi. Si tu désertes ils vont prendre peur et ça va devenir l'enfer.

\- Je les laisserais pas me mettre en prison.

\- Et je les laisserais pas faire non plus, je lui dit en lui prenant les mains.

J'entrelace nos doigts et je le regarde d'un air suppliant.

\- Reste, Bellamy. Je t'en supplie reste avec moi.

Il ferme les yeux et son visage exprime de la douleur. Il colle son front au mien.

\- Bellamy, s'il te plaît.

\- Je suis désolé, Dylan, mais je peux pas.

Je ravale mes larmes et les sèche du revers de la manche.

\- très bien, j'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches, et t'en fais pas pour Octavia, je veillerais sur elle.

\- Dylan…

\- ça va aller, je lui dis en essayant de sourire. Je commence à être habituée. On ferait mieux de se remettre en route ou on sera jamais rentrer avant la nuit.

Je prends les devants et j'avance en silence le coeur lourd. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il parte. J'ai pas envie qu'il parte, j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai passé tellement de temps à me reposer sur lui que je sais pas si je serais capable de continuer à aider les 100 sans lui. J'ai ce sentiment d'abandon quand je le regarde. On marche encore pendant une bonne heure et on finit par arriver dans une crevasse. Des ruines d'un ancien village complètement recouvert par la nature se dresse devant nous.

\- le bunker ne doit pas être loin, nous dit Clarke

\- il doit y avoir une trappe, dit Bellamy.

\- On ferait mieux de se séparer, je leur dit. Je vais de ce côté là.

\- T'éloigne pas, me dit-il, je veux pouvoir t'entendre

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi, Bellamy, alors laisse-moi me débrouiller seule.

Je vois bien qu'il est blessé, mais c'est de sa faute. C'est lui qui a décidé de partir. Je descends prudemment la pente et je commence à retourner la moindre branche, fouiller les talus de terre, en quête d'une trappe. Mais sans succès. Si on doit ratisser toute la zone on va en avoir pour plusieurs heures et vu le temps qu'il fait je suis pas sûre qu'on est des heures devant nous. Au même moment, j'entends quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne et sors une arme. J'avance prudemment vers un bosquet de buissons et j'espère ne pas trouver de Natifs. Je m'approche en faisant un minimum de bruit, mais cet effort est réduit à néant quand je sens une main s'abattre sur mon épaule. J'attrape cette main et je lui tords. Bordel, Dylan, qu'est-ce qui te prends? me dit Bellamy le visage déformé par la douleur

\- Désolée, je lui dis en lui lâchant la main. Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est que j'ai cru entendre du bruit et toi tu surgis au même moment sans prévenir.

\- ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle

\- Oh! Vraiment désolée!

\- C'est rien, au moins je suis vraiment certain que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te défendre.

Je me renferme sur le champ et il semble le remarquer

\- Oui tu peux partir tranquille, je dis froidement

\- Dylan….

\- Laisse tomber, qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

\- Il faut qu'on en parle

\- Y a plus rien à dire

\- au contraire, je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de chose qu'on ne s'est pas dit, tous les deux

\- peut-être bien, mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu voulais, parce que je compte pas passer la nuit ici.

\- Clarke a sans doute trouvé la trappe

\- Très bien, alors allons-y

Je rejoins Clarke, suivie de Bellamy. Elle s'acharne sur une vieille trappe rouillée. Bellamy casse la rouille avec son espèce de hache et on se met à trois pour faire fonctionner le mécanisme. Clarke sors deux lampes torches de son sac et nous les tend. On descend dans le bunker qui est franchement dégoûtant.

\- Je te le dis tout de suite, Clarke, je préfère encore mourir de froid plutôt que de vivre ici.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça va pas être possible de vivre ici.

On commence à fouiller dans tous les bacs et à part un cadavre à l'entrée et quelques couverture on va pas survivre bien longtemps.

\- Y a rien, ici, je leur dis

\- Dylan a raison, répond Bellamy, on perd notre temps ici

Et il donne un grand coup de pied dans une cuve remplie d'huile qui se renverse

\- Merci pour les chaussures, Bellamy.

Mais un bruit nous interpelle. Un bruit que je reconnais très bien. On se regarde tous les trois pour être sûr d'avoir entendu la même chose. Puis Bellamy s'accroupit pour voir le contenu de la cuve.

\- Je crois qu'on a gagné le jackpot

Il soulève quelque chose pour nous le montrer. C'est une arme à feu. Un fusil semi-automatique en parfait état de marche à première vue. Fini d'être les proies avec ça les Natifs devront aussi nous craindre.

\- fais en voir une, je lui demande.

Je n'ai plus tiré avec une arme à feu depuis le jour où j'ai été arrêté mais la sensation est toujours la même. Bien que la crosse soit grasse à cause de la graisse.

\- Avec ça on ne sera plus des cibles faciles, dit Bellamy

\- c'est sûr

\- Mais pour ça va falloir vous exercer

\- Ne me vexe pas, Bellamy, Je tenez une arme avant que tu n'envisage de faire carrière dans la garde.

\- Et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir

Clarke s'occupe de faire un peu plus de lumière avec les tubes phosphorescents qu'on a trouvé, Bellamy accroche un grand drap et il trace une croix noir dessus et moi je nettoie quelque fusil et je vérifie que les cartouches sont pleines

\- Les cartouches ont l'air pleine mais est-ce que les balles sont en bonnes états, ça j'ai aucun moyen de le savoir.

\- On va essayé

Je lui passe une arme et j'en tends une à Clarke elle hésite à la prendre

\- Je sais que tu es contre la violence, Clarke mais on a besoin de ces armes

\- Je sais , et elle prend le fusil. Comment je dois le tenir?

\- Regarde.

Je cale l'arme sur mon épaule et je me prépare à viser. Je prends une inspiration et j'appuie sur la détente. Je tire une fois, deux fois, trois fois. La détonation des balles fait un bruit monstrueux dans le bunker.

\- Joli, me dit Bellamy

Je regarde la croix et j'ai tiré trois fois au même endroit mais j'ai soudain un flash et je me vois tiré à deux reprises sur un garde et il s'écroule au sol avec une mare de sang autour de lui. J'en lâche mon fusil ce qui me ramène à la réalité.

\- ça va, Dylan? me demande Bellamy

\- Oui ça va, je crois que j'ai besoin de manger un truc

Il me tend son paquet de noix déjà entamé

\- Merci

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as tiré? me demande Clarke

\- Comme si tu ne le savais

\- Si tu ne pars pas avec Bellamy, il va bien falloir que tu te défendes et si tu veux que je te fasse à nouveau confiance il va falloir que tu me fasses également confiance en me disant la vérité.

\- La vérité tout le monde la connait. On faisait parti de la même promo, on arrêtait pas de se battre et un jour j'en ai eu marre, voilà y a rien à dire de plus!

\- C'est faux, me dit Bellamy

\- Pardon?

\- C'est pas la vérité

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

\- Je te connais assez pour savoir qu'il y a plus qu'une simple querelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

\- Je sais pas, peut-être parce qu'un Natif a essayé de te tuer et que toi tu voulais en sauver un alors que tu étais mourante!

Il a raison et il le sait. Il pose son fusil et s'approche de moi.

\- Si je voulais que tu partes avec moi, c'est parce que je tiens à toi, pas parce que je pense qu'ils vont t'exécuter. Je suis sûre que l'histoire que tu racontes depuis plus d'un an n'est pas la vérité et c'est ce qui te sauvera.

\- Dis nous la vérité, Dylan, me dit Clarke. Si on a un moyen de te sauver il faut que tu nous le donne.

J'avale une poignée de noix et je m'assois sur un tas de couverture. Je ferme les yeux et souffle, signe que je rends les armes. Il est peut-être temps que je dise la vérité.

\- très bien, je vais vous le dire. C'est vrai que ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme je l'ai dit

\- Tu veux dire… commence Clarke

\- Si ça c'est vrai. J'ai réellement tué ce gars. Il s'appelait Luke Shaumway, le fils du commandant Shaumway, et je l'ai tué de deux balles dans le thorax. Une a perforé un poumon et l'autre a touché l'aorte. Il est mort quelques secondes après. Mais ce que les gens ne savent pas c'est pourquoi j'ai dû en arriver là. La version officielle c'est qu'on se détestait. On en était déjà plusieurs fois venu aux mains. Et cette fois là ça a mal fini. Mon père pensait que c'était un accident mais Shaumway a défendu bec et ongles que c'était un acte prémédité et que je méritais qu'on m'envoie direct à la dérive et je dois dire que je l'ai échappé belle. Si mon père n'avait pas trouvé d'autres cas de meurtre prémédité par des mineurs j'en serais sans doute plus ici pour en parler. Du coup j'ai été envoyé à l'Isolement pendant un an.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as dû le tuer? demande Clarke

Je souffle un peu pour me donner du courage et je me tourne vers Bellamy.

\- Tu sais, Mia, la fille que je t'ai présenté tout à l'heure?

\- Oui, je vois très bien, dit-il avec un sourire. Elle n'a pas vraiment sa langue dans sa poche

Oui c'est vrai mais elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça. C'est avec elle que tout commence. Il devait nous rester à peu près trois mois de formation avant de valider notre année. Seuls les quarante meilleurs étaient pris. J'étais en tête et Luke était deuxième, c'est pour ça que c'était toujours un peu tendu entre nous mais ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça. Pour nous habituer, on devait faire des rondes, deux fois par semaines. Luke et moi on avait les mêmes jours mais pas les mêmes heures. Je prenais sa relève après quatre heures de rondes. Un jour, ça devait faire environ une heure que je tournais dans la navette quand j'ai trouvé une fille de mon âge en pleure.

\- C'était Mia, dit Bellamy

\- Oui, j'ai essayé de l'approcher mais elle s'est enfuie. J'y ai pas prêté attention, je me suis dit que c'était une fille qui pleurait à cause d'un chagrin d'amour ou un truc dans ce genre là. Puis à chaque fois que je prenais mon tour de garde je la retrouvais pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Chaque fois que j'essayais de l'approcher elle s'enfuyait. Alors j'ai essayé de l'approcher dans un autre cadre. Mais je ne connaissais ni son nom si sur quelle section elle habitait, et comme on suivait pas exactement le même cursus scolaire que les autres élèves je ne savais pas comment la retrouver. Alors j'ai fouillé dans le trombinoscope que l'Arche tiens. Croyez-moi ça m'a pris plusieurs jours car je devais éviter de me faire prendre. Enfin bref, j'ai fini par trouvé. Mia Mills de la section Méca. J'ai essayé de faire concorder nos emplois du temps pour garder un oeil sur elle. Puis une de ses amies proches s'en ai rendu compte et elle m'a pris entre quatre yeux, disant que je devais laisser son amie tranquille. Cette amie, c'est Raven Reyes

\- ça explique pourquoi vous vous connaissez autant toute les deux

\- Je lui ai expliqué la situation comme quoi tous les mardis à la même heure je trouvais Mia en pleure. Alors elle m'a inclus dans son groupe d'amis et petit à petit on est devenue très proches toutes les trois, elles me connaissent sans doute mieux que je ne me connais moi-même. Puis un soir de garde où j'ai trouvé Mia toujours a pleuré, je me suis assise à côté d'elle et j'ai attendu qu'elle est fini de pleurer. Et après avoir pleuré pendant une bonne heure sur mon épaule, les seuls mots qu'elle a réussi à sortir sont sans doute les pires que j'ai jamais entendu

\- Et qu'est-ce que … c'était? demande Clarke

\- Si je vous le dis vous promettez de n'en parler à personne d'autres, c'est ça vie privée que je dévoile. C'est une partie de son passé qu'elle a enfin réussi à oublier pour avancer. Et si quand elle atterrit, l'un de vous deux en parle ou la regarde avec un air de pitié je vous jure que ce que les Natifs sont capables de faire ce sera une caresse à côté de ce que je ferais!

\- C'est noté, dit Clarke

\- J'essaierais de m'en rappeler, dit Bellamy en souriant

\- Je plaisante pas Bellamy, je vous fais confiance

\- C'est promis, Dylan

\- Très bien, elle m'a dit… elle m'a dit: "il me viole"

\- Pardon!, s'exclame Bellamy en se redressant. T'es pas sérieuse!

\- Malheureusement si.

\- C'est horrible, dit Clarke d'une petite voix aigüe

\- Mais c'est la vérité. Ce soir-là j'ai rien pu en tirer de plus et je savais que j'avais une semaine pour empêcher que ça se reproduise. J'ai dû m'armer de patience pour réussir à lui délier la langue et elle ne voulait pas que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Elle même, elle ne connaissait pas le nom de son agresseur. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'il était garde et qu'il faisait toujours ses rondes avant les miennes.

\- C'était Shaumway, dit Bellamy d'un ton très froid

\- Ouais. Quand j'ai deviné qui était l'agresseur, j'ai essayé de le mettre au pied du mur. Mais il a tout nié en bloc. Alors au grands maux les grands remèdes je suis allée voir le commandant Shaumway, et je crois bien que c'est pire.

\- Pire que ce que cette pourriture à fait! demande Bellamy

\- Oui car Shaumway était au courant et le couvrait.

\- C'est horrible, dit Clarke, comment on peut laisser son fils faire une chose pareil?

\- De la même manière qu'on évite à sa fille la dérive pour avoir assassinée quelqu'un

\- Mais c'est complètement différent! s'exclame Bellamy

\- Tu as payé pour ton crime! dit Clarke

\- Et maintenant lui aussi, je leur dis

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à quelqu'un? demande Clarke

\- J'ai menacé de les dénoncer lui et son fils et quelques jours plus tard, Mia se retrouvait à l'hôpital pour coups et blessures. Je suis retournée voir Shaumway et il m'a dit que sans témoin il ne pouvait pas y avoir de condammnation. Il a menacé de la tuer! Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez souffert à cause de ces pourritures! Elle est restée deux semaines à l'hôpital. A sa sortie on a parlé et elle a fini par mettre Raven dans la confidence. Il fallait qu'on trouve une solution. Alors j'ai longtemps pesé le pour et le contre, mais j'étais aussi pressée par le temps. Quand j'ai annoncé mon plan aux filles évidemment elle ont essayé de m'arrêter mais Mia était incapable de le faire et Raven avait déjà dix-huit ans elle aurait été exécuté. Mais pour que ça marche il fallait qu'elle témoigne comme quoi Luke et moi on se détestait au point de vouloir se tuer. Le jour où j'ai décidé de passer à l'acte, J'ai pris Luke à l'écart. Je lui ai demandé de se dénoncer, il était mineur, il aurait été à l'Isolement. Mais il a refusé. J'ai sortie mon arme, et il a dit que j'aurais jamais le courage de le faire. Alors je lui ai dit que son père et lui ne me laissaient vraiment pas le choix. Et j'ai appuyé sur la détente, deux fois. Des gens ont été alertés par les détonations et il y a rapidement eu un attroupement autour de nous. Ta mère, le chancelier et mon père était là. Ta mère l'a déclaré mort et je m'attendais à voir du dégoût dans les yeux de mon père mais tout ce que j'y ai vu c'était de l'incompréhension totale. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser sa fille, prédite à un brillant avenir, à commettre un acte irréparable.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux mais il était hors de question que je les laisse couler

\- Je sais que je devrais éprouver du remord après ce que j'ai fait mais tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir après ce jour c'était le soulagement que cette pourriture ne soit plus de ce monde. Mia a recommencé à vivre et elle venait me rendre visite à l'Isolement. Elle pense que tout est de sa faute que c'est elle qui aurait dû le tuer mais je la connais elle s'en serait voulu à mort et ça l'aurait détruit. Peut-être bien que je suis un monstre. Pourri jusqu'à la moëlle comme on disait avec Murphy.

Cette fois ci les larmes coulent librement sur mon visage. Après ce jour tout le monde pensait que j'étais une personne horrible, un monstre qu'il fallait envoyé à la dérive et peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tord mais pour l'instant le seul avis qui compte c'est celui des deux personnes qui sont en face de moi.

\- Voilà, vous savez tout.

\- Qui d'autres est au courant? me demande Clarke

\- Mia, Raven et maintenant vous deux

\- Tu dois le dire au chancelier, me dit Bellamy. Tu dois tout lui dire et Mia et Raven doivent témoigner. Faut que t'arrête de fuir

\- Non mais attends, tu rigoles, j'espère! Moi je dois arrêter de fuir? Dis-moi lequel de nous deux a prévu de s'enfuir?

\- C'est différent, Dylan

\- En quoi, c'est différent?

\- T'as tout risqué pour sauver ton amie

\- Et toi t'as tout risqué pour sauver ta soeur. La seule différence c'est que toi, le chancelier est toujours en vie. Tu n'as tué personne! Alors si tu veux que j'affronte Jaha tu devras en faire autant et si tu décides quand même de t'enfuir et que Clarke parle de cette histoire à Jaha je nierais tout en bloc

\- T'es prête à te laisser mourir pour ça!

\- On sait tous les deux que je suis capable de faire beaucoup de choses pour les gens auxquels je tiens.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Et il quitte le bunker. Je tape dans une caisse avec mon poing sur le coup de la colère et tout ce que j'y gagne c'est une main écorchée.

\- Fait chier!

\- Vous êtes pas croyable, tous les deux, me dit Clarke.

\- Quoi? je demande brusquement

\- Vous êtes raides dingues l'un de l'autre et vous continuer à vous faire du mal!

\- Dit celle qui s'est retrouvé au milieu d'un triangle amoureux!

Je regrette immédiatement mes paroles quand je vois son air blessé. Je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de Finn et que par respect pour Raven elle lui a laissé le champ libre.

\- Je suis désolée, Clarke, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- T'as raison, j'ai failli briser leur couple.

\- Finn ne t'avais pas dit pour Raven, c'est lui qui a merdé.

\- Peut-être mais en attendant c'est moi qui me sens le plus mal dans cette histoire.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Ne le soit pas, c'est pas ta faute. Mais ne fait pas la même erreur que moi et rattrape le.

\- A quoi bon? il a décidé de partir.

\- Et bien empêche le de faire la pire erreur de sa vie.

\- Arrête, Clarke, je crois pas à l'amour pour toujours, je crois même pas à l'amour.

\- Je te demande pas de te fiancer, mais de vivre l'instant présent. Je t'ai vu avec lui. Tu es bien avec lui, il te rend heureuse. Et quand je tu as failli mourir, t'imagine pas à quel point il s'est battu pour te ramener à la vie. J'avais jamais vu ça.

\- Et si… et si ça marchait pas?

\- Comment tu peux le savoir si tu n'essayes pas ?

\- Peut-être que j'en ai marre de souffrir

\- On est sur Terre, Dylan, si on veut avoir une chance d'être heureux je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on y laisse quelques plumes. Mais il n'est pas obligé d'en faire partie.

\- Je veux pas qu'il parte, j'ai… j'ai besoin de lui.

\- Alors va le voir et dis le lui. Dis lui que vous allez affronter ça ensemble comme tout ce que vous avez déjà affronté tous les deux. J'ai jamais vu deux personnes se battre autant pour survivre. Vous allez quand même pas baisser les bras maintenant?

\- T'as raison, on affrontera ça ensemble. Après tout, on a survécu à une attaque de panthère, a un brouillard acide, à une bande de délinquants en colère et à des Natifs pas très hospitaliers alors le chancelier c'est de la rigolade.

\- Là je te reconnais bien, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Merci, Clarke

\- Allez, file, je vais essayer de m'entraîner avec ce truc, dit-elle en regardant son fusil d'un oeil mauvais.

\- Sois prudente

\- Ouais toi aussi.

Je me précipite hors du bunker. Je grimpe rapidement les marches et sors à l'air libre. La nuit est déjà tombée. Je cherche Bellamy du regard mais il a dû aller un peu plus loin. J'avance dans la nuit noir en l'appelant mais il ne répond pas. Je finis par l'apercevoir à genoux dans la boue en train de parler au vide.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ….

\- Dylan?

Je me retourne pour voir qui m'appelle et je crois que mon coeur loupe un battement. Une femme, les cheveux châtain foncé, les yeux bleus et un sourire bienveillant se dresse devant moi.

\- Maman!

Je m'élance vers elle et lui saute au cou, pleurant de joie. Elle m'entoure de ses bras protecteurs et me caresse les cheveux comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avant de … cette réalité me fait redescendre de mon nuage.

\- C'est pas réel, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non ma chérie, me dit-elle avec un sourire triste

\- Comment c'est possible?

\- La question n'est pas comment? mais pourquoi?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache?

\- Parce que tu es ma petite fille super intelligente.

\- J'ai pas fait que des choses intelligentes ces dernières années.

\- Tu veux parler de ce garçon, Luke?

\- Principalement. Tu dois me détester

\- Aucun parent ne peut détester son enfant et encore moi quand il est prêt à sacrifier tout ce qu'il a pour sauver une seule vie.

\- Mais je l'ai tué.

\- Oui c'est vrai

\- Si t'avais encore était là, ça aurait été différent

\- Peut-être bien, mais tu sais, "avec des si on mettrait Paris en bouteille"

\- je croyais que c'était " avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde"

\- Elles sont différentes mais toutes justes, un peu comme toi et moi

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Moi aussi j'ai sacrifié tout ce que j'avais pour sauver une personne.

\- Mais tu n'as pas dû tuer quelqu'un.

\- C'est ce que je te disais, on a toutes les deux agis de manière différentes mais de façon juste. Tu n'avais pas trente-six solutions pour sauver ton amie. Tu as fais un choix, et tu l'as assumé. Tu as pris tes responsabilités et rien que pour ça je suis fière de toi et ton père l'est également.

\- Comment tu le sais?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas là que je ne veille pas sur vous. Ton père t'aime Dylan et je sais qu'en ce moment il se creuse les méninges pour te sortir de ce pétrin. Mais pour ça il a besoin d'avoir toutes les cartes en main.

\- Je sais

\- Alors tu vas affronter Jaha et ton père et peu importe que le résultat soit bon ou mauvais tout ce qui compte c'est que tu restes toi-même et que tu continues de prendre tes responsabilités. Je veux aussi que tu arrête de vivre dans le passé et de voir enfin ce que l'avenir te réserve.

\- Pour l'instant le seul avenir que je désire c'est de ne pas me faire trucider par un Natif

\- Peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait t'aider à affronter tout ça, me dit-elle avec un air moqueur

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi

\- Je le trouve très bien ce Bellamy

\- tu serais pas en train de me donner une sorte de bénédiction quand même

\- Vu que ton père va sans doute sauter au plafond quand il l'apprendra au moins tu sais qu'un de tes deux parents est d'accord.

\- J'ai essayerais de m'en souvenir.

\- Très bien alors si tu pouvais me faire le plaisir de revenir sur Terre pour que je puisse te tuer convenablement ça m'arrangerait.

\- Quoi?

Puis une douleur horrible me prend au visage et je tombe dans la boue. Je porte ma main à mon nez et je vois ma main en sang. C'est quoi ce bordel?

\- ça y est t'as fini de planer? me dit une voix de mec

Je me redresse et je vois Dax qui me pointe un fusil sur la poitrine.

\- J'ai rien contre vous, me dit-il

\- Nous?

Je regarde à côté de moi et je vois Bellamy qui est aussi perdu que moi. C'est quoi ce délire. Dax pointe son arme sur Bellamy et tire. Mais aucune détonation ne retentit. La balle n'a pas explosé. Dax recharge son arme et Bellamy le pointe du doigt comme s'il tenait une arme.

\- Pose ça Dax, lui dit Clarke qui vient d'émerger et pointe un fusil sur sa poitrine

\- t'aurais dû rester à l'intérieur. J'ai essayé de pas te tuer mais t'es ressortie et Shaumway a dit pas de témoin

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? je demande en me tournant vers Bellamy

\- C'est Shaumway qui l'a commandité, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de tirer sur le chancelier

\- Barre-toi, dit Dax, et je te tuerais pas

\- Pose ton arme tout de suite! lui dit Clarke

\- C'est ton choix.

Clarke tire mais la balle n'explose pas. Elle court se cacher derrière un arbre parce que celle de Dax explose. Bellamy bondit sur lui et il se batte au sol. Je rejoins Clarke

\- Donne ton arme, Clarke.

Elle me donne le fusil. Je l'arme et sors de ma cachette. Dax tient Bellamy en joue et moi je vise, Dax.

\- Dax, je sais pas ce que Shaumway t'as promis mais c'est bidon. Tu vas te faire avoir comme nous tous. Alors ce que tu vas faire c'est posé ton arme et j'éviterais de te tuer.

\- On sait tous que t'en ai pas capable. La dernière fois c'était un coup de chance.

\- On parie

J'améliore ma viser et je le vois paniqué. Au moment où je m'apprête à tirer Bellamy lui enfonce une balle, trouvé par terre, dans la carotide. Il saigne abondamment et du sang sort de sa bouche. Il s'écroule quelques secondes après, mort. Je baisse mon arme, soulagée en quelque sorte de ne pas avoir eu besoin de tirer. Bellamy se relève et viens près de moi. Il me prend mon fusil et le jette un peu plus loin. Il passe une main derrière ma nuque et m'attire à lui pour me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que ça va? je lui demande la voix un peu étouffée par sa veste

\- Pas vraiment, non. Ma mère si elle savait ce que j'avais fait qui je suis. Elle m'a élevé pour que je sois un mec bien, un mec bon et j'arrête pas de faire du mal à tout le monde.

Je le serre un peu plus dans mes bras et il fait de même.

\- Je suis qu'un monstre.

\- Non Bellamy. Aujourd'hui tu nous as sauvé la vie, à Clarke et moi. Oui c'est vrai que t'es parfois le roi des abrutis...

Un léger rire lui échappe et je me détache de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- … mais on a tous besoin de toi. j'ai besoin de toi, Bellamy. Aucun de nous n'aurait pu survivre sur Terre si t'avais pas été là. J'aurais jamais pu survivre sans toi. Si t'as besoin qu'on te pardonne, très bien, je te pardonne, t'es pardonné, d'accord? Mais tu peux pas t'enfuir, tu dois rentrer au campement avec moi. Je t'interdis de me laisser. Tu dois affronter la situation. On l'affrontera tous les deux comme tout ce qu'on a fait depuis qu'on est arrivé

\- Jaha va m'exécuter en arrivant sur Terre

\- On trouvera une solution, ensemble.

\- ensemble

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et me serre à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- J'ai eu peur de te perdre encore une fois, me dit-il

\- ça n'arrivera pas, on trouvera une solution, comme toujours

On reste comme ça encore quelques instants puis Clarke se racle la gorge.

\- Vraiment désolée d'interrompre ce moment très touchant mais on devrait rentrer.

\- T'as raison, dit Bellamy quelque peu gêné

\- Faut qu'on récupère tout ce qui est récupérable, dit Clarke

\- On devra revenir, à nous trois on pourra pas tout ramener, je leur dis

\- On reviendra demain

On retourne dans le bunker et on récupère les couvertures, des lampes torches et bien sûr un maximum de fusils. On reprend la route dans la nuit noire. On marche tous les trois en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. J'appréhende notre arrivée au camp. Ramener des armes au camp, ce n'est pas anodin. C'est vrai qu'on a besoin de se défendre mais est-ce que le reste du groupe est assez mature pour tenir des armes sans que ça ne dégénère. Sans parler qu'ils sont inexpérimentés. Mais dans le fond ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est mon entrevue avec Jaha. Ce n'est pas parce que Bellamy et Clarke m'ont cru que Jaha en fera de même. Je sais que Bellamy pense la même chose. Notre vie va se jouer ce soir et je sais que si la réponse de Jaha est négatif je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de partir. Quand on arrive aux abords du camp on entend de l'agitation. On entre et la première chose qu'on entend c'est:

\- Le Natif s'est enfui!

Une pointe de soulagement m'envahit. Octavia à réussi à libérer Lincoln sans que personne ne sache que c'est elle.

\- S'il est parti, il risque de revenir avec ses potes, dit Jasper

\- Et bien qu'ils viennent, dit Bellamy. On vit dans la peur des Natifs depuis trop longtemps. Pourquoi? Parce qu'ils ont des flèches et des lances? Je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'en ai marre d'avoir peur

Il nous fait un signe de tête et on dépose notre chargement devant les 100. Quelques cris de surprises mais surtout de joie résonnent

\- Ce sont des fusils, pas des jouets, dit Clarke

\- Demain on commence l'entraînement, dit Bellamy. Dylan se chargera de vous former et elle estimera qui est suffisamment digne de confiance pour tenir une arme

\- Pardon? je lui demande

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, Clarke ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi

\- On pourrait peut-être me demander mon avis avant

\- T'es la seule à avoir reçu une formation complète des armes à feu, dit Bellamy, et je t'ai vu tirer. Si tu ne le fais pas personne ne le pourra

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix?

\- Pas vraiment

\- Très bien, je le ferais. Mais aucune contestation d'aucune sorte. C'est moi qui décide

\- Evidemment

\- Bah voyons, je te connais. On commence l'entraînement demain.

Les 100 se dispersent et j'aide Bellamy à ranger le matériel pendant que Clarke va contacter Jaha.

\- Tu crois que c'est O'? me demande Bellamy

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Tu penses que Octavia aurait pu libérer le Natif?

\- Peut-être bien, je sais pas, j'étais avec toi.

\- Mais elle te parle à toi.

\- Même si elle l'avait fait, ce serait si mal que ça?

\- Tu défends les Natifs maintenant?

\- Non juste celui-là. Pour une obscure raison, il a décidé de me sauver. ça mérite un petit effort de notre part, tu crois pas?

\- Quoi comme effort? Fermer les yeux sur le fait qu'il est poignardé, Finn?

\- Finn est un crétin de toute façon

\- T'as pas tort

\- Quant à Octavia, si tu veux ta réponse, va falloir que tu lui parles

Je lui tends une couverture et je fais un signe de tête vers Octavia. Il souffle un coup mais prend quand même la couverture et part retrouver O'. Je sais pas pourquoi ils refusent de se parler mais les regarder se déchirer l'un l'autre c'est impossible. Même s'ils le nieront toujours, ils sont tout l'un pour l'autre. Alors je compte bien les aider au maximum à se réconcilier. Clarke nous dit qu'il est leur de retrouver Jaha. Juste avant d'entrer sous la tente je souffle un coup, puis je sens qu'on me prend la main. Je croise le regard de Bellamy et j'y vois de la détermination. Il ne compte plus fuir.

\- Ensemble, me dit-il

\- Ensemble

Puis on entre dans la tente. On s'assoit devant l'écran avec Clarke. Jaha apparaît quelques secondes après.

\- Bellamy Blake. ça fait longtemps que je veux te rencontrer

\- Avant de commencer Jaha, lui dit Clarke, Sachez que vous nous avez envoyé sur Terre sans savoir si on allait survivre. Malgré ça la plupart des 100 sont encore en vie et c'est en parti grâce à Bellamy et Dylan. Sans eux on aurait pas tenu longtemps et ils font parti du groupe. A ce titre ils ont eux aussi le droit d'être gracié.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue, dit Jaha, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.

\- Si c'est très simple, intervient Bellamy. Si vous voulez savoir qui en veut à votre vie.

Jaha semble réfléchir à la proposition puis se penche un peu plus sur l'écran.

\- Bellamy Blake je t'amnistie de tous tes crimes.

On laisse échapper tous les trois un soupir de soulagement.

\- Maintenant dit moi qui t'as demandé de me tuer?

\- Pas avant que vous ayez gracié, Dylan

\- Tu sais que je peux encore revenir sur ma décision

\- Et bien faîtes-le, mais je dirais rien tant qu'elle n'est pas graciée

\- Bellamy ça vaut pas le coup… je lui dit

\- Bien sûr que si, t'as pas eu le choix

\- Monsieur, Bellamy a raison, intervient Clarke. Dylan nous a raconté…

\- … Qu'elle avait fait ça pour sauver son amie Mia Mills, nous dit Jaha

\- Comment vous êtes au courant? je lui demande

\- Une certaine jeune fille est venue tambouriner pendant vingt bonnes minutes pour réclamer une audience.

\- Elle est venue vous parler.

\- Oui elle m'a raconté ce qui c'est passé, mais même si c'est vrai tu as tué quelqu'un

\- Je sais

\- Dylan, tu faisais parti de la promotion pour devenir soldat des forces spéciales, c'est bien ça ?

\- C'est exacte Monsieur

\- Quel est le premier devoir d'un soldat ?

Je réfléchit quelques instants puis lorsque je trouver la réponse je sais que ça va sceller son choix. Il ne me laissera jamais en vie

\- Le premier devoir d'un soldat, c'est de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour sauver les gens de l'Arche, même si c'est au péril de sa vie.

\- C'est exacte Dylan

\- Et je n'ai pas respecter cette engagement, ce qui implique la peine de mort.

Il laisse planer le silence avant de légèrement sourire.

\- Dylan tu as tuer cet homme dans le but de sauver une vie de l'Arche, tu as gardé le secret pour la protéger même si tu savais que tu risquais d'être envoyé à la dérive. C'est exactement ce qu'on attend d'un soldat digne de ce nom.

\- Quoi? je dis réellement surprise

\- Dylan tu as respecté tes engagements et on a réexaminer ton dossier après la visite de Mia devant le Conseil et ta sentence a été voté à l'unanimité.

Je retiens mon souffle et je sens Bellamy serrer ma main avec force au point que j'ai cru l'entendre craquer

\- Dylan Kane, en ce qui concerne le Conseil, tu n'as fait qu'exercer ton devoir de soldat tu es donc innocenté dans le meurtre de Luke Shaumway.

Je souffle de soulagement et Bellamy relâche enfin la pression sur ma main.

\- Et le Conseil a aussi donné son autorisation pour que tu puisse poursuivre ta formation lorsque nous serons de retour sur Terre.

\- Vous rigolez! je m'exclame

\- Non, Dylan, L'Arche a besoin de personnes comme toi près à la défendre au péril de sa vie, enfin c'est si tu acceptes.

\- Evidemment que j'accepte!

Je suis trop heureuse je m'attendais à tous les scénarios possibles même au plus dramatique mais jamais je n'aurais pu envisager qu'ils puissent non seulement m'innocenter mais en plus de ça ils me laissent continuer d'être ce que je veux.

\- Dans ce cas c'est réglé. Maintenant dites-moi qui est à l'origine de l'attentat qui me visait.

\- Le Commandant Shaumway, lui dit Bellamy.

\- ça ne devrait pas m'étonner. Je vous remercie tous les deux pour avoir pris vos responsabilités et d'être venus me rencontrer.

\- Merci à vous Jaha.

Il coupe la transmission et un grand sourire apparaît sur mon visage. On l'a fait on a été gracié. Plus besoin de fuir, on va pouvoir rester ici. Si j'avais raconté la vérité depuis le début j'aurais pu éviter l'Isolement. Mais si j'avais fait ça, jamais je n'aurais été envoyé ici et jamais je n'aurais rencontré des personnes comme celle qui me tient encore fermement la main pas encore sûr d'avoir réaliser ce qui se passait. Non pour rien au monde j'aurais changer quoique se soit. Je tiens beaucoup trop à ce que j'ai aujourd'hui devant les yeux à cet instant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà un chapitre très tardive désolée pour le retard ^^ Au programme le fameux jour de l'Unité et la rencontre avec les Natifs sans oublier une petite avancée dans la relation entre Bellamy et Dylan ^^**

Voilà encore une journée qui commence sur Terre. Depuis l'entrevue avec Jaha je suis beaucoup plus légère. J'ai commencé l'entraînement et bien que je ne confierais même pas une cuillière en plastique à certains d'autres se sont révélés très doués. En particulier Miller et Harper. Cette dernière m'a impressionné moi qui croyais que c'était une fille timide et un peu pimbêche je me suis rendue compte qu'elle cache bien son jeu et bien que les Natifs la terrifie encore elle n'hésitera pas à se battre. Elle est même devenue une bonne amie. Nathan se débrouille très bien également et de toute façon j'avais déjà confiance en lui avant de commencer l'entraînement. Un autre gars que je ne connaissais pas c'est révélé plutôt doué c'est un certain Sterling puis il y a Monroe. D'autres personnes en qui j'ai beaucoup moins confiance comme Connor ou Milles surtout parce que ce sont eux qui ont poussé Bellamy à pendre Murphy, se sont révélés doués. J'aurais préféré ne pas leur donner d'armes mais Bellamy a dit qu'on avait le plus besoin de personnes alors j'ai pas eu le choix. Les tours de gardes ont été instauré et ils ont ordres de tirer que s'ils sont sûr que c'est bien un Natif. On a pas un stock important de balles donc chacune d'elle est importante. Enfin bref assez parlé de ça. Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de l'Unité sur l'Arche. Raven a installé l'écran au milieu du campement et on est tous présent pour écouter le fabuleux discours de Jaha. C'est à peu près le même chaque année. En bref il dit qu'ils vont bientôt nous rejoindre sur Terre qu'ils vont venir nous aider tout le blabla habituel. Lorsque le discours se termine Jasper sort de sa tente portant un jaril et poussant des cris de joie.

\- Monty gère comme un taré! Je propose qu'on la baptise Nectar de l'Unité!

Tous les 100 se précipitent avec des gourdes pour goûter l'alcool de Monty. Sauf une personne que je vois s'éclipser discrètement du camp. Je rattrape Octavia à la sortie du campement.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça?

Elle se retourne en sursautant

\- Putain, Dylan tu m'a foutu la trouille de ma vie!

\- T'as pas répondu à ma question

\- Je… je … voulais prendre l'air

\- Octavia on est tous les jours, à chaque instant au grand air, alors trouve une autre excuse

\- Je… vais chercher de l'eau?

\- Ce serait presque possible si ton frère et Nathan n'y étaient pas allés y a moins d'une demi-heure.

\- Désolée, j'ai rien d'autre.

\- Et si ça avait été ton frère qui te trouvait dehors à cet instant?

\- Tu serais sans doute venue me sauver la mise.

\- Octavia, je vais pas pouvoir faire le tampon entre vous deux encore longtemps

\- Il ne me laissera jamais le voir!

\- Il a peut être pas tort

\- Tu l'as dit toi même il n'est pas aussi mauvais que les autres!

Je souffle un coup. Cette fille m'exaspère. Vous croyez que c'est possible de détester et t'adorer une personne en même temps? Bah moi je vous le dis.

\- très bien O', je te couvre mais si tu n'es pas revenue avant demain matin je te jure que je le retrouve et je le découpe en petits morceaux. J'ai été clair ?

\- T'es la meilleure! et elle me saute au coup

\- Et moi je te déteste! Si ton frère apprends ce que je fais il me tuerait sans doute.

\- Trouve un moyen pour l'occuper une bonne partie de la soirée, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- O', je l'avertis

\- Quoi? il serait peut-être temps de passer aux choses sérieuses tous les deux. Depuis que vous êtes innocentés vous ne pouvez pas passer une minutes sans un contact physique ou être à moins de trente centimètre l'un de l'autre. Alors évacuer toute cette tension et on en parle plus.

\- Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, va donc le retrouver avant que je ne préviennent ton frère.

\- Ok je file.

Elle me serre rapidement dans ses bras et file à travers les arbres. Je retourne dans le campement. Je sais que je devrais la retenir mais elle est amoureuse de lui et il vaut mieux qu'au moins une personne soit au courant au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal. Je n'ai pas fait deux pas dans le camp que Jasper me saute presque dessus. Il semble déjà bien éméché. Il me tend un verre

\- Pour notre héroïne! me dit il

\- Je peux pas Jasper, je suis de garde, je lui dit en lui montrant mon arme.

\- Et si tu laissais ça à quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois. Tu sauveras le monde demain j'ai besoin de quelqu'un dans mon équipe pour jouer au bière pong et j'ai entendu dire qu'avant que tu ne sois mise à l'Isolement tu étais la reine de la fête.

\- C'est pas faux!

\- Alors viens, le monde sera toujours aussi bordélique demain matin quand tu ouvriras les yeux avec une gueule de bois pas possible, mais il aura toujours besoin de toi.

\- Il a raison, me dit Bellamy en arrivant derrière moi

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Depuis que t'es arrivée, t'as passé plus de temps à t'occuper des autres plutôt que de toi. Alors profite pour une fois. En plus de ça ton père débarque dans deux jours et je suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie que tu fasse la fête.

\- C'est vrai, alors juste un verre.

\- Non, me dit Bellamy. Je veux que t'en prenne plusieurs, que tu t'éclate ce soir. Les Natifs peuvent attendre

\- Toi aussi t'en a besoin

\- Je m'amuserais quand les Natifs seront là.

\- Je vais pas laisser tomber, Bellamy, si je dois mal finir ce soir, je serais pas la seule

Il rit

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

\- Ah oui? Tu serais surpris de ma descente d'alcool.

\- Prouve-le

Je prends le verre plein de Jasper et le descend cul sec. L'alcool a un goût âcre et je le sens couler jusque dans mon estomac. Une douce chaleur me parcourt après l'avoir ingurgitée

\- Et voilà le premier

\- Impressionnant

\- Bon t'es partante ? me dit Jasper

\- Allez, profitons en pendant qu'on est encore en vie!

\- Bien parler

Jasper m'attrape le bras et j'ai juste le temps de jeter un dernier regard à Bellamy qui me sourit. Je suis dans l'équipe de Jasper et on est contre Sterling et Fox. Le but du jeu est simple il suffit de jeter une pièce dans le gobelet. Si tu réussi c'est l'autre équipe qui boit si tu perds c'est toi qui boit

\- Allez, c'est parti! et Jasper commence

Malheureusement pour Fox et Sterling ils sont rapidement éliminés. Jasper et moi avons encore six gobelets sur dix et ils ne leur en reste que trois .

\- Tu vas le louper celui-là me dit Fox

Je m'apprête à lancer ma pièce et je la fait rebondir sur la table puis elle tombe dans le goblet. Jasper pousse un cri de joie et Fox boit cul sec son verre. Sterling loupe son coup et Jasper tire le sien qui termine dans le gobelet. Fox tire le sien et je bois mon verre. Puis c'est à mon tour

\- Je compte sur toi, me dit Jasper. On les finit cette fois

\- Est-ce que tu sais à qui tu parles, Jasper.

Je le regarde lui à la place du gobelet de Fox et je tire sans regarder. La pièce ricoche sur la table et retombe dans le verre. Fox et Sterling se lamente et Jasper fait un tour d'honneur dans le campement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire aux éclats en le voyant faire. ça fait du bien de penser à rien pour une fois de ne soucier de rien. Je me sens légère et libre. Soudain Raven arrive.

\- ça y est j'ai réussi ! dit-elle

\- Réussi quoi? je lui demande

Elle branche quelques trucs et soudain on entend de la musique s'élever des enceintes qu'elle a apporté. Tout le monde pousse des cris de joie

\- T'es la meilleure Reyes!

\- Oui je sais!

\- Tiens prends un verre tu l'as bien mérité!

\- T'as raison.

On trinque et on boit cul sec notre verre. Je commence à sentir les effets de l'alcool mais ça me fait me sentir un peu plus euphorique encore. On se met à danser toutes les deux en riant et on est vite rejointe par les autres. Je vois Clarke du coins de l'oeil et j'attrape la main de Raven et on rejoint Clarke. Je vois à sa tête que ce n'est pas son premier verre. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. J'attrape également sa main et je nous amène devant une table sur laquelle je monte. Au même moment la chanson crazy in love de Beyoncé résonne et je commence à danser au rythme de la musique. Raven monte également et Clarke nous rejoint tout de suite après. On danse toute les trois de façon plutôt sexy et on commence à attirer l'attention des autres. On chante en même temps et Raven retire ma veste pour la lancer plus loin. Je fais la même chose avec la sienne et on continue à danser sous les sifflets des autres et en partie des gars. On se fiche complètement des autres et on s'amuse comme des folles toutes les trois riant aux éclats. Quelqu'un passe près de la table et je chope son verre pour le boire cul sec également. Je sais que je vais sans doute me réveiller avec une migraine pas possible demain mais j'ai envie de profiter de ma soirée à fond. Après tout c'est bien ce que Bellamy m'a ordonné de faire. D'ailleurs il est où celui-là? Je le cherche à travers la foule et je le trouve adossé contre un arbre et me regardant danser avec son regard de braise. Je décide de jouer un peu avec lui et je danse sans le quitter des yeux. Je danse de façon plus sexy et en mordillant ma lèvre. ça semble le faire réagir puisque son regard semble plus noir que d'habitude. Alors j'exagère encore plus mes déhanchés. Lorsqu'il s'apprête à se rapprocher de notre scène improvisée la chanson se termine et Raven me tire par le bras pour descendre brisant le contact visuel avec Bellamy. Clarke descend avec nous et on rejoint Jasper, Monty, Harper, Nathan, qui sont en train de jouer à action ou vérité je crois.

\- Et bien vous nous avez fait un sacré show les filles, nous dit Nathan.

\- Qui a dit qu'on savez pas s'amuser? dit Clarke

\- C'est vrai, c'est pas parce qu'on est les filles les plus badass du camp qu'on ne sait pas s'éclater, dit Raven en me tendant son poing dans lequel je tape

\- Dans ce cas ça vous dirait de continuer? demande Jasper

\- Moi j'en suis, dit Raven

\- Pareil pour moi, dit Clarke

\- Dans ce cas je suis

\- Je veux jouer aussi, dit Bellamy en s'asseyant autour du feu.

\- Très bien tout le monde a déjà joué à action ou vérité, dit Jasper. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas quelqu'un propose action ou vérité, la personne choisit action ou vérité. Si elle réussit elle pose une question à son tour si elle échoue elle a un gage. C'est aussi simple que ça. Bon je commence. Bellamy action ou vérité?

\- Pour qui tu m'prends, Jasper?

\- Donc action. Comme tu n'as pas encore touché un seul verre bois en trois cul sec.

\- Trop facile.

Il boit son verre et Monty lui en donne deux autres qu'il boit également.

\- Monty, action ou vérité ?

\- vérité

\- Si y avait une fille que tu voudrais embrasser se serait qui ?

\- Harper

\- Ah oui ? demande Harper surprise. Je pensais que tu dirais Dylan

\- Pourquoi moi?

\- Fais pas celle qui sait pas que tout le camp veut tenter sa chance avec toi. Même moi si j'avais été attirée par les filles j'aurais tenté ma chance.

\- J'en aurais été très flatté, je lui dit en trinquant dans son gobelet

\- Puis de toute façon, tout le monde sait que t'es déjà prise, me dit Nathan avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ah oui?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que personne ne t'as encore sauté dessus après ta danse de toute à l'heure?

\- Je pensais qu'on jouait, nous dit Bellamy en jetant un regard noir à Nathan.

\- Comme tu veux mais on sait tous que …

\- Rien du tout! Harper c'est à toi.

\- Très bien, Raven action ou vérité

\- Action

\- va pincer les fesses de Connor

\- Ok je reviens tout de suite.

Elle part sous nos éclats de rire, pince rapidement les fesses de Connor et revient s'asseoir .

\- Dylan, tu vas …

\- Tu me demande pas action ou vérité ?

\- Bah voyons! Alors tu vas faire le poirier au dessus du jerrican de la boisson de Monty et tu bois

\- Ok mais je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

Bellamy et Jasper se lève et se mettent chacun d'un côté du baril. Je prends de l'élan et je monte en équilibre dessus. Bellamy et Jasper me tienne et je bois dans le tuyau prévu. Je tiens quelques secondes et ils me reposent. Bellamy me garde près de lui et essuie une goutte d'alcool au coin de ma bouche avant de la lécher sur son doigt. Ce geste est tellement érotique que j'ai envie de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine mais je me retiens et mordille ma lèvre à la place.

\- Alors tu t'amuses?

\- ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arriver, et toi? je croyais que tu attendais l'arrivée des Natifs.

\- Disons que ta petite danse m'a donné envie de jouer aussi, dit-il en caressant ma lèvre de son pouce

Monsieur veut jouer, on peut être deux dans ce cas. Je passe ma langue sur son pouce et le suce tout en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. J'ai cru entendre un grognement sortir de sa gorge et je décide donc de m'arrêter là. Puis je rejoins les autres autour du feu.

\- Clarke, action ou vérité?

\- Vérité

\- très bien, alors…. Est-ce que cette soirée est la meilleure de toute ta vie?

\- C'est sûr, je me suis jamais autant amusée de toute ma vie

\- ça fait du bien de lâcher prise de temps en temps, princesse, lui dit Bellamy

\- C'est sûr. Bon Jasper action ou vérité ?

\- Action

\- Va faire le singe au milieu du campement

Jasper s'exécute et on continue encore un peu comme ça puis Harper Nathan et Clarke arrête de jouer. Il ne reste donc plus que Raven, Jasper Monty et Bellamy qui me jette des regards brûlant depuis qu'on est revenu s'installer. Qui sont très loin de me laisser indifférente.

\- Bon on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, nous dit Jasper en nous regardant Bellamy et moi tour à tour

j'ai soudainement un mauvais pressentiment surtout en voyant le regard de Monty et Raven en plus. Bellamy a également une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

\- Je crois que je vais passer mon tour, je leur dis en me levant

Mais Raven ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et m'oblige à me rasseoir avec force

\- Tu bouge pas d'un poil. J'en ai pas fini avec toi

\- Raven t'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée?

\- Tu me diras merci plus tard, me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin

\- J'en suis pas certaine

\- T'as besoin qu'on te bouge les fesses, c'est Mia qui me l'a demandé

\- Mia? Mais qu'est-ce que...

J'essaye de me rappeler de ma conversation avec Mia, ce qui est compliqué compte tenu de tout l'alcool que j'ai déjà ingurgité. Mais la lumière se fait quand je croise le regard de Bellamy.

\- Non, Raven! Je t'interdis de te mêler de ça!

\- Trop tard, alors Bellamy, action ou vérité ?

\- Euh… pour plus de sécurité je vais prendre vérité

\- Très bien, à quand remonte ta dernière relation sexuelle?

\- C'était quand t'as atterri avec ta capsule

Trois semaines! C'est étonnant quand on pense quand arrivant ici, c'était tous les soirs

\- Et pourquoi ce changement soudain? demande-t-elle malicieuse

Sans le vouloir son regard se tourne vers moi, puis il regarde de nouveau Raven

\- Rien qui te concerne, Raven, en plus de ça c'est une seule question par tour. Mais si vous voulez jouer à ce genre d'action ou vérité, je vous garantie pas que vous allez gagner. Jasper, action ou vérité?

\- Action!

\- Embrasse la première fille qui sort de la navette

Jasper se met à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il semble faire beaucoup moins le malin tout d'un coup

\- T'es sûr?

\- C'est ça ou un gage et tu peux être sûr que ce sera pire, dit-il fier de lui.

\- Bon, d'accord.

Il se lève et embrasse la fille qui vient de sortir et elle ne semble pas être de bonne humeur puisqu'elle le gifle. Evidemment on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se moquer de lui et c'est complètement hilare qu'il nous retrouve.

\- C'est ça, marrez-vous! On verra combien de temps vous allez encore rire

Il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire diabolique

\- Vérité, je lui dis rapidement

\- Exactement ce que je souhaitais. Octavia a raconté quelque chose de très intéressant à Raven et tu sais combien Raven a énormément de mal à garder un secret

\- ça, c'est quand ça l'arrange, je dis en lui jetant un regard noir

\- Et moi comme je suis une âme charitable, j'ai accepté de la débarrasser de ce trop lourd fardeau

\- Accouche, Jasper!

\- J'y viens. Donc je disais que Octavia a dit à Raven qui me l'a dit ensuite que tu avais fait un rêve plutôt… étrange! Dis-nous en plus.

\- Je vois pas de quoi…

C'est là que je repense à mon réveil plutôt mouvementé de ce matin. Je me suis réveillée couverte de sueur et excitée comme jamais dû au rêve que j'avais fait, mettant Bellamy et moi en scène de façon pas très catholique

\- Je crois que je vais la tuer!

\- Pourquoi ça ? demande Jasper de façon innocente

\- Non, en fait je vais vous tuer tous les trois !

\- Pourquoi ça ? demande Bellamy en plongeant son regard brûlant dans le mien. C'était quoi ce rêve?

\- Fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas deviné quel type de rêve j'ai pu faire, Bellamy

\- Peut-être… Mais je veux t'entendre le dire.

Il avait ce sourire joueur comme quand il est persuadé d'avoir gagné. Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire. Je me penche au plus près de lui.

\- Ce matin je me suis réveillée couverte de sueur et avec une envie de tous les diables de m'envoyer en l'air suite à un rêve particulièrement érotique. Content? je lui demande en mordillant ma lèvre.

\- Je dirais plutôt frustré, dit-il en arrêtant de sourire et en fixant mes lèvres avec intensité.

Je sais déjà que mes prochaines paroles vont déterminer la suite des évènements mais j'en peux plus d'attendre. On est tous les deux libres maintenant et on en a tous les deux envie. Il me le montre en ce moment en s'humectant les lèvres.

\- Comme ça on est deux.

Je vois ses yeux devenir encore plus sombre qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Il caresse ma lèvre de son pouce et approche son visage du mien. Je sens son souffle chaud contre mon visage et je ferme les yeux. Il effleure mes lèvres des siennes et c'est une véritable torture.

\- Trouvez-vous une chambre qu'on en finisse, nous dit Raven

J'ouvre les yeux et rencontre les siens. je peux y voir le même désir qu'il doit sans doute lire dans le mien. J'attrape sa main et me lève. Il me suit sans opposer la moindre résistance. Je le sens aussi fébrile que moi et je presse le pas. J'entre dans ma tente et à peine il est entré, il se jette sur mes lèvres et je lui rend avidement son baiser. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'approcher encore plus de moi et il agrippe mes hanches puis il les plaque contre les siennes. Un gémissement m'échappe quand je sens son excitation contre mon ventre. Il descend une main le long de ma cuisse et fait le tour pour agripper ma fesse et me plaquer encore plus contre lui.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je te désir, me dit-il en commençant à m'embrasser dans le cou.

\- J'en ai une vague idée, je dis le souffle coupée

J'ondule des hanches pour se faire rencontrer nos centres ce qui nous fait pousser un gémissement tous les deux.

\- Rappelle-moi qui fait des rêves érotiques? dit-il en redressant la tête

\- Qui a dit que tu pouvais t'arrêter? je lui dit, frustrée

\- Répond-moi d'abord. De qui tu rêvais ?

\- Comme si tu ne le savais.

\- Je veux t'entendre le dire

Je prends son visage en coupe et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres

\- C'était toi.

Un sourire heureux apparaît sur son visage

\- j'étais sûr que tu craquerais.

Je rigole et il me soulève pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je l'embrasse et il m'allonge sur mon lit de fortune. Il reprend où il s'était arrêté et les seules paroles que j'arrive à prononcer sont des gémissements de plaisir. J'attrape l'ourlet de son tee-shirt et lui retire. Devant son corps parfait je ne peux m'empêcher de me mordiller la lèvre.

\- T'imagine même pas à quel point t'es sexy quand tu fais ça.

\- Ah oui?

et je l'aguiche un peu plus. Il se jette de nouveau sur mes lèvres. Il dévie le long de ma mâchoire puis il continue jusqu'à mon lobe d'oreille qu'il mordille

\- Bellamy!

Je l'entend grogner près de mon oreille quand je gémis son nom et il descend dans mon cou et fais glisser une bretelle de mon débardeur tout en embrassant la peau qu'il découvre. Je ne peux que gémir son prénom sous sa torture, mais je voudrais qu'il arrête de jouer et qu'il passe enfin aux choses sérieuses. Je me cambre pour se faire rencontrer nos bassins dans une invitation à accélérer les choses.

\- Désolé ma belle, mais ça fait bien trop longtemps que j'attends ça et je compte bien prendre mon temps

\- Tu feras ça une autre fois.

\- Impatiente?

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Ses yeux s'obscurcissent encore plus mais il ne lâche pas l'affaire. Il embrasse maintenant le haut de mes seins et il soulève mon tee-shirt. Il me le retire et prend une seconde pour m'observer. Il me regarde comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde et son regard me fait fondre. Devant son inertie je décide de prendre les choses en main et je le fais basculer sur le côté. Je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui et je lui inflige exactement la même torture mais en initiant quelques balancement de hanches contre son érection. Ce qui le fait grogner. Je redessine tous les muscles de son torse avec mes lèvres et quand j'ai goûté chaque parcelle de son magnifique torse je me redresse. Je passe mes mains dans mon dos et dégrafe mon soutien-gorge. Il se redresse et me serre contre lui. Sentir son torse puissant contre le mien me fait gémir et je bascule la tête en arrière. Il embrasse mon cou et attire mon visage vers le sien pour un tendre baiser.

\- T'es sans aucun doute la fille la plus incroyable et la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en l'écoutant et une boule de tendresse me submerge. Je dépose délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes et il en profite pour m'allonger à nouveau. Je glisse ma main entre nos deux corps pour descendre ma main à sa ceinture. Je commence à le débouter et il en fait de même avec le mien. Il retire le mien et finit de retirer le sien avant de se rallonger sur moi. On continue de s'embrasser tendrement contrairement aux baiser du début qui étaient plus fiévreux mais tout autant excitant. Il n'avait plus que deux petits morceaux de tissus qui nous empêchaient de franchir le pas. Il s'arrête et plonge son regard dans le mien. il caresse mon visage et me regarde avec une telle tendresse que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Il a dû voir un changement dans mon regard car il est soudainement sérieux.

\- y a un problème? j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

\- Absolument pas! T'es parfait! C'est juste que j'ai jamais…

\- Attends, t'es vierge?

\- Non, c'est juste que je l'ai jamais fait avec quelqu'un qui me regarde comme tu le fais en ce moment . Pour les autres j'ai toujours était une jolie fille avec qui on passe un bon moment. Mais là c'est différent avec toi. C'est à la fois crissant et terrifiant de s'abandonner totalement à quelqu'un.

\- Et c'est… mal? demande-t-il incertain

\- Au contraire, j'adore ça.

Il affiche un sourire heureux et s'empresse de m'embrasser à nouveau. Ces baisers se font de plus en plus passionnant et je glisse ma main jusqu'à son caleçon. Je joue avec l'élastique et je passe la barrière de son caleçon et attrape son membre dur. Je commence à faire quelques va-et-vient et il gémit contre mes lèvres. Il commence à bouger les hanches pour que j'aille plus vite mais au même moment j'entends une personne entrée dans la tente et m'appeler.

\- Oh mon Dieu! Je suis désolée! dit Clarke en se retournant

Je retire vite ma main ce qui le fait grogner de frustration et son regard est maintenant noir de colère.

\- Dis-moi, que je rêve et que Clarke ne vient pas de nous interrompre encore une fois !

\- Je suis vraiment désolée! nous dit Clarke. Mais c'est vraiment important!

\- Quelqu'un est mort ? je demande un peu agressive

\- Non

\- Dans ce cas c'est pas important!

\- Si Dylan, il faut vraiment que tu viennes, sinon il se pourrait qu'il y est des morts.

Elle sort de la tente et je grogne de frustration. Bellamy se décale et plonge la tête dans l'oreiller pour essayer de se calmer. Je l'entend souffler et je ne peux empêcher un rire de m'échapper devant la difficulté qu'il a pour se calmer.

\- C'est loin d'être drôle, me dit-il la voix étouffé par l'oreiller.

Je dépose quelques baisers dans son dos pour me faire pardonner

\- ça m'aide pas du tout ce que tu fais

\- Je sais, et je me lève pour me rhabiller.

Une fois calmé il s'habille à son tour et je vois qu'il est toujours un peu en colère de s'être fait déranger. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse doucement. Il souffle de contentement et enroule ses bras autour de mes hanches.

\- Dépêchez-vous! nous crie Clarke.

\- Je crois que je vais la tuer, je lui dis en le lâchant

\- Attends, on fait quoi maintenant?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Nous deux ?

\- Bellamy je compte pas te partager avec qui que ce soit, c'est clair? Je veux l'exclusivité

\- Donc on se donne une chance ?

\- Enfin si t'en a envie

Pour toute réponse il m'embrasse profondément et prend ma main en entrelaçant nos doigts, puis il se dirige vers la sortie.

\- J'espère pour toi que c'est vraiment urgent, Clarke, parce que ça va te coûter très cher.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée mais c'est important

\- Très bien je t'écoute

\- Finn a organisé une réunion avec les Natifs

\- Dis-moi que c'est une blague!

\- On doit les rencontrer maintenant

\- Parce que pour toi empaler des mecs sur des lances est une façon de dire soyons amis, lui dit Bellamy. Tu délires complètement

\- Je crois que ça peut valoir le coup, après tout il va falloir qu'on cohabite avec eux

\- A mon avis ils vont t'éventrer et te pendre à un arbre en signe d'avertissement

\- Sauf que c'est pas moi qu'ils veulent rencontrer, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi

\- Génial, donc c'est moi qui vais finir éventrée et pendu à un arbre en signe d'avertissement

\- C'est hors de question! elle il va pas seule

\- C'est pour ça que je suis également venue te voir. Je veux que tu nous suivent de loin et que tu interviennes en cas de besoin

\- Il est au courant Finn?

\- On est pas obligé de lui dire et surtout apporte tes flingues.

\- Bon je crois que tout est clair, mais si jamais je me fais découper en petits morceaux par les Natifs, Clarke, je reviendrais te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours et si par miracle on survit à cette entrevue tu me doit une semaine de service

\- Marché conclu, dit-elle en souriant Faut qu'on aille retrouver Finn à l'entrée

\- D'accord.

\- Attends, me dit Bellamy avant que je n'entre dans ma tente pour faire mon sac

\- Je te retrouve à l'entrée.

Clarke s'éloigne et je me tourne vers lui

\- Tu me promets d'être prudente ?

\- Comme toujours

\- C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète

\- Tout ira bien et puis tu seras là pour me sortir du pétrin s'il le faut

\- Evidemment

Et il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un tendre baiser. Je m'éloigne de lui et part me préparer. J'enfile ma veste et je glisse un poignard dans ma manche pour plus de sécurité. Je retrouve Clarke et Finn à l'entrée.

\- Je te jure, Finn que si ça se passe mal, tu t'en tirera pas indemne

\- Je lui fais confiance, me dit-il

\- A qui?

\- Lincoln, le Natif que Bellamy a torturé

\- Quoi? T'as rencontré Lincoln?

\- Comment tu connais son nom? me demande Clarke

\- C'est pas important

\- Je crois que si, me dit-elle. T'aurais pas quelque chose à voir avec son évasion

\- Tu veux dire est-ce que j'ai suggéré à Octavia de profiter du fait que Bellamy, toi et moi on soit absent pour l'aider à s'échapper… Non je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Tu savais qu'il parlait notre langue et t'as rien dit?

\- Il m'a sauvé, je lui ai rendu l'appareil point barre, maintenant on file ou vous vous démerdez tous les deux!

\- Non, Lincoln a demandé que ce soit toi, me dit Finn

\- Il est vraiment borné celui-là. Plus vite se sera fait plus vite on sera rentré, ou enterré ça dépendra de l'humeur des Natifs.

On se met en route et je passe devant pendant que ces deux-là règle leur compte. Finn est un crétin, je vois même pas pourquoi Raven et Clarke se font du mal pour cet imbécile de première qui va sans doute tous nous faire tuer dans quelques instants. Je vois Clarke faire tomber les noix hallucinogènes pour indiquer notre route à Bellamy . Le soleil commence doucement à se lever et Finn nous dit que ce n'est plus très loin. On voit un pont plus loin et il y a déjà quelqu'un dessus

\- C'est le lieu du rendez-vous, me dit Finn

\- Alors allons-y

\- On arrive sur le pont et je reconnais Octavia qui fait les cents pas.

\- La prochaine fois, je t'attache à la navette, je lui dis

Elle se tourne vers moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je la prends dans mes bras.

\- Je suis sérieuse, la prochaine fois évite de m'attirer dans des merdes pareilles en générale j'ai besoin de personnes pour faire ça.

Je l'entends rire près de mon oreille et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Elle finit par me lâcher.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, dit-elle

\- Me le fais pas regretter et surtout que j'ai des choses à régler avec toi. Evite de raconter mes rêves à Raven.

Elle rit et me dit qu'elle est désolée puis on entend du bruit qui vient de l'autre côté du pont. Je recouvre mon sérieux et tire Octavia derrière moi. Je vois Lincoln arriver en trottinant et Octavia court se jeter dans ses bras. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant ce tableau et quelque chose attire mon regard sur ma gauche. Je vois Bellamy, Raven et Jasper se mettre en place. Je suis un peu rassurée et je vais donc à la rencontre de Lincoln. Clarke essaye de m'empêcher

\- T'inquiète il me fera rien

Je le rejoins et il me fait un signe de tête auquel je répond en souriant

\- je croyais t'avoir dit que ce n'était pas moi le chef de ce groupe

\- Peut-être mais pourtant c'est bien toi qui est là, dit-il en souriant. T'es la seule en qui je pense pouvoir avoir confiance.

\- Oui bah t'y habitue pas trop.

Je vois Octavia sourire devant notre échange. Il y a de nouveau du raffut de l'autre côté du pont et on voit trois chevaux apparaître et montés par des Natifs… armés.

\- On avait dit pas d'armes, dit Finn à Lincoln

\- On m'avait assuré qu'il y en avait pas

\- C'est pas grave, je leur dis, je peux me défendre seule

Je fais un pas vers les Natifs mais Clarke m'atttrape le bras. Elle est terrifiée je le vois dans ses yeux.

\- ça va aller, Clarke, on doit essayer.

Elle hoche la tête pas très rassurée et me lâche le bras. J'avance tête haute vers les Natifs et la fille descend de son cheval pour venir à ma rencontre. Son visage est recouvert de peinture de guerre et je dois dire qu'elle est pas très rassurante comme demoiselle. Elle marche d'un pas décidé vers moi et une fois à une distance raisonnable l'une de l'autre on s'arrête. Elle me jauge du regard avant de se mettre à parler.

\- Vous vous appelez, Dylan?

\- Oui et vous êtes ?

\- Anya

\- Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais sans doute dû être enchanté mais étrangement ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Mais on est pas là pour ressasser le passé mais pour trouver une solution à tous ce merdier.

\- Oui je comprends, vous avez déclenché une guerre que vous ne savez pas arrêté.

\- C'est étrange, si je me rappelle bien c'est vous qui avait commencé les hostilités en empalant un de mes amis sur une lance puis vous l'avait ensuite accroché à un arbre. C'est vous qui nous avait attaqué sans raison

\- Sans raison ? Les missiles que vous avez lancé ont brûlé et rasé un village tout entier.

\- Les rétrofusés étaient un signal pour nos familles dans l'espace, je suis navrée de ce qui est arrivé à votre village vraiment

\- Vous êtes des envahisseurs, votre navette s'est posé chez nous sur notre territoire.

\- On ne savait même pas que la Terre était habitable quand on est arrivé ici. On pensait que les radiations avait tué tout le monde

\- Vous saviez qu'on était là, quand vous avez envoyé un commando armé pour enlevé et torturé l'un des nôtres

\- Un commando armé, s'est peut-être un peu fort. Mais j'avoue qu'on aurait jamais dû aller aussi loin. Mais si Lincoln a réussi à passer au-dessus de ce qu'on lui a fait y a pas de raison que vous n'y arriverez pas non plus .

\- Peu importe, ça fait plusieurs déclaration de guerre

\- Peut-être mais c'est pour ça que je me tiens devant vous en ce moment c'est pour trouver une solution avant de perdre d'autres personnes

\- Lincoln a dit que vous attendiez d'autres personnes, des guerriers

\- J'emploierais pas vraiment ce mot mais oui, on peut dire ça comme ça

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me jurer que ces nouveaux arrivants respecteront les termes de notre accord?

\- Mon père est un des chefs de notre peuple, je lui parlerais et il n'y a aucune raison qu'il refuse notre accord

\- Mais il y a aucune garantie qu'il vous écoute

\- Il m'écoutera, je vous en fais la promesse et s'il le faut je suis prête à m'opposer à nos dirigeants pour faire respecter cet accord. On a déjà perdu trop de gens.

Un sourire mauvais s'affiche sur son visage .

\- Finalement votre ami avait raison. Vous êtes forte et vous n'hésitez pas à vous dressez contre les autres pour vous faire obéir

\- De quel ami vous parlez?

\- Vous savez celui que vous nous avait jeté en pâture, dit-elle en élargissant son sourire

\- Murphy, vous l'avez vu ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Bien n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais. Disons que mes gardes ont eu la main un peu lourde .

Ils l'ont torturé. Une colère noire me submerge et je la pousse violemment.

\- Espèce de sale garce! Libérez-le !

C'est là que je réalise mon erreur. Je viens de faire exactement ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Je vois les deux autres gardes bander leur arc et me viser.

\- Tout le monde à terre! je hurle. Bellamy tire !

Je me couche au sol quand j'entends les premiers échanges de coup de feu et les flèches volées. Je vois les Natifs faire demi-tour et Clarke m'attrape par le bras pour m'aider à me relever. On court rejoindre les autres et je vois que Lincoln est blessé.

\- Prenez-là avec vous, me dit-il en poussant Octavia vers moi. Courrez et ne vous arrêtez pas!

\- Non, Lincoln! dit-elle

Mais je la tire par le bras et je commence à courir. On rejoint Bellamy, Raven et Jasper et on court sans s'arrêter. Il fait nuit noire quand on arrive au camp. On s'arrête devant l'entrée pour reprendre notre souffle et Bellamy agresse Finn.

\- T'as quelque chose à dire!

\- J'avais dit qu'on y allait sans armes!

\- Et moi j'avais dit, qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux Natifs! lui dit Clarke.

\- Et t'avais raison! je lui dis. Cette rencontre était un énorme traquenard.

\- Dylan… commence Octavia

\- Non Octavia! Cette rencontre n'était qu'une occasion d'affaiblir le camp.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demande Bellamy

\- Clarke était présente et les Natifs pensent que je suis un des chefs du camp. Dans leur esprit ils avaient l'occasion d'éliminer deux chefs sur trois. La seule chose qu'ils attendaient c'était un faux pas de ma part et je leur ai donné exactement ce qu'ils voulaient!

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? pourquoi tu t'es énervée contre elle? me demande Clarke

\- Ils ont Murphy et ils l'ont torturé! Ils nous connaissent et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont demandé à ce que ce soit moi qui me présente devant leur chef. Elle savait très bien que je m'énerverais en sachant pour Murphy et je me suis faite avoir!

\- C'est pas ta faute, me dit Raven

\- Non c'est vrai ! c'est de ça faute à lui! Je dis en désignant Finn

\- Il fallait pas faire confiance aux Natifs mais à moi!

\- J'ai absolument aucune raison de te faire confiance, Finn! La seule chose que je vois c'est qu'on a tous failli se faire tuer parce que t'as pris une décision sans en parler à personne!

\- En tout cas si on était pas en guerre maintenant on l'est ! Et tout ça c'est ta faute!

\- Ma faute! c'est facile à dire pour toi! C'est pas toi qui a failli te faire transformer en passoire! Personne ne m'a demandé mon avis, si je me souviens bien! J'ai pas choisi de prendre cette responsabilité!

\- Non c'est vrai que t'es bonne qu'à t'envoyer en l'air avec le premier idiot du camp!

Cette fois-ci je suis vraiment en colère et je lui fous mon poing dans la figure. Il chancelle et je l'attrape par le col de sa veste avant de le plaquer contre un arbre.

\- Avant de me faire des leçons de morales regarde-toi dans un miroir! Parce que moi je n'ai pas trompé ma copine en arrivant sur Terre, et je ne continue pas de jouer avec les sentiments de deux filles géniales qui ne méritent pas de se faire du mal à cause d'un enfoiré comme toi! Et je serais toi je ne me pousserais pas à bout, Finn, sinon la prochaine fois c'est moi qui te balance en pâture aux Natifs.

Je le lâche et recule en essayant de reprendre mon calme.

\- Mais t'as raison sur un point maintenant on est en guerre et si un seul Natif ose se pointer devant le camp je lui tirais moi-même une balle entre les deux yeux. Dans deux jours ils paieront ce qu'ils nous ont fait depuis le début.

\- Dylan, on pourrait peut-être réessayer, dit Octavia

\- On a essayé, ils voulaient une guerre et bien ils l'auront.

Je vois bien qu'elle est déçue mais on aurait tous pu se faire tuer et ce n'est pas parce que Lincoln est prêt à faire la paix qu'ils sont tous prêts à le faire. Octavia, Jasper, Finn et Raven rentrent dans le camp.

\- Comme je disais, la meilleure journée de l'Unité, dit Bellamy

On entend un bruit de réacteur et on voit une navette entrée dans l'atmosphère.

\- C'est l'exodus, dit Bellamy. Ton père est en avance, dit-il en passant un bras par dessus mes épaules

Je souris, heureuse d'enfin pouvoir le revoir. Sans parler qu'ils arrivent à point nommé vu qu'on est officiellement en guerre contre les Natifs. Du renfort en plus ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Clarke a le même sourire que moi puisque sa mère est également dans cette navette.

\- Attends, dit-elle, y a quelque chose qui cloche. Ils vont trop vite. Y a pas de parachute. C'est pas normal.

Elle a raison. La navette prend de la vitesse et elle on la voit exploser à l'atterrissage.

\- Non!

Je m'écroule sur les genoux en larmes soutenue par Bellamy. Ils sont tous morts. Mon père est mort! Je n'ai plus personne. Plus de famille. On était censé refonder une famille, tout recommencer à zéro et maintenant c'est fini. Je n'ai plus rien et on ne recevra jamais d'aider pour se battre contre les Natifs. On est tous foutus.


	12. Chapter 12

ça doit bien faire trois jours qu'on a pas eu une vrai nuit de sommeil. Bellamy voulait attendre le lever du jour pour aller voir les restes de l'Exodus mais je ne pouvais pas attendre. J'avais besoin de réponses, besoin de savoir pourquoi mon père est mort et Clarke est dans le même état que moi. Alors à peine sommes-nous revenus de notre rencontre avec les Natifs que nous sommes partis avec un petit groupe voir le carnage de l'Exodus. Je dois dire que le mot est faible. Une odeur de brûlé et de pourri nous submerge quand on arrive dans le cratère causé par l'atterrissage de l'Exodus. Des carcasses du vaisseau, des membres déchirés et des cadavres carbonisés jonchent le sol. C'est impossible d'identifier qui que ce soit. Les larmes menacent de me submergées à nouveau et je sens quelqu'un me prendre la main. Je croise le regard de Bellamy qui ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle depuis qu'on est rentré. Il me fait une légère pression pour me dire qu'il est avec moi, mais son rôle de leader l'oblige à reprendre la tête du groupe et à diriger les opérations. Il donne quelques ordres et se tourne vers moi.

\- Je peux même pas savoir lequel est son corps

\- Tu devrais pas être ici

\- J'ai besoin de réponses. Raven a dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être déchiffrer la boîte noire de la navette. Alors si tu veux m'aider, aide-moi à trouver cette boîte.

\- D'accord. Restez tous sur vos gardes, on doit s'attendre aux représailles des Natifs, c'est qu'une question de temps

\- ça te surprends? lui dit Finn

\- Non et tout ça c'est ta faute

\- Si on avait laissé les fusils au camp…

\- Ta gueule, Finn, ou je t'en remets une, je lui dis

Je commence à fouiller les décombres en quête de cette foutue boîte noire. J'essaye de faire abstractions de tous les corps qu'on trouve et en espérant que le crâne dans lequel je viens de shooter sans le faire exprès n'est pas celui de mon père ou celui de la mère de Clarke.

\- Clarke, éloigne-toi! hurle Raven en me faisant sursauter.

Je prends mon arme en main m'attendant à voir arriver des Natifs mais c'est une fausse alerte et je rejoins Clarke et Raven devant ce qui reste du réservoir. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre le liquide qui s'en écoule est très instable et pourrait tous nous faire sauter. Raven trempe une pierre dedans et la lance dans les flammes ce qui déclenche une explosion de trois mètres.

\- La zone doit être évacuée, dit-elle à Bellamy

\- Ok. On avance en formation sans se disperser, doigt sur la gâchette, il faut qu'on soit rentré avant la nuit.

On se remet tous en route. Le chemin du retour se fait dans le silence pour la plupart et je dois dire que je suis pas très attentive à ce qui m'entoure. D'ailleurs Bellamy ne se gène pas pour me le dire.

\- Fais attention au moins où tu mets les pieds, me dit-il en attrapant mon bras.

Vu comment je traînais les pieds je me serais étalée par terre avec l'énorme racine qui sort de terre et que je n'avais pas vu.

\- Merci.

Il passe son bras par dessus mes épaules et on marche collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton père.

\- faut croire qu'on était pas destiné à fonder une famille. Y a pleins de choses que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire et maintenant, je n'ai plus personne.

Il s'arrête et m'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- ça c'est faux! Tu as peut-être perdu ton père mais tu n'es pas seule! Jamais je te laisserais. Je te le promets, Dylan.

J'avais enfin réussi à arrêter de pleurer et cet idiot fout tout par terre. Mais ça ne fait qu'augmenter ce que je ressens pour lui et j'attrape sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Il y répond avidement tout essuyant mes larmes. On se sépare et il me prend la main. ça fait du bien de me dire que je ne suis pas seule et qu'il est toujours là pour veiller sur moi. Depuis le premier jour où on est arrivé ici. Même quand je me suis retrouvée assommée quand il a voulu me retirer mon bracelet, c'est lui qui m'a ramené à la navette. Il a toujours été là.

Quand on arrive au camp il fait déjà nuit et on commence à voir les lumières du camp. On entre par les portes et Harper nous saute dessus.

\- Vous devinerez jamais qui on vient de trouver? dit-elle en me regardant.

\- Qui ça? demande Bellamy

\- Je sens que ça va pas vraiment faire plaisir à l'un de vous deux mais Connor et Derek ont trouvé Murphy à dix mètres du campement.

\- Il est vivant? je demande heureuse pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée pourrie

Je sens Bellamy se tendre à côté de moi et je peux sentir sa colère d'ici

\- En tout cas il sera bientôt mort, dit-il en me lâchant et en se précipitant dans la navette

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire là?

\- Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il allait le tuer, me dit Harper

\- C'est ce que je craignais, je sens que ça va encore être une longue nuit.

Bellamy entre dans la navette et je le suis de près.

\- Bah dis donc y'a du monde ici, je dis en passant la porte

\- Dylan… dit une voix que je reconnais à peine.

Je me tourne vers la source du bruit et c'est là que je le vois. Il est bien en vie mais méconnaissable. Il n'y a pas un centimètre de son corps qui n'est pas couvert de blessure.

\- Tout le monde sort sauf Connor et Derek! ordonne Bellamy. Exécution!

Tout le monde obéit et ils sortent de la navette.

\- ça vaut pour toi aussi, me dit-il

\- La seule chance que je sorte de cette navette c'est que tu traînes mon cadavre dehors.

\- Je suis sérieux

\- Moi aussi

\- La lune de miel est terminé on dirait, nous dit Finn

\- Toi va vraiment falloir que t'apprennes à la fermer, je lui dis

\- Il prétend qu'il était chez les Natifs, nous dit Derek.

\- On l'a chopé alors qu'il essayait d'entrer en douce dans le camp

\- J'essayais pas de rentrer en douce, dit Murphy d'une voix rauque. J'essayais de fuir les Natifs qui me couraient après.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un à vu des Natifs? demande Bellamy

Connor fait non de la tête.

\- Alors dans ce cas

Bellamy pointe son arme sur Murphy.

\- Non mais ça va pas, je lui dit en me plaçant entre son arme et Murphy

\- Il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il revenait.

\- S'il était chez les Natifs il doit avoir des informations qui peuvent nous être utiles, lui dit Finn

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, je lui dis

\- Lui utile? On l'a pendu, on l'a banni et maintenant on va le tuer, c'est très simple. Maintenant Dégage t'es dans mon chemin.

\- Et je risque d'y être encore un moment parce que le seul moyen que t'as de le tuer c'est de me tuer.

\- Dylan, il a tué, Charlotte!

\- Non! Charlotte a sauté toute seule! Il n'y est pour rien et toi non plus! C'était son choix et je pense qu'il a déjà suffisamment payé pour ses crimes. T'as vu dans quel état il est! Ils l'ont torturé! Je suis désolée, Bellamy mais la dessus je te suis pas.

\- C'est hors de question qu'il reste ici!

\- Pourquoi pas? Il a lui aussi le droit à une seconde chance comme nous tous!

Je prends son visage en coupe pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Je t'ai laissé une seconde chance et regarde ce que ça donne. Je te demande pas de lui faire confiance mais d'avoir confiance en moi.

Je vois bien qu'il est sur le point de craquer

\- S'il te plaît, Bellamy. Je supporterais pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

\- T'es une emmerdeuse, tu le sais?

\- Je crois qu'on me l'a déjà dit

\- Il reste mais s'il fait un pas de travers…

\- Je le mettrais moi-même dehors, je te le promets.

\- On est d'accord, mais à condition que t'ailles dormir.

\- Si y a que ça pour te faire plaisir

\- Y a pleins d'autres choses qui me feraient plaisir, mais on verra ça quand tu seras reposée

\- Beurk…, nous dit Clarke. Je veux plus jamais être témoin de vos ébats sexuels

\- Et on tient pas à ce que tu viennes nous interrompre de nouveau, je lui dis.

\- Va dormir maintenant

\- Dans cinq minutes

Je vais vers Murphy pour m'assurer de son état. Il est vraiment en piteux état. Mais je suis contente de retrouver mon ami.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, Dylan.

Il m'ouvre ses bras et je m'y niche. Je l'entends grogner de douleur. J'ai sans doute dû toucher une de ses nombreuses blessures mais il ne dit rien.

\- Tu m'as manqué abruti

\- Toi aussi sale emmerdeuse.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Nos petites joutes verbales m'avaient manqué.

\- T'as sans doute pleins de trucs à me raconter mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu devais aller te reposer.

\- D'accord. Je reviendrais te voir

\- t'as intérêt

Je me lève et me tourne vers Clarke.

\- Essaye de le soigner du mieux que tu peux.

\- Je vais essayer.

J'embrasse rapidement Bellamy sur les lèvres et je file dans ma tente. Octavia y est déjà et feuillète un livre. Je crois reconnaître le livre de Lincoln

\- Il te l'a donné? je lui demande

\- Oui. Comment va Murphy?

\- Il ira bien je pense et j'ai réussi à convaincre ton frère de le laisser revenir au camp.

\- En échange de quoi?

\- Je me porte garante de Murphy et une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- Tu t'en tire pas trop mal.

\- Non ça va.

\- En fait, je suis désolée pour ton père. Je sais que tu espérais que tout s'arrangerait entre vous.

\- Quelque part, on a déjà arrangé les choses mais j'aurais aimé le revoir. Mais maintenant on y peut plus rien et puis je suis pas toute seule.

\- T'as raison, moi je serais toujours là. Je te considérais déjà comme une sœur avant que tu ne sois avec mon frère. ça ne fait que officialiser les choses.

\- Je t'adore O'

\- Moi aussi Dylan

Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et je la serre dans mes bras. On est interrompu par une tête brune qui passe par l'ouverture.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de dormir, me dit Bellamy

\- à vos ordres chef.

Il sourit et repart.

\- Non, je suis définitivement pas seule ici.

Un sourire sans doute niais apparaît sur mon visage mais c'est avec ce sourire que je m'endors. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'allais le regretter ce sourire demain matin.

Je suis réveillée le lendemain par les cris de panique Bellamy qui entre en trombe dans ma tente.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bellamy? Pourquoi tu cris comme ça? Y a le feu ou quoi?

\- Comment tu te sens?

\- Pas d'attaque pour des hurlements de si bon matin

\- Je suis sérieux, me dit-il réellement inquiet. Comment tu te sens?

\- Je vais bien, pourquoi? qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Viens avec moi, Clarke doit t'examiner.

Je sors de mon lit et je le vois faire un geste vers moi mais se retenir. Mais à le voir on a l'impression que ça lui demande un effort surhumain.

\- Viens vite s'il te plaît .

On sort de la tente et on entre dans la navette. Je vois Murphy qui crache du sang ainsi que Connor et Derek.

\- Oh mon Dieu!

Je vais pour rejoindre Murphy mais Bellamy m'arrête

\- Non, tu dois pas le toucher!

\- Toi, non plus, Bellamy, tu dois pas la toucher! Désinfecte-toi les mains tout de suite! lui dit Clarke

Il me lâche et part se nettoyer les mains avec de l'alcool.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici? Pourquoi je peux pas voir, Murphy? Et pourquoi Bellamy ne peux pas me toucher ?

\- On est passé à la guerre biologique.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire?

\- On attendait les représailles des Natifs et bien le voilà. Murphy est leur arme.

\- Et que ça à voir avec moi ?

\- ça se transmet par contact et tu...

\- Il m'a prise dans ses bras. Donc quoi? Moi aussi je vais cracher mes boyaux par terre ?

\- Faut que je t'examine .

\- T'as pas l'air vraiment en forme.

\- J'ai attrapé le virus.

\- Et à ton avis il est mortel ?

Au même moment Derek est pris de convulsion et crache du sang par terre. ça dure quelques secondes puis plus rien. Il ne bouge plus. Clarke vérifie son pouls.

\- est-ce qu'il est …. commence Bellamy

\- Il est mort, répond Clarke

\- C'est pas vrai!

\- Et Dylan? est-ce qu'elle est malade ? demande Murphy

\- En ce qui me concerne je pète le feu

Clarke m'examine tout en restant à distance pour éviter de me contaminer et Bellamy se tient également à distance au cas où.

\- Je vois aucun symptôme, répond Clarke

\- ça veut dire qu'elle va bien? demande Bellamy

\- Ou qu'elle n'a pas encore déclenché la maladie.

\- Du coup on fait quoi ? je demande

\- Quarantaine. On rassemble tous ceux qui ont été en contact avec Murphy et on les enferme ici.

\- Et tous ceux qui ont été en contact avec eux? je demande

\- Il faut bien commencer quelque part

\- Mais si Dylan reste ici elle est sûre de choper cette merde.

\- Il a raison, dit Murphy

\- Je vais la placer au niveau trois pour les personnes à risques mais asymptomatiques

J'attrape les barreaux pour monter quand je me souviens d'une chose.

\- C'est Octavia qui l'a trouvé en première ! Bellamy faut que t'aille la chercher!

Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et part vérifier que sa sœur est toujours en vie.

\- Tu devrais monter là haut, me dit Clarke

\- Pas temps que je ne sais pas si elle va bien.

\- Tu les aimes vraiment ces deux-là, me dit-elle en souriant

\- Je n'ai plus qu'eux maintenant. S'il leur arrivait quoique ce soit la forêt ne sera pas assez grande pour que le coupable se cache.

\- Je suis contente pour toi.

Octavia entre au même moment avec Bellamy. On peut aussi voir un défilé de malades entrer dans la navette. Clarke examine Octavia et ne trouve aucun symptômes

\- C'est comme Dylan? demande Bellamy

\- Il semblerait, je vais les placer ensemble.

\- Et toi tu devrais sortir d'ici, je lui dis. Je veillerais sur Octavia.

\- Je le sais

\- Alors sors d'ici, à moins que tu n'ais envie de cracher tes tripes

\- Sans façon.

\- Alors ne t'approche plus de cette navette

Il veut poser une main sur ma joue mais je fais un pas en arrière

\- Je veux pas te contaminer.

\- Je déteste vraiment les Natifs

Il finit par se décider à sortir de cette fichue navette. Octavia attrape les barreaux et je vais pour la suivre quand Clarke nous arrête.

\- J'ai besoin que vous sortiez en douce dit-elle

\- Quoi? je demande

\- Allez demander le remède à Lincoln

\- Je peux le faire toute seule, nous dit Octavia

\- Si ton frère découvre que tu es dehors il préfèrera que tu y sois avec Dylan

\- Pas faux. On y va O'.

\- D'accord.

On sort discrètement de la navette et on se glisse par des tunnels qu'on a aménagé y a un moment. On s'enfonce dans la forêt et Octavia me guide jusqu'à la grotte où Lincoln l'avait enfermé la première fois. Elle entre et l'appelle. On a pas fait deux pas dans la grotte qu'il se jette sur elle pour vérifier qu'elle va bien.

\- Tu savais, dit-elle

\- J'ai essayé de te faire sortir. T'as pas vu la fleur ?

\- Si juste avant de trouver le mec que ton peuple a torturé et envoyé pour tous nous contaminer.

\- Y a des morts,Lincoln. On vient chercher l'antidote, je lui dis

\- Y a pas d'antidote

\- Alors t'aurais laissé mourir mon peuple, c'est ça ? lui dit Octavia Tu m'aurais laissé mourir aussi ?

\- Les effets ne durent pas longtemps, ça sert à rééquilibrer les forces sur le champ de bataille

\- Le champ de bataille? je demande

\- Ils attaquent au petit matin.

\- Quoi! On va tous se faire décimer! la moitié de nos combattants sont infectés par le virus et qui sait combien sont déjà morts !

\- Tu dois nous aider à les sauver, lui dit Octavia

\- J'peux pas, j'ai déjà essayé. Il me considère comme un traître maintenant

\- à cause de l'incident du pont? mais tout ce que tu voulais c'était la paix

\- C'est pas… à cause du pont

\- C'est à cause de moi

\- ça n'a plus d'importance. Je vais partir maintenant et je veux que tu viennes avec moi .

\- Je peux pas. Je peux pas laisser mourir mon frère.

\- à ce stade tu peux rien faire!

\- Si je peux les prévenir!

\- Ils te tueront! si demain matin t'es encore là…

Pars avec lui O'

\- Quoi? dit-elle en se retournant vers moi

\- Si Lincoln dit vrai, demain on sera tous morts. Alors s'il y a une chance de te sauver , je veux que tu partes avec lui.

\- Mais Dylan…

\- Je peux me charger du camp et si c'est ton frère le problème, il comprendra que c'est le seul moyen de te garder en vie.

\- Mais je t'ai promis de toujours être là

\- Et moi je t'ai promis de toujours veiller sur toi et c'est ce que je fais. T'as qu'à rentrer au campement avec moi. On les prévient et tu repars avant demain matin.

\- D'accord. Je te retrouve ce soir, dit-elle à Lincoln avant de l'embrasser

\- T'as intérêt à bien veiller sur elle. Je te fais confiance, Lincoln

\- Je te le promets, et je suis vraiment désolé pour ton peuple.

\- J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, ce camp ne tombera pas tant que je serais encore debout pour le défendre.

\- Tu vois j'avais raison, je savais qu'un jour ce serait à toi de prendre les décisions.

\- La ferme! Aller en route O'.

On reprend le chemin du retour dans le silence chacune plonger dans ses pensées. Je sais bien qu'elle ne veut pas me dire que ça lui fait plaisir de partir de peur de me blesser mais il faut qu'elle parte sinon elle mourra comme tout le monde ici. Il faut que je trouve une solution pour au moins retarder l'attaque. Mais un autre problème semble plus urgent quand j'entend des coups feu venant du campement. Je presse le pas et passe les portes. Tout le monde est en panique et tout le monde pointe son arme sur tout le monde.

\- Je peux savoir c'est quoi ce bordel? je leur dit en élevant la voix.

\- On arrive pas à contenir l'épidémie et tout le monde commence à paniquer, me dit Clarke

Elle semble encore plus mal en point que lorsque je suis partie

\- Tu devrais être dans la navette.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un gère le camp

\- Je m'en charge

\- Et comment tu comptes faire?

C'est simple s'il y en a encore un qui pointe son arme sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Natif je l'enferme dans la navette avec les autres malades! En plus de ça le virus est le cadet de nos soucis!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? me demande Bellamy

\- Y a pas d'antidote mais certain sont résistant à la maladie comme Octavia et moi

Je vois le soulagement se dessiner sur son visage

\- Et les effets vont finir par disparaître mais le vrai problème c'est que les Natifs seront là au petit matin.

Evidemment tout le monde panique.

\- Ecoutez! Ecoutez tous! Paniquer ne servira à rien! Ce qu'ils nous faut c'est gagner du temps, pour que les personnes qui sont malades puissent se rétablir!

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes? me dit Bellamy

\- Déjà tous ceux qui sont contaminés vous allez dans la navette et vous en sortez que lorsque vous serez guéris et ça vaut pour toi aussi, Clarke. Octavia comme tu es immunisée je voudrais que tu t'occupes des malades.

\- D'accord, et elle part aider Finn à mettre Clarke dans la navette.

\- Et nous on fait quoi? me demande Bellamy

\- Murphy a dit qu'il avait dû passer sur un pont pour rejoindre le campement

\- Oui et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

\- On va le faire sauter. Comment?

\- ça c'est le rayon de Raven, pas le mien. Moi je donne juste les idées après vous vous débrouillez.

\- C'est dans mes cordes, me dit Raven, mais j'ai besoin de retourner à l'Exodus.

\- Très bien, on part dans cinq minutes.

Elle part se préparer et j'attrape une arme et vérifie son chargeur. Je vais dans la réserve et récupère un ou deux chargeurs, quand je sens des bras m'entourer au niveau des hanches. Bellamy pose sa tête dans mon cou et souffle d'aise. je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et on reste comme ça quelques minutes.

\- Tu sais que t'es très sexy quand tu joues au petit chef, me dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Je souris contente de le sentir près de moi sans avoir peur de le contaminer en le touchant.

\- Faut qu'on y aille, je lui dis

\- Encore deux minutes

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui et je ferme les yeux pour profiter du moment. Il n'y a rien de sexuel on est juste bien. Mais évidemment la réalité nous rattrape et Raven entre dans la tente.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment?

\- La ferme, Raven, on lui dit en même temps

\- Vous êtes pas possible, dit-elle en nous laissant de l'intimité

Je me retourne dans ses bras et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Après tout on a pas eu le temps de se dire bonjour avec cette histoire de virus. Je sens sa langue passer sur mes lèvres et je lui laisse le passage pour qu'il approfondisse le baiser. Il met une main sur ma hanche et l'autre dans mes cheveux pour me coller un peu plus encore. Je sens le désir commencer à monter et ma respiration se fait plus saccadée. Il le sent et commence à être dans le même état que moi. Je le désir de plus en plus et chaque jour devient une torture mais Raven a raison, on a pas le temps. Je lâche ses lèvres avant que ça ne dérape.

\- Ne commence pas quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas finir, je lui dis le souffle court.

\- T'as raison, faut qu'on y aille, dit-il dans le même état que moi.

On prend nos armes et on sort de la tente. On retrouve Raven à l'entrée en combinaison de cosmonaute et je la regarde d'un drôle d'air.

\- C'est pour plus de précaution, j'aimerais éviter d'être en contact avec le liquide

\- C'est toi l'experte après tout.

On se met en route. Il nous faut au moins deux heures pour aller jusqu'à l'Exodus et deux heures pour revenir. Il fera nuit quand on rentrera ce qui nous laissera moins de huit heures pour confectionner la bombe et la poser sur le pont. C'est peu de temps. Vraiment très peu de temps. On finit par arriver et avec toute cette histoire j'en avais presque oublié que mon père était mort. Mais je ne peux pas me laisser abattre. Clarke est hors course à cause du virus et Bellamy ne peut pas gérer cette crise tout seul. Il a besoin de moi. Donc je fais abstraction et me concentre sur le présent. Je pleurerais la mort de mon père quand on sera tous en sécurité. Raven récupère le liquide inflammable et je monte la garde. Monty est à ma gauche et je le vois m'observer ce qui m'agace sérieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien du tout

\- Crache-le morceau, Monty

\- Comment tu fais?

\- Fais quoi?

\- Tu es sur le lieu où ton père vient de mourir et on a l'impression que rien ne peut t'atteindre.

\- Tu viens le dire, c'est qu'une impression. Les Natifs seront là dans moins de huit heures et si cette bombe n'explose pas on sera tous morts. Bellamy ne peut pas gérer ça tout seul, même s'il n'admettra pas.

\- Il a de la chance de t'avoir. Et pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé pour ton père.

\- Merci, Monty. C'est grâce à des gens comme toi que je tiens encore debout.

On se sourit puis Raven nous dit qu'on peut rentrer. Le chemin du retour se fait sans encombre et Raven s'enferme dans une tente le temps de s'occuper de la bombe. Finn, Bellamy et moi on attend à l'extérieur de la tente.

\- C'est bon vous pouvez entrer!

On entre et Bellamy s'approche prudemment de la bombe.

\- BOOM! lui fais Raven ce qui le fait sursauter

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire car malgré la gravité de la situation elle arrive quand même à dédramatiser

\- T'es mignonne! lui dit-il

\- Détends-toi, il faut ajouter un accélérateur, de la poudre. Un bocal d'hydrazine. On verse la poudre tout autour de l'hydrazine et on met dans le mile pour toucher le gros lot.

\- C'est toute la poudre qu'il nous reste, on va plus pouvoir faire de balles, lui dit Bellamy

\- Cette nuit il nous faut une bombe, lui dit Finn, on s'inquiètera des balles demain

\- Si on fait ça, et que ça fonctionne pas, on sera tous morts demain

\- Raison de plus pour que ça marche, je lui dis. ça va marcher y a pas de raison que ça ne marche pas, n'est-ce pas Raven ?

Je lui fais un signe de tête pour qu'elle me suive dans ma logique même si elle n'est pas sûre. Elle me comprend et hoche la tête.

\- Evidemment que ça va marcher!

\- Tu vois, je dis à Bellamy

Il sourit pas dupe de ma tentative de remonter le moral des troupes.

\- Le mieux c'est de se poster à soixante mètres au minimum pour tirer

\- Pas de problème, lui dit Bellamy, qui va poser la bombe?

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, je lui dis

\- On a bien le droit de rêver.

\- Des rêves comme ça tu peux en faire encore parce que ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Y a des jours où je préfèrerais que tu ne sois pas aussi suicidaire.

Je me tourne vers lui pour lui faire une remarque bien sentie mais ce que je vois me coupe nette.

\- Raven sort de cette tente maintenant!

\- Pourquoi ?

\- T'es pas immunisée, et toi non plus, je lui dit en essuyant le sang qui coule de son nez avec ma manche.

\- Qui d'autres peut tirer ? demande Finn

\- Ta compassion me va droit au coeur, lui dit Bellamy

Le flot de sang ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter et je commence sérieuse à m'inquiéter. Et si il ne survivait pas au virus.

\- C'est moi qui vais tirer, je lui dis

\- Et la bombe ? demande-t-il

Soit près dans dix minutes et prie pour que je ne te la fasse pas sauter au visage, je lui dis avec toute l'amertume dont je suis capable. Quant à toi, faut qu'on aille t'allonger.

Il se met en route mais perd rapidement l'équilibre, comme s'il était à bout de force. Je le rattrape et passe son bras par dessus mes épaules et je passe un bras autour de sa taille. On avance doucement car il est lourd et complètement épuisé par la maladie.

\- Dylan…

\- Chut! Tais-toi et garde tes forces.

\- Dylan, j'ai peur.

Je m'arrête et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je l'ai jamais vu aussi désemparé. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Je veux pas qu'il meure. Je peux pas le perdre.

\- Y a pas de raison. Tu vas cracher tes tripes pendant quelques heures puis après tu seras de nouveaux sur pieds.

\- Dylan… je…

\- Maintenant tu la fermes, Bellamy Blake et tu avances!

Je veux pas entendre ce qu'il a dire. Je veux pas savoir. J'arrive enfin à la navette et appelle Octavia.

\- Bellamy, non. Faites lui de la place, ordonne-t-elle. Dylan allonge-le.

Je l'allonge et je suis entraînée par son poids. Je le mets sur le dos et m'assois à côté de lui. Il attrape ma main et la serre de toutes ses forces.

\- Je suis là, Bellamy. Je bouge pas d'ici, je lui dis pour le rassurer

Un flot de sang sort de sa bouche et je le fais basculer sur le côté. Il s'accroche toujours à moi et crache du sang en continu pendant quelques secondes puis je l'aide à se replacer correctement. Octavia lui essuie le sang qu'il a sur le visage.

\- Je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends? je lui ordonne

\- Je t'ai dit exactement la même chose quand tu t'es pris cette flèche.

\- Et je suis toujours là, alors t'as pas intérêt à me laisser.

\- Jamais, je te laisserais.

Je vois qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. j'entrelace nos doigt et j'embrasse le dos de sa main.

\- Faut que tu te reposes, d'accord ? Je vais gérer la situation et quand tu vas te réveiller je te promets le camp sera toujours debout.

\- Tu promets de pas y mettre le feu ? Juré.

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage et il bascule la tête sur le côté prêt à s'endormir. Je vais pour retirer ma main mais il resserre son étreinte m'empêchant de la retirer.

\- reste encore un peu, me dit-il faiblement.

\- D'accord.

Je m'installe plus confortablement et pose ma tête sur son torse attendant qu'il se calme et qu'il relâche ma main. Je peux pas le perdre, les sentiments que j'ai pour lui me terrifie autant qu'ils me rendent heureuse. Je suis amoureuse de lui, je n'ai plus aucun doute là dessus et le fait de le voir comme ça et être impuissante me ronge. J'aimerais tellement l'aider mais on ne peut qu'attendre. Je sens sa main se faire plus lâche et je la retire. Finn doit m'attendre et si on veut avoir une chance il faut que je fasse sauter ce pont. Je l'embrasse sur le front et l'entends murmurer quelque chose. Je rapproche mon oreille pour l'entendre.

\- Je..

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit conscient qu'il parle

\- Je… je t'aime…

J'ai l'impression d'avoir une boule de feu qui grandit en moi et qui réchauffe tout mon être. J'ai accepté mes sentiments pour lui mais l'entendre me dire qu'il ressent la même chose est sans aucun doute la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais entendu. Il m'aime. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire idiot d'apparaître sur mon visage. Il ne se souviendra peut-être pas de ça demain mais moi si et je serais toujours aussi heureuse lorsqu'il me les dira de nouveau. Je sors enfin de la navette prêt à faire mon boulot. Je trouve Finn devant la tente où se trouve la bombe.

\- T'en a mis du temps.

\- La ferme, je crois que sur ce point tu peux me comprendre.

\- c'est vrai, je suis désolé.

\- Bon finissons-en

On entre dans la tente pour récupérer la bombe et une arme mais la bombe a disparu

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Monty

\- Monty, où est Raven? demande Finn

\- Elle est partie y a un moment déjà.

\- Et après on dit que c'est moi la suicidaire!

On sort tous les deux en courant de la tente et on ordonne aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes.

\- Il nous reste environ quatres heures avant le lever du jour, je lui dis

\- C'est tout juste le temps qu'on doit mettre pour rejoindre le pont.

\- Dans ce cas on doit pas perdre de temps.

On se met à courir comme si on avait le diable aux trousses. Pour la première fois on est tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde. On a tous les deux des personnes qu'on aime à protéger et on connaît les conséquences si on échoue. Le temps se rafraîchit de plus en plus mais on essaye de ne pas diminuer l'allure malgré le froid mordant. Quand on arrive au pont, Le soleil commence tout juste à se lever. Mais ce qui nous alerte ce sont les tambours qu'on entend.

\- T'as bien entendu la même chose que moi? je lui demande

\- Des tambours de guerre

\- Faut qu'on se magne!

On se remet à courir et on aperçoit enfin le pont. Je vois Raven sur le pont. Je regarde dans le viseur

\- Elle est encore en train de la poser, je lui dis. Je vais me trouver un coin en hauteur tu t'occupes de la récupérer

\- D'accord.

Il s'élance vers le pont et je trouve un endroit caché entre les arbustes avec une vue dégagé du pont. Je m'allonge ventre à terre et ajuste le viseur. J'observe ce qui se passe sur le pont et je crois bien que Raven est infectée. Elle finit de poser la bombe et Finn arrive pour la sortir de là. Il la soutient ce qui confirme ma théorie. J'attends le signal de Finn. Je ne les vois plus dans le viseur ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont quitté le pont.

\- Dylan, tire!

Je n'ai que deux essais alors je ne peux pas me louper. Je dois le faire pour Bellamy, Octavia Raven, Clarke et Murphy et pour tous les autres. Je dois le faire.

\- Allez, Dylan tu peux y arriver, tu l'as déjà fait cent fois.

J'ajuste mon tire et vise la croix que Raven a dessiné sur la bombe. J'inspire puis expire. Inspirer et expirer. Inspirer et expirer. Je pose mon doigt sur la gâchette. Inspirer et expirer. Puis je tire. Dans le mile. Une explosion de plusieurs mètres déclenche la destruction du pont qui vole en éclats. Une fumée noire s'élève à plusieurs mètres dans les aires.

\- J'ai réussi! Je l'ai fait!

Je m'autorise une petite danse de la joie vu que je suis seule. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais quand je me retourne et vois Jasper et Monty me regarder.

\- C'était du gâteau, je dis de façon nonchalante.

Il rient et font aussi une petite danse de la joie. Je me joins à eux et c'est comme ça que Raven et Finn nous trouve.

\- Quand vous aurez fini, on pourra peut-être rentrer, nous dit Finn mais je vois qu'il retient difficilement un sourire.

On reprend la route et on arrive quatre heures après. Harper annonce notre arrivée et on est applaudis par les 100.

\- Interdiction de prendre la grosse tête tous les deux.

Je dis ça à Jasper et Monty en passant un bras par dessus leurs épaules. Je vois Clarke nous sourire ainsi que Octavia.

\- qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Lincoln doit déjà être parti, je lui dis

\- Je pouvais pas partir, et puis je serais jamais parti sans te dire au revoir.

Je la serre dans mes bras et malgré que ce soit un véritable sacrifice ce qu'elle fait je suis contente qu'elle reste. ça me rappelle qu'il y a encore quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu.

\- Ton frère? Où il est? Il va bien? Ne me dit pas qu'il est …

\- Retourne-toi, idiote! me dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit et le vois en train de me regarder paniquer. Il semblerait que ça lui fasse très plaisir en plus.

\- Abruti

\- Emmerdeuse

Je saute à son cou et l'embrasse à en perdre haleine. Il répond avidement à mon baiser et me fait tourner. Je rit contre ses lèvres, heureuse de le voir en vie et en bonne santé.

\- Je t'avais dit que je pouvais gérer.

\- Je t'avais dit que je te laisserais jamais

Il ne semble pas se souvenir de ce qu'il a dit mais ça ne fait rien. Je sais ce qu'il ressent pour moi et c'est tout ce qui compte. Y a qu'à voir comment il me regarde. Il glisse une main derrière ma nuque et m'attire dans un tendre baiser. Je sais pas ce qui nous attend demain, peut-être qu'on sera de nouveau obligé d'inventer un plan qui ne tient qu'à un file mais pour l'instant je suis bien. Pour l'instant je ne veux penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'homme qui m'embrasse comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Malheureusement un jour il faut revenir à la réalité et ce virus a pris quatre des nôtres et ceux qui ont survécu sont encore fragiles et fatigués. Bellamy semble avoir enfin accepté que Murphy reste vivre au campement. A la nuit tombée je suis complètement lessivée. Je n'attends qu'une chose c'est d'aller me coucher. Mais je veux pas être seule. Alors je pars à la recherche de la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être. Je le trouve à l'extérieur du camp en train de parler avec Clarke. Elle lui fait une remarque comme quoi c'est dur d'être chef et je ne peux qu'approuver

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, je lui dis en me plaçant à côté de Bellamy. D'ailleurs je rends mon tablier, à partir de maintenant vous vous débrouillez!

Ils rient

\- T'as géré comme un chef, Dylan, me dit Clarke

\- Merci.

\- C'est vrai tu nous as tous sauvé, me dit Bellamy

\- C'est pas faux du coup je pense que je vais aller me coucher, vous savez le repos du guerrier ou un truc du genre.

Ils rigolent et ça me fait plaisir de voir que même si on est dans une merde pas possible on est encore capable de rire.

\- T'as raison, me dit Clarke. Je vais prendre ton tour de garde.

\- Merci

Puis je me tourne vers Bellamy.

\- Et toi?

Il se tourne deux secondes vers Clarke

\- Filez tous les deux avant que je ne change d'avis, après tout je vous dois bien ça.

J'attrape la main de Bellamy et le l'emmène avec moi sous la tente.

\- je sais pas si je suis vraiment en état de faire quoique ce soit ce soir.

\- ça tombe bien parce que c'est pas ce que je te demande. Je veux juste être dans tes bras ce soir.

\- ça je peux le faire.

Je retire ma veste et mes chaussures ainsi que mon pantalon et je me glisse sous les draps. Il fait de même et se glisse en caleçon à mes côtés. Il passe un bras autour de ma hanche et me colle contre son torse. Il pose sa tête dans ma nuque et souffle de contentement.

\- Je crois que le ciel pourrait me tomber sur la tête que ça me serait complètement égale puisque je crois que je viens de frôler le paradis.

\- Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleue, Bellamy

Il se redresse et me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Y a encore un tas de trucs que tu ignores sur moi

\- Je veux tout connaître de toi.

\- à condition que tu me laisses te découvrir aussi.

\- Je pense que c'est un bon compromis.

\- Je trouve aussi.

Il m'embrasse avec tout la tendresse dont il peut faire preuve.

\- J'ai eu peur de te perdre aujourd'hui, je lui dis ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé? De ce que tu as pu dire?

\- C'est très flou mais je me rappelle que tu es resté près de moi un long moment.

\- Tu m'avais demandé de rester.

\- T'aurais dû partir tout de suite, je t'ai fait perdre du temps.

\- On s'en fiche, Bellamy. Tu es sain et sauf et ce foutu pont a explosé. Les Natifs vont d'abord devoir se remettre de leur perte et je pense donc qu'on a mérité quelques heures de sommeil.

\- T'as raison

Il pose rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes et se rallonge dans mon dos. Il me colle contre lui et je prends sa main dans la mienne. Je sens sa respiration devenir plus régulière et je devine qu'il s'est endormi. Je suis bercée par les battements de son coeur et je finis moi aussi par m'endormir.


	13. Chapter 13

Je suis réveillée par des baisers dans le cou et le long de mon dos. Je souris pas encore très éveillée et je laisse échapper un gémissement quand il embrasse un point plus sensible à la base de mon cou. Je le sens sourire contre ma peau ravi de l'effet qu'il me fait. Mais s'il veut jouer on peut être deux. Je laisse échapper un autre gémissement.

\- Mmmh, Nathan!

Il s'arrête aussitôt et je me mets à rire.

\- T'es sérieuse? me dit-il. Mais Nathan est gay!

\- Et alors? Tu sais bien qu'on est toujours attiré par ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir.

Il me retourne sur le dos et se positionne au-dessus de moi. Ses yeux sont noirs de désir.

\- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de penser à un autre mec que moi.

Il m'embrasse profondément et avec possessivité. J'y réponds avec autant d'empressement.

\- Je crois que c'est le signal qui me dit qu'il faut que je sorte, dit une voix à côté de nous.

On s'arrête le temps de voir Octavia se lever pour sortir mais elle s'arrête à l'entrée.

\- En fait je suis super contente pour vous, et elle sort

\- Est-ce que ta soeur vient de nous donner sa bénédiction ?

\- Je crois bien, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de penser à elle pour l'instant. Je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout cette fois et peut importe qui rentre dans cette fichue tente.

Je mordille ma lèvre et il se jette de nouveau sur mes lèvres. J'entrouvre les lèvres et laisse sa langue se glisser jusqu'à la mienne. Il descend sa main jusqu'à ma cuisse qu'il caresse quelques secondes avant de la hisser sur sa hanche. Il initie un léger balancement de hanches quand nos deux centres se rencontre. Je pousse un gémissement de plaisir ce qui augmente son ardeur. Ses baisers dévient le long de ma mâchoire puis il descend le long de mon cou. Je ferme les yeux pour ressentir toutes les sensations qu'il me procure. Je glisse ma main le long de son torse parfait et je sens tous ses muscles se contracter. Je joue avec la barrière de son caleçon et glisse ma main dedans. Il émet un grognement et d'un geste brusque retire mon tee-shirt. Sa main descend sur moi et il retire ma culotte. Sa main remonte à l'intérieur de ma cuisse et il commence doucement ses caresses intimes. Je gémis sans aucune retenue et me cambre sous ses caresses. J'enfonce mes ongles dans son dos et il grogne de douleur ou de plaisir j'en ai aucun idée trop prise dans mon plaisir. Il reprend ses baisers dans mon cou et je respire plus lourdement, proche de l'orgasme.

\- Oui! Bellamy!

Je l'entends grogner quand il me sent me resserrer autour de ses doigts. Je redescends doucement de mon nuage de plaisir le regarde dans les yeux. Ils sont noirs de désir et j'ai moi aussi envie de lui faire plaisir. Je l'aide à retirer son caleçon et je vais pour prendre son membre mais il attrape mes mains et les place au-dessus de ma tête. Il entrelace nos doigts et m'embrasse tendrement.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, me dit-il. Cette fois c'est moi qui mène la danse.

\- Alors mène la plus vite.

\- Toujours aussi impatiente, dit-il en souriant

Il m'embrasse et se place à mon entrée. Un cri de plaisir m'échappe quand il me pénètre. Il semble dans le même état que moi et ne bouge plus.

\- Bellamy… bouge s'il te plaît!

\- Attends, deux minutes… grogne-t-il submergé par le plaisir

Puis il commence un doux va-et-vient en me regardant dans les yeux. Je ne suis que gémissements et son visage est déformé par le plaisir. Il niche son visage dans mon cou et je l'entends retenir ses grognements. Mes hanches vont d'elles-mêmes à la rencontre des siennes dans une invitation à accélérer.

\- Bellamy… Plus vite! je lui dit la voix rauque de plaisir

Il accélère ses mouvements de hanches et je crois bien que je crie plus que je ne gémis. De sa gorge montent des gémissements plus puissants et plus rauques. Je sens la boule de plaisir exploser en moi et je crie son prénom

\- BELL'!

Ses mouvements se raidissent et il s'enfonce plus profondément en moi en gémissant mon nom

\- DYLAN!

Puis il s'écroule sur moi. On essaye tous les deux de retrouver une respiration normale. Il se retire de moi et un dernier frisson de plaisir me traverse. Il s'allonge à côté de moi toujours essoufflé. Puis il passe un bras derrière moi pour m'attirer vers lui. Je pose ma tête sur son torse et il dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu sais quand je t'ai dit que j'avais frôlé le paradis?

\- Oui?

\- Je crois que je l'ai trouvé.

Je ris et me redresse pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il glisse une main derrière ma nuque pour l'approfondir.

\- Je suis sérieux, me dit-il je crois que je pourrais me réveiller comme ça tous les matins.

\- Moi, ça me va très bien.

Il sourit et m'embrasse je crois qu'on serait sans doute repartis pour un deuxième round si on avait pas entendu Clarke râler pour qu'on prenne notre tour de garde. On s'habille et on sort de la tente mais je dois dire que je m'attendais pas à voir tout le campement nous applaudir en sortant.

\- Il s'est passé quoi là? je demande

\- Disons que vous nous avez offert une sacré performance, me dit Clarke avec un sourire moqueur

\- Oui je crois que je vais faire des cauchemars pendant des jours, nous dit Octavia avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- On a fait autant de bruit que ça? je demande horrifiée

\- C'est une tente, me dit Bellamy avec un sourire fier, tu t'attendais à quoi?

\- Attends tu savais qu'ils allaient nous entendre!

\- Vu tes gémissements je pensais pas que ça te poserait un problème

\- Je te déteste, Bellamy Blake!

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, me dit-il fier de lui

Je le frappe violemment et file m'occuper ailleurs. ça lui apprendra à se moquer de moi. Je trouve Raven dans une tente et propose de l'aider.

\- Si tu veux, me dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur

\- Oh non, tu vas pas me dire que toi aussi t'as entendu!

\- Dylan, je crois que même les Natifs ont entendu que vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air Bellamy et toi.

\- C'est vraiment la honte!

Je me cache le visage dans mes mains, et j'entends le rire de Raven.

\- C'était bon au moins? demande-t-elle

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et d'acquiescer. Bien sûr que oui c'était bon et j'en veux encore. Le sentir aussi proche de moi et aussi fort… Un frisson de plaisir me traverse.

\- Quoi? ça t'as pas suffi? me dit-elle

Et je lui jette un chiffon au visage. Elle rit mais je vois bien que quelque chose la dérange.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as? je lui demande sérieuse

\- Rien pourquoi? dit-elle en se refermant comme une huître

\- Je te connais Raven, je suis sans doute celle qui te connaît le mieux ici.

Elle reste silencieuse et retourne au travail.

\- C'est Finn, c'est ça?

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Quand Bellamy et toi vous vous êtes portés volontaires pour aller poser la bombe, il te regardait avec tellement d'admiration et d'amour que j'en ai été jalouse. Te méprends pas je suis pas du tout intéressée par Bellamy, j'étais jalouse parce que jamais Finn me regardera comme ça. Il le fait mais avec Clarke et moi je veux être aimée comme Bellamy t'aime ou comme Finn aime Clarke.

\- Je suis désolée, Raven

Je la serre dans mes bras pour essayer de la réconforter comme je peux. Je sais que je serais sans doute inconsolable si Bellamy me faisait la même chose. Il a pris tellement de place dans ma vie et en si peux de temps que savoir qu'il pourrait me briser en un rien de temps me fait peur.

\- Y a le feu, les gars! Venez vite!

On sort rapidement de la tente et on voit le fumoir à viande se faire dévorer par les flammes. Je vois Murphy et Octavia sortir du fumoir.

\- C'est pas vrai!

Je me précipite sur Octavia pour vérifier qu'elle va bien et quand Bellamy me rejoint je me tourne vers Murphy

\- ça va ? je lui demande

\- Ouais

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- C'est à cause de lui, dit-il en se levant

Il me pousse et se jette sur Dale, pour le frapper. Bellamy s'interpose entre eux

\- Garder vos forces pour les Natifs, dit-il

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? demande Octavia. C'était toute la bouffe qui nous restait

\- à ce rythme là, on sera tous morts de faim avant que les Natifs arrivent, je dis à Bellamy

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demande Bellamy

\- Dale a trop alimenté le feu, explique Murphy, et il l'a fait exprès parce que Octavia lui a dit de ne pas le faire.

\- C'est n'importe quoi! se défends Dale

\- Ferme-là! je lui ordonne On s'en fiche de qui est responsable! En attendant on a plus rien à manger. A ce rythme là on aura fait tout le boulot des Natifs!

\- Dylan a raison, dit Clarke. On peut pas se battre le ventre vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? lui demande Bellamy

\- On envoie tous ceux qui peuvent chasser

\- Tu rigoles! y a une armée de Natifs qui nous attend dehors! dit-il

\- On a pas vraiment le choix, je lui dis. Avec ce qu'on a en réserve on pourra peut-être tenir deux semaines mais pas plus.

\- Très bien, tout le monde à la navette!

Tout le monde s'exécute et on se retrouve tous entassés dans la navette pour se munir d'armes et de lance pendant que Bellamy hurle ses ordres.

\- Je veux un homme armé dans chaque groupe et on ne tire que sur les Natifs pas sur les animaux, on a pas assez de munitions. Utilisez les lances quand vous chassez. Prenez ce que vous pouvez et rentrez avant la nuit. Tout le monde doit rentrer avant la nuit.

J'attrape une lance et je le rejoins à la sortie de la navette.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu seras mon homme armé ? je lui demande joueuse

\- Ton homme? dit-il en souriant et en passant un bras autour de mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui

\- Je trouve que ça sonne bien, pas toi?

\- Je trouve que ça sonne très bien, dit-il en m'embrassant langoureusement

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée de vous mettre dans la même équipe? nous dit Murphy en arrivant avec une lance

\- On a toujours chassé ensemble, je lui dis

\- Oui mais avant tu n'étais pas chef et on était pas encore en guerre contre les Natifs

\- Je suis toujours pas chef, Murphy

\- Peut-être mais les Natifs le pensent et si vous vous faites attraper tout les deux, Clarke pourra pas tout gérer toute seule

\- ça me fait mal de le dire, mais il a pas tort, me dit Bellamy

\- Quoi? Mais on a toujours chassé ensemble!

\- Une fois ne va pas nous tuer. Je te demande juste d'être prudente.

\- Comme toujours

\- C'est ce qui m'inquiète justement.

\- Je veillerais sur elle, lui dit Murphy

\- Y a intérêt sinon je donne pas cher de ta peau.

\- à vos ordres chef.

\- On se voit ce soir, me dit Bellamy en m'embrassant. On se retrouve dans ta tente ce soir.

\- D'accord.

Je dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et on prend la route. Murphy prend la mise en garde de Bellamy un peu trop au sérieux et me colle d'un peu trop prêt.

\- Murphy si je veux avoir une chance de ramener quelque chose faut que tu me laisses un peu d'espace.

\- Désolé

Il me laisse prendre un peu d'avance et ça me permet d'attraper deux lapins. Une fois fait il me colle de nouveau. Je souffle d'exaspération et me retourne vers lui.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

\- Bah rien, je tiens pas vraiment à retourner chez les Natifs alors…

\- Laisse-moi respirer, Murphy, je vais pas disparaître d'un coup.

\- Ok, dit-il en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

\- Merci.

Je me remets en route dans le silence mais j'avais oublié que le silence n'est pas la qualité première de Murphy

\- Alors comme ça, Bellamy et toi vous êtes vraiment ensemble ou c'est juste du sexe?

\- On est vraiment ensemble, pourquoi?

\- C'est juste que je pensais que tu lui en voudrais un peu pour ce qu'il m'a fait.

\- Un peu! Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était plus rien pour moi quand j'ai su ce qu'il t'avais fait!

\- Alors pourquoi t'es pas venue avec moi?

\- Je suis restée pour Octavia, elle avait besoin de moi. J'ai voulu partir à ta recherche mais Raven est arrivé et il a fallu qu'on s'occupe de faire savoir à l'Arche qu'on était en vie, puis Octavia c'est faite enlever par un Natif, puis je me suis pris une flèche empoisonnée et sans Bellamy je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Puis Jaha nous a envoyé en mission, enfin bref on a toujours eu quelque chose à faire et puis je dois dire que le fait de n'avoir aucune nouvelles de toi, j'ai cru que tu étais mort.

\- Et bien non, j'étais bien au chaud chez les Natifs. J'étais persuadé que tu viendrais me chercher. Comme tu l'as fait pour Jasper et pour Octavia mais apparemment je ne compte pas autant qu'eux.

\- C'est faux, Murphy! Si j'avais su que tu étais enfermé j'aurais essayé de convaincre les autres de m'aider à te sauver.

\- Oui convaincre les autres parce que je suis le méchant et que je ne mérite pas d'être sauvé.

\- Arrête, Murphy cette conversation ne rime t'as rien! Tu veux m'en vouloir parce que je ne suis pas venue te chercher, très bien fais-le. Mais sans moi Bellamy t'aurait collé une balle dans la tête dès ton arrivée au camp et si tu avais laissé tomber l'affaire avec Charlotte. Ils n'auraient pas eu à te bannir!

\- Ils m'ont pendu sans raison, Dylan!

\- Et Bellamy le regrette! Il sait très bien qu'il a fait une erreur et Clarke aussi! Mais si tu veux avoir une chance d'être accepté de nouveau il va falloir que tu laisses tes vieilles rancunes derrière toi.

Je lui tourne le dos et me remet en chasse.

\- il passera toujours avant n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne lui réponds

\- j'espère juste que tu peux vraiment avoir confiance en lui.

\- C'est drôle il m'a dit la même chose à propos de toi

\- Moi j'assume d'être le méchant de l'histoire lui il te brisera le coeur avant que tu ne t'en rende compte

\- La ferme, Murphy! Tu ne le connais pas!

\- Si tu le dis.

Il passe devant sans même me regarder. Je savais très bien que Bellamy et Murphy ne s'entendraient jamais mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais devoir me justifier devant lui. J'aime Bellamy et Murphy est mon ami, pourquoi j'ai la très forte impression que je ne pourrais pas les garder tous les deux? Je décide qu'on va pêcher du poisson. Murphy me suit sans grande conviction et c'est de l'eau glacée jusqu'aux genoux qu'on se met au boulot. Avec de la patience et de la précision on arrive à en pêcher une bonne dizaine. Avec les deux lapins que j'ai trouvé on a de quoi nourrir la moitié du camp pour un repas. Autant dire que c'est loin d'être suffisant. Ce qu'il nous faudrait c'est un bon gros gibier mais il se font rare ces temps ci. Murphy n'a toujours pas dit un mot et je dois dire que ce silence me gêne un peu. Avant qu'on soit ami on se crier dessus ou on s'insultait mais on n'a jamais été aussi silencieux. Son séjour chez les Natifs l'a changé et je vois bien qu'il est plein de colère et de rancoeur envers les Natifs mais aussi envers les 100 et surtout Bellamy. Je dois dire que c'est loin de me rassurer et j'ai peur qu'il ne commette une erreur et qu'on soit obligé de le mettre dehors. Enfin que je sois obligée de le mettre dehors. J'ai promis à Bellamy qu'en cas de faux pas c'est moi qui me chargerais de lui et je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à le faire. S'il s'en prend à quelqu'un du groupe je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour lui.

\- On devrait commencer à rentrer, me dit-il La nuit commence à tomber et ton mec nous a donné l'ordre de rentrer avant la nuit.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas faire quelque chose de mauvais, je lui dis

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Je te connais et depuis que tu es rentré tu es pleins de ressentiments envers tout le monde. Tu en veux à tout le monde de ce qui t'es arrivé, même à moi.

\- Parce qu'ils sont responsables de ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- Tu aurais dû me laisser lui parler au lieu de m'attacher dans la navette

\- Pour une fois j'ai voulu faire les choses bien. J'ai voulu te protéger de mes erreurs.

\- On peut pas toujours tout gérer seul, parfois on a besoin d'aide.

\- Je trouve pourtant que tu t'en tire plutôt bien seule.

\- J'ai jamais été seule, y avait toujours quelqu'un pour me couvrir

\- Même pour le pont?

\- Finn était là pour sortir Raven du pont. S'il n'avait pas été là j'aurais dû choisir entre sauver ma meilleure amie ou sauver les 100. Puis Jasper et Monty nous on rejoint avec d'autres armes au cas où j'échouerais. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'on est une équipe, on travaille ensemble, on survit ensemble et on va gagner cette guerre ensemble. On est plus qu'une équipe on est une famille et si tu veux en faire parti il va falloir que tu me fasse confiance.

\- Sauf que te faire confiance, c'est placé sa confiance en Bellamy et ça, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Tu y arriveras. Avec le temps ça se fera.

\- Tu me dis qu'il faut que je lui pardonne?

\- ça c'est à toi de voir, maintenant on va rentrer au campement et on va essayer de survivre une nuit de plus.

\- Comment tu fais pour rester aussi optimiste?

\- Un jour je suis rentrée au camp et on venait de perdre un ami, c'était Atom. On m'a demandé si j'allais bien, j'ai répondu qu'il fallait qu'on s'habitue à voir les gens qu'on apprécie mourir. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit après?

\- Qu'on trouverait une solution.

\- Exact. Alors peut-être qu'on court droit à la catastrophe mais ce que j'ai c'est que temps qu'on est tous ensemble, on trouvera toujours une solution.

\- T'es devenue vachement fleur bleue depuis que je suis partie, dit-il en souriant

\- Peut-être mais si y a bien une chose que j'ai appris ici c'est qu'on peut mourir à chaque instant, alors autant profiter du temps qu'il nous reste.

\- En attendant si on veut pas que Bellamy lance tout le campement à ta recherche on ferait mieux de rentrer.

\- T'as raison.

On reprend la route et je suis un peu plus soulagée. Je sais pas si ce que je lui ai dit l'a marqué mais j'espère qu'il changera d'avis et qu'il laissera ses vieilles rancunes derrière lui. Il faut qu'il arrête de vivre dans le passé s'il veut avoir une chance de vivre pleinement sa vie. Sur le chemin du retour j'attrape deux faisans de quoi nourrir un peu plus le groupe. On arrive deux heures après et la nuit est presque là. On passe les portes et on voit que très peu de groupe sont déjà rentrés. Bellamy n'est toujours pas là d'ailleurs. Ceux qui ne sont pas allés chasser ont construit un nouveau fumoir à viande et ils commencent déjà à conserver la viande que les chasseurs ont ramené. Murphy et moi on dépose notre butin à l'équipe de dépeçage des animaux. Je prends la lance de Murphy et je pars les ramasser dans la navette. Quand j'entre je sens une forte odeur d'alcool. Quelqu'un à sortie la lombic de Monty et n'est sans doute pas à son premier verre. C'est là que je trouve Raven assise par terre, un verre à la main et à côté du baril d'alcool.

\- Raven? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- ça fait même pas 24h qu'on a rompu et il est déjà parti avec elle, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, Raven. C'est vraiment un con et je te jure qu'à la minute où il passe la porte de ce camp je lui mets mon poing dans la figure.

\- C'est gentil, mais ça me fera pas me sentir mieux

\- Peut-être que tu devrais lui coller ton poing dans la figure, alors.

\- Peut-être bien, dit-elle en buvant une gorgée

\- T'es rendu à combien de verre?

\- Je sais plus…

\- Je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter et d'aller te coucher.

J'essaye de lui prendre son verre mais elle m'empêche

\- Peut-être que je devrais m'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu

\- Non, Raven, c'est une très mauvaise idée. ça ne te fera pas te sentir mieux.

\- Pourquoi pas? Il l'a bien fait en arrivant ici.

\- C'est différent et tu le sais très bien.

\- Evidemment que je sais qu'il est amoureux d'elle! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote! , dit-elle agressivement

\- Raven je crois vraiment qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de boire.

\- Je fais ce que je veux! Et puis laisse-moi tranquille!

\- Raven…

\- Fout-moi la paix, Dylan!

\- Raven tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Il faut que tu te calmes

\- J'en ai marre que tu me dises quoi faire! Je suis assez grande pour me gérer toute seule! Je veux que tu t'en ailles!

\- Raven…

\- Vas-t'en, Dylan!

Je rends les armes. Elle est beaucoup trop triste, en colère et bourrée pour avoir les idées claires. Je me lève et pars de la navette

\- Si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit tu sais où me trouver.

Et je sors. Elle va sans doute se réveiller avec un sacré mal de crâne demain mais elle ne pourra pas me reprocher d'avoir essayée. La voir dans cette état m'attriste vraiment, elle qui est si forte en général, la voir s'effondrer pour un mec comme Finn me mets hors de moi et j'ai vraiment envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Mais bon Raven ne veut pas de mon aide alors je vais m'occuper l'esprit ailleurs en allant aider pour dépecer les animaux. C'est pas vraiment l'activité la plus géniale du camp mais vaut mieux que je fasse passer mes envies de meurtre sur ces animaux déjà morts plutôt que sur Finn. Je me mets à ma tâche sans vraiment y penser et je suis sortie de mes pensées par deux bras puissants qui m'entourent. Je sursaute légèrement et me détends quand je le reconnais. Il m'embrasse sur la joue.

\- T'as pas trouvé une autre occupation que ça, me dit-il en voyant mes mains couverte de sang.

\- J'avais des envies de meurtre.

\- Murphy?

\- Non, Finn.

\- Raven ne va pas mieux?

\- Elle est en train de se soûler dans la navette. J'ai essayé de l'aider mais elle m'a envoyé sur les roses

\- Tu peux pas aider tout le monde.

\- Je sais mais elle je veux vraiment l'aider mais elle refuse.

\- Quand elle sera prête elle viendra te voir.

\- Je l'espère. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose qu'elle regrette par la suite.

\- Si elle est décidée, tu ne peux rien y faire.

\- Peut-être bien.

\- Elle voulait partir, j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader.

\- Merci, puis de toute façon si on veut avoir une chance de gagner cette guerre on a besoin d'elle

\- C'est clair, c'est une sacrée emmerdeuse mais elle est futée. Elle a prévu de nous faire des talk-walkie pour …

\- Qu'on puisse se battre en équipe, ça nous donnerait une chance.

\- C'est notre meilleure chance

\- Ouais

Je continue ma tâche et il reste derrière moi tout en déposant de temps en temps des baisers dans mon cou.

\- Tu sais que t'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, je devrais réussir à me débrouiller toute seule je lui dis

\- Oui mais je suis bien là, je le sens sourire contre ma peau

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher.

\- à condition que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Il me reste un lapin à faire et après je te rejoins

\- D'accord.

Il dépose un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres et file sous la tente. Je termine ma tâche et file donner la viande aux gars pour le fumoir.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide?, je demande

\- Non on va se débrouiller, me dit Nathan

\- T'es sûr? Je suis pas fatiguée je peux vous filer un coup de main.

\- Dylan, t'as chassé toute la journée, et tu as dépecé toute la viande, je pense que t'en a assez fait aujourd'hui, me dit-il en souriant

\- D'accord, dans ce cas j'y vais

\- Oh et évitez de faire trop de bruits cette fois.

Je lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule et il rit. Je vais jeter les boyaux des animaux en dehors du campement pour éviter d'attirer les insectes et reviens me rincer les mains. Une fois tout nettoyé et rangé je me dirige vers ma tente, à la limite du sautillement. Mais ce que je vois en rentrant dans la tente me fait très rapidement redescendre de mon petit nuage de bonheur. J'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai devant les yeux. J'arrive même pas à parler tellement je suis horrifiée. Bellamy se tient torse nu avec Raven à moitié nue devant elle. Je passe de l'un à l'autre dans l'espoir de trouver une autre explication que celle qui me vient tout de suite à l'esprit et qui m'empêche presque de respirer. C'est impossible! Ils ont pas pu me faire ça! Bellamy me regarde avec une lueur d'horreur dans les yeux et Raven en mène pas large non plus. Elle enfile rapidement son tee-shirt. Bellamy essaye de me toucher l'épaule mais je recule, dégoûtée qu'il puisse me toucher. Et c'est à ce moment que ma tristesse se change en colère.

\- Je vous dérange peut-être? je demande avec toute l'amertume dont je suis capable

\- Dylan, commence Bellamy prudemment, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois

\- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que je crois?

\- Il s'est rien passé avec Raven

\- Il ne s'est rien passé parce que je suis rentrée avant!

\- Dylan, commence Raven.

\- Toi tu la fermes! J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois capable de me faire ça! Tu reproches à Finn de t'avoir trompé avec Clarke mais tu vaux pas mieux que lui!

\- Dylan, je suis désolée je …

\- J'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses! Je veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous deux!

\- Dylan, me dit Bellamy. Jamais je n'aurais pu te faire une chose pareil, je te le jure.

\- Etrangement j'ai un peu de mal à te croire étant donné que tu es à moitié nu et elle aussi! La prochaine fois ayez au moins la décence de faire ça ailleurs que dans ma tente!

Je vais pour sortir de cette tente mais Bellamy ne me laisse pas faire et m'attrape les bras.

\- Lâche-moi! Je t'interdis de me toucher!

Je me débat mais il refuse de me lâcher.

\- Je te suffisais pas il fallait que t'aille voir ailleurs c'est ça? Je t'ai fais confiance comme j'ai jamais fait confiance à quelqu'un et toi tu…

J'arrive même pas à le dire. Les larmes me montent aux yeux , j'arrive même pas à le regarder en face. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains pour m'obliger à le regarder.

\- Evidemment que si tu me suffis j'irais jamais voir ailleurs. Tu m'entends? Jamais!

\- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que les autres? En quoi je suis différente? Quand on est arrivé ici, ça te dérangeait pas de changer de partenaire tous les jours! Alors pourquoi ce serait différent avec moi!

\- Raven, je voudrais que tu sortes s'il te plaît, lui dit-il

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai trop bu…

\- Raven, n'aggrave pas les choses et sort.

Raven sort de la tente mais je suis toujours en colère contre lui et je me débat de nouveau pour qu'il me lâche. Mais il entoure mes poignets de ses puissantes mains et me rapproche de lui.

\- Je veux pas t'écouter!

\- Et bah tu vas pas avoir le choix. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, Dylan. Raven était triste et elle était déjà là quand je suis entrée dans la tente. Elle m'a demandé de me déshabiller…

\- Tais-toi! Je veux pas savoir!, je lui dit en pleurant

\- Je lui ai dit non!

\- Pourquoi? elle est belle, elle est intelligente…

\- Mais elle n'est pas toi!

\- Pourquoi moi? qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus qu'elle?

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi c'est toi que je veux? Je vais te le dire. C'est toi que je veux parce que tu fronces toujours les sourcils quand tu veux m'attendrir et le pire c'est que ça marche. C'est toi que je veux parce que même si tu fais comme si de rien n'était ton père te manque énormément. Tu es la fille la plus forte que je connaisse et même si tu ne veux pas de la place de chef tu acceptes quand même toutes les responsabilités que ce rôle peut impliquer. C'est toi que je veux parce que tu es la seule fille qui me fasse accélérer le pouls au point que j'ai l'impression que je vais faire arrêt à chaque fois que je te vois. Je suis bien que lorsque je te vois le matin te réveiller les cheveux en bataille et que tu agresses tous ceux qui t'adresse la parole alors que tu viens juste de te lever. C'est toi que je veux parce que même si je suis le pire crétin que la Terre n'est jamais porté tu as toujours été là pour moi. C'est toi que je veux parce que tu es la première fille à qui je fais suffisamment confiance pour lui ouvrir mon coeur. C'est toi que je veux parce que ce matin quand je me suis réveillé et que tu étais endormie dans mes bras, c'est la première fois que j'ai eu envie de me réveiller tous les jours de cette façon. C'est toi que je veux parce que tu es la première fille qui me fait me sentir vivant et qui me fait ressentir des choses que je pensais ne jamais ressentir pour personnes

\- Et qu'est-ce que je te fais ressentir? je lui dis des larmes coulant le long de mes joues.

\- Dylan ce que je ressens pour toi me terrifie à un point que je pensais même pas que c'était possible. Je… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi! Je suis fou amoureux de toi! Et s'il le faut je suis prêt à le crier sous tous les toits! Je t'aime, Dylan et tu es la seule avec qui j'ai envie d'être!

\- Je… je…

J'arrive même plus à parler. Sa déclaration m'a littéralement coupé le souffle. Il me regarde attendant une réponse de ma part mais j'y arrive pas. Oui je l'aime et mes sentiments me font plus peur mais ce sont ses sentiments à lui qui me terrifient. Jamais je ne me serais attendue à ce qu'il ressente ça pour moi. Je sais pas si je suis prête à accepter tout ce que ça implique.

\- Dis quelque chose

\- Je… Je sais pas quoi dire…

\- Dis simplement que tu ressens la même chose.

\- Je… J'ai peur…

\- Je suis aussi terrifié que toi mais on gérera ça ensemble...

Il pose son front contre le mien et je sens son souffle chaud contre mon visage. Ce simple contact me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier le moment et je le sens effleurer mes lèvres des siennes. Il glisse une main le long de ma joue puis dans ma nuque. Il m'embrasse au coin des lèvres puis dévie sur mes lèvres. Il est d'abord prudent de peur que je le repousse. Mais à quoi bon? Je l'aime et après la déclaration qu'il m'a fait je ne peux que l'aimer davantage. J'entrouvre les lèvres et il glisse sa langue jusqu'à la mienne. Il souffle de soulagement lorsqu'il voit que je ne le repousse pas. Son baiser se fait plus passionné et j'y répond avec autant d'empressement.

\- Je t'aime, Dylan, faut que tu me crois, il ne se serait jamais rien passé avec Raven, je te le jure.

\- Je te crois Bellamy, je te crois.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau et il me serre contre lui comme si j'allais disparaître tout d'un coup. Je niche ma tête dans son cou et respire son odeur rassurante. On reste comme ça serré l'un contre l'autre et moi qui me vanter de ne pas être fatiguée, toute cette histoire m'a exténué. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas encore ce soir qu'on va pouvoir avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Monty débarque dans notre tente, inquiet.

\- Finn, Clarke et Miles ne sont toujours pas revenus de la chasse, nous dit-il

\- T'en es sûr? je lui demande

\- ça va pas, Dylan? On dirait que t'as pleuré?

\- Je vais très bien, mais tu es sûr qu'il ne sont pas revenus?

\- Certain. Raven a fini les talkie-walkies on part les chercher.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour, on pourrait ne pas avoir à ratisser cette putain de forêt en pleine nuit!

\- En tout cas t'as l'air en forme, ça fait plaisir! me dit-il de façon sarcastique

\- La ferme, Monty, on vous rejoint dans deux minutes.

Il sort et je prends mon fusil en main. Je vérifie le chargeur et Bellamy fait la même chose. On rejoint Monty devant les portes mais il n'est pas seul. Il est accompagné de Raven et Octavia. Je suis toujours en colère contre Raven pour ce qu'elle a fait et je suis pas prête de lui pardonner. Mais elle a au moins la décence de baisser les yeux quand elle me voit arriver. Octavia remarque tout de suite qu'il y a un problème mais ne dit rien.

\- Où sont les talkie-walkies? demande Bellamy.

Raven lui en tend un et on part à la recherche de Clarke, Finn et Miles. Monty part de son côté et Raven et Octavia du leur. Je pars avec Bellamy et on communique avec les autres grâce aux radios.

\- Garde la lune à ta gauche et tu nous trouveras, dit-il à Monty puisque les filles sont pas loin de nous

\- Vous entendez ce bruit, nous dit-il par radio

\- Garde les yeux ouverts, lui dit Raven

\- Je trouve que ça ressemble au bruit de la boîte noire

\- Ta gueule, Monty, concentre-toi, lui dit Bellamy. Tu vois quelque chose?

Monty ne répond pas

\- Au rapport !

En réponse on entend un drôle de bruit dans la radio comme des interférences

\- C'était quoi ça ? je demande à Bellamy

\- J'en sais rien

\- Y a quelqu'un dans les buissons, nous dit Raven

On rejoint les filles et elles nous indiquent un buisson devant elle. On s'approche doucement arme levée, prêts à tirer. Octavia dégage les feuilles du buisson et on découvre Miles avec deux flèches plantées dans le corps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Raven. Ils sont où Clarke et Finn?

\- Les Natifs… les ont enlevés, dit-il difficilement

On comprend tous ce que ça veut dire. Soit il sont morts, soit ils le seront bientôt.

\- Je suis désolé, Raven, lui dit Bellamy

\- Faut qu'on fabrique une civière, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas se faire submergé par ses émotions

\- Monty, on va rentrer, tu me reçois?

Pas de réponse

\- Monty, tu me reçois?

Toujours pas de réponse. Je commence à m'inquiéter et je suis pas la seule

\- Monty, t'es où bordel ?

Toujours rien. C'est quoi ce bordel? D'abord Clarke et Finn et maintenant Monty. Combien de personnes cette guerre va-t-elle encore nous prendre?


	14. Chapter 14

On rentre au campement sans Clarke, Finn et maintenant Monty. Jasper est inconsolable de la perte de son ami, Raven n'en mène pas large et Bellamy est d'une humeur exécrable. Il hurle sur tout le monde et les terrifie plus qu'autre chose. Raven veut absolument aller chercher Clarke, Finn et Monty demain matin mais Bellamy est catégorique là dessus. Plus personne ne quitte le camp. Raven n'en restera pas là, je le sais mais elle a décidé de se taire et d'obéir aux ordres. Elle a décidé de construire des mines anti-personnelles autour du camp. Ils sont en train de les installer avec Jasper pendant que les autres construisent des abris pour les tireurs. Mais même là Monsieur n'est pas satisfait et je dois dire qu'il commence vraiment à me mettre les nerfs en pelotte. S'il continue comme ça il va voir lequel de nous deux cris le plus fort et je garantie pas qu'il s'en sorte indemne. Soudain un coup de feu part tout seul. On redresse tous la tête et j'attrape mon arme prête à tirer sur un Natif. Mais il semblerait que ce soit une fausse alerte. De quoi ravir notre chef.

\- On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris de faire ça? dit Bellamy en s'approchant, menaçant de Sterling

\- Désolé, j'ai dû m'endormir, j'ai été de garde toute la journée.

\- Hey! lui dit-il en accolant à un arbre. On a tous été de garde toute la journée et cette balle c'est un Natif qu'on ne pourra pas tuer.

\- Bellamy tu terrorises tout le monde, lui dit Octavia

\- Y a de quoi être terrorisé!

\- Oui mais là tu réagis comme s'ils étaient déjà là! je lui dis

\- Mais ils sont déjà là! me hurle-t-il dessus. La bombe sur le pont nous a permis de nous préparer mais leur attaque ne va pas tarder!

\- Là maintenant va vraiment falloir que tu te calmes!

\- Que je me calme? Les Natifs n'attendent qu'une chose c'est de nous éliminer un par un dès qu'on s'éloignera un peu trop du camp. Pour Finn, Clarke et Monty c'est déjà trop tard ils sont sans doute déjà morts!

\- Peut-être mais passer tes nerfs sur tout le monde ne nous fera pas avancer plus vite! Sterling, va te reposer je vais prendre ta place.

\- Non! Sterling reste à sa place et toi c'est pareil!

\- Bellamy, Sterling est un très bon tireur mais si tu veux qu'il est une chance de viser correctement il vaut mieux qu'il soit éveillé! je lui hurle dessus. Tu m'as demandé de gérer le groupe des tireurs et c'est ce que je fais! Maintenant Sterling va te reposer!

\- Il jette un coup d'oeil inquiet vers Bellamy mais il ne fait pas attention à lui. Il est trop occupé à bouillir de rage.

\- C'est maintenant, Sterling! Sinon tu restes à ton poste!

\- Ok

\- Quant à Clarke, Monty et Finn on ira les chercher demain, que ça te plaise ou non. Ce sont nos amis et je les laisserais pas aux mains des Natifs. Je ferais pas la même erreur deux fois.

\- Je vous en empêcherais pas mais les armes restent ici.

\- Très bien on partira sans fusils alors mais on ira quand même les chercher

\- Tu comptes te faire tuer pour sauver trois personnes?

\- S'il le faut oui! Ce sont nos amis on peut pas les laisser! Si les rôles étaient inversés et que c'était toi qui aurait disparu j'aurais fait exactement la même chose.

\- Et tu te serais faite tuer de la même façon.

\- Peut-être bien mais j'aurais essayé.

\- Fait ce que tu veux mais tu pourras pas dire que je t'ai pas prévenu. Aller au boulot tout le monde!

Il part derrière les portes et on se remet tous au boulot. Raven vient me voir mais elle est hésitante

\- Merci, me dit-elle

\- Je le fais pas pour toi! Je le fais pour Clarke et Monty c'est tout! je lui dit avec agressivité

\- Dylan, je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai bu et tu m'avais énervé, Bellamy avait été gentil avec moi et… je sais pas ce qui m'a prise de faire ça…

\- Moi je sais, tu as dit que tu voulais t'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu et c'est ce que tu comptais faire. Mais avec tous les mecs qu'il a dans ce foutu camp il a fallu que tu le choisisse lui!

\- J'ai pas réfléchi… j'ai juste pensé que c'est ce qui ennuierait le plus Finn…

\- Est-ce que t'as pensé une seconde à la peine que ça aurait pu me faire?

\- Je suis désolée, Dylan… me dit-elle avec des larmes pleins les yeux

\- Je sais pas si un jour je pourrais de nouveau te regarder dans les yeux et ne plus penser à ce que t'as fait

\- Non, Dylan, t'es comme ma soeur…

\- Ouais c'est ce que je croyais aussi. Maintenant continue de poser les mines. On part à l'aube.

Elle baisse la tête et tourne les talons

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner, Dylan.

\- Bah t'as du boulot.

Je me concentre sur la forêt aux aguets du moindre bruit suspect dans les bois. Bellamy n'a pas tord. Ils seront bientôt là. La disparition de Clarke, Monty et Finn montre qu'ils sont de nouveaux actifs et qu'ils n'hésiteront pas. Mais je compte pas me laisser faire. Tant que je serais vivante ils ne passeront pas ces portes et je défendrais ce camp jusqu'à ma mort s'il le faut. Vu que Bellamy ne revient toujours pas, je supervise l'avancée des abris et de la pose des mines.

\- On va manquer de poudre, dit Raven

\- Je vais aller en chercher, lui dit Jasper

Et il file vers la navette. Mais il met du temps à revenir.

\- Il la fabrique ou il la ramène cette poudre ? je demande. On a pas vraiment de temps à perdre.

Soudain ma radio grésille et j'entends la voix de Murphy

\- Tu sais ce que ça me coûtera si Bellamy l'apprend?

\- C'est quoi ce délire?

Raven se rapproche pour écouter à son tour puis on entend la voix de Bellamy Il parle dans la radio

\- Si j'apprends quoi?

Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais ça sent pas bon du tout. Je donne mon arme à Raven

\- Prends ma place le temps que j'aille voir ce qui se passe.

Je me dirige vers le camp quand j'entends la voix de Jasper

\- Murphy a un fusil et ….

Je n'entends plus rien. Je pique un sprint jusqu'à la navette et je vois la porte se refermer.

\- Non, Murphy! lui crie Bellamy

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? je lui demande

\- Murphy a pris Jasper en otage, me dit-il

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as très bien entendu, me dit-il agressivement. Et on en serait pas là si tu m'avais laissé le tuer. Murphy ouvre cette putain de porte!

\- Si jamais tu joues les héros c'est Jasper que je tuerais!

\- Murphy fait pas l'idiot! je lui dis

\- Désolé, Dylan mais cette fois-ci pas de retour en arrière, me dit-il par radio.

\- Dylan retourne à ton poste, me dit Bellamy

\- Tu rigoles j'espère!

\- T'en a déjà assez fait! Alors pour une fois obéis!

Et il me laisse, planté-là. Je retourne donc à mon poste et laisse la fréquence de la radio ouverte pour écouter ce qui se passe. Je crois pas qu'on ira pas chercher Clarke, Monty et Finn demain. On doit d'abord s'occuper de Murphy. De toute la nuit je n'entends pas un bruit venant de la radio à croire que Bellamy se tourne les pouces et je dois dire que ce silence est plutôt angoissant.

Au levé du jour Octavia vient me voir pour savoir ce qui se passe.

\- Murphy retient Jasper en otage dans la navette et ton frère ne veut pas que j'intervienne.

\- Quoi et t'as des nouvelles?

\- J'ai laissé la radio allumée toute la nuit et j'ai rien entendu.

\- Bellamy n'a rien fait depuis hier soir ?

\- Non

\- Viens avec moi, on va voir ce qui se passe

\- Non O', ton frère m'a dit de rester à mon poste

\- Depuis quand tu obéis à ce qu'il te dis?

\- Parce que c'est ma faute. C'est moi qui est insistée pour que Murphy soit réintégré dans le groupe. Si Jasper meure…

\- C'est pas ta faute! Murphy est un tueur. T'as essayé de le changer mais il a trop de rancoeur en lui.

\- Peut-être mais vas-y toi, il vaut mieux que je ne m'en mêle pas cette fois.

\- On sait toutes les deux que Bellamy va avoir besoin de toi avant la fin de la journée.

Puis elle s'en va rejoindre son frère. Je m'appuie contre l'arbre et rapproche la radio de mon oreille. Je veux rien rater de ce qui se passe. C'est là que j'entends la voix de Bellamy

\- Murphy, je sais que tu m'entends. Toutes nos munitions et notre nourriture est à l'intérieur. Tu nous rends vulnérable en cas d'attaque et ça c'est inadmissible.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ce n'est pas toi qui a les cartes en mains.

\- Avoue-le Murphy, t'en veux pas à Jasper mais à moi!

\- Il fait quoi là? je me redresse en entendant ce qu'il dit

\- Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dit? T'acceptes de l'échanger contre moi?

\- Non mais t'es cinglé ma parole! Je dis en entrant comme une furie dans le camp.

Il me voit arriver et je vois déjà à sa tête que sa décision est prise.

\- Tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est de le relâcher et je prendrais sa place!

\- Non mais t'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès? je lui dit en le frappant au torse

\- On fait comment? lui demande Murphy.

\- C'est hors de question que t'ailles là-dedans! je lui dis

\- Te mêles pas de ça, s'il te plaît

\- Si tu entres là-dedans il va te tuer!

\- Si je le fais pas il tuera Jasper.

Il parle dans la radio

\- C'est simple, je rentre et il sort

On attend la réponse de Murphy et je sais très bien qu'elle va être positive. Il ne répond pas mais ouvre la porte de la navette.

\- Toi seul, Bellamy. Sans arme. Dix secondes ou j'en colle une dans la jambe de Jasper!

Bellamy me donne son arme et sa radio.

\- C'est de la folie! je lui dis

\- Je vais me charger de Murphy, me dit-il. remets - les tous au boulot. les Natifs seront bientôt là.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et il monte dans la navette. Murphy pousse Jasper en dehors de la navette et referme la porte.

\- Vous avez entendu! je crie aux 100. Remettez-vous au travail!

Ils s'exécutent et je me tourne vers la porte de la navette. Une colère noire monte en moi et je prends la radio en main.

\- Murphy, je te jure que si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux je te tuerais de mes propres mains et crois-moi la forêt ne sera pas assez grande pour te cacher.

\- Il passera toujours avant n'est-ce pas? me répond-il

\- Toujours

\- Au moins tout est clair, maintenant.

\- Murphy si tu le tues je pourrais plus rien pour toi

\- Tu peux déjà plus rien pour moi, Dylan.

Raven nous rejoint.

\- C'est bon j'ai réussi à déplacer le panneau on va pouvoir passer par en dessous.

\- Géniale, merci, Raven. Jasper tu files lui donner un coup de main.

Je lui tends un fusil

\- Si jamais t'as une fenêtre de tire, t'hésite pas une seconde, c'est clair?

\- T'es sûre ? me demande Jasper

J'ai un moment d'hésitation. Je les vois tous me regarder et je sais que personne ne se sentira en sécurité temps que Murphy sera dans le coin. Clarke est peut-être morte et Bellamy est en mauvaise posture il compte tous sur moi pour prendre la bonne décision. Je finis par hocher la tête. Murphy a fait son choix c'est maintenant à moi de faire le mien.

\- T'en fais pas, Dylan, me dit Raven. Je vais ouvrir cette porte.

Je hoche la tête et ils partent tous les deux derrière la navette. Je me mets à faire les cents le long de la porte en me rongeant les ongles. Tout est de ma faute, s'il meurt je me le pardonnerais jamais. De toute façon, s'il meurt je m'en remettrais jamais c'est aussi simple que ça. C'est pas comme avec le virus, là il avait des chances de s'en sortir. Mais Murphy peut à tout instant lui tirer une balle et sera de ma faute.

\- Je lui ai jamais dit.

\- Lui dire quoi? me demande Octavia

\- Je lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais. Il me l'a dit la nuit dernière et j'ai pas réussi à lui dire. J'avais trop peur et maintenant il va mourir.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et Octavia me force à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Raven va trouver un moyen d'ouvrir cette porte et on enverra Murphy pourire en enfer et t'auras des milliers d'occasion de lui dire que tu l'aimes, d'accord?

Je hoche la tête et au même moment on entend un coup de feu. J'attrape la radio.

\- Bellamy?

pas de réponse

\- Bellamy, réponds?

Toujours rien

\- Murphy je te jures que si tu lui as fait quoique ce soit…

\- Tout va bien, réponds Bellamy

Je souffle de soulagement

\- Le coup est parti tout seul, te fais plus de soucis et reprends le boulot.

\- T'en a de bonne toi! Pour l'instant j'en ai rien à foutre des Natifs!

\- Dylan…

\- Si tu me demandes encore une fois de ne pas m'inquiéter je te jure qu'une fois que je t'ai sorti de là je t'étripe.

Je crois entendre un rire et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Bellamy, je...

\- Bon ça suffit, me dit Murphy

Et il coupe la radio. On a plus de nouvelles et tout le monde c'est arrêté de travailler. J'ai vraiment pas la force de leur ordonner de se remettre au boulot. Je sais qu'on perd un temps précieux mais je peux pas quitter cette porte des yeux. Je veux pas louper l'occasion où elle s'ouvrira. ça doit bien faire une demi-heure que Jasper et Raven sont là-dessous et on a toujours pas de nouvelles. Puis un nouveau coup de feu résonne dans la navette.

\- Murphy, arrête de gâcher des munitions, je lui dis

\- Tu préfères que je les tire sur ton copain, me dit-il

Finalement continue à trouer la porte de la navette.

Au moins il est toujours en vie mais quelque chose me dit qu'il nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Jasper arrive au même moment en courant vers nous.

\- Elle a réussi, la porte va s'ouvrire bientôt, me dit-il

Je laisse tomber la radio et attrape une arme. Je la charge et vérifie le viseur. Puis on entend un tir en rafale qui résonne de la navette.

\- Raven, vite! je crie

La porte finit par s'abaisser. Mais beaucoup trop lentement. Quand enfin on peut entrer je cours à l'intérieur suivit de Jasper et d'Octavia. Je vois Murphy se faufiler par l'écoutille et Bellamy qui se balance au bout d'une corde. Je lâche mon arme et me précipite pour le détacher. Jasper le supporte par les jambes et Je coupe la sangle qui le maintient suspendu. Il tombe au sol et je me dépêche de lui retirer le noeud qu'il a autour du cou.

\- Dis-moi que t'es pas mort, Respire, Bellamy

Je le vois reprendre son souffle

\- Merci mon Dieu!

Il tousse pour récupérer de l'air et essaye de se lever en même temps tout en s'égosillant contre Murphy. Ce type est pas possible! Il vient d'être pendu, il arrive à peine à marcher mais il grimpe quand même à une échelle en essayant d'ouvrir l'écoutille que Murphy à verrouiller de son côté.

\- T'as plus aucune façon de t'en sortir maintenant!

\- Tu veux parier, lui dit Murphy

Pourquoi il panique pas. Il est piégé, y a pas d'autres moyens de sortir de cette navette sauf par la porte d'entrée. A moins que…

\- Jasper, où se trouve la poudre?

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment

\- Jasper où est cette putain de poudre!

\- Là haut avec… Murphy

\- Bellamy, il va faire sauter….

J'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'on entend une explosion juste au-dessus de nous. L'explosion a fragilisé l'écoutille et Bellamy arrive à l'ouvrir. Il grimpe à l'étage et je le suis. J'avais raison il a utilisé la poudre pour ouvrir une brèche dans la navette.

\- C'est du style par ici la sortie, nous dit Jasper. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On le chope?

\- Non, répond Bellamy, Les Natifs se chargeront de lui. Nous on part chercher Monty, Clarke et Finn. Vous aviez raison, dit-il en se tournant vers moi. On abandonne pas les siens. Deux fusils, rien que toi et moi. Raven et Jasper reste ici pour renforcer nos défenses. On a perdu une journée avec cette histoire et on a plus de poudre.

\- Attends lui, dit Jasper. Je voulais juste…

Là Jasper fait un truc que je crois personne n'aurait pu prévoir. Il serre Bellamy dans ses bras. Et la tête de Bellamy vaut le détour.

\- Merci lui dit Jasper. Quel chemin depuis le "ici on fera ce qu'on voudra"

\- Je vous le fais pas dire, je leur dis.

On rit et Jasper descend rejoindre les autres.

\- T'es prête à partir?

\- Ouais, mais avant… je dois te dire quelque chose…

\- T'as pas besoin de t'excuser… j'avais tord tout à l'heure… c'était pas ta faute…

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec…

\- Je t'assure, Dylan, tout va bien je t'en veux pas pour ça.

\- Tu voudrais pas te taire deux secondes, je suis en train d'essayer de te dire que je t'aime, abruti!

\- Quoi?

Bon dans mon esprit c'était plus romantique que ça, mais tu viens d'être pendu et t'arrête pas de courir partout et je …

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il s'est déjà jeté sur mes lèvres, m'embrassant avec passion. Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser et il glisse sa langue jusqu'à la mienne. Il enroule son bras autour de moi et me hisse dans ses bras. J'enroule mes jambe autour de ses hanches et il m'assoit sur la table. Il m'embrasse de plus belle et je gémis contre ses lèvres. Il mordille ma lèvre et glisse ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et commence à ralentir le baiser.

\- Crois-moi si on avait le temps, je serais en train de te faire l'amour à l'instant.

Je ris et je niche mon visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Je suis heureuse de lui avoir enfin dit ce que je ressentais pour lui. Il me serre dans ses bras avec force comme si c'était la dernière fois. Mais il y en aura d'autres, d'autres moments où il me serrera dans ses bras et je lui dirais à quel point je l'aime.

\- Je t'aime, Bellamy

\- Je t'aime aussi, Dylan

\- Mais ne me refais plus un coup comme ça où je t'étripe vraiment.

Il rit et dépose des baisers dans mes cheveux puis dans mon cou. Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête et qu'on reste comme ça pendant une période indéterminée. Mais ce n'est pas possible une armée de Natifs est sur le point de nous attaquer et on peut pas se terrer dans la navette. Bellamy le sait très bien aussi puisqu'il se redresse. Il caresse ma joue et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- On a encore du boulot, me dit-il

\- T'as raison.

Puis la radio grésille et on entend la voix de Sterling

\- A tous les tireurs, manoeuvre à l'extérieur du mur sud.

Je saute de la table et on se précipite en dehors de la navette. Tous les tireurs sont en positions

\- Attendez ne tirez pas! crie Nathan. C'est Clarke et Finn! Ouvrez la porte!

Ils ouvrent la porte et on voit Clarke et Finn débouler dans le camp. Ils ont une sale tête. On doit pas être beaucoup mieux avec la journée qu'on vient de passer.

\- On a entendu une explosion, nous dit Clarke et je la prends dans mes bras soulagée de la voir en vie. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- C'était Murphy, lui dit Bellamy

\- Monty n'est pas avec vous? demande Jasper

\- Non, pourquoi? il est pas ici? demande Clarke.

\- Clarke on a pas le temps, lui dit Finn. On doit se tirer, on doit tous se tirer. Une armée de Natifs qui n'ont rien à voir avec ceux qu'on a déjà vu vont venir. On emporte tous ceux qu'on peut et on se barre d'ici!

\- Hors de question! répond Bellamy On avait prévu que ça arriverait

\- Bellamy, on est pas prêt, lui dit Octavia

\- Ils sont pas encore là, je lui dis, on a encore le temps de se préparer et puis de toute façon on irait où ?

\- Il y a un océan vers l'Est, me dit Finn, là-bas un clan nous aidera.

\- Un clan de Natifs! Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans "les Natifs veulent nous tuer", Finn?

\- Ce clan est différent.

\- Moi ce que je sais c'est que ce sont des Natifs

\- Dylan, a raison qu'est-ce qui nous garantie qu'ils ne vont pas essayer de nous tuer quand on arrivera, lui dit Bellamy

Puis il s'adresse à la foule.

\- Ici c'est chez nous, maintenant! On a tout construit à partir de rien, on a battu ce camp à mains nues, on a enterré nos morts derrières ces murs. C'est notre terre, elle est à nous cette terre! Les Natifs croient qu'ils peuvent nous la prendre et tout ça parce qu'on vient du ciel et qu'on a pas notre place ici! Seulement il vont pas tarder à comprendre une chose très importante, C'est qu'on est de retour sur Terre et ça mes amis ça fait de nous de véritable Natifs!

\- Des Natifs armés! hurle quelqu'un

\- Oui on est armé, alors laissons les venir!

\- Bellamy a raison, je leur dis. Si on part et qu'on se fait rattraper par les Natifs on a aucune chance de s'en sortir alors qu'en se battant ici on a la connaissance du terrain. En se battant par équipe et en s'organisant comme il faut on a une vrai chance de s'en sortir mais pour ça il va falloir travailler ensemble! Pour défendre ce qui nous revient de droit! On est chez nous ici! Et si ça ne leur plait et bien qu'ils viennent! On les attends de pieds fermes!

On est encouragé par les cris de guerre du groupe

\- Bellamy et Dylan ont raison, leur dit Clarke. Si on doit quitter ce camp on ne retrouvera peut-être jamais un endroit aussi sûr et on sait tous que sur cette planète on pourrait avoir à affronter des situations bien pires que ce qu'on a connu. Seulement ça ne change rien au simple fait que si on reste dans ce camp on va tous se faire tuer cette nuit. Alors prenez vos affaires, seulement ce que vous pourrez porter, et en vitesse.

Tout le monde se met au boulot. Il semblerait qu'ils aient pris la décision de partir.

\- Au secours, à l'aide.

C'est la voix de Raven. Je me retourne et la voix boitiller vers nous. Je me précipite sur elle.

\- C'est Murphy qui lui a tiré dessus, explique Bellamy

\- Va la mettre dans la navette, dit Clarke à Finn qui la porte

\- Clarke c'est une erreur de quitter le camp

\- La décision a été prise

\- Les foules prennent de mauvaise décision, demande à Murphy. Les meneurs font ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je fais.

Et elle part dans la navette

\- Peut-être que c'est nous qui avons tord? je lui dis

\- T'en pense pas un mot

\- C'est vrai. Je pense que de toute manière on devra se battre pour notre survie, parce qu'ici c'est tout ce qu'on est capable de faire!


	15. Chapter 15

C'est le bazarre dans le campement. Tout le monde s'agite pour préparer notre départ. On emmène le maximum de nourriture et d'armes ainsi que des réserves d'eau. On a environ 200 km à faire avant de rejoindre l'océan et très peu de temps. Si les Natifs nous rattrapent on est morts y aucun doute là-dessus. Puis un cri résonne dans la navette. C'est celui de Raven. Murphy lui a tiré dessus et malgré ce qu'elle a pu faire je veux pas qu'elle meure. Je lâche tout ce que j'ai dans les mains pour me précipiter dans la navette.

\- Bordel, vous lui faites quoi pour qu'elle hurle comme ça!

Bellamy, Finn, Clarke et Raven me regarde comme si j'étais devenue folle

\- Désolée, je suis un peu à cran.

\- Retourne préparer les affaires, me dit Finn

\- J'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi!

\- Tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous dire pourquoi Murphy avait un fusil? me demande-t-il avec un air accusateur

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça. J'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance et on aurait dû le renvoyer du camp! C'est ça que tu veux entendre!

\- Si elle meure tu en seras responsable!

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas peut-être!

\- ça suffit tous les deux! nous dit Raven. On a surtout eu d'la chance! Si Murphy avait touché le réservoir on serait tous morts.

\- Il reste de l'essence dans le réservoir? demande Clarke

\- On a de quoi faire une bombe? je lui demande

\- Une centaine de bombes si on avait encore de la poudre

\- Fait chier! S'il se pointe devant le campement encore une fois…

\- Revenons-en à ces Démons, nous dit Bellamy

Je regarde le livre de Lincoln qu'il tient dans les mains et je vois un dessin d'un Natif qui n'a pas du tout l'air commode

\- Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis, dit-il

\- Tu te mets au proverbe maintenant?

\- Situation de crise, me dit-il en souriant

\- Non mais sérieusement, t'as vu sa tête? tu refuses de faire confiance à Lincoln mais lui il t'inspire confiance peut-être?

\- Dylan a raison, nous dit Clarke. On les as vu et c'est vraiment pas une option

\- On s'en fout nous dit FInn, on a plus le temps là. Est-ce que Raven pourra marcher?

\- Non il va falloir la transporter.

\- Dans vos rêves, je suis prête à partir, lui dit Raven en essayant de se lever.

J'appuie sur ses épaules pour la forcer à se rallonger

\- Tu bouges pas d'un millimètre, c'est clair?

\- Mais Dylan…

\- Tu bouges pas.

\- La balle n'est pas ressortie et si par miracle tu ne fais pas une hémorragie interne, elle bougera pas jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à l'abri. Mais je t'interdis de bouger.

\- Voilà, écoute le gentil docteur, et si tu pense ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à te lever je t'attache et je te porte moi-même c'est clair?

Elle sourit et attrape ma main.

\- à vos ordres, chef. Je suis désolée.

\- Tant fait pas pour ça. Pour l'instant on doit s'occuper de toi.

\- Merci.

\- Bon je vais chercher une civière, nous dit Finn

\- Très pressé de fuir le combat, lui dit Bellamy, très courageux de ta part

\- Se faire tuer sans pouvoir lutter c'est pas courageux c'est débile!

\- Tu parles comme tous les lâches qui ont fui le combat

\- Bellamy c'est pas le moment, je lui dis. Ils ont tous pris leur décision,c'est comme ça

\- Toi non plus t'y crois pas à ce camp de Natif.

\- Non c'est vrai mais tu veux qu'on fasse quoi? Ils sont terrorisés et incapable de se battre! Cette idée de campement où on pourra y vivre en paix leur donne de l'espoir et c'est ça qui les motivera si on rencontre les Natifs sur notre route.

\- On perd du temps là, S'il a envie de rester et bien qu'il reste.

Et il sort de la navette. Je vois sur le visage de Bellamy qu'il pense sérieusement à cette suggestion

\- T'y penses pas sérieusement?

\- Si je reste je pourrais vous faire gagner du temps

\- C'est hors de question, tu m'entends? Ils vont te torturer et ensuite te tuer.

\- Mais d'ici là vous aurez fait quelques kilomètres

\- Je te laisses pas ici. Si tu veux rester ici, très bien reste, mais je reste avec toi.

\- Dylan…

\- C'est pas négociable.

\- Aucun de vous ne reste ici, nous dit Clarke. On y arrivera pas sans vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends de nous, lui demande Bellamy

\- Je veux que tu dises que maintenant t'es avec nous. Ces jeunes y a que toi qu'ils écoutent.

\- Ils sont tous prêts à y aller c'est surtout toi qu'ils écoutent

\- Ils avaient pas trop le choix. Mais cinq minutes avant Dylan et toi vous les avez enflammés et ils vous auraient suivis jusqu'à la mort. Si vous décidez de rester autant qu'on reste tous ici parce qu'ils ne vous laisseront jamais derrière. On a besoin de vous deux. J'ai besoin de vous deux.

\- Si vous restez, je reste aussi , nous dit Raven.

\- Toi, la blessée tu te tais et tu souffres en silence, je lui dis

\- C'est pas parce que je suis blessée que j'ai pas mon mot à dire. Si jamais vous restez, il faudra m'attacher et me mettre dans un sac pour que je quitte ce camp sans vous.

J'échange un regard avec Bellamy et on pense la même chose. On peut pas les abandonner. Il me fait un petit signe de tête et c'est moi qui donne l'ordre.

\- Dis à tout le monde de se tenir prêts, on part maintenant.

Clarke souffle de soulagement et part donner l'ordre.

\- Je vous dois des excuses à tous les deux, nous dit Raven. Je suis vraiment désolée. Déjà que vous avez un gros problème avec la confiance et moi j'ai failli tout gâcher entre vous.

\- T'en fais pas Raven, lui dit Bellamy. Ce qui compte c'est que tout soit réglé

\- Pas tout justement, dit-elle en me regardant.

Bellamy voit bien qu'il faut qu'on discute et il entoure ma taille de son bras et dépose un baiser sur ma joue

\- Je t'attends dehors, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Il me lâche et quitte la navette.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Dylan je sais que tu l'aimes et je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça et toutes les excuses du monde ne pourront jamais pardonner ce que j'ai fait.

\- Je sais maintenant que rien ne se serait passé entre vous mais te voir avec lui…

\- Je sais, je ressens la même chose quand je vois Clarke et Finn ensemble

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?

\- J'étais triste et je voulais me venger. Finn déteste Bellamy et c'est le premier à qui j'ai pensé mais j'ai pas pensé aux conséquences.

\- Quand il a attrapé le virus, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, mais il ne s'en n'ai pas souvenu le lendemain. Quand je vous ai vu, j'ai pensé que peut-être ça ne m'était pas destiné finalement.

\- Evidemment que si! S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle tu ne dois pas douter c'est qu'il t'aime.

\- C'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un. A chaque fois que je le vois j'ai le souffle coupé. Dès qu'il me touche j'ai mon coeur qui bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va explosé. Dès qu'il m'embrasse je me sens envahi par une bulle de bien-être. C'est incroyable!

\- T'as les yeux qui s'illumine à chaque fois que tu parles de lui, Dylan. Mia aussi l'a remarqué. Elle serait tellement contente pour toi. Je le suis moi. Tu es amoureuse, n'est-ce pas?

\- Follement amoureuse!

\- Alors va lui dire encore et encore, on sait pas ce qui risque d'arriver alors va lui dire.

\- Je vais te pardonner, un jour je le ferais, parce que t'es ma meilleure amie et que jamais je te laisserais

\- C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Je lui embrasse vite fait le front et je sors retrouver l'homme que j'aime . Il supervise les derniers préparatifs avant de partir. Je l'observe diriger avec une main de fer et je réalise qu'il en a fait du chemin depuis qu'il est descendu ici. On a tous fait des erreurs en arrivant ici mais une chose est sûr c'est que si on ne les avait pas faites jamais on ne se serait retrouvé ici. Il a dû sentir que quelqu'un l'observait puisqu'il se retourne vers moi. Il me sourit et je m'approche pour capturer sa nuque et poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il est d'abord surpris mais répond rapidement à mon baiser.

\- C'est en quel honneur? me demande-t-il en souriant

\- Quelqu'un m'a rappelé qu'on ne savait pas de quoi demain serait fait et qu'il fallait en profiter. Je t'aime Bellamy peu importe ce qui va nous tomber dessus t'en que t'es avec moi je suis capable de tout traverser.

Il m'embrasse fougueusement pour me montrer qu'il ressent la même chose. On entend les portes s'ouvrirent et les premiers commencent à sortir. Il passe un bras par-dessus mes épaules et on se tourne vers la navette, un peu nostalgique, il faut le dire. On a vécu des horreurs ici mais aussi de très bon moment.

\- T'as assuré, Bellamy, lui dit Clarke

\- Vous avez assuré tous les deux, je leur dis

\- Y a eu dix-huit morts

\- et quatre-vingt deux survivants, lui dit Clarke. T'as assuré.

Il prend un seau d'eau et l'utilise pour éteindre le feu

\- Il nous a fallu une heure et demi avec Atom pour allumer le premier feu de camp. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité.

Bellamy prend ma main et on se met en route. On a deux cents kilomètres à parcourir avant de pouvoir être en sécurité. Ceux qui portent des fusils entourent les autres et Octavia mène le groupe avec Jasper à ses côtés. Pour le moment tout est calme même les cent ne parle pas beaucoup. Je sens Bellamy aux aguets à côté de moi et il est tendu. Personne n'est très rassurée d'être à découvert comme ça mais si on veut y être à temps il faut qu'on se dépêche. Soudain tout le monde s'arrête

\- Pourquoi on s'arrête? je demande

\- Aucune idée.

Je lâche la main de Bellamy et attrape mon fusil, prête à tirer sur tout ce qui ressemble à un Natif. Puis Jasper hurle:

\- NATIF!

Tout le monde se met à paniquer et fait demi-tour. On est bousculé et je me retrouve par terre. Ils sont pas possibles! Je me relève difficilement et je rejoins le groupe. La plupart sont déjà rentrés et je me glisse à travers les portes puis j'aide à les refermer. Une fois fait je monte à côté de Bellamy, fusil en joue.

\- Pourquoi ils attaquent pas? demande Bellamy

\- Parce qu'on fait exactement ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse! lui dit Clarke

\- De quoi tu parles? je lui demande

\- Ce sont des éclaireurs qu'ils devaient envoyer en premiers

\- S'il n'y a qu'eux alors on peut les combattre, dit Octavia C'est ce que Lincoln aurait fait

\- Rien à foutre de ce que Lincoln aurait fait, lui dit Bellamy. On a essayé et regarde Drew est mort.

J'avais pas remarqué que Drew était au milieu du campement avec une espèce de boomerang tranchant planté dans la tête.

\- Ce Natif nous a sauvé la vie, lui dit Finn. Je suis d'accord avec Octavia. Y a peut-être qu'un seul éclaireur

\- Mais qui vise super bien, lui dit Jasper

\- Clarke, je suis sûre qu'on peut y arriver, lui dit Octavia

\- Ils attendent princesse, lui dit Bellamy. C'est quoi ta réponse? Fuir à découvert et se faire tuer ou rester et se battre?

Clarke se tourne vers moi.

\- T'as encore rien dit.

\- Joker pour cette fois.

\- T'en pense quoi?

Je prends quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous assurer qu'il y a bien qu'un seul éclaireur qui vise comme un surdouée dans cette forêt ? je demande à Octavia et Finn.

\- On peut jamais être sûr de rien, me dit Finn

\- Moi je suis sûre qu'en restant ici on connaît notre territoire et ça nous donne un certain avantage plutôt que de filer à l'aveuglette. Mais ce n'est que mon opinion.

Clarke descend du mur.

\- Clarke, si on est encore ici avant que Tristan n'arrive… commence Finn

\- Lincoln a parlé d'éclaireurs de plusieurs éclaireurs et on devait être loin avant qu'ils arrivent. Ils sont déjà là. lui dit Clarke puis elle se tourne vers Bellamy

\- Tu vas l'avoir ton combat

\- J'espère que l'un de vous à un super discours d'encouragement parce que là on dirait qu'ils vont tous faire dans leur pantalon, je leur dis

\- Elle a raison, dit Bellamy

Mais il semble aussi perdu que les autres.

\- J'ai peut-être quelque chose.

Je monte sur le mur, et me dresse devant notre peuple.

\- Ecoutez tous! Je sais que vous êtes terrifiés par ce qui nous attend. Je le sais parce que je ressens la même chose! Mais si on se laisse abattre autant tous aller se pendre… quoique y en a déjà eu suffisamment comme ça… Bref ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on doit pas baisser les bras. On doit continuer à se battre! Les gens de l'Arche nous ont fait confiance pour qu'on trouve une terre sûre, sur laquelle on va pouvoir construire une nouvelle civilisation et c'est ce qu'on a fait! On a trouvé cette terre! Elle est à nous! Et si les Natifs la veulent ils vont devoir se battre parce que jamais nous ne leur céderont. Ils pensent qu'on est qu'une bande de gamins terrorisés qui vont les supplier de les épargner, et bien ils se trompes! On est des Natifs, des guerriers qui vont se battre pour leur peuple! On va se battre pour les gens de l'Arche, on va se battre pour ceux qui sont enterrés derrière ce mur, on va se battre pour le gens qu'on aime! Et on va se battre pour nous! Pour notre liberté! Alors qui êtes vous? Est-ce que vous êtes une bande de gamins apeuré ou vous êtes des guerriers?

\- Des guerriers!

\- Je n'ai rien entendu! Vous êtes QUOI ?

\- DES GUERRIERS !

\- Alors tout le monde à son poste! Et on va leur montrer de quoi on est capable et c'est eux qui nous suppliront de les épargner!

\- OUAIS !

\- Tous les tireurs en position! Passez par les tunnels pour entrer et sortir du camp! à partir de maintenant les portes restent fermées! Nathan tu prends le commandement du côté sud, Jasper et Harper vous prenez le côté Est, vu qu'il est miné, Sterling tu prends le côté Nord et Bellamy et moi on s'occupe du côté Ouest.

\- Mais c'est le plus exposé, me dit Nathan. Si les Natifs arrivent c'est par là qu'ils passeront.

\- Je sais, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe. Je veux des tireurs sur le mur et ceux qui ne tirent vous m'installez des abris dans le camp! Tous ceux qui ont une radio vous les laissez ouvertes si on veut avoir une chance, on doit travailler en équipe. Maintenant au boulot!

\- Vous avez entendu les ordres! leur cris Nathan Alors bougez vous bande de mauviettes!

Ils se mettent au boulot, Octavia rejoint les tireurs et moi je descends du mur.

\- Très joli discours, me dit Clarke, j'ai moi aussi envie de tuer des Natifs maintenant.

\- On a encore des trucs à régler, je lui dis. Avec Bellamy on a fait un plan du camp.

\- Alors comment on s'y prends maintenant?

On rentre tous les trois dans la navette et on lui montre ce qu'on a fait pendant son absence.

\- On a vingt-cinq fusils avec environ vingt cartouches chacun, lui explique Bellamy. On va pouvoir tirer environ à cinq cents reprises. Pendant votre absence on a renforcé notre défense. Grâce à Raven le fossé a été miné.

\- Partiellement miné, lui dit Raven. Merci Murphy

\- Elle a aussi fait des grenades Ce sera pas suffisant, lui dit Clarke

\- Encore une fois merci Murphy

\- C'est tout ce qu'on a, je lui dit.

\- Et après? demande Clarke

\- Après on se barricade ici et on prit, lui dis Raven

\- C'est hors de question, si je dois mourir ce soir ce sera pas en crevant de faim dans cette navette. Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'ils feront. Ils nous laisseront mourir de faim.

\- Elle a raison, lui dit Bellamy, la navette ne les arrêtera pas.

\- Attends… peut-être que si…

\- J'ai le cerveau qui travaille à plein régime mais si mon idée marche ça peut nous sauver et on peut gagner cette guerre

\- J'ai la solution… c'est complètement dingue… mais si ça marche….

\- Crache le morceau Dylan, me dit Bellamy. C'est quoi ton idée?

\- Une mise à feu de la navette!

\- Tu veux faire décoller la navette?

\- Non on a pas assez d'essence pour qu'elle décolle mais on en a assez pour déclencher le réacteurs et provoquer…

\- … Une ceinture de feu… lui dit Raven

\- Tu peux faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Donnez moi suffisamment de temps et je vous les cuits à point!

\- un barbecue de Natifs! j'adore ça! dit Bellamy

\- Ouais bah pour profiter du spectacle, il va falloir lui donner du temps. Alors toi et moi on va aller en dégommer quelque uns!

\- J'aime quand tu parles comme ça!

\- On vous laisse à vos trucs d'intellos

Bellamy me lance mon fusil et on sort de la navette. La nuit est maintenant tombée ce qui ne va pas arranger nos affaires. Tirer en plein jour c'est déjà difficile pour certain alors en pleine nuit. J'espère que Raven va faire vite. Pendant ce temps, avec Bellamy on aide à monter des abris de fortunes pour pouvoir se cacher derrière quand les Natifs vont entrer dans le camp. Tout autour de nous les jeunes commencent à se poser la question sur l'arrivée des Natifs. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

\- On devrait rejoindre les tireurs, je dis à Bellamy.

\- T'as raison.

On va pour rejoindre le tunnel quand les premiers tambours se font entendre. Tout le monde s'arrête de travailler et la panique commence à les prendre de nouveaux.

\- Personne ne vous a dit de vous arrêter, je leur dis

\- Viens on va rejoindre Miller

On passe par le tunnel et on court rejoindre Nathan et Monroe dans la tranchée la plus exposé. Je saute par dessus le tronc d'arbre et me mets en position.

\- Où est Octavia? demande Bellamy

\- J'en sais rien, répond Nathan. Elle est partie y a cinq minutes. Je crois qu'elle se prend pour un samouraï

Bellamy laisse échapper un rire

\- Avoue-le, elle t'impressionne, je lui dis

\- Vous les voyez?

\- Non, lui dit Monroe paniquée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent putain?

\- Monroe, si tu paniques les autres paniquent et nous on peut pas gérer une bande de flipettes, c'est d'accord? je lui dis

\- D'accord.

\- On voit rien ici.

\- T'as une meilleure idée, me dit Bellamy

\- Ouais mais ça va pas te plaire.

J'attrape les chargeurs qui me sont prévus et commence à grimper à l'arbre

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais?

\- Je trouve un endroit avec une vue dégagée

\- T'es à découvert là!

\- Et bien couvre-moi

\- T'as raison elle me plaît pas du tout ton idée. Redescends de là tout de suite!

\- Cause toujours Bellamy!

\- T'es une emmerdeuse, Dylan

\- Et toi un abruti mais bon on va pas s'éterniser là-dessus.

J'arrive finalement sur une branche suffisamment solide pour supporter mon poids. La vue est beaucoup plus dégagée et je me mets en position.

\- T'as même pas pris de radio, me dit Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi faire puisque tu me cris tout ce qui se passe.

\- Je te jure que si tu te fais tuer, je te tue Dylan Kane!

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Bellamy.

J'ajuste mon viseur et surveille les alentours. Rien à signaler pour l'instant. Puis j'entends plusieurs coups de feu.

\- Bellamy qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Tu la regrettes ta radio maintenant

\- Bellamy tu fais chier. Qui vient de tirer?

\- Sterling, tranchée sud

\- Est-ce qu'ils se sont fait attaqués?

\- Non, il dit que c'est comme des fantômes.

\- Dis-leur de ne tirer que s'ils sont sûrs de se faire attaquer, pas avant.

\- Droit devant, hurle Monroe, je les ai en ligne de mire.

Et la les fusils s'emballe et tout le monde tire partout et sans toucher de Natifs

\- Arrêtez! Je crie. Bordel arrêtez de tirer! Vous gâchez des munitions!

Evidemment ils s'arrêtent tous de tirer quand les chargeurs sont vides. Bellamy leur ordonne de recharger.

\- C'était le dernier chargeur, lui dit Nathan.

\- Attrape, je lui dis en lui lançant un des miens.

\- Et toi?

\- Les miens sont encore pleins vu que je ne suis pas une agitée de la gâchette. Vous devez attendre qu'ils nous attaquent ils ne font que nous tourner autour pour nous effrayer et vider nos chargeurs.

\- Est-ce que tu les vois bien de là-haut.

\- Ouais pourquoi ?

\- Tu peux les viser pendant qu'ils courent?

\- Peut-être mais est-ce que tu viens de m'écouter, Bellamy ?

\- Tues-en quelques uns en signe d'avertissement, ça devrait soit les forcés à attaquer soit à se replier.

\- Très bien, je vais essayer.

\- On a plus qu'un seul chargeur, lui dit Nathan.

\- Si on est à sec, on se replie, dit Monroe.

\- Non si cette tranchée tombe ils n'auront plus qu'à entrer par la porte lui dis Bellamy.

Il a raison. Je me mets en position et attends leur arrivée. J'en vois trois courir le long du camp. J'ajuste ma visée et tire en plein dans la tête d'un Natif qui s'écroule au sol. Les deux autres s'arrêtent pour vérifier d'où vient le tire et ça me donne l'occasion dans tuer un autre. Le dernier veut repartir vers son groupe mais je lui tire dessus avant.

\- Bien joué, Dylan, me dit Bellamy.

J'en abat encore deux autres puis plus rien. Je crois que je les ai dissuadé de revenir par là. J'entends encore des coups de feu puis une explosion et un cri de douleurs. Puis Jasper crie tellement fort dans la radio que j'arrive à l'entendre.

\- Raven elles marchent tes mines!

\- Voilà une bonne nouvelle.

Je vois deux autres Natifs et je les descends rapidement. en faite c'est trop facile pourquoi ils n'attaquent pas tous ensemble.

\- A tous les tireurs, dit Jasper. Les Natifs nous forcent à gâcher nos munitions ne tirez plus quand ils longent le mur!

\- Jasper a raison, nous dit Bellamy. Ne tirez que s'ils attaquent.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ce que je te répète depuis le début!

Au même moment une flèche siffle dans ma direction et se fiche juste à côté de ma tête.

\- Les gars je crois que je suis découverte.

\- Tu peux le localiser? me demande Bellamy

Je cherche dans les arbres et vois un Natifs me viser avec son arc je tire et il tombe de l'arbre.

\- C'est bon il est localisé

\- Maintenant descends, t'as assez joué au sniper pour le moment.

\- Attends…

Je regarde à travers le viseur et je vois un grand nombre de Natifs arriver en essayant de se faire discret.

\- Ils sont là, à dix heures!

Je tire dans le tas et ils tombent un par un. Mais ils sont trop nombreux on a aucun chance. Mon chargeur est quasiment vide. Ils ont lancé l'assaut et commence à envahir la tranchée. Je tire sur tout ce que je peux mais je n'ai plus de balles. Je veux prévenir Bellamy mais je le vois aux prises avec un Natif. Je sors un couteau et saute sur le dos du Natif en lui plantant le couteau dans le dos. Il tombe au sol et je tombe sur lui. Je ne me suis même pas encore redresser qu'un Natif me saute dessus. Il essaie de m'étrangler mais je le repousse du plat de mon pied. Il perd l'équilibre et j'ai juste le temps de me mettre debout avant qu'il ne fonce de nouveau sur moi. Il lève son arme pour me frapper avec mais je pars son coup et enfonce mon couteau jusqu'à la garde dans son abdomen. Il crache du sang par la bouche et m'arrose au passage puis il tombe au sol avec son copain. Je m'essuie le visage grossièrement et j'évalue ce qui se passe autour de moi. Nathan est blessé, Monroe a déserté et Bellamy porte Octavia qui est blessé à la cuisse.

\- On se replie, me dit Bellamy

\- Mais si on part …

\- Dylan c'est un ordre, on se replie!

\- Très bien. On va mettre O' et Nathan en sécurité.

Il avance et je le suis tout en restant à couvert des flèches qui volent dans tous les sens. J'attrape l'épée avec laquelle le Natif a voulu me tuer et je récupère deux poignards. Comme on a plus de fusils autant faire avec les moyens du bord.

\- Bellamy ils se dirigent vers le mur.

\- je sais.

\- Planque-toi avec Octavia je vais essayer de rejoindre la tranchée sud pour leur filer un coup de main.

\- Hors de question! Tu reste ici!

\- Bellamy on doit les aider! Je vous retrouve tout de suite!

Je vais pour l'embrasser rapidement mais il glisse sa langue dans ma bouche pour essayer d'approfondir le baiser mais ça ressemble beaucoup trop à un baiser d'adieu pour que je le laisse faire.

\- Je vais revenir, je te le promets!

J'ébouriffie les cheveux de O' et je me précipite vers la tranchée sud. Je retrouve Sterling qui est en mode panique à tribord .

\- Sterling faut que tu calmes, d'accord, combien de cartouche il te reste.

\- Euh… EUh… dix je crois.

\- Très bien donne les moi, je vais faire diversion et vous courez vous mettre à l'abri derrière les murs d'accord?

\- D'accord.

Il me donne son fusil et je sors de l'abris pour me mettre un peu plus à découvert. Je commence à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge et ils tombent un par un. Certains se tournent vers moi et je fais signe à Sterling de se sauver. Quand je suis à court de munitions je lâche mon arme et me sauve en courant. J'entends trois Natifs partirent à ma poursuite. J'ai pris un peu d'avance j'ai donc le temps de me cacher et d'en viser un avec un poignard. Il tombe raide mort et les deux autres s'arrêtent de courir. Je file me cacher derrière un autre arbre et vise le deuxième entre les deux omoplates. Pour le troisième je dégaine mon épée et me mets à découvert. Il se retourne et me fais un sourire sadique.

\- On va voir si t'es toujours aussi douée sans tes fusils.

Il lève son épée et je pars avec la mienne. Je le repousse de toutes mes forces et j'essaie de le frapper au poignet mais il évite mon coup et m'envoie son poing dans la figure qui m'envoie à terre. Je sens un goût métallique dans la bouche. Il m'attrape par les cheveux et les tire en arrière pour exposer ma gorge. Il approche sa lame de ma gorge et j'attrape la lame à main nue. Je sens le fer s'enfoncer dans ma main mais je l'attrape avec plus de force pour l'éloigner de moi. Un cri de douleur m'échappe quand mes mains se mettent à saigner mais l'adrénaline qui court dans mes veines me donnent la force de balancer ma tête en arrière avec force pour lui exploser la bouche. Il me lâche sur la douleur. Je me retourne et lui envoie mon pied dans la figure. Je me redresse, poings levés prête à me battre. Il crache du sang par terre.

\- Tu es forte, je dois bien te reconnaître ça, me dit-il

\- Ah oui? et t'as encore rien vu.

Je lui balance mon pied dans l'abdomen et il se plie de douleur. Je le frappe à trois reprises dans le visage et je sens une vive douleur dans le bras. Je ne l'ai pas vu sortir son poignard mais il n'a fait que m'érafler le bras. Mais c'est suffisant pour me déconcentrer. Il me repousse et je tombe sur le dos. Il me frappe deux fois au visage et se redresse l'épée à la main.

\- Finalement on avait peut-être tort sur vous. Vous n'êtes pas aussi faible que vous le paraissez. C'est du gâchis de te tuer. On aurait bien besoin de soldats comme toi.

\- Allez… vous faire… foutre!

\- Vraiment dommage.

Il lève son épée pour me la planter dans le coeur mais je lui fais une balayette et il tombe à genoux. Je me redresse et lui envoie mon genoux dans la figure. Il tombe à terre et il est temps d'en finir. J'attrape l'épée et je lui enfonce dans l'abdomen. Je vois la vie quitter ses yeux et les miens se remplissent de larmes.

\- je suis désolée, mais vous nous laissez pas le choix

Il expire une dernière fois et je retire l'épée de son corps. Je laisse libre cours à mes larmes. Qu'est-ce que je suis devenue? Qu'est-ce qu'on est devenu? J'avais promis en m'engageant dans la garde de toujours protéger les miens mais est-ce que ça veut forcément dire tuer tout le monde? Une fois ma crise de larmes passée je me relève. ça fait un moment que je me suis absentée et j'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe au campement. Je récupère mon épée et me mets à courir. Puis un bruit déchire le silence de la nuit. Je cherche la provenance du bruit et vois dans le ciel quelque chose traverser l'atmosphère. L'Arche. L'Arche descend sur Terre. ça veut dire qu'il y a des survivants. Je presse le pas et cours comme une dératée. Quand j'arrive aux abords du camp c'est un véritable foutoir. Des Natifs se battent contre d'autres… Natifs? J'arrive vraiment pas à les suivre c'est gens là. Mais bon qu'ils s'entretuent ça en fera moins à tuer. Je me glisse derrière les arbres pour éviter d'attirer l'attention puis je reconnais deux voix. Bellamy et Octavia. Je vais pour les rejoindre quand quelqu'un me met une main sur ma bouche et me plaque contre un torse. Je mords avec force cette main.

\- Aïe! Mais t'es pas bien!

Je connais cette voix je me retourne et je reconnais Lincoln.

\- Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

\- Avec Finn on a conduit les Démons ici, je cherche Octavia

\- Suis-moi, je les ai trouvé.

On se met en route et on les trouve caché derrière un arbre.

\- Dylan!

Bellamy attrape mon bras et m'attire dans ses bras. Je tombe sur ses genoux et il m'embrasse fougueusement mais un gémissement de douleur m'échappe. Il s'arrête et me regarde sous toutes les coutures.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée?

\- Rien de grave, je t'assure, c'est quelques égratignures

\- C'est toi qui les a fait venir?

\- Non c'est Lincoln et Finn.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à la main? demande Octavia à Lincoln

Ce dernier se tourne vers moi

\- Quoi tu m'as prise par surprise! J'ai cru que t'étais un méchant Natif

\- Parce que je suis quoi moi?

\- Un gentil Natif, t'en as d'autres des questions comme ça?

\- Vous vous êtes crus dans un salon de thé? nous demande Octavia

\- Comment va ta jambe? je lui demande

Lincoln regarde sa cuisse.

\- C'est profond, je peux te soigner mais faut que tu viennes avec moi.

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers Bellamy qui me jette un regard vite fait. Je lui fais un signe de tête.

\- Vas-y, C'est mieux pour toi lui dit-il

\- Pas question, on doit gagner cette guerre

\- Tu peux pas marcher et j'arriverais pas à te ramener au camp tout en veillant sur Dylan, c'est impossible!

\- Il a raison, lui dit Lincoln, le combat est fini pour toi

\- Octavia, écoute-moi! Un jour je t'ai dit que ma vie s'était arrêté le jour où tu es venue au monde mais en vérité…. elle a commencé ce jour-là. Vas avec lui. Reste en vie pour moi. Et puis de toute façon tout ça je le gère

\- On sait tous les deux que Dylan gère ça mieux que toi, lui dit-elle en rigolant

\- Sans doute

Ils se prennent dans les bras et je ne peux m'empêcher de verser ma petite larme. Je sais qu'elle sera en sécurité avec Lincoln

\- Je t'aime grand frère

\- Puissions-nous nous retrouver, lui dit-il

\- Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Je la serre à mon tour dans mes bras pour lui dire la même chose.

\- Veille sur lui, Dylan

\- Je te le promets

Bellamy aide Lincoln a hissé Octavia dans ses bras et ils partent tous les deux. On les regarde s'éloigner et je lui prends la main.

\- On la retrouvera, je lui dis

\- Je sais.

\- ON ENTRE DANS LE CAMP! hurle un Natif

\- ça c'est pas bon signe.

On se met à courir pour récupérer le tunnel pour entrer dans le camp. On voit les tireurs qui sont postés sur le mur tombé les uns après les autres. J'espère que Raven a fini. On entre dans le tunnel et lorsqu'on en sort les Natifs ont réussi à faire tomber la porte.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux, je lui dis, on y arrivera pas

Il me tourne vers lui

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit? Tant qu'on est ensemble on peut tout traverser. On est ensemble maintenant alors on va y arriver.

\- Ensemble

\- Ensemble

Je l'embrasse et il me prend la main. On sort du tunnel. On a pas fait deux pas que le chef du clan se jette sur nous. Bellamy attrape un fusil mais il n'y a plus de munitions. Le Natif lui envoie son poing dans la figure. Puis dans l'estomac. Je lui plante mon couteau dans le bras et il m'envoie son coude dans la figure. Je le lâche sous la violence du coup et je sens un autre Natif m'attraper par derrière. Je lui envoie plusieurs fois mon coude dans le visage. Il finit par me lâcher et je lui donne un grand coup de pied dans le genoux. Il tombe à genoux et je place mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête et lui brise les cervicales. Finn est en train d'aider Bellamy et je vois d'autres Natifs entrer dans le camp. Si on ferme pas la navette maintenant on est tous morts. Je vois Clarke au loin et elle attend un signe de ma part.

\- Ferme la navette, Clarke! je lui hurle

Elle monte dans la navette à contre coeur. Mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Maintenant faut qu'on se sauve avant de finir rôti avec les Natifs. Je poignarde le Natif qui attaque Finn et l'aide à se relever.

\- Vas-t'en Finn. Clarke a fermé la navette!

Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et file par les tunnels. Bellamy est toujours aux prises avec le chef des Natifs qui est en train de l'étrangler. Je lui donne un grand coup de pied dans l'abdomen qui le retourne et je lui fous un bon coup de poing dans la tempe ce qui l'assomme. J'aide Bellamy a se relevé et on prend la direction des tunnels. On sort et on se met à courir le plus loin possible du camp. On a pas fait deux pas en dehors du camp que trois Natifs nous voit sortir. On court comme des dératés puis une secousse ébranle le sol. Je me retourne pour voir un énorme cercle de feu brûler tout notre campement et les Natifs qui s'y trouvaient. Y a plus rien. Tout est partie en fumée.

\- Dylan, attention!

J'ai juste le temps de voir le Natif me frapper derrière la tête. Je tombe à genoux et je crois entendre les cris de Bellamy puis ma vision devient floue. Je tombe à plat ventre, le nez dans l'herbe puis c'est le trou noir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu Bellamy ni le reste des cents, je sais seulement que l'herbe à une odeur de brûlée.


	16. Chapter 16

C'est la chaleur du soleil qui me réveille. Et aussi l'affreux mal de crâne que j'ai. J'ouvre les yeux mais les referme aussitôt à cause du Soleil. J'essaie de me redresse mais je suis bloquée. J'ouvre finalement les yeux et m'aperçois que je suis pieds et poings liés contre un arbre. J'essaie de me débattre.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel? Y a quelqu'un

\- Je serais toi j'économiserais mes forces , me dit une voix grave à ma gauche.

J'essaie d'apercevoir mon kidnappeur mais la seule chose que je vois ce sont des épaules larges recouverte d'un manteau de fourrure. Un Natif. Les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent. La bataille puis la mise à feu de la navette puis Bellamy.

\- Où est l'homme qui était avec moi?

\- Je t'ai demandé de te taire

\- Répond à ma question qu'est-ce que t'as fait de lui?

\- Il est mort ton copain! dit-il en se retournant

\- Oh mon Dieu!

La moitié de son visage est brûlé. La blessure à l'air récente.

\- Pas très joli, n'est-ce pas? Tout ça c'est d'la faute de ton peuple. Mais tu as plus de chance que ton copain. Le commandant veut voir celle qui nous a causé tant de perte.

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait sale fils de pute! je hurle en me débattant

\- Je l'ai fait couiner comme un rat jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de le tuer.

\- Non! C'est impossible!

\- Je t'ai apporté ça comme preuve!

Il me balance une veste au visage. Je la reconnais. C'est la sienne, c'est celle de Bellamy.

\- Non! Non!

Je me mets à sangloter devant la perte de l'homme que j'aime. On aurait dû écouter Clarke et partir tant qu'on en avait encore le temps.

\- AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Un cri de pure rage m'échappe et je me débat de plus belle

\- je te jures qu'à la minute où je me libère je te tue!

\- C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai attaché.

\- Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi c'est pas lui que t'as gardé? C'était lui le chef!

\- Non, tu es le chef de cette tribu! C'est toi qui a rencontré Anya et c'est toi qui a fait sauté le pont qui a tué plusieurs des nôtres.

\- Tu pourras aussi rajouter tous ceux que j'ai descendu quand j'étais dans mon arbre

\- C'était toi le snipper.

\- Oui j'ai aussi tué trois autres des tiens dans la forêt puis j'ai brisé la nuque d'un autre et poignardé un Natif qui menaçait de tuer l'un des miens. Oh et le meilleur pour la fin c'est moi qui est eu l'idée de faire rôtir ton peuple!

Il me frappe au visage et je sens ma lèvre éclatée. Je lui crache un mélange de sang et de salive à la figure. Il s'essuie le visage et m'envoie son poing dans la figure. Ma tête tape contre le tronc d'arbre et je suis légèrement sonnée.

\- Tu vas rencontrer le commandant et c'est elle qui décidera de ton sort.

Il retourne près du feu et j'essaie de rapprocher la veste de Bellamy vers moi. En me contorsionnant j'arrive à la mettre sur mes genoux. Je respire son odeur. Pas de doute c'est bien la sienne. Les larmes me montent de nouveau aux yeux et je cache mon visage dans sa veste. Comment je vais pouvoir expliquer ça à O'? Je lui avait promis de veiller sur lui et maintenant il est mort.

\- Tu l'aimais vraiment.

\- Ta gueule! Tout ça c'est de votre faute! Tout ce qu'on voulait c'était vivre en paix!

\- Vous nous avez envahi

\- On était même pas au courant qu'il y avait du monde sur cette putain de Terre

\- Et bah maintenant vous êtes au courant.

\- Je te jures que je vais te tuer.

\- Pour ça il va falloir que tu te détaches, et ça n'arrivera pas avant que tu ne sois devant le commandant

\- Alors je la tuerais elle aussi.

\- Tu es courageuse, si tu n'avais pas tué autant des nôtres je pense qu'elle t'aurais offert une place de choix dans son armée

\- Elle peut aller se faire foutre elle et son armée

Il me gifle

\- Ne manque plus jamais de respect à mon commandant, ou je te tue moi-même

\- Dans ce cas va falloir me tuer

\- Pas toute de suite.

Il me fait me lever et détache mes jambes. J'en profite pour lui envoyer mon genoux dans l'entrejambe et il se plie de douleur. J'essaie d'attraper le couteau à sa ceinture sans vraiment de succès. Puis il me pousse violemment. Je tombe juste à côté du feu qu'il a allumé. J'attrape une bûche et le frappe au visage. Il hurle de douleur à cause de la brûlure et j'attrape finalement son couteau et me place derrière lui. Je lève sa tête.

\- ça c'est pour Bellamy

Et je lui tranche la gorge. Du sang gicle partout mais je n'en n'ai rien à faire. La seule chose que je sais c'est que Bellamy est mort que je n'ai aucune idée si mes amis sont encore en vie et tout ça c'est d'la faute des Natifs et de ce foutu commandant. Je fais glisser la lame le long de mon poignet pour défaire mes liens puis j'attrape son corps et le traîne jusqu'à l'arbre. Je l'attache et trace un message au-dessus de sa tête. "Pour le commandant, le prochain sera le vôtre" Ils ont voulu cette guerre, ils l'ont commencé et je compte bien la finir. Je récupère le sac du Natif qui contient de l'eau et de la nourriture puis j'enfile la veste de Bellamy. Sentir son odeur me fait autant de mal qu'elle me réconforte, j'inspire un grand coup puis je me mets en route mon peuple à besoin de moi.

 _ **Voilà le début de la saison 2 ^^**_


	17. Chapter 17

ça fait deux heures que je marche en direction de la navette, enfin je crois. L'odeur de brûlé m'indique que je suis s'en doute plus très loin mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est que je devrais entendre du bruit et là, rien du tout. Je commence à marcher sur de l'herbe noircie ce qui m'indique que je suis proche du campement. Je presse le pas mais je m'arrête vite devant l'horreur qui se trouve devant moi. Plusieurs jeunes du camp on été tué de façon atroce. Ils les ont massacrés. Je continue ma route et arrive dans l'enceinte du camp. Rien. Rien du tout à part des corps brûlés. Personne, aucun survivant c'est impossible. Clarke a fermé la navette, je l'ai vu faire. Alors où ils sont tous passés? J'attrape une hache et je vais voir dans la navette. Il n'y a personne à part…

\- Raven!

\- Dylan!

Je lâche mes affaires et me précipite sur elle.

\- T'étais pas dans la navette, j'ai cru que …

\- Je vais bien

\- Finn et Bellamy non plus n'y étaient pas .

\- J'ai aidé Finn a quitté le camp et je suis partie avec Bellamy.

\- Où il est?

\- Un Natif m'a frappé et m'a enlevé quand je me suis réveillée, il m'a dit qu'il était…

Je me remets à pleurer

\- Il est mort, Raven!

\- Non, c'est pas possible! Il t'a menti

\- Il avait sa veste.

\- Je suis désolée, Dylan.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et je pleure jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir pleurer. C'est comme si on m'avait enlevé une partie de moi. J'ai dû mal à respirer rien qu'à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir son sourire et ses beaux yeux bruns. De plus pouvoir passer mes mains dans ses boucles brunes, ne plus sentir ses lèvres sur moi. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir me remettre de sa perte.

Soudain on entend du bruit dehors. Quelqu'un monte dans la navette. Raven me tend son fusil et je me mets en position. Un bras passe à travers la toile puis la tête masquée d'un Natif entre. J'hésite pas une seconde et je lui dégomme la tête. Son corps tombe en dehors de la navette. Je vérifie le chargeur et découvre que c'est la dernière balle. Je jette le fusil plus loin et récupère ma hache.

\- Est-ce que t'en as trouvé d'autres?

\- à part ceux dont le cadavre est en train de pourrir devant l'entrée du camp? Non. Où ils sont passés Raven? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après la mise à feu de la navette?

\- Je sais pas, Dylan. J'ai repris connaissance y a pas très longtemps.

\- Comment tu vas?

\- Je pète le feu, pourquoi?

\- Je suis sérieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise? à moins que t'es un doctorat pour me retirer cette balle tu peux rien faire.

\- Je suis désolée

\- Moi aussi.

Je m'assois à côté d'elle et elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Tu comptes pas partir, hein?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Si je dois mourir, je veux pas mourir seule.

\- Tu seras pas seule, je te le promets.

Je pose ma tête sur la sienne et on attends que la mort vienne nous prendre. Sûrement plus rapidement pour elle que pour moi et ça me fait réaliser que je vais encore perdre quelqu'un que j'aime et j'en ai vraiment pas envie. Puis on entend de nouveau du bruit à l'extérieur. Je me redresse et attrape ma hache. Je vois une silhouette se dessiner derrière la toile et je m'apprête à frapper la personne qui entre mais son identité m'arrête tout de suite.

\- Murphy!

\- Dylan!

Je reste le bras levé au-dessus de ma tête mais je sais pas si je dois véritablement l'abaisser et lui aussi ne sait pas comment je vais réagir. Je baisse mon bras mais lui envoie mon poing en pleine figure.

\- Je l'ai peut-être mérité celui-là

\- Non tu crois?

Et je lui en mets un deuxième. Je peux pas le tuer mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le frapper. Il essaie de se défendre sans avoir à me frapper.

\- Calme-toi, Dylan et on pourra parler!

\- J'ai essayé de parler avec toi mais t'as rien voulu entendre! à cause de toi, Raven est mourante, on avait plus de poudre pour faire des balles ou des bombes et tout ça pour ta petite vengeance ridicule!

\- Je suis désolé, Dylan

\- Il est trop tard pour être désolé. Je t'ai fais confiance et toi tu m'as trahis!

\- Je sais que j'ai merdé! Mais je pouvais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

\- Dans ce cas ce que je vais te dire va s'en doute te ravir.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Il est mort!

\- Non.

\- Si, il est mort! Tu devrais te sentir heureux!

\- Je suis désolée Dylan!

\- Arrête de t'excuser! je veux que tu la fermes et c'est tout!

Je retourne m'asseoir à côté de Raven, ruminant ma tristesse. Il s'assoit à l'opposé de nous. On reste plongée dans un silence total, chacun dans ses pensées. Puis Raven est prise du quinte de toux.

\- Faut la mettre sur le côté, me dit Murphy

\- Toi, je t'ai dit de la fermer!

J'allonge Raven sur le côté pour qu'elle respire mieux. Je lui essuie le sang qui coule de ses lèvres.

\- Je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends?

\- Tu vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça en plus j'ai encore des choses à me faire pardonner.

\- Je crois qu'on peut oublier cette histoire, maintenant

\- Il t'aimait Dylan, n'oublie jamais ça.

\- Mais ça fait mal.

\- Je sais, mais tu te relèveras comme à chaque fois

\- Et si j'y arrive pas cette fois.

\- Je serais là pour t'aider, et on y arrivera toutes les deux.

\- Comment je vais annoncer ça à Octavia ?

\- Où elle est d'ailleurs?

\- Elle s'est prise une flèche pendant le combat et Lincoln l'a emmené avec lui

\- Bellamy a laissé faire ça?

\- Surprenant

\- Carrément

\- Il aurait fini par l'accepter, pour sa soeur il l'aurait fait. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

\- Si ça en a.

\- Je veux plus en parler pour l'instant.

Je sèche mes larmes et aide Raven à s'installer correctement. Je m'enferme dans mon mutisme mais le silence semble ennuyé Raven.

\- Comment t'es devenu un gros con, Murphy? lui demande-t-elle

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir tiré dessus. C'est ça que tu veux entendre?

\- Laisse-moi deviner, ta maman et ton papa t'aimaient pas.

\- Non j'ai pas manqué d'amour

\- Tu vas chialer Murphy?

\- Va te faire foutre, Raven

\- Alors raconte-moi, je veux comprendre comment un gosse aimé par ses parents est devenu un meurtrier et un psychopathe?

Il me jette un regard pour que je l'aide mais il peut toujours courir.

Il attrape la grippe. Son père vole des médicaments qui auraient servi à rien de toute façon et il se fait exécuter. Sa mère se réfugie dans l'alcool, beaucoup d'alcool après sa mort. La dernière chose qu'elle lui dit lorsqu'il trouve son corps inerte baignant dans son propre vomi c'est que… c'est que c'est lui qui a tué son père.

\- Pauvre chéri, lui dit Raven pour faire bonne figure mais je vois bien qu'elle est désolée pour lui et moi aussi je le suis.

De nouveau on s'enferme tous les trois dans notre mutisme. à quoi bon parler? Raven est mourante, Murphy n'est pas en meilleur état et moi j'ai plus de raison de me battre. L'homme que j'aime est mort, mon père est mort et mes amis sont tous portés disparus. Même si j'essaie de survivre seule dans les bois le Commandant veut ma mort et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne me trouve. Raven s'allonge et Murphy commence aussi à piquer du nez. J'entends de nouveau du bruit dehors et j'ai même pas envie de faire l'effort de me battre. Qu'ils viennent nous tuer au moins je souffrirais plus.

\- Dylan!

Je reconnais cette voix. Mais c'est impossible. Il est mort dans l'Exodus. Je lève les yeux vers la porte de la navette et je le vois, en chaire et en os, une arme à la main.

\- Papa!

Il lâche son arme et je me lève en vitesse. Je lui saute au cou et il m'entoure de ses bras. Je pleure de nouveau mais de joie cette fois. Je ne suis plus seule.

\- Comment c'est possible? je lui demande. J'ai vu l'Exodus s'écraser et tu m'avais dit que tu serais dedans j'ai cru que t'étais…

\- ça n'a plus d'importance je vais bien et toi aussi. Ma petite fille.

Il me serre dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis la mort de maman et je m'en rends compte maintenant que ça m'avait manqué. Il se détache de moi et me regarde sous toutes les coutures.

\- Tu n'as rien de grave?

\- Physiquement ça va mais…

Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Je suis une vraie fontaine depuis que je me suis réveillée. Il me serre dans ses bras.

\- Il est mort, je dis la voix étouffé dans sa veste. Il est mort et ils ont tous disparus. J'ai échoué. Je suis désolée. Tu m'avais demandé de veiller sur le groupe et j'ai échoué.

\- Calme-toi c'est fini. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé et qui est mort

\- On a essayé de s'enfuir mais ils étaient déjà là. Alors on s'est battu. Il fallait qu'on fasse gagner du temps à Raven pour qu'elle réussisse la mise à feu de la navette pour tous les faire cramer. Mais j'ai pas réussi à atteindre la navette à temps alors je me suis enfuie et c'est là que…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Un Natif m'a assommé et quand je me suis réveillée, il m'a dit qu'il l'avait tué.

\- Qui a été tué, Dylan?

\- Bellamy. Ils l'ont tué. Le Natif a récupéré sa veste pour me le prouver.

\- C'était qui ce Bellamy?

\- C'était notre chef, c'est grâce à lui si je suis en vie et je l'aimais.

Mon père me serre de nouveau dans ses bras et je pleure contre son épaule.

\- Tu n'as pas échoué, tu as été très courageuse.

\- Mais ils sont plus là.

\- On va s'en occuper. Tu devrais aller dehors, on s'occupe de tes amis.

\- Faites attention à Raven, elle est gravement blessée.

\- Je m'occupe d'elle.

\- C'est mon amie et je veux pas la perdre elle aussi.

\- On la sauvera je te le promets.

Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

\- T'as plus fait ça depuis la mort de maman.

\- Je sais et j'en suis désolé.

\- C'est pas grave, maintenant t'es là.

\- Et je compte aller nul part, maintenant va prendre l'air, je m'occupe de tout.

Je sors de la navette et remarque qu'il n'est pas tout seul. Il y a plusieurs gardes postés devant l'entrée. Alors ils ont vraiment réussi. Ils ont réussi à faire descendre l'Arche sur Terre et ils ont survécu. ça veut dire que Mia est peut-être en vie. Je vais pour retourner dans la navette mais j'entends du bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois Finn sortir du tunnel suivi de …

\- C'est impossible!

\- Dylan! et il me hisse dans ses bras.

Bellamy. Il est vivant. Il est vraiment vivant et il me serre dans ses bras à m'en étouffer. Je me transforme de nouveau en fontaine. Mais cette fois-ci c'est des larmes de joie de soulagement enfin bref tout ce que vous voulez… de toute façon je m'en fiche puisqu'il me tient dans ses bras. J'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour être plus à l'aise et je retire mon visage de son cou. Je mets mes mains de chacun côtés de son visage et observe chaque millimètre de son visage pour être sûr qu'il est bien réel.

\- Embrasse-moi, je lui dis.

Et il ne se fait pas prier. Il glisse sa langue dans ma bouche et on s'embrasse jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Je suis tellement soulagée de le retrouver. Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux pour le coller encore plus à moi et ses mains caressent chacun centimètre de mon corps comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me touchait. Elles descendent jusqu'à mes fesses et il me colle encore plus contre lui comme s'il voulait qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un. Je me détache de ses lèvres et caresse sa joue.

\- Je t'aime Bellamy.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Dylan.

Le Natif qui m'a enlevé, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait tué. Il avait ta veste. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.

\- Jamais je te laisserais, Dylan. Mais une fois qu'il t'avait assommé j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de t'emmener mais il n'était pas tout seul et je serais sans doute mort si Finn ne m'avait pas retrouvé avant. Avant de partir il m'a arraché ma veste puis il t'a emmené. Je me suis lancé à ta poursuite mais je devais d'abord aidé Finn.

\- Je peux me défendre seule tu le sais très bien.

\- Oui je le sais mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de te sauver quelque fois.

\- Si on pouvait éviter d'avoir à se sauver mutuellement ça m'arrangerait

\- à qui le dis-tu?

Il finit par me poser par terre mais il glisse une main de chaque côté de ma nuque et m'embrasse tendrement.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais une frayeur pareil, je lui dis

\- Promis

\- Hey, Dylan, me dit Finn

\- Salut, merci de l'avoir sauver

\- T'as fait tout le boulot en nous évitant de finir cramés

\- Raven est à l'intérieur, ils s'occupent d'elle.

\- Et Clarke?

\- Je sais pas où elle est, ni les autres. Y a personne ici, à part Raven et…

\- Qui d'autre? me demande Bellamy

\- Tu promets de pas t'énerver.

\- C'est Murphy c'est ça?

\- Bellamy si tu lui fais quelque chose mon père t'arrêtera, c'est sûr.

\- Je m'en contre fiche pour l'instant.

Murphy sort au même moment de la navette soutenu par mon père. Leur regard se croise.

\- Bellamy, t'es encore en vie finalement, lui dit Murphy

Bellamy le pousse et ils tombent à terre tous les deux. Bellamy le frappe au visage en lui criant dessus.

\- T'es qu'un gros enfoiré de meurtrier Murphy!

\- Bellamy arrête, je lui dis sans grande conviction puisque je sais très bien qu'il ne le lâchera pas.

Mais mon père ne se fatigue pas en essayant de les séparer et préfère lui donner un coup de matraque électrique. Bellamy est secoué par les décharges et se retourne sur le dos.

\- Non mais ça va pas! je crie. Il est blessé!

\- Oui et Murphy aussi

\- Murphy l'a mérité, c'est différent et il peut déjà s'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie.

\- Dylan a raison, lui dit Finn. Murphy a tué deux personnes du groupe, tiré sur un troisième et essayer de pendre Bellamy.

\- Je m'en fiche! Vous n'êtes quand même pas des sauvages!

\- ça il fallait y penser avant de nous envoyer sur Terre.

\- Il est en état d'arrestation!

\- Quoi mais c'est le monde à l'envers!

\- Il y a des règles, Dylan! Des lois!

Puis il se tourne vers Bellamy

\- Le chef c'est plus toi maintenant.

\- Et qui a décidé que ce serait toi, hein? Tes fameuses règles elles disent pas que le chancelier doit être élu par le peuple de l'Arche?

\- En attendant de trouver une situation stable et en l'absence du chancelier Jaha, c'est le vice-chancelier qui le devient.

\- Ouais sauf qu'il y a un truc que t'as pas bien calculé. Ici il n'y a pas de lois, il n'y a que des Natifs qui ne connaissent que la violence et si jamais tes gentils petits gardes s'éloignent un peu trop ils découviront vite le comité d'accueil des Natifs. Tu trouveras jamais une situation stable ici.

\- On parlera avec ces Natifs…

\- Tu crois peut-être que j'ai pas déjà essayé? J'ai rencontré un de leur chef et si Bellamy n'avait pas été là ses gardes m'auraient transformé en passoire avec leur flèches empoisonnées!

\- On trouvera une solution

\- Je parle dans le vide ou pas? Allo ici on est sur Terre pas dans l'espace! Ici y a des panthère qui bouffent les humains des Natifs qui nous empalent sur des lances, des brouillards acides, et des flèches empoisonnées qui volent dans tous les sens.

\- A quand remonte ta dernière vraie nuit de sommeil.

\- La dernière c'était sur l'Arche.

\- Dans ce cas on va rentrer et tu vas te reposer.

\- C'est dingue, j'ai une impression de déjà vu! Je vais très bien et je dormirais quand tous mes amis seront retrouvés.

\- Dylan…

\- Tu n'arrivais déjà pas à me dicter ma conduite quand j'étais sur l'Arche alors si tu crois que tu vas réussir à m'empêcher de partir à leur recherche tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil. C'est mon peuple, ce sont mes amis et on a réussi à survivre sans vous, j'ai réussi à survivre sans toi. Alors il va falloir que tu t'y fasses sinon je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre qui voudra bien m'aider. Je peux déjà en compter deux ici.

\- Ta mère serait tellement fière de toi. Mais je peux pas vous laissez partir à l'aveuglette et désarmés vous n'êtes que des enfants et c'est un boulot d'adulte

\- Etrange, tu n'avais pas les mêmes scrupules quand tu m'as envoyé ici.

Je vois bien que je l'ai blessé mais je retrouverais mes amis peu importe ce qu'il en coûte.

\- Si tu n'obéis pas aux règles de l'Exodus, Dylan, je serais obligée de sevir.

\- Au moins tout est clair. Tu fais ton boulot et je fais le mien.

Je me tourne vers Murphy et l'aide à se relever.

\- Tu fais un pas de travers et cette fois je retiens pas mon coup, j'ai été clair?

\- Très clair, chef.

Je l'aide à s'installer sur une civière et Abby sort de la navette avec Raven. Je cours vers elle.

\- Vous allez pouvoir la sauver ?

\- Si elle est opérée maintenant oui, me dit Abby

\- Faites ce que vous pouvez pour elle et moi je me chargerais de retrouver votre fille.

Elle hoche la tête et Finn prend le relais. Une fois que tous les blessés sont installés sur une civière mon père donne l'ordre de partir. Je rejoins Bellamy mais mon père me barre la route.

\- Reste auprès de ton amie.

\- C'est ce que je fais.

\- Je pense que vous devriez éviter de vous voir pendant un petit moment.

\- T'as été absent pendant huit ans et tu penses que tu peux jouer au papa protecteur?

\- Dylan, me dit Bellamy, ça va aller retourne auprès de Raven.

\- Tu m'empêchera pas de le voir.

Et je tourne les talons pour marcher à côté de la civière de Raven. Elle est inconsciente. Si Abby ne la soigne pas rapidement elle mourra. On se met en route en direction de la section Alpha d'après ce que j'ai compris. Avec Finn et Bellamy on fait profil bas le temps d'arriver au camp. Une fois arrivés là bas on pourra s'équiper et partir à la recherche de nos amis. Peu importe la punition que j'aurais en retour, s'ils ont été enlevés par les Natifs leurs jours sont comptés. On marche sur environ vingt kilomètres vers le sud Et on arrive dans une vaste plaine dans laquelle la section Alpha a attiré. Ils sont nombreux à avoir survécu. Je presse le pas dans l'espoir de voir apparaître Mia. Je passe en courant devant tout le monde et m'arrête au milieu du camp pour observer les survivants. Puis je crois reconnaître une longue chevelure blonde.

\- MIA!

Elle redresse la tête et un large sourire apparaît sur son visage. Elle se lève et court dans ma direction. Elle me saute au cou et je la serre dans mes bras.

\- Dylan, tu m'as tellement manqué

\- Toi aussi tu m'a manqué, Mia

\- Laisse-moi te regarder

Elle se détache de moi et me regarde sous toute les coutures. Puis elle s'arrête sur ma veste

\- Alors soit tu as perdu beaucoup de poids soit cette veste n'est pas à toi, me dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur

\- C'est pas la mienne, c'est celle de Bellamy

\- J'en été sûre, me dit-elle surexcitée et il est où le Bel inconnu?

\- Menotté par mon père

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Je suis presque sûre qu'il le déteste.

\- Oh mon Dieu! dit-elle en regardant derrière moi. Raven!

Et elle court jusqu'à la civière de Raven. Abby lui explique la situation et emmène Raven dans la navette. Je regarde Bellamy passé toujours menotté. Il me sourit sans grande conviction et la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire c'est qu'il me serre dans ses bras. Il entre dans la navette à son tour. Je sens le regard de quelqu'un dans mon dos et en me retournant je croise le regard de mon père. Je suis sûre qu'il pense faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi mais ce qu'il n'a pas compris c'est que Bellamy est ce qui met arrivé de mieux dans ma vie et un jour il le comprendra lui aussi.


	18. Chapter 18

Mon père a donné l'ordre de monter un mur tout autour de l'Arche pour sécuriser le périmètre. Avec Mia on fait les cents pas devant la tente de l'infirmerie attendant des nouvelles de Raven. Elle doit se faire opérer aujourd'hui normalement. Je continue de surveiller l'entrée de la navette en même temps pour savoir quand mon père ira interroger Bellamy pour espérer pouvoir être là. Il refuse non seulement que je le vois mais aussi que je porte une arme. Tant que je n'ai pas d'arme je ne peux pas partir à la recherche de nos amis. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Je vois mon père prendre la direction de la navette.

\- Je peux te laisser? je demande à Mia

\- Oui bien sûr, je te tiens au courant si j'ai du nouveau

\- Merci.

Je cours jusqu'à l'entrée de la navette et je vois plusieurs ingénieur essayer de remettre le courant dans la navette. J'arrive devant la porte de sa cellule. Un garde est posté devant.

\- Vous pouvez ouvrir cette porte, s'il vous plaît ?

\- J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous tenir à l'écart du prisonnier

\- Du prisonnier? Au dernière nouvelle il n'a tué personne.

\- Désolé Mademoiselle mais ce sont les ordres

\- Et vous les tenez de qui ces ordres? Du Chancelier Kane

\- Bah voyons. Je vous l'ai demandé gentiment ne m'obligez pas à le demander méchamment, ça risquerait de ne pas vous plaire

\- Je vais vous demander de quitter la navette

\- Faudra m'y traîner de force.

Je me mets à tambouriner la porte

\- Hey, ouvre cette porte, tout de suite!

\- J'ai reçu des ordres…

\- Vous savez où vous pouvez vous les carrer vos ordres! Faut faire quoi pour que tu l'ouvres cette porte? Si je dois me faire arrêter ça peut s'arranger et tu sais très bien que je peux le faire!

Toujours pas de réponse

\- Arrête de m'ignorer je sais très bien que tu m'entends! Tu m'empêcheras pas de le voir, t'entends? S'il le faut je suis prête à camper devant cette porte toute la nuit! Bordel mais tu vas l'ouvrir!

Toujours rien.

\- Bon si t'ouvres pas cette porte donne-moi au moins une arme que je serve à quelque chose! Laisse-moi partir avec la patrouille de secours! Je connais les Natifs et je connais le terrain en plus de ça Jaha me laisse poursuivre ma formation, alors je dois entrer dans la garde! Je dois aller les sauver!

Il m'ignore toujours.

\- T'avais promis que tu ferais un effort! Si tu veux que j'te fasse de nouveau confiance faut que ce soit réciproque. Laisse-moi entrer! Je peux aider! S'il te plaît laisse-moi entrer!

Toujours rien. Tant pis je vais camper ici s'il le faut mais j'entrerais dans cette saleté de cellule. Je glisse le long de la porte et m'assoit attendant que quelqu'un ouvre cette porte.

\- Vous comptez vraiment rester là? me demande le garde

\- Vous savez vraiment pas à quel point je peux être têtue

\- Si vous ressemblez à votre père, je crois que j'ai une vague idée

\- Vous vous appelez comment?

\- Je suis le sergent Miller

\- Miller? Votre fils ce serait pas Nathan Miller?

\- Tu le connais?

\- Oui c'est un de mes amis, on a combattu ensemble pendant l'attaque des Natifs. Je sais qu'il a été blessé à l'épaule et qu'il a réussi à rentrer dans la navette.

\- Donc il est vivant?

\- Pour l'instant mais s'ils ont été enlevé par les Natifs je peux vous dire que leurs jours sont comptés.

\- Tu saurais les trouver?

Je me relève pour être à sa hauteur

\- Si y a bien une chose que je peux vous dire c'est que je ne les laisserais pas mourir mais pour ça j'ai besoin d'armes et de la personne qui se trouve dans cette pièce et pour l'instant je n'ai aucun des deux.

\- Si je te fournis des armes tu partirais à leur recherche?

\- Evidemment, je n'attends que ça.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, toi arrange-toi pour faire sortir ton ami.

\- ça marche, mais si mon père l'apprend vous allez être dans de beaux draps

\- Mon fils vaut bien que je me batte pour lui.

\- ça, c'est sûr qu'il le mérite. Vous avez un fils formidable.

\- Je le sais. Dommage que je m'en sois rendu compte qu'une fois qu'il ait été envoyé ici.

\- Je vais le retrouver et vous aurez plein d'occasion de lui dire que vous tenez à lui, je vous le promets.

Puis le Major Bern entre dans la navette avec Murphy.

\- Ouvrez la porte Sergent, lui dit-elle

J'aime pas du tout cette femme. Le Sergent tape le code d'accès tellement lentement que j'ai eu le temps d'enregistrer le code. Je me mets de côté pour laisser passer le Major et son prisonnier et je me glisse à l'intérieur juste derrière elle. Je me cache dans son dos, je vous l'accorde c'est pas ma meilleure idée, mais on fait avec les moyens du bord. Evidemment je suis très vite repérée et le garde qui accompagnait le Major m'attrape par le bras pour m'amener devant mon père.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'arriverais à entrer, je lui dis

\- T'es vraiment têtue

\- Oui je le sais, enfin ici, j'ai plus souvent entendu le nom…

\- Emmerdeuse, lui disent Murphy et Bellamy

\- C'est ça, je suis une emmerdeuse et fière de l'être.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dylan?

\- Je veux que tu le libères et que tu nous laisses partir pour aller chercher nos amis

\- Hors de question

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est trop dangereux et vous n'êtes pas soldats

\- Techniquement Bellamy a reçu une formation de garde et moi…

\- Toi tu n'es qu'une apprentie, ce qui veut dire que tu n'as pas le droit d'aller sur le terrain avant deux ans selon les règles établies

\- Au Diable tes règles! Je me suis entraînée sur les Natifs c'est suffisant.

\- Non, Dylan c'est très loin d'être suffisant.

\- Bon très bien tu me donnes pas d'armes mais tu comptes le garder encore combien de temps ici?

\- Jusqu'à ce que j'estime qu'il n'est un danger pour personne.

\- C'est l'excuse la plus pourrie que j'ai jamais entendu!

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité

\- Ah oui? Alors dis-moi pour qui, il est un danger ?

\- Il a agressé John Murphy sans raison

\- Oui et moi je l'ai fait dix minutes avant lui et pourtant je suis pas enfermée ici et des raisons je peux t'en écrire un livre.

\- C'est différent, je n'étais pas encore là.

\- Et si on arrêtait de se voiler la face, hein? Honnêtement, Bellamy est enfermé parce qu'il a frappé Murphy ou parce qu'il est avec moi?

Il jette un coup d'oeil à Bellamy qui semble soudain très gêné. Puis il se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

\- Dylan, tu as brisé plus de coeur que je ne pourrais en compter, ce garçon est juste un de plus.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien.

\- Je ne parlerais pas de ça ici!

\- Alors quand est-ce qu'on va en parler, hein? Tu m'évites depuis que je t'ai dis que je l'aimais et cinq minutes après il se fait arrêter j'appelle pas ça une coïncidence!

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais ce garçon est mauvais pour toi et je t'interdis de le revoir, pour l'instant!

\- Quoi?

\- Garde, faites-la sortir d'ici et interdisez lui tout accès à la navette! Assignez-lui un garde du corps qu'il ne l'a laisse plus approcher cette pièce!

\- A vos ordres chancelier!

\- Quoi! Tu plaisantes j'espère!

\- Non Dylan, C'est un ordre directe de ton Chancelier et de ton père.

\- Non tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre pour moi! T'aurais mieux fait de rester sur l'Arche!

\- Faites-la sortir maintenant!

Je me débats mais le garde à plus de force que moi et me porte sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac.

\- Je te déteste! Je voudrais que tu sois jamais venu ici!

La porte se referme et le garde m'emmène en dehors de la navette. Je me débat de plus belle mais le garde ne semble pas vouloir me poser tout de suite. Une fois sortie de la navette il pose avec tellement de douceur que j'en tombe sur les fesses.

\- James! ! appelle-t-il

Un jeune garde qui doit avoir tout juste la vingtaine, un peu comme Bellamy s'approche de nous.

\- Oui Sergent, dit-il

\- J'ai une mission pour toi sur ordre du Chancelier Kane

\- Oui Sergent

\- Tu dois surveiller sa fille, elle a interdiction de s'approcher de la navette et du prisonnier sur ordres du Chancelier

\- A vos ordres Sergent.

Et il retourne à son poste et le fameux James se tourne vers moi. Il est plutôt grand, les cheveux bruns les yeux bleus et un sourire en coin qui m'énerve déjà. Il a l'air tout sauf en manque de confiance en lui. Il me regarde de son petit air supérieur et je sais déjà qu'il va m'énerver rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche.

\- Tu comptes faire la serpillère encore longtemps parce que sinon je t'emmène dans ma chambre elle a bien besoin d'un coup de chiffon après l'atterrissage.

Dans le mile il m'énerve déjà. Je me lève et retire la poussière de mes vêtements

\- Soit sûr que je vais te rendre la vie impossible

\- Pas de problème pour moi, princesse, je peux tout supporter.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. T'as intérêt à t'accrocher parce que je compte bien retourner dans cette navette et que tu sois là n'y changera rien.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi, me dit-il avec un sourire qui se veut sans doute charmeur mais qui m'horripile plus qu'autre chose.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Puis plusieurs coups de feu résonnent. ça vient de la forêt. Je veux me précipiter vers la source des tirs mais James m'attrape fermement le bras.

\- Toi tu restes ici!

\- Lâche-moi, immédiatement!

\- J'ai ordre de te surveiller

\- Et bah viens me surveiller là-bas si ça te fais plaisir!

Je dégage mon bras et cours vers la source des tirs. J'arrive en même temps que mon père. C'est un civil qui a tiré.

\- Vous avez vu quelque chose? je demande

\- Oui c'était là-bas, me dit-il paniqué

\- ça ressemblait à quoi? demande mon père

\- Je sais pas mais je suis sûr d'avoir vu quelque chose.

\- Vous avez tiré alors que vous savez pas si c'était un Natif! Mais vous êtes pas bien ça pourrait être un des 100!

Je veux sortir du camp mais mon garde du corps m'attrape par les deux bras et me colle à son torse.

\- Je crois t'avoir déjà dit de me lâcher

\- Et moi t'avoir dit de ne pas bouger

\- T'as cru que j'étais un chien! Excuse-moi mais ce n'est pas moi qui lèche les bottes de mon père!

Il me retourne brusquement et je vois bien que je l'ai mis en colère

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire!

\- ça fait mal la vérité, n'est-ce pas?

\- Espèce de …

\- Soldat! ordonne mon père

\- Chancelier, et il se met au garde à vous.

\- Gentil toutou, il fait le beau devant son maître.

\- Dylan, ça suffit maintenant! m'ordonne mon père

\- Crois-moi c'est que le début! Tu donnes des armes à une personne qui sait à peine dans quel sens elle se tient et tu refuses de me faire rentrer dans la garde!

\- Temps que tu te conduiras comme une petite fille capricieuse tu n'obtiendras rien de moi

\- Dans ce cas je l'obtiendrais par moi-même! Je te l'ai dit j'ai survécu sans toi jusqu'ici et je survivrais encore sans toi. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, ni d'un garde du corps.

Je tourne les talons avec James qui me suit comme mon ombre et retourne vers l'infirmerie. Mia est entrée à l'intérieur et je la trouve avec Raven et Finn. Raven à l'air toujours en piteux état.

\- C'est qui ce guignol? dit-elle en désignant James

\- Je crois que tu peux attendre dehors, je vais pas me sauver.

\- Ton père m'a dit de ne pas te quitter des yeux.

\- C'est pas vrai! ça fait genre dix minutes et j'en peux déjà plus de toi! J'aimerais être seul avec mes amis c'est trop te demander! Je sais que je ne dois pas approcher la navette ni Bellamy, je suis pas stupide mais j'ai le droit à un peu d'intimité avec mes amis, non?

\- Très bien mais je reste à l'entrée.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Il sort de la tente et je m'affale sur une chaise, pose mon front sur le lit de Raven et hurle à plein poumons. Une fois ma crise passée je relève la tête.

\- Tout ça? me dit Finn en souriant

\- Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour les sarcasmes Finn.

\- Raconte-nous tes petits malheurs me dit Raven qui est livide

\- Rien d'aussi important que toi. Qu'est-ce que Abby a dit ?

\- On sait pas encore, me dit Finn

\- Alors raconte-moi tes malheurs ça va me changer les idées en attendant.

\- Et bien, disons que mon père déteste ouvertement Bellamy et qu'il refuse que je le vois. J'ai essayé d'entrer de force et il m'a fait sortir de forces par un garde qui m'a porté comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre et qui m'a ensuite balancé dans la poussière. Résultat mon père m'a assigné un garde du corps pour surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes.

\- Rien que ça? dit Mia Je le trouve plutôt pas mal ton garde du corps

\- Il est odieux et prend son boulot un peu trop à coeur à mon goût

\- T'as pas encore réussi à le semer n'est-ce pas? me dit Raven en souriant

\- Non! je dis de mauvaise foi

\- T'es plus rapide d'habitude, me dit Mia

\- C'est bon vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi!

\- Non on commence tout juste

\- c'est ça marrez-vous mais dans ce cas je ne vous dit pas comment j'ai réussi à convaincre un garde de nous fournir des armes.

\- T'es sérieuse? me dit Finn

\- Ouais le père de Nathan va me fournir des armes pour qu'on aille les chercher et il m'a donné le code de la cellule de Bellamy.

\- Super, me dit-il et on part quand?

\- L'idéal serait ce soir mais faut d'abord que j'arrive à semer mon chien de garde.

\- On a qu'un l'emmener avec nous, propose Mia

\- Nous? Toi tu restes ici, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère? vous comptez vraiment prendre d'assaut un camp de Natif à trois.

\- On emmène Sterling et Monroe, ça fait cinq

\- Et avec moi ça fait six.

\- Mia tu ne sais même pas tenir une arme.

\- J'apprendrais, et puis une personne de plus ça peut pas vous faire de mal.

\- Elle a pas tort, me dit Finn

\- T'en penses quoi, Raven? je lui demande

\- Je préfèrerais vous savoir ensemble.

\- Bon très bien tu viens mais si je te dis de t'enfuir, tu obéis. On va pas en expédition touristique.

\- Je le sais et je serais prudente.

Au même moment Abby entre dans la tente.

\- Ton père a envoyé une équipe pour fouiller la forêt, me dit-elle

\- C'est pas trop tôt, même si on devrait être avec eux.

\- Il essaie juste de te protéger.

\- Fallait y penser avant de nous envoyer ici. Mais on est pas là pour parler de ça. Vous allez pouvoir la sauver?

\- La balle continue à se déplacer c'est pour ça que tu as mal

\- Vous pouvez pas la retirer? demande Raven

\- La balle fait pression sur ta colonne vertébrale, si on la laisse tu survivras mais tu ne pourras plus marcher.

\- Et si on l'enlève?

\- Tu pourrais mourir pendant l'intervention. On a aucun équipement, rien pour t'anesthésier.

\- Je pourrais remarcher?

\- Peut-être mais tu serais consciente pendant l'opération et tu sentirais tout.

\- Ok je suis partante

\- Attends, Raven, je lui dis. Tu pourrais mourir

\- En gravité zéro mes jambes ne me servaient à rien mais ici j'en ai besoin.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne pour lui montrer mon soutien. C'est très courageux ce qu'elle fait.

\- Allez-y retirez moi cette balle.

\- Très bien mais je vais devoir vous demander de sortir. Seulement une personne va pouvoir rester.

\- Je vais rester, nous dit Finn. Vous trouvez un moyen pour ce soir.

\- D'accord

Mia se lève la première et embrasse la joue de Raven puis elle sort. Je vais pour faire la même chose mais elle attrape ma main.

\- Avant faut que je sache si tout va bien entre nous? me demande-t-elle

\- Tu vas subir une opération où tu vas sentir chaque détail et tout ce qui t'inquiète c'est si ma petite crise de jalousie est passée?

\- C'était pas une crise de jalousie tu le sais très bien, mais si je dois mourir faut que je sache si toi et moi ça va. Petit un tu ne vas pas mourir, tu te rappelles tu m'as dit que je me débarrasserais pas de toi aussi facilement et petit deux évidemment que ça va entre nous.

Un petit rire lui échappe et je lui embrasse le front avant de sortir de la tente. Mia m'attend à l'entrée ainsi que James. Elle est complètement paniquée, je la prends dans mes bras.

\- Dylan, si elle meure je sais pas comment je vais faire.

\- Elle ne va pas mourir, Crois-moi Raven a affronté des situations bien pires que celle-là depuis qu'on est arrivé. C'est la personne la plus forte que je connaissance. Elle va y arriver, j'en suis sûre

\- Je te fais confiance, y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal, n'est-ce pas?

\- Bien sûr que…

Puis on entend des cris de douleurs sortirent de la tente. Mia veut y retourner mais je l'empêche. Entendre Raven souffrir le martyre est sans doute la chose la plus insupportable que j'ai jamais entendu. Mia tombe à genoux et m'entraîne avec elle. Elle pleure à chaude larmes et je la serre contre moi en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Si y a bien une personne qui peut survivre à ça c'est bien Raven. Elle va y arriver, elle doit y arriver. Je croise le regard compatissant de James et pour la première fois il n'est pas moqueur. Mia continue de pleurer contre mon épaule et j'ai moi aussi envie de me laisser aller mais je dois rester forte. En plus de ça Raven va survivre j'en suis sûre.

\- Il faut que tu t'éloignes de la tente, Mia

\- J'y arriverais pas, me dit-elle en sanglotant.

\- Si viens , on va essayer de voir où en est mon père avec sa patrouille.

\- D'accord.

Elle se lève difficilement et James l'aide à se stabiliser. Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je crois qu'il vienne juste de rentrer me dit-il.

On s'éloigne le plus possible de la tente mais même à l'autre bout du camp on entend toujours les cris de douleurs de Raven. Je retrouve mon père à l'entrée du campement.

\- Du nouveau? je lui demande

\- Les patrouilles n'ont rien donné, me dit-il

\- Tout le monde est rentré? je lui demande

\- Non il manque trois hommes

\- Attendez, vous vous êtes séparés?

\- Pour couvrir plus de périmètre.

\- Oh merde!

Je cours vers la forêt en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. J'entends mon père et Mia m'appeler mais il faut qu'on les retrouve avant eux. Puis un cri de douleur résonne pas très loin de moi. Je me dirige vers la provenance des cris et je découvre trois hommes crucifier sur un arbre. Deux sont morts mais le troisième est toujours en vie. C'est exactement comme Jasper. Ils nous avertissent de leur présence. Je grimpe à l'arbre pour détacher les mains du survivant. Il a trois flèches plantées dans le torse. C'est un miracle qu'il soit en vie. Je retire les liens qui le maintiennent à l'arbre et essaie de le maintenir le plus délicatement possible. Mon père et le reste de la garde arrive.

\- Il est vivant, les autres sont morts! je leur dis

Aidez-la! Ordonne mon père.

Ils attrapent les jambes de l'homme et une fois qu'ils le tiennent bien je le lâche. Ils le réceptionnent et je m'occupe des deux autres.

\- C'est exactement comme Jasper. Le voilà ton comité d'accueil et c'est exactement ce qui va arriver à mes amis si on ne les aide pas.

\- Tu savais que ça allait arriver, n'est-ce pas? me dit-il

\- Evidemment que je le sais, ça fait deux mois que je creuse des tombes à cause des Natifs, je sais comment ils agissent. Si tu t'éloigne un peu trop de ton groupe tu peux être sûr qu'un Natif t'attend derrière ou dans un arbre. Je te l'ai dis je peux être utile.

\- On verra ça plus tard, maintenant retourne au camp.

Bon ce n'est pas encore un oui mais on s'en approche doucement. Je descends de l'arbre et prends la direction du campement suivie de James mais ce dernier m'attrape le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? je lui demande

\- Tu n'as même pas sourcillé, me dit-il. Ton amie est en train d'hurler à la mort tu viens de voir deux hommes crucifiés et un autre presque mort et tu n'as pas eu une seule réaction.

\- J'ai vu des atrocités depuis que je suis ici et j'en ai commises aussi peut-être que je suis vaccinée contre ça.

\- Mais t'es qu'une gamine? me dit-il incrédule

\- Certaines circonstances nous oblige à grandir plus vite et même si je n'ai jamais revendiqué la place de chef auprès des 100 certains m'ont vu comme tel alors il a bien fallu que je me montre forte. Si leur chef s'écroule qu'est-ce qui leur empêche d'en faire autant?

Il semble réfléchir à ce que je dis puis il me lâche le bras.

\- Je me suis trompé sur toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- T'es pas une princesse capricieuse

\- Surprenant n'est-ce pas?

\- Franchement je t'observe depuis le début de la journée et tout ce que j'ai vu c'est une fille qui pique une crise parce qu'elle n'a pas eu son jouet.

\- Tu ne me connais pas James. Vous pensez tous ici qu'on est une bande gamins terrorisée mais dis-moi, James est-ce que tu as déjà été obligé de tuer pour sauver ta peau? Est-ce que tu t'es déjà retrouvé dans la situation où tu sais que c'est lui ou toi?

\- Non j'ai jamais tué personne.

\- Et bah moi si, pas seulement sur l'Arche mais ici aussi et pas plus tard que ce matin j'ai tranché la gorge d'un Natif par pure vengeance. Mon père dit que nous sommes pas des sauvages mais nous le sommes devenus parce qu'ici la seule loi qui règne c'est la loi du plus fort. C'est tué ou être tué et vous allez l'apprendre à vos dépends.

Je me dirige vers le campement suivie de James qui pour la première fois de la journée est silencieux. Je vais peut-être avoir enfin la paix. Mais ce qu'il me faut c'est un moyen de le distraire suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir récupérer les armes et sortir Bellamy de sa cellule. Mia court vers moi en me voyant arriver.

\- Alors? demande-t-elle

\- Deux morts, et un en mauvais état. Peut-être que mon père va enfin comprendre dans quel merdier on n'est.

\- Il essaie de te protéger, Dylan

\- Je m'en sors très bien toute seule, j'ai pas besoin de lui. T'as des nouvelles de Raven.

\- L'opération est terminée et elle a survécu. Abby attends qu'elle se réveille pour l'examiner.

\- Tu m'étonnes elle doit être complètement exténuée.

\- Mais elle est en vie, elle a réussi Dylan

\- Evidemment, on parle de Raven Reyes, la meilleure mécano qu'on a vu depuis plus de cents ans.

\- Ouais, t'as raison.

Je surveille si James est suffisamment éloigné pour parler de notre évasion cette nuit. Je vais avoir besoin de Mia puisque personne la suspecte de vouloir sortir en douce. Il est tourné vers la forêt, au garde à vous. Je me rapproche de Mia pour lui parler à voix basse.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Trouve le Sergent Miller, c'est celui qui garde la cellule de Bellamy, dis lui que tu viens de ma part et qu'on a prévu de partir cette nuit et qu'il nous faut donc les armes ce soir.

\- Pas de problème, j'y vais.

\- Ton père vient de rentrer, me dit James. L'homme que tu as essayé de sauver vient de mourir.

\- Va falloir vous y habituer, l'espérance de vie n'est pas très longue ici.

\- Ton père m'as donné l'ordre de te conduire à ta chambre pour que tu te reposes

\- Je vais très bien, et je voudrais être là au réveil de mon amie.

\- Elle dort pour le moment, si tu obéis du premier coup, je te promets de venir te réveiller quand elle sera prête à te voir, ok ?

Il essaie de faire des efforts et après tout c'est son boulot d'obéir aux ordres alors je peux bien faire un effort. Je hoche la tête et il me fait signe de le suivre. Il m'emmène dans la navette et m'indique une porte. J'ouvre la porte et trouve un lit et une salle de bain.

\- Est-ce que l'eau a été remise en route?

\- Non pas encore, ils y travaillent pour relier l'eau du lac d'à côté à nos tuyaux.

\- Dommage j'aurais bien besoin d'une douche.

\- Si tu veux je peux t'apporter une bassine.

\- Tu ferais ça?

\- Si c'est le seul moyen pour te garder ici et que tu ne me casses plus les pieds, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

\- N'importe quoi? je lui dis avec un coup d'oeil subjectif

\- Sauf t'emmener le voir.

\- J'aurais essayé.

\- Ton père ne pourra pas le garder encore longtemps sans raison valable. Tu devrais bientôt le revoir.

Il part et ferme la porte. Je vais dans la salle de bain pour voir à quoi je ressemble après deux mois dans la forêt sans avoir pris de douche. Il manque un gros morceau du miroir, normal avec l'atterrissage qu'ils ont dû avoir mais les bouts de verre ont déjà été ramassés. Je lève les yeux vers le miroir et j'ai presque eu un sursaut en me regardant. Je suis méconnaissable. De la terre et du sang barbouillent mon visage, j'ai plusieurs cicatrices et certaines sont encore ouvertes sur le visage et en retirant la veste de Bellamy j'en découvre d'autres sur mes bras. Mes cheveux qui m'arrivaient en dessous de mes omoplates me descendent presque au bas des reins. Ils sont sales et emmêlés comme pas possible. J'étais plutôt fière de mes longs cheveux châtain foncés avec les pointes plus claires, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est qu'un énorme nid de cornouaille. Mais ce qui me frappe ce sont mes yeux. Quand j'étais petite ma mère me disait qu'ils ressemblaient sans aucun doute aux mers turquoises qu'on voyait dans les livres. Après sa mort mon père disait qu'ils ne pétillaient plus, qu'ils étaient comme éteints mais aujourd'hui ils sont froids comme la glace, comme si toutes les horreurs que j'avais pu traverser depuis mon arrivée ici se reflétaient dans mes yeux. Puis j'entends des coups frappés à la porte. J'ouvre la porte et découvre James avec une bassine d'eau dans les mains

\- T'es vraiment allé me chercher de l'eau?

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour la princesse de l'Arche.

\- C'est comme ça que Bellamy et Finn appelaient Clarke quand on est arrivé ici.

\- Pourquoi pas toi ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas une princesse.

\- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que tu es ?

\- Je suis un soldat et je leur ai fait comprendre très rapidement.

\- Dans ce cas je n'ai pas du comprendre la leçon parce que pour moi tu resteras la princesse de l'Arche. Tiens. Vas prendre une douche, tu sens mauvais.

\- Rien que ça ?

\- Et crois-moi je pèse mes mots.

Il referme la porte et je retourne dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et découvre de nouvelles cicatrices et je remarque aussi que j'ai perdu pas mal de poids depuis mon arrivée. J'aperçois mes côtes sous ma peau mais je remarque aussi que j'ai pris du muscles surtout au niveau des bras. ça ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Je trempe mes mains dans l'eau froide et grimace quand elle entre en contact avec mes blessures aux mains. Je me frotte vigoureusement le corps pour retirer le maximum de crasse sur mon corps et je nettoie doucement mon visage ce qui m'arrache quelque grimace de douleur. Une fois mon visage nettoyée je découvre un bel hématome au niveau de ma pommette et j'ai encore quelques égratignures qui ont fini par arrêter de saigner. Comme je n'ai rien pour me laver les cheveux je me renverse la bassine sur la tête pour bien les mouiller et à l'aide d'une brosse que j'ai trouvé dans un placard je me mets à la lourde tâche de me démêler les cheveux et sans vous mentir ça m'a bien pris plus d'une bonne heure. Une fois un peu plus propre je remets mes affaires et enfile la veste de Bellamy par dessus la mienne. Faudrait que je pense à lui rendre quand je le reverrais. J'attache mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et prends la sortie . J'ouvre la porte et percute un torse. je relève la tête et croise le regard de mon père.

\- Je peux entrer? me demande-t-il

\- Oui

Je me décale pour qu'il entre et referme la porte.

\- Ta chambre te plaît?

\- Papa, si t'es venu pour parler du mobilier…

\- Ok, Ok, j'arrête. Tu as dormi?

\- J'ai pris une douche c'est déjà pas mal.

\- Tu as besoin de sommeil.

\- C'est étrange, Bellamy n'arrêtait pas de me dire la même chose.

Je le vois serrer les poings et sa mâchoire se crispe

\- Je suis désolée pour tes hommes

Il se détend un peu et se tourne vers moi

\- C'est ma faute j'aurais dû t'écouter.

\- ça veut dire que je peux de nouveau faire partie de la garde.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Mais…

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir envie de voir ma fille se faire crucifier comme ces hommes! Je vais y réfléchir ne m'en demande pas plus pour l'instant.

\- Très bien, et pour Bellamy?

\- Est-ce que ce sont les deux seuls sujets dont tu es capable de discuter

\- Pour l'instant oui.

\- Tu es vraiment têtue, tu le sais.

\- Il paraît que c'est de famille.

\- Je n'aime pas ce garçon.

\- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait qui puisse justifier que tu le détestes?

\- Il a ton amour! Voilà ce qu'il y a!

Je tombe des nues. Mon père déteste Bellamy parce qu'il est jaloux!

\- je t'ai déçu tellement de fois, je n'ai jamais été là quand tu as eu besoin de moi sur l'Arche. Je t'ai envoyé ici dans l'idée que tu ne survivrais pas et que je t'avais perdu pour toujours. J'avais deux choses à faire dans ma vie. C'était de veiller sur les deux femmes de ma vie et j'ai échoué.

Je vois ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

\- J'ai toujours voulu ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. J'ai toujours pensé que j'agissais dans ton intérêt mais ta mère a toujours été plus douée que moi pour ces choses là. Tu me fais tellement penser à elle. Elle aussi elle serait partie à la recherche de tes amis. Tu es aussi courageuse, forte et belle qu'elle. Elle serait tellement fière de toi si elle te voyait maintenant.

Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et essuie les larmes que je n'avais pas senties couler.

\- Je suis tellement désolé. Quand tu t'es faite arrêter j'aurais dû deviner qu'il y avait une raison pour que tu fasses ça. J'aurais dû chercher plus et j'aurais dû t'éviter la prison.

\- Non là dessus, je n'ai aucun regret! Certes j'ai tué quelqu'un et je sais maintenant que si je vous avez dit la vérité j'aurais été innocenté. Mais si je l'avais fait, je ne serais jamais venue ici. Je ne me serais jamais réconciliée avec Clarke et Wells, je n'aurais jamais connu John Murphy. Tu savais que c'était lui que maman avait essayé de sauver? Et je sais maintenant pourquoi. C'est peut-être un enfoiré qui a commis des erreurs, pas mal d'erreurs mais c'est mon ami. Je n'aurais jamais été aussi proche de Raven que je le suis maintenant, elle est comme ma soeur. Je n'aurais jamais fait la rencontre d'Octavia Blake. Tu trouve que je suis forte, attends de la rencontrer. Cette fille est une warrior y a aucun doute la dessus. Et puis surtout je n'aurais jamais rencontré Bellamy Blake. Je l'aime, depuis que je suis arrivée sur Terre il n'a fait que veillé sur moi. J'ai échappé plus d'une fois à la mort grâce à lui. Je sais que tu as du mal à comprendre…

\- Non je comprends très bien.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tes yeux, je ne les ai jamais vu autant briller que quand tu parles d'eux et en particulier de ce Bellamy Blake. Tu l'aimes et il t'aime je pense qu'il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. La première chose qu'il m'a dite quand je suis entrée dans sa cellule, c'est que jamais il ne te ferais du mal.

\- Tu vois, je ne risque rien avec lui.

\- Je sais mais c'est difficile. Laisser sa petite fille grandir et aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui c'est sans doute la chose la plus difficile à faire.

\- ça ne change rien, je t'aime papa même si on a quelques problèmes de communication, je t'aime mais il fait parti de ma vie maintenant et il va falloir que tu l'acceptes. On est tous une immense famille et j'ai besoin de chacun d'eux à mes côtés.

\- On les trouvera, je te le promets.

\- Allons-y maintenant, alors

\- Il fait presque nuit, même toi tu sais que c'est trop dangereux de partir de nuit.

\- Oui je sais

\- Ce que je te propose c'est que tu dormes et on reparle de tout ça demain matin à la première heure.

\- D'accord et pour Bellamy ?

\- Il sortira demain à la première heure, c'est promis et puis il est pas tout seul John Murphy lui tient compagnie.

\- Moi qui croyais que tu n'avais pas le sens de l'humour.

Il rit et se dirige vers la porte quand une idée me traverse l'esprit

\- Tu pourrais dire à James de prendre sa soirée, il m'a surveillé toute la journée et j'ai pas été très tendre avec lui.

\- Tu promets de pas te sauver?

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille? Je suis pas suicidaire au point d'aller fouiller la forêt en pleine nuit.

\- Très bien je te fais confiance. Je ne poste pas de garde devant la porte.

Puis il sort. Oui je sais c'est très mal de mentir mais si on attend plus longtemps qui sait à combien de mort on sera rendu. J'attends encore une petite heure puis je me glisse hors de ma chambre. Je longe les murs de l'Arche et avance silencieusement. J'arrive devant la cellule de Bellamy en même temps que Finn, Sterling, Monroe et Mia.

\- On a failli attendre, me dit Mia

\- Il a fallut que je m'occupe de mon père et de James, t'as des nouvelles du Sergent Miller ?

\- Il nous attend dans quinze minutes à la lisière de la forêt.

\- Très bien. Sterling tu montes la garde au bout du couloir, Monroe tu restes ici et si Sterling te fais signe tu nous préviens.

Je tape le code d'accès et la porte s'ouvre. Je me précipite avec Finn et Mia à l'intérieur.

\- Dylan, me dit une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Je précipite sur lui, place mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il répond à mon baiser et c'est comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis une éternité.

\- Dylan, on a pas vraiment le temps là, me dit Finn

\- T'as raison. Donne-moi de quoi couper ses liens.

Il me tend une énorme pince

\- ça fera l'affaire

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici? me demande-t-il

\- A ton avis j'ai l'air de faire quoi avec cette pince, du tricot? Je te libère et on va chercher nos potes.

Je coupe ses liens et l'aide à se relever

\- T'aurais pu venir plus tôt

\- C'est pas faute d'avoir essayer, et avant que j'oublie…

Je retire sa veste et la lui tend. Il sourit avant de la prendre

\- S'il faisait pas aussi froid je t'aurais bien dit de la garder.

\- Ah oui?

\- J'adore te voir habillée avec mes fringues, même si je te préfère sans.

\- Il tire les pans de ma veste pour m'attirer vers lui.

\- Les gars on a pas le temps, nous avertit Mia

\- Bande de rabat joie, leur dit Bellamy puis il pose rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

On va pour sortir quand Murphy nous rappelle

\- Vous allez pas me laisser là?

Bellamy serre les poings et attrape la pince que j'ai pris pour couper ses liens. Il se dirige vers Murphy d'un air menaçant.

\- Tu fais quoi ? demande Finn

Bellamy coupe les liens accrochés au poteau mais garde les mains de Murphy liées entre elles

\- Il vient avec nous, lui dit-il

\- Sûrement pas, je lui dis

\- Il sait où les Natifs gardent leurs prisonniers

\- Il a raison, me dit Murphy

\- Rien à foutre, je lui dis

\- Je peux vous y emmener, me dit-il

\- Dylan, me dit Mia, on a besoin de plus de gens possible

\- Très bien, mais tu fais un pas de travers…

\- Et tu me tues, je sais tu me l'a déjà dit.

\- J'allais plutôt dire que je t'attache un arbre et je laisse les Natifs finir le travail, après c'est comme tu préfères.

\- Je vais me tenir à carreaux

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Pressez vous les gars, Sterling m'a fait un signe, nous dit Monroe. Quelqu'un arrive.

On file rapidement dans les couloirs et on se retrouve vite à l'extérieur du campement. Par chance personne ne nous a vu.

\- Je crois que personne ne nous a vu, nous dit Bellamy.

\- C'est pas exactement ce que je dirais, nous dit une voix qui nous fait tous sursauter.

James s'avance nonchalamment vers moi

\- C'est pas vrai t'es pire qu'un pot de colle! je lui dis

\- C'est qui ce guignol? me demande Bellamy

\- Je suis son garde du corps et je la ramène au campement, dit-il en m'attrapant le bras

\- Hey tu la lâches tout de suite! lui dit Bellamy

\- T'essaies de m'empêcher de faire mon boulot Blake, lui dit-il

\- Non mais c'est ma copine que tu touches là.

Ils sont presque nez à nez et je sens que si James continue à sourire comme ça Bellamy va lui en coller une belle

\- Son père m'a dit de ne pas la quitter des yeux et c'est ce que je compte faire. Sa sécurité t'importe peut-être peu mais je suis son garde du corps alors va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que je sois dans tes pattes assez souvent.

\- Je t'interdis de la toucher, ni même de la regarder, ni même de penser à elle, j'ai été clair

\- Et qui va m'empêcher? Toi peut-être?

\- Si tu me cherches tu va me trouver.

Ils sont sérieux là? J'ai l'impression d'assister à un combat de coq.

\- Lâche son bras, maintenant, lui dit Bellamy d'une voix très calme

\- Elle rentre avec moi au camp

\- Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui tous les deux?

Je retire mon bras de la poigne de James.

\- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Mon père t'as donné ta soirée.

\- Tu pensais sérieusement que ton père n'allait pas te surveiller.

\- Je suis vexée, je suis tout à fait digne de confiance!

\- Il me jette tous les deux un regard qui veut dire, "bah voyons on te croit"

\- Bon j'avoue je me serais pas fait confiance à moi-même

\- Maintenant tu rentres au campement et en vitesse.

\- Le seul moyen que t'as de me ramener dans ce foutu camp c'est d'y traîner mon cadavre ça peut s'arranger

Il se baisse et m'attrape par les genoux pour me hisser sur son épaule.

\- James, lâche-moi tout de suite! je lui crie

\- Si tu cries tes amis vont se faire arrêter c'est ça que tu veux? Je préviens pas la garde si tu rentres avec moi.

\- Hors de question je reste avec eux!

\- dans ce cas…

Il sort une radio de sa poche et ouvre la fréquence

\- Ici le soldat James Vince j'ai ….

Je lui mets la main devant la bouche pour le faire taire et je lui fais non de la tête. Il coupe sa radio et la remet dans sa poche.

\- Si tu viens avec nous? je lui demande

\- Hors de question, Dylan, me dit Bellamy

\- T'as voulu emmener Murphy, alors moi aussi j'emmène mon chieur. Aïe!

Cet enfoiré m'a pincé la cuisse.

\- C'est d'accord, je vous suis, nous dit James

\- Génial maintenant repose moi, tout de suite.

\- A vos ordres princesse.

Il me repose brusquement au sol et je tombe sur les fesses. Il me regarde avec son sourire en coin que je déteste.

\- ça me fait penser à notre première rencontre

\- Je te déteste! T'imagines même pas à quel point je te déteste!

\- Etrangement j'ai une petite idée.

Bellamy m'aide à me relever et passe un bras possessif autour de ma taille et James ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire

\- T'en fait pas Blake, je vais pas te la voler TA copine. Bon on se met en route.

Et il part devant. Bellamy resserre sa prise sur moi.

\- Bell' tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

\- Je l'aime pas ce mec.

\- Sans blague. Allez on nous attend.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et on rejoint les autres. Puis soudain on est éblouie par une lampe torche.

\- Vous êtes en retard, nous dit Abby

Elle est avec le Sergent Miller.

\- Bellamy a insisté pour amener quelqu'un en plus, lui dit Finn

\- C'est le seul à savoir où sont les prisonniers, lui dit Bellamy

\- Et lui? dit-elle en désignant James

\- J'ai ordre de ne pas quitter des yeux la fille du chancelier, et c'est ce que je fais Docteur Griffin.

\- Très bien

Puis elle me tend un flingue que je glisse dans mon dos sous ma ceinture

\- Attention, princesse c'est un vrai flingue que t'as.

\- Sans blague tu veux que je le teste sur toi pour voir?

\- c'est qu'elle mordrait presque la princesse

\- Si tu continue à l'appeler comme ça c'est moi qui testerait mon flingue sur toi, lui dit Bellamy

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, Blake

\- Je te le fais pas dire, Vince

Je crois que le ton est donné. Ils se détestent cordialement. Le Sergent Miller donne un fusil à Bellamy et un autre à Sterling

\- Tu tiens toujours ta promesse? Me demande Miller

\- Je vous ramènerais votre fils, c'est promis.

\- Ramenez-les tous, nous dit Abby.

\- Finn prend la tête du groupe et on se met tous en route. La nuit va être longue mais on a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. On va retrouver nos amis.


	19. Chapter 19

On a marché toute la nuit, je suis fatiguée d'entendre Murphy se plaindre d'avoir les mains liées et d'entendre les remarques de provocation de Bellamy et James. Enfin bref je suis à deux doigts de l'explosion. Murphy nous guide mais il ne le fais pas vraiment de gaieté de coeur .

\- Bon, Murphy, on va où ? lui demande Bellamy

\- Et si tu me détachais les mains, d'abord?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit non.

\- Si on se fait attaquer par les Natifs moi j'ai aucun moyen de me défendre

\- Il a raison, lui dit James. Franchement je comprends pas pourquoi vous le gardez prisonnier

\- Merci, lui dit Murphy

\- Toi quand on te demandera ton avis, lui dit Bellamy, on te fera signe

\- Tu te prends pour un chef, Blake? Seulement le seul ici qui a une vraie formation c'est moi

\- Peut-être mais ici on est pas sur l'Arche, ta formation elle vaut que dalle.

\- Bon vous avez fini tous les trois! je hurle. Vous vous êtes crus où? A un combat de coq? parce que ça en a tout l'air! Alors vous la bouclez tous les trois!

Je décide de détacher les mains de Murphy.

\- Dylan, qu'est-ce que tu fais? me demande Bellamy

\- Il est prévenu de ce qui lui arrivera s'il fait le con

\- Et bah on voit tout de suite qui porte la culotte dans le couple.

\- Quant à toi tu ouvres encore une fois la bouche pour dire des conneries de ce genre et tu tiendras compagnie à Murphy, j'ai été clair?

\- Très clair, princesse, et il me fait une courbette ridicule

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir un flingue, maintenant? demande Murphy

\- Tu crois encore au Père Noël? Avance et ferme-la! je lui dit en le poussant devant moi

\- Je croyais que c'était pas toi le chef, princesse, me dit James

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de la fermer.

\- Ok je me tais.

On se remet en marche et pour une fois tout le monde était un peu près silencieux et je dois dire que un peu de calme ça peut pas faire de mal. Bellamy passe devant et ratisse la zone avec son viseur. Murphy indique la direction plein sud. J'espère qu'il nous mène pas dans un piège parce que la je donne pas cher de sa peau et comme j'ai des envies de meurtre depuis qu'on a quitté le camp il vaut pour lui que tout se passe bien. James tient sa promesse et me quitte pas d'une semelle ce qui énerve énormément Bellamy et ce qui fait forcément jubiler James. J'ai l'impression d'être entourée d'une bande de gamins, prétentieux.

\- Attention, baissez-vous, nous dit Murphy

Il force Bellamy à se baisser et James en fait autant pour moi. Mais il n'est pas obligé de me tenir contre lui comme ça.

\- Je vous avez bien dit que je l'ai retrouverais, me dit-il

\- Félicitations t'es pas complètement inutile

\- Tu comptes m'en vouloir encore longtemps ?

\- ça dépend, Raven va mettre combien de temps à récupérer l'usage de sa jambe?

Il a au moins la décence de baisser les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Bell'?

\- Y a que des Natifs.

Finn prend le fusil des mains de Sterling. Je le trouve légèrement agressif depuis qu'on est parti

\- Y a personne ici, me dit-il

\- Dans ce cas on repart, nous dit James

\- Ta gueule James, je lui dis

\- ça t'arrive de demander gentiment?

\- ça t'arrive de la fermer?

\- Fermez-la tous les deux, nous dit Finn. Ils ont du matériel de la navette.

Je tends une main vers le fusil de Bellamy qui me le donne. Je jette un coup d'oeil et effectivement nos amis ne sont pas là mais ils ont récupéré du matériel de notre navette. Je lui redonne son fusil

\- Ils savent peut-être où ils sont. je dis en me levant.

Mais Bellamy et James m'attrapent chacun un bras et me forcent à me rasseoir.

\- Tu bouges pas tes fesses de là, princesse.

\- Ils sont à peine cinq, je veux juste discuter

\- La dernière fois que t'as voulu discuter avec eux, t'as failli te faire tuer, me dit Bellamy

\- Très bien, dans ce cas on fait quoi ?

\- Le fils de pute, dit Finn

\- J'ignorais que tu pouvais sortir des grossièretés pareil, Finn

\- Le borgne, regardez autour de son cou, nous dit-il

Je prends le fusil des mains de James et regarde. C'est la montre de Clarke

\- Jamais elle l'aurait enlevé, je dis

\- Bon Finn et Dylan vous venez avec moi, Sterling, Monroe et Vince, vous restez ici au cas où ça tourne mal

\- Et il fait quoi Murphy? demande Monroe

\- Est-ce que j'ai enfin le droit à un flingue? demande Murphy

Bellamy me jette un regard et je vois où il veut en venir

\- je crois qu'on a exactement l'arme qu'il te faut Murphy

\- Pourquoi tu souris? j'aime pas quand tu souris, me dit-il un brin paniqué

\- Moi j'adore quand elle sourit, lui dit Bellamy

\- Ouais parce que c'est toujours dans ton sens que ça marche.

\- La faute à qui? je lui dis. Allez debout.

On s'éloigne un peu et j'attrape deux pierres trouvées par terre et les tends à Murphy.

\- Très amusant et je fais quoi avec? Des ricochets?

\- Réjouie-toi Murphy tu as le rôle le plus important, dans notre plan.

\- Vos plans ils tiennent jamais la route

\- Il a pas tort, me dit Bellamy

\- Dans ce cas il vaut mieux pour toi qu'il marche, sinon c'est toi qui va te faire tuer. Tu distrais le borgne, Bellamy l'assomme et on l'interroge. Tu penses que tu peux faire ça sans tout faire foirer, Murphy?

\- Va te faire foutre, Dylan.

Puis il s'assoit derrière l'arbre près à faire ce que je viens de lui dire. Finn part se cacher de son côté et Bellamy me tire par le bras pour que je m'agenouille avec lui. Je sors mon arme au cas où ça tournerait mal.

\- Euh… Dylan, me dit Bellamy.

Il a l'air nerveux

\- Oui?

\- Ce gars… Vince… je dois m'en inquiéter?

\- Comment ça t'en inquiéter? je suis sûre que tu peux le mettre à terre en moins deux.

\- Je te parles pas de ça, je te parle de nous deux.

\- Attends, t'es jaloux? je demande en souriant

\- ça te surprend tant que ça? Est-ce que t'as vu comment ce gars te regarde?

\- Non parce que ce n'est pas lui que , moi, je regarde. Je m'en contre fiche de ce mec, le seul qui compte c'est toi.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue et l'attire vers moi pour un tendre baiser. Mais comme à chaque fois ce n'est pas suffisant. Ce n'est jamais suffisant ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Je le sens frissonner quand j'approfondis le baiser. Je sens ses mains glissées le long de mon corps et il les glisse sous mes fesses pour m'installer à califourchon sur lui. Il m'embrasse avec toujours autant de fougue et ma respiration se fait de plus en plus hachée au fur et à mesure que le désir monte. Il me rapproche encore plus de lui et je peux sentir une bosse au niveau de son entrejambe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire fier de le mettre dans cet état en si peu de temps. Une de ses mains s'aventure sous mon tee-shirt ce qui me fait frissonner. A bout de souffle j'arrête le baiser mais lui descend sur mon cou. Je penche la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser le champ libre et je gémis face à cette douce torture. Il insiste sur un point plus sensible que les autres puis je sens ses dents mordiller cette zone. Je ne peux empêcher un gémissement quitter mes lèvres et je m'accroche fermement à son épaule. J'ouvre soudainement les yeux en le sentant mordre franchement mon cou et mes yeux tombent sur quelque chose de beaucoup moins excitant. Le Natif est même pas à dix mètre de Murphy.

\- Bell'...

\- Hum…

\- Bell' arrête…

\- T'en a pas envie, dit-il sûr de lui

Non c'est sûr que j'en ai pas envie mais si on le fait pas Murphy va mourir. Foutus hormones.

\- Bellamy le Natif est à moins de dix mètres de Murphy.

Il redresse vivement la tête

\- Merde!

\- Ouais, merde!

Je me pousse de lui et il attrape la première branche qu'il trouve. Je le vois inspirer un grand coup sans doute pour faire descendre la tension qui est toujours bien présente dans son pantalon. Je peux m'empêcher de rire devant son petit problème.

\- C'est pas drôle! Dylan!

\- Un petit peu

\- Dis-moi plutôt quand intervenir.

Je jette un coup d'oeil et je fais signe à Murphy de se cacher. Il s'exécute j'attends que le Natif soit dos à nous.

\- Maintenant.

Bellamy se lève attend le bon moment et frappe violemment le borgne qui tombe, assommé. Finn et Murphy sortent de leur cachette et je les rejoins après m'être un peu rhabillée.

\- On va aller se mettre au calme, leur dit Bellamy.

\- Je connais un endroit parfait, lui dit Finn.

Il soulève le Natif inconscient et je pars chercher les trois autres. Ils sont toujours à leur poste.

\- C'est bon on a eu le Natif, on repart.

Sterling et Monroe parte devant et je vais pour les suivre mais James m'attrape le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Il me force à tourner ma tête et baisse un peu la manche de ma veste

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je croyais que tu étais blessée mais apparement ton petit ami jaloux n'a pas pu s'empêcher de te marquer.

\- ça ne te regarde pas, James! je dis méprisante

\- Soit il est vraiment possessif, soit il n'a pas confiance en toi.

\- Va te faire foutre, James! Ce que je fais avec Bellamy ne te concerne pas.

Il lève les mains en signe d'innocence et on part rejoindre le groupe. Bellamy et Finn traîne le Natif jusqu'à un bunker. on descend une échelle et on arrive dans une sorte de petit logement avec de vrai lit, un canapé, des vêtements et pleins d'autres choses.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit? je demande

\- C'est ici qu'on a caché Charlotte avec Clarke, me répond Finn

\- C'est génial.

\- Y a des allumettes dans le premier tiroir et des bougies, un peu partout.

Je fouille le placard et trouve effectivement les allumettes et j'allume les bougies. Pendant ce temps Bellamy et Finn installe le Natif au milieu de la pièce sur une chaise les pieds et poings liés. J'ai une drôle de sensation de déjà vu.

\- Interdiction de le torturer, vous m'entendez tous les deux? je leur dis

\- Si on peut éviter, on évitera, me dit Bellamy

\- Non, la dernière fois j'étais pas en état de t'arrêter mais la je le ferais. Il est désarmé, on est pas comme eux Bellamy. La torture c'est leur manière de faire, pas la nôtre.

\- Très bien, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

\- Faudrait déjà qu'il se réveille, tu l'as pas loupé

\- Excuse-moi, j'étais, comment dire? Un peu frustré, me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur

\- Je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu, Bellamy, pas avec la marque que tu m'as fait.

Il sourit de plus belle, fier de lui. Je pars fouiller dans les placards en quête de quelque chose d'utile et là je trouve plusieurs tee-shirt propres. Je prends un débardeur bordeaux dans les mains et vérifie la taille. Je retire ma veste et mon tee-shirt sale.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? me demande Bellamy en se postant derrière moi pour me cacher de son corps.

\- Je change juste de tee-shirt. Y en a pleins autant en profiter

\- Si tu pouvais en profiter sans en faire profiter à tout le monde ça m'arrangerait .

Je vois Sterling essayer de se décaler pour m'apercevoir.

\- Sterling, je lui dis, va te rincer l'oeil ailleurs

Le pauvre garçon rougit jusqu'à la racine et se retourne en voyant le regard noir de Bellamy

\- Enfile vite ce tee-shirt, me dit-il la mâchoire serrée.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire et enfile mon tee-shirt. Il me regarde de la tête au pied et reste quelque peu fixé sur mon décolleté

\- Enfiles-en un autre

\- T'es ridicule Bell', mais c'est mignon.

J'enfile ma veste et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres. Je passe sous son bras pour savoir comment va notre "invité". Finn le regarde avec un air mauvais que je ne pensais pas voir un jour sur son visage. Je dois dire qu'il m'inquiète de plus en plus. Cette agressivité ne lui ressemble pas. Certes je ne le porte pas dans mon coeur mais Raven me tuerait sans doute s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment le Natif ouvre les yeux. Bellamy et Finn lui laisse à peine le temps de se réveiller qu'il est assailli de question.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être le laisser respirer, non?

Vu le coup d'oeil qu'ils me jettent tous les deux je pense que je devrais fermer ma gueule.

\- Où t'as trouvé cette montre? lui demande Bellamy

\- Elle était à l'entrée de votre camp, répond le Natif

-Il ment, dit Finn, elle l'aurait jamais enlevé de son plein gré.

\- Je sais, lui dit Bellamy

\- Où est la fille qui portait cette montre? Où elle est? lui crie Finn

\- je sais pas

\- Il ment encore, lui dit Murphy. Il serait peut-être temps de lui demander moins gentiment.

\- Ta gueule, Murphy, je lui dis. J'ai dit pas de torture.

\- On sait que vous avez capturé nos amis, on veut savoir où ils sont ? lui demande Bellamy

\- Murphy a raison, nous dit Finn

Une phrase qui commence par "Murphy a raison" ne peut pas avoir de bonnes conséquences à la fin.

\- On perd du temps.

Et il frappe le Natif avec la crosse de son flingue. Je me lève et aide Bellamy à l'éloigner du Natif.

\- Faut pas que tu fasse ça, crois-moi, lui dit Bellamy. Un truc comme ça tu peux pas retourner en arrière.

\- Et ça te fera pas te sentir mieux, je lui dis. Même pas un petit peu.

Bellamy me jette un coup d'oeil surpris par ma déclaration.

\- Le Natif qui m'a enlevé, quand il m'a dit qu'il t'avait tué j'ai pété les plombs et je… je… je lui est tranchée la gorge. Je pensais que j'irais mieux après mais en faite c'était pire.

Bellamy lâche Finn me serre contre lui.

\- C'est fini, maintenant, je suis là, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le sommet du crâne.

On entend Finn grogner à côté de nous et il se jette sur le Natif. Bellamy le ceinture à la taille pour l'éloigner mais Finn le repousse et braque son arme sur lui.

\- Hey, tu poses ton arme, je lui dis. Je te rappelle qu'on est dans le même camp que toi, Finn.

Il charge son arme et la braque sur la tête du Natif.

\- Je te laisse trois secondes, dit il

Il commence le décompte. Il va pas vraiment le faire, n'est-ce pas? Il arrive à trois.

\- D'accord je vais vous dire où ils sont, répond le Natif. Vos amis sont à l'Est d'ici. Je peux vous montrer où c'est si vous voulez mais dépêchez-vous on n'aura bientôt plus besoin d'eux.

\- Apporte lui de quoi dessiner, ordonne Finn

Monroe lui donne une feuille et un crayon et lui détache les mains. Il se met au travail. Murphy passe à côté de nous.

\- Et dire que le cinglé c'est moi.

J'avoue que je suis un peu d'accord avec lui. Qu'il soit inquiet pour Clarke, je peux le comprendre mais cette violence, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Puis braquer son arme sur Bellamy c'est du délire, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait plus la différence. Je suis réellement inquiète pour le coup et je vois bien que Bellamy n'est pas vraiment rassuré non plus. Personne ne l'est. Une fois que le Natif a fini on observe rapidement la carte et Bellamy donne l'ordre de partir.

\- Et lui on en fait quoi? demande Sterling

\- Moi je dis on l'attache à un arbre dehors et ses amis viendront le chercher, je leur dis

\- Et s'il arrive à s'enfuir, dit Murphy, il sait exactement où on va.

\- Pas question de le tuer, lui dit Bellamy

\- Je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autres, si on s'en occupe pas maintenant, ça va nous exploser à la gueule et tu le sais très bien.

\- Il est pas armé, je lui dis

\- C'est un Natif

\- Et alors?

\- Il va tout répéter à ses copains et nous on sera mort et tout nos potes aussi.

Il fait un pas vers le Natif mais je lui attrape le bras

\- J'ai dit non, Murphy, si tu veux le buté faudra me buté avant, lui dit Bellamy

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux, on dirait que vous avez jamais tué de Natifs

\- C'est différent c'était un combat, là ce serait une exécution

Puis un coup de feu résonne dans le bunker. On se retourne et on voit Finn toujours le bras tendu et le cadavre du Natif à ses pieds. A quoi bon se disputer puisque Finn règle le problème à sa façon.

\- Allez on bouge, dit-il en prenant le plan et en sortant du bunker

Tous les autres suivent.

\- Dis-moi que je suis pas la seule a flippé en le voyant agir comme ça?

\- Je dois t'avouer que je suis pas vraiment rassuré non plus, me dit Bellamy.

\- Je crois que je le préférais en faiseur de paix.

Bellamy me tend mon arme et on sort du Bunker à notre tour. Je sais pas où cette histoire va nous mener mais j'ai une mauvaise impression, comme si on allait tous, droit dans le mur.


	20. Chapter 20

On reprend la route et Finn nous laisse pas une seconde répit. On suit le plan que le Natif nous a fait sans savoir si c'est vrai et si on va pas droit dans un énorme traquenard. Finn crit à peu près sur tout le monde, Murphy arrête pas de se plaindre, Jacob me colle toujours aux basques, Sterling et Monroe sont toujours discrets et suivent les ordres de Finn et Bellamy essaye de tempérer les humeurs de Finn. Enfin bref c'est l'éclate totale.

\- Faîtes attention on est en territoire Natifs, nous dit Bellamy

\- Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, c'est partout le territoire Natif, lui dit Murphy

Vous voyez il se plaint toujours

\- Il veut dire qu'on est encore un peu plus en territoire ennemis, je lui dis

\- Merci, pour cette charmante traduction, Dylan

\- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi mon cher Murphy

Il laisse échapper un rire.

\- Bon j'en peux plus, dit-il faut qu'on s'arrête.

\- Il a raison, dit Jacob. ça fait des heures qu'on marche et arriver complètement crevés au campement des Natifs ne jouera pas en notre faveur en cas de combat.

\- Je suis d'accord, on a besoin de faire une pause, je leur dis

Finn m'attrape le bras pour me forcer à avancer.

\- Toi tu me lâches tout de suite! je lui dis en dégageant mon bras

\- Avance!

\- Tu la laisses tranquille, Finn, lui dit Bellamy

\- On a pas le temps, T'as entendu ce qu'a dit le Natif? Ils ne leur serviront bientôt plus à rien.

\- Et il t'a dit ça avant ou après que tu ais pointé ton arme sur sa tête? je lui demande avec un ton accusateur

\- Tu crois que j'avais envie d'en arriver là? me dit-il Si je l'avais pas fait il aurait prévenu ses potes et les nôtres seraient tous morts. ça t'empêcherait peut-être pas de dormir mais moi si.

\- La ferme, Finn, moi aussi je veux les retrouver, mais on est pas des meurtriers.

\- Dis celle qui a eu l'idée de faire griller trois cents Natifs

\- Ils étaient armés, ce que toi tu as fait c'est une exécution!

\- ça suffit tous les deux! nous dit Bellamy Ok Finn t'as fait ce que t'as cru bon de faire mais là t'es complètement en train de partir en live et un électron libre dans le groupe c'est suffisant.

\- J'hallucine c'est vraiment le monde à l'envers! je dis. Y a pas trois jours de ça c'était Bellamy l'électron libre, Murphy le cinglé de la bande et Finn le donneur de leçons. Et aujourd'hui c'est complètement l'inverse.

\- J'avoue, dit Murphy, c'est appréciable de plus se sentir le seul cinglé

\- Non, je lui dis, toi t'es toujours aussi cinglé.

\- Et toi une emmerdeuse

\- je le sais.

\- Hey, regardez ça les gars, nous dit Monroe

On avance un peu et on trouve plusieurs cadavres qui jonchent le sol. Enfin des morceaux de cadavres seraient plus vrais. Il y a aussi beaucoup de débris qui ressemblent au matériel de notre navette. Comme s'ils venaient du même endroit.

\- Ils sortent d'où tous ces gens? demande Murphy

\- De l'Arche, dit Bellamy

\- Y a peut-être des survivants, je dis

Je me mets à courir entre les buissons et m'arrête brusquement devant une falaise. Une très haute falaise au bas de laquelle se trouve ce qui reste de l'Arche. Autant dire pas grand chose. La chance qu'il y est des survivants est quasiment nul.

\- Dur, dur l'atterrissage, dit Murphy en regardant à son tour

\- On peut plus rien faire pour eux, Malheureusement, nous dit Bellamy

\- Et si y avait des survivants? je lui dis

\- Regarde l'état dans lequel se trouve leur navette, me dit-il, c'est comme avec l'Exodus. Y a aucun survivant, Dylan.

\- Très bien.

On fait demi tour pour aller sauver les nôtres, mais je crois entendre un bruit, enfin plutôt un gémissement.

\- Quoi? me dit Bellamy

\- Non rien, j'ai cru…

Puis ça recommence mais plus fort. C'est bien une personne.

\- Y a quelqu'un.

Je me précipite vers le précipice

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un?

Pas de réponse

\- Dylan y a personne, me dit Bellamy en posant une main sur mon épaule

\- Je te dis que j'ai entendu quelqu'un!

\- Dylan…

\- Aidez-moi! dit une voix lointaine

\- On est là en haut! je lui dis

Et là je vois une fille le long de la falaise qui s'accroche à une branche.

\- Hey! je lui dis, on va te sortir de là, d'accord? faut juste que tu tiennes encore un peu.

\- Je la connais me dit, Sterling. C'est Mel, une amie

\- Très bien, attache une corde et on va aller la chercher. Mel c'est bien ton nom? je demande à la fille

\- Oui

\- très bien, moi je m'appelle Dylan. Je suis avec ton ami Sterling, il va descendre venir te chercher. Il faut que tu tiennes le coup Mel.

Sterling a accroché une corde et commence à descendre.

\- Dylan qu'est-ce que tu fous? me dit Finn

\- On va pas la laisser là.

\- On a pas l'temps pour ça!

\- Et bien essaie de m'en empêcher, Finn, parce que je pars pas temps qu'elle n'est pas remonter. Vous avez qu'à partir devant on vous rejoindra après.

\- Hors de question! me dit Bellamy.

\- Et moi je pars pas sans Dylan, nous dit Murphy. C'est peut-être la seule qui prendra ma défense en cas d'attaque alors je pars pas sans elle

\- ça me va droit au coeur, Murphy

\- ça va m'oblige pas à dire que je te laisserais pas seule ici sans protection.

\- Tu viens de le faire abruti.

\- Mince alors, me dit-il sans cacher son sourire

\- Vas donc te reposer toi qui avais tellement besoin d'une pause.

\- à vos ordres, chef

Je surveille l'avancée de Sterling qui descend prudemment le long de la paroi. Il est à mi-chemin maintenant. Le plus dur ce sera de les remonter.

\- On dirait qu'il a trop écouter vos supers discours de motivation, nous dit Murphy à Bellamy et moi

Et évidemment on ne peut s'empêcher de lui dire un magistral "ta gueule, Murphy" mais bon on commence à avoir l'habitude. Sterling arrive enfin à la hauteur de Mel. Je sais pas ce qui se dit en bas mais s'il pouvait se dépêcher ça m'arrangerait.

\- Au fait quelqu'un a vérifier la sécurité de la corde? je demande.

On se retourne tous pour vérifier la corde et on voit tous avec horreur que le noeud est en train de céder. Je me jette sur la corde au moment où le noeud se décrocher mais la corde me glisse des mains et aucun de nous n'arrive à la rattraper. On a juste le temps d'entendre le cri de terreur de Sterling. Je tape du poing contre le sol devant notre stupidité qui vient de coûter la vie d'un de nos amis. Je m'écorche les phalanges sur les pierres et Bellamy attrape mon poing avant que je ne me les brises sur le sol.

\- On va la sauver, me dit-il

\- Et avec quoi?

\- tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans les débris, on va la sauver d'accord?

Je me relève et essuie la terre que j'ai sur moi puis je rejoins Bellamy au bord de la falaise.

\- Mel, dit-il Accroche-toi. Regarde-moi tu vas y arriver

\- Je sais pas, dit-elle en pleurant

\- Mais si tu vas y arriver, tu es forte!

\- Je suis pas forte, juste têtue.

\- Et bien faut que tu t'entête encore un peu, je lui dis

\- Je vous jure que s'il arrive quelque chose à nos potes… nous avertit Finn

\- On sait même pas si on peut faire quelque chose pour eux, lui dit Bellamy. Si ça se trouve ils sont déjà morts. On y a tous pensé.

Il a pas tort, mais l'entendre à voix haute ça nous fout à tous un coup au moral. Alors peut-être qu'on peut rien faire pour nos amis mais on peut essayer pour elle.

\- Très bien, je dis avec une nouvelle détermination, qui descend?

\- C'est moi, répond Bellamy

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai posé la question. Allez fabriquer une corde, très solide, je vais continuer à lui parler en attendant.

Ils partent chercher de quoi faire une corde et je m'allonge à plat ventre pour la voir. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée.

\- On arrive, Mel, quelqu'un va descendre, on est en train de faire une corde plus solide.

\- Faites vite!

\- Promis, parle-moi de toi en attendant. D'où tu viens?

\- Je viens de la Station manifacture

\- Un de mes potes venait de là bas aussi, il s'est fait arrêter pour avoir consommer des herbes qui ressemblaient pas vraiment à du thé vert si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je crois l'entendre rire

\- Et toi? me demande-t-elle, d'où tu viens?

\- Je viens de la section Alpha, j'ai été arrêté y a plus d'un an et on m'a envoyé ici.

\- Tu fais parti des 100?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est comment la Terre?

\- ça tu le seras si tu continues de t'accrocher, mais tu verras c'est pas complètement merdique, on y fait des rencontres intéressantes.

\- Ah oui? La seule rencontre que j'ai fait jusqu'ici c'est de la roche et toi.

\- Quand on t'aura sortie de là, tu pourras tout recommencer ici, c'est l'avantage d'être sur Terre. On a une seconde chance.

\- Tu l'as eu ta seconde chance, toi?

\- Oui et d'ailleurs c'est elle qui va venir te sauver. En parlant de ça garde bien à l'esprit que c'est MA seconde chance je t'interdis d'en tomber amoureuse.

\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu me dis, dit-elle en rigolant

\- Tu comprendras quand tu le verras.

J'entends un rire derrière moi et je croise le regard de Bellamy

\- Quoi? Au moins elle rigole toujours. Oh, et te fis pas à son sourire charmeur, je dis à Mel, en vrai c'est un abruti.

\- Je me disais bien que les éloges ne pouvaient pas durer longtemps.

\- Je comprends vraiment rien, me dis Mel

\- Tu verras

\- C'est bon Dylan la corde est finie

\- On arrive, Mel tiens bon.

Je me redresse et Bellamy se fabrique une sorte de harnais. Il serre au max les ceintures. Je prends la ceinture dans mes mains et tire dessus pour vérifier la solidité. Pas question qu'elle lâche celle-là. J'attrape la ceinture qui le maintien et la serre au max même s'il l'a déjà fait. J'ai les mains qui tremblent et il les prend dans les siennes.

\- ça va aller. Je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber

\- Jamais

\- c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

On attache l'autre extrémité de la corde à une souche d'arbre. Murphy se place devant moi et attrape fermement la corde. Je l'attrape derrière lui et les autres se place derrière moi. Bellamy me fait un signe de tête et commence sa descente. Pourvu qu'il soit prudent. On laisse un peu de mou pour qu'il puisse descendre lentement. Murphy dirige les opérations et étonnamment il prend ça très au sérieux. On suit la descente de Bellamy le retenant et on se retrouve presque au bord du fossé. Si Bellamy n'est pas déjà à sa hauteur on va manquer de corde.

\- C'est bon je la tiens! Remontez-nous!

\- T'inquiète Bellamy on va pas te lâcher, dit Murphy

\- Fais pas le malin, Murphy, je lui dis.

On commence à tirer de toutes nos forces mais avec le poids de Mel mes bras commencent déjà à dire stop. Sans parler de mes mains qui souffre encore des blessures infligées par les Natifs et de leur rencontre avec le sol y a une heure de ça. La remontée est longue et douloureuse pour tout le monde mais pour rien au monde je ne lâcherais cette foutu corde. Mais faut croire que la corde n'est pas du même avis. La sangle qui tenait les deux ceintures entre elle a lâché. Je tombe sur les fesses ainsi que les trois autres. Seul Murphy tient encore les ceintures. Finn et moi nous précipitons sur lui pour l'aider à tirer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut, nous cri Bellamy

\- Ta gueule, Bell', je lui dis en tirant de toutes mes forces

Jacob et Monroe viennent nous rejoindre et on arrive à les remonter un peu sauf que des flèches nous tombent soudainement dessus.

\- Natifs! hurle Monroe

J'attrape un flingue et le balance à Jacob.

\- Vise les arbres, je lui dis.

Monroe l'aide et on se retrouve à trois pour essayer de les remonter.

\- Dylan, attention, me crie Jacob

J'ai juste le temps de voir une lance foncé droit sur Finn et moi et je lâche la ceinture en poussant Finn. La lance tombe pile à l'endroit où il était. Murphy se retrouve tout seul pour les tenir. Je me jette sur la ceinture et continue de tirer.

\- Il faut qu'il la lâche, on y arrivera jamais, me dit Murphy

\- Jamais il la lâchera et tu le sais très bien.

\- Dans ce cas ils mourront tous les deux!

\- Non!

J'attrape la corde fermement la place par dessus mon épaule et tire comme si je traînais une charrue derrière moi. Jamais je ne lâcherais cette corde. Jamais je ne laisserais tomber, pas tant que je serais en vie. Je vois Monroe se prendre une flèche dans la cuisse ça devient un véritable bordel ici. Je fais abstraction de ses cris de douleurs et continue à tirer. Puis on entend le son d'un cor. C'est pas vrai! Ils le font exprès! Pas le brouillard acide!

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Jacob

\- Le brouillard acide! je lui dis

\- Le quoi?

\- On s'en occupera plus tard, reviens nous aider.

Les Natifs sont partis se cacher du brouillard et Monroe malgré sa jambe reviens nous aider également. Je suis dos au fossé je ne sais donc pas ce qui se passe mais je sens la corde se faire plus lâche. Tellement lâche que je tombe à plat ventre entraînée dans mon élan. Je me retourne vivement par peur que la corde est encore lâchée. Mais non je croise le regard de Bellamy qui semble aussi épuisé que nous. Je souffle de soulagement et me laisse tomber au sol. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de reprendre mon souffle.

\- Faut qu'on se mette à l'abri, dit Finn

\- Un vrai casseur d'ambiance, je dis

\- Bellamy! dit une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

\- Pas besoin dit Bellamy

J'ouvre les yeux pour vérifier ma théorie et je vois Bellamy et Octavia s'enlacer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant ce tableau. Elle me voit par dessus l'épaule de son frère et mon sourire s'élargit.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux vivants, dit-elle

\- Oui, bah c'était pas une mince affaire, je lui dis. Tu m'excuseras si je t'embrasse pas tout de suite. Je crois que mes bras sont plus opérationnels.

Elle rigole et vient se jeter dans mes bras. Bon ok j'ai menti j'ai encore suffisamment de force pour la serrer fort dans mes bras.

\- Tu vas me briser une côte si tu continues comme ça, dit-elle

\- Je m'en fiche

On rit toutes les deux, puis je finis par la lâcher. Je me redresse et la regarde sous toutes les coutures. Elle a l'air d'aller bien.

\- T'as l'air en forme.

\- Etant donné que je t'ai entendu dire à mon frère de fermer sa gueule depuis l'autre bout de la forêt, j'en déduis que toi aussi tu es en forme.

\- Et encore tu l'as pas entendu tambouriner pendant une bonne demi-heure devant ma cellule, lui dit Bellamy

\- Ta cellule?

\- Je t'expliquerais, je lui dis.

Je lui tends les mains pour qu'elle m'aide à me lever et je me dirige vers Mel.

\- Enchantée, je m'appelle, Dylan.

Elle rit puis me tend la main que je serre.

\- Merci, pour tout ce que t'as fait

\- Off, c'est la routine par ici. Je crois que c'est le truc le moins dangereux qu'on est fait depuis qu'on est arrivé ici

\- ça m'étonnerait pas non plus, dit Murphy

\- Est-ce que tu es blessée quelque part? je lui demande

\- J'ai juste mal à l'épaule mais ça devrait le faire

\- Je vais te faire une écharpe.

Je trouve dans les débris de quoi lui faire une attelle. Je me mets au travail.

\- J'ai compris que le beau brun ténébreux c'était ta seconde chance mais celui qui te dévore littéralement des yeux, c'est qui?

Je me retourne et croise le regard de Jacob.

\- Lui c'est rien, juste le garde du corps que mon père m'a attitré pour me surveiller

\- T'as un garde du corps? Mais t'es qui? la princesse de l'Arche?

\- Presque mon père est Marcus Kane

\- Ah…

\- Oui c'est la réaction de beaucoup de gens. Bon va falloir te ramener au campement.

Je me lève et rejoins Finn et Bellamy.

\- Comment on procède? je demande

\- Nous on ramène les filles au camp, Octavia pense que la flèche peut être empoisonnée

\- Ouais j'ai déjà goûté à leur médecine

\- J'ai fait un deuxième plan, me dit Finn

\- On te rejoint le plus vite possible.

\- Ok ça roule.

\- Attends, il peut pas y aller seul, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

\- Je vais avec lui.

\- Hors de question!

\- Bellamy, O' peut t'aider à ramener les filles au campement et je sais me défendre, sans parler que Finn est légèrement instable depuis quelques temps, il serait capable de faire sauter un village de Natifs. Tu sais que c'est qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

\- Je sais mais j'en ai pas envie.

\- Tu me retrouveras, je le sais.

\- Evidemment que je te retrouverais toujours. Mais même tous les deux c'est dangereux.

Je réfléchie et mon regard tombe sur les deux chieurs du groupe

\- J'emmène Murphy et Jacob

\- Tu leur fais confiance?

\- Non, mais de toute façon Jacob ne rentrera pas au camp sans moi et Murphy sera emprisonné à la minute où il posera le pied dans le campement. Donc tout le monde y gagne

\- Sauf moi.

\- On se retrouvera comme toujours.

\- D'accord, je fais au plus vite.

Il m'embrasse langoureusement et je répond avidement à son baiser.

\- En plus de ça, on a commencé quelque chose qu'on a pas eu le temps de terminer tous les deux, me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Dans ce cas dépêche toi de revenir.

Je dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et je me tourne vers Jacob et Murphy

\- Vous deux, vous venez avec Finn et moi et on file au village des Natifs et si j'entends l'un de vous deux se plaindre je le cloue à un arbre.

\- Ah les menaces de Dylan Kane, dit Octavia d'un air rêveur, ça m'avait manqué.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée

Je la serre brièvement dans mes bras et je lance un fusil à Murphy

\- T'es sûre? me demande Bellamy

\- Faut bien que quelqu'un couvre mes arrières puisque t'es pas là.

\- Pas pour longtemps

\- Alors en route.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et je file rejoindre Finn. Cette fois on part retrouver nos amis en espérant qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard.


	21. Chapter 21

Après avoir quitté Bellamy et les autres nous avons repris la route vers le village des Natifs. Finn est toujours aussi agressif et refuse qu'on s'arrête quelques heures pour dormir. Je garde encore mon calme pour l'instant mais dans peu de temps je crois que je vais exploser. Moi aussi je veux retrouver nos amis mais si on arrive complètement crevés au village autant se trancher la gorge tout de suite parce que c'est ce qui nous attends en arrivant là-bas. Je marche donc en silence, mais quelqu'un n'est pas de cet avis. On me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Murphy?

Je te trouve bien silencieuse, ça ne te ressemble pas.

Finn crie déjà assez pour nous deux

Pas faux. Mais toi tu fais ça avec plus de hargne.

Je laisse échapper un rire

Tu vois c'est quand même mieux, me dit-il, à te regarder on dirait que tu vas à l'abattoir

C'est pas complètement faux non plus

Ouais j'avoue. Si on s'en sort indemne, je me fais moine.

Toi? Tu te fais moine?

Peut-être à moitié moine.

On reste silencieux un moment mais une question me trote dans la tête

Pourquoi t'as pas lâché la corde? T'étais tout seul à la tenir. Toi qui veux tellement sa mort, pourquoi t'as pas lâché?

Parce que tu m'aurais laissé en vie après ça?

Sûrement pas.

T'as une partie de la réponse déjà. Jamais vous ne m'auriez laissé partir en vie.

Et l'autre partie?

J'en sais rien à vrai dire. ça ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit. Je sais pas, peut-être que j'étais dans mon bon jour.

Tu devrais y être plus souvent. Je trouve que ça te réussit plutôt bien.

Ouais je sais.

En tout cas, je te remercie. Sans toi il serait au fond de ce fossé

Fallait bien que je me rattrape après tout ce que j'ai fait. J'ai jamais voulu blesser Raven, je te le jure.

Non mais tu voulais vraiment le tuer lui.

On se renferme de nouveau dans notre mutisme. La nuit commence à tomber et Finn n'est toujours pas décidé à s'arrêter. En plus de ça il commence à pleuvoir. Je suis très vite trempée jusqu'aux os et je suis frigorifiée. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai froid, j'ai faim et j'ai mal aux jambes. ça y est je crois que je suis à mon point de rupture.

Bon, ça suffit!

Ils se retournent tous les trois.

Je suis gelée, j'ai faim, j'ai mal aux jambes et je suis crevée! Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais moi je me trouve un abris et je dors!

Je suis d'accord avec elle, dit Jacob. On marche depuis presque vingt-quatre heures.

Faut qu'on se repose, Finn, lui dit Murphy

Très bien mais pas plus de quatre heures

Ce sera déjà ça de gagné, je lui dis. Venez, je crois avoir vu une grotte tout à l'heure.

Effectivement, vingt minutes plus tard, je retrouve la grotte. Bon c'est sombre et humide, et ça ne résoudra pas mon problème de membres gelés mais au moins on est à l'abris et on va pouvoir dormir. Je m'assois et pousse un soupir d'aise, je crois même avoir entendu mes pieds me dire merci. C'est vous dire mon degré de fatigue. Je me fais pas prier et je m'allonge pour piquer un somme. Malheureusement pour moi, mes claquements de dents m'empêchent de dormir. Si je ne me réchauffe pas rapidement je vais finir en hypothermie avec ses conneries. Puis soudain, je sens qu'on pose une veste sur moi et je sens un torse se plaquer contre mon dos et des bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. En temps normal, j'aurais repoussé cette personne étant donné que je sais très bien que ce n'est pas Bellamy mais là je n'en n'ai pas la force. puis mine de rien, ça réchauffe.

Quatre heures plus tard, enfin je suppose puisque j'ai l'impression que ça fait que quelques minutes que je me suis endormie, je suis secouée vivement. Je grogne et on me secoue plus fort.

Continue comme ça, Finn et tu vas nous la mettre de mauvaise humeur, lui dit Murphy d'une voix ensommeillée

Rien à faire, on bouge, répond-il agressivement

Je vois que tu es toujours aussi aimable, je lui dis en essayant de me redresser mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Qu'est-ce que… ?

Je me redresse et vois un bras qui repose sur ma hanche.

J'en connais un qui sauterais sans doute au plafond s'il voyait ça, me dit Murphy avec un sourire moqueur.

J'identifie le bras comme étant celui de Jacob. Je le repousse vivement et m'éloigne le plus possible de lui

Je peux savoir ce que tu fous? je lui dit en lui criant dessus

Si je n'avais pas été là tu serais morte d'hypothermie, alors au lieu de grogner redonne-moi ma veste je me les pèle, me dit Jacob.

Qui t'as dit que j'avais besoin de toi? je lui demande en lui jetant sa veste à la figure

Je dirais tes claquements de dents.

T'aurais pu me demander avant!

Si je l'avais fait tu m'aurais envoyé balader et tu serais morte, je nous ai juste fait gagner du temps et je me suis évité une morte lente et douloureuse par ton bellâtre car c'est sans doute ce qui me serait arrivé si tu étais morte.

Je suis d'accord avec lui, dit Murphy. ça m'a aussi évité une morte lente et douloureuse

Peu importe on y va, je leur dit en me levant.

Pour le coup je suis vraiment de mauvaise humeur et je me demande ce que penserais Bellamy de tout ça. Je devrais même pas avoir à me poser cette question puisqu'il devrait être avec moi. A chaque fois qu'on a été séparé on a retrouvé l'autre dans un piteux état. Qui c'est ce qui va se passer lors de notre prochaine rencontre? Il pleut toujours autant mais il fait un peu moins froid, c'est plus supportable. On avance dans le silence et je dois dire que je suis de plus en plus tendue à l'approche du village. Je me demande bien ce qu'on va pouvoir découvrir. Est-ce qu'on arrive pas trop tard? Et si on tombe sur une armée entière on a aucune chance. Je sors mon arme de derrière mon dos et vérifie le chargeur. Il est plein évidement et je sais que j'en ai un deuxième dans ma veste mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant? Peut-être au moins pour les dissuader d'attaquer. Ce qu'il faudrait c'est qu'on arrive à trouver un arrangement. On marche pendant trois bonne heures quand on voit la statue qui indique l'entrée du village. C'est une immense sculpture de pierre. Un homme est assis sur un siège de pierre. Je crois avoir déjà vu cette statue en image dans un de nos nombreux livres d'histoire. De loin c'était la matière que je préférais j'ai toujours était fasciné par l'Histoire de cette Terre. J'ai toujours voulu foulé la Terre de nos ancêtres mais maintenant que j'y suis je me dis que j'ai peut-être un peu trop idéalisé ma vie ici. Sur l'Arche, je n'avais pas besoin de survivre, j'enfreignais quelques lois mais j'ai toujours réussi à ne pas me faire prendre. Je n'ai jamais eu à me battre pour quoique ce soit. Depuis que je suis ici je n'ai pas arrêté de me battre pour ma survie et pour celle de mes amis. Parfois je regrette la vie simple de l'Arche mais au moins ici on à un large choix de la façon dont on souhaite mourir. Surtout que les Natifs sont très imaginatifs dans ce domaine. Je suis un peu de mauvaise foi, car malgré les Natifs je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante et libre de ma vie. Rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup de descendre ici. On avance jusqu'à l'entrée du village. On trouve un endroit avec une vue dégagée et on d'où l'on peut observer les Natifs sans qu'ils nous voient. Finn et Murphy regarde dans leur viseur.

J'en compte vingt-six, nous dit Finn

Et moi vingt-huit, dit Murphy

Va falloir vous mettre d'accord, je leur dit. C'est hors de question qu'on attaque sans savoir combien ils sont. Je vous rappelle qu'on est que quatre.

J'ai pas l'impression que ce sont des guerriers, me dit Jacob.

Ah oui?

Ouais ce sont des enfants et des vieillards, me dit Murphy.

Pourquoi ils confierais la garde d'une quarantaine de jeunes à des enfants et des vieillards? je demande. ça n'a pas de sens, vous êtes d'accord?

Depuis quand les Natifs ont du sens pour toi? me dit Finn

Murphy? Est ce que tu as été gardé par un gamin de douze ans pendant ton séjour chez les Natifs? je demande avec ironie

Crois-moi j'aurais préféré

Tu vois! Je pense qu'on s'est fait roulé.

La ferme, Dylan! On attendra la nuit puis on attaquera.

Attaquer! Finn ce sont des gosses! Nos potes ne sont pas là!

Et t'as été vérifié peut-être?

Non mais ça me parait évident.

Et bah pas moi!

D'accord, donc Monsieur est complètement borné et en plus de ça est devenu un agité de la gâchette. Et bien mes amis on est pas sortie de l'auberge!

Combien de munitions, il nous reste? demande Finn

C'est pas vrai, ce type est complètement félé, je dis

Finn agrippe violemment ma veste.

Lâche-moi tout de suite! je lui dis d'un ton très froid.

Il finit par me lâcher non sans me lancer un regard noir

Je crois que je te préférais en pacifiste, lui dit Murphy

On s'assoit et on se relève en attendant la nuit. Tout ça c'est du délire! Jamais ils n'auraient enfermé nos amis avec si peu de gardes pour les surveiller et connaissant leur penchant pour la torture, s'ils étaient là on entendrait sans doute des hurlements de douleur. Et là rien. Pas un seul garde, pas de cris, juste des enfants, des femmes, des hommes et des personnes âgées. Y a un truc qui tourne pas rond. Soit ils sont déjà morts, mais je refuse de penser à cette option, soit le Natif que Finn a exécuté nous a menti dans l'espoir de sauver sa peau. Mon intuition me dit que la deuxième solution est sans doute la bonne mais si c'est le cas, où sont passés nos potes? Ils sont peut-être chez le commandant dans ce cas le moindre faux pas qu'on va faire ici va les condamner à coup sûr. Jamais ils ne les laisseront partir si on fait un carnage ici. Pour ce qui est de ma part, il est hors de question que je tire sur une personne désarmée et encore moins un enfant. Peu importe que ce soit un Natif ou pas, ils sont innocents. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à commettre un meurtre de sang-froid face à une personne désarmée, ça c'est leur boulot pas le mien.

On voit les heures défilées lentement et toujours aucun garde ou aucun signe de nos amis. Je commence à perdre patience. La nuit commence doucement à tomber et Finn se lève.

Tu fais quoi? je demande

On va infiltrer leur campement discrètement. On va le fouiller de fond en comble jusqu'à trouver une trace de nos amis.

Et dans ton super plan, à quel moment on se fait tuer? Parce que là c'est ce qui nous attend.

Suivez-moi.

On se lève et on entre dans le campement. La plupart des villageois sont couchés. Finn prend un flambeau et se dirige vers un bâtiment qu'il s'avère être leur réserve.

Et maintenant, petit génie?

Il balance la torche dans la réserve qui prend rapidement feu.

T'es malade! L'hiver approche! Imagine c'est leur seul réserve pour tenir!

J'en ai rien à foutre

Et il part se cacher suivit des deux autres. Je les suis avant de me faire remarquer. Quelques secondes plus tard on entend des cris d'alerte puis une cloche sonnée. Tous les habitants se précipitent pour éteindre le feu. On fait le tour du campement en évitant les zone de lumière mais pour l'instant je ne vois aucun signe de nos amis dans l'éparage. Sans doute parce qu'ils n'y sont pas. Soudain un homme, plutôt âgé sort d'une bâtisse et crie quelque chose en nous voyant. Murphy le frappe à la tête. L'homme tombe à terre.

T'es malade! Ce type à l'âge d'être ton grand-père!

C'est pas le moment là, faut qu'on se tire! me dit-il

Je suis d'accord avec lui mais Finn est d'un autre avis. Il oblige l'homme à se lever et tire plusieurs coup de feu vers le ciel. Les habitants arrêtent de jeter de l'eau sur le feu et se regroupe les uns contre les autres. Décidément ce ne sont pas des guerriers.

Qui est le chef ici? crie Finn

Il force l'homme à se mettre à genoux et il lui pointe son flingue sur la tempe.

ça suffit, Finn! Tu te calmes! Tu n'obtiendras rien par la force! je lui dis

On parie!

Puis un homme sort du rang pour s'avancer vers nous, Murphy et Jacob pointe son arme sur lui.

Notre chef n'est pas là, je suis son porte parole, dit-il

Ils ne vous arriveras rien si vous nous rendez nos amis

Vos amis ne sont pas là!

Vous voyez, je dis. J'avais raison!

Alors vous permettrez qu'on jette un coup d'oeil, lui dit Finn

C'est pas vrai.

Finn relâche l'homme qui s'écroule par terre.

Enfermez-les! nous crie Finn.

Et comment on procède, Monsieur le génie?

Rassemblez-les au milieu du campement et encerclez-les.

T'es vraiment cinglé! Il vient de nous dire qu'ils n'étaient pas là!

Et tu les crois peut-être?

Oui j'y crois. Jamais ils les auraient enfermés avec si peu de gardes. Puis regarde autour de toi tu trouves que ça ressemble à une prison?

Ya peut-être des sous-terrain.

Y a aucun sous-terrain, nous dit le Natif.

Vous vous la fermez, lui dit Finn. Regroupez-vous au centre et je vous veux tous à genoux! Maintenant! dit-il en pointant son arme sur tout le monde.

Jacob et Murphy lui file un coup main mais moi je reste en retrait. Je refuse de participer à ça. Ils ne sont pas responsable de la disparition de nos amis. On devrait plutôt aller voir le commandant, on aurait sans doute plus de chance. Une fois tous les Natifs encerclés et mis à genoux ils les parquent comme de vulgaires animaux. Les femmes pleurent et les autres sont terrifiés. On est pas ce genre de personnes, on devrait pas faire ça. Mais Finn n'écoute rien et part fouiller de fond en comble le village. Jacob et Murphy tiennent en joue les Natifs qui chuchotent entre eux dans leur langue. Je me rapproche de l'enclos et du porte-parole. Je m'accroupi à sa hauteur pour lui parler.

Quoi qu'il se passe, ne tentez rien.

C'est une menace, me dit un jeune à côté de lui

Artigas! l'avertit le Natif

Non, j'essaye de vous éviter de vous faire tuer.

Pourtant c'est bien vous qui nous avez envahi! me dit-il avec hargne

La dernière personne qui m'a dit ça, c'est faite trancher la gorge alors me cherche pas mon garçon. Il ne vous arrivera rien mais vous devez m'écouter. Peu importe ce qui va se passer vous ne bougez pas.

Très bien, me dit le Natif.

Comment vous vous appelez?

Neikko

Moi c'est Dylan et je vais faire en sorte que vous vous en sortiez indemne

Dylan? Vous connaissez Lincoln?

Oui

Il m'a parlé de vous. Vous êtes le chef du peuple du ciel?

A temps partiel, ça m'arrive de prendre ce rôle.

Il a confiance en vous

Moi aussi j'ai confiance en lui, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Dans ce cas vous serez sans doute désolée d'apprendre qu'il s'est fait enlevé par les Démons.

Quoi? je dis abasourdie

C'est arrivé il y a quelques jours j'ai rencontré Octavia, je l'ai sauvé.

C'est vous qu'il l'avait soigné?

Oui, Lincoln me l'a demandé

Je vous remercie pour elle.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Dylan? me demande Murphy

Je fais connaissance, pourquoi?

Tu fais connaissance? me demande-t-il pas sûr de comprendre

Bah oui ce sont des gentils Natifs.

Parce qu'il y des gentils et des méchants Natifs?

Oui, Lincoln est un gentil Natif et lui aussi. Il a sauvé Octavia

Et du coup ça fait de lui un gentil Natif

Ouaip

T'es vraiment cinglée comme fille.

Oui je sais mais c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme, je lui dis avec un grand sourire.

T'es cinglée.

Je me relève et reste près de Neikko et de Artigas. Je le sens s'agiter et j'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie. J'observe Finn courir dans tous les sens et enfoncer toutes les portes des cabanes. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Il pourra repasser cinquante fois dans toutes les maisons nos potes ne vont pas apparaître comme par magie. Artigas s'agite et il essaye de se lever. Je pose une main sur son épaule et l'oblige à se rasseoir.

Je t'ai dit de pas bouger.

Il ne nous regarde pas, dit-il en désignant Murphy. On l'attaque par derrière et c'est bon.

T'attaques personnes et tu poses tes fesses par terre, c'est clair.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Princesse? me demande Jacob

Rien qui te concerne.

Tu devrais pas t'approcher d'eux.

J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience avec les Natifs que toi. Je sais ce que je fais.

Il retourne à sa place et je jette un regard d'avertissement à Artigas.

T'as trouvé quelque chose? demande Murphy à Finn

Pas de réponse je suppose donc qu'il n'y a rien et que nos amis ne sont toujours pas apparus comme par magie. Quelle surprise!

Hey, Finn! répond-moi tout va bien?

Artigas choisi ce moment pour se lever. Neikko et moi on essaye de le faire se rasseoir mais Murphy le voit

Hey à genoux! dit en chargeant son arme. Je t'ai dit à genoux!

Murphy calme-toi c'est qu'un gamin.

Ce sont des Natifs.

C'est pas une raison.

Artigas se rassoit et Neikko le tient par l'épaule. Murphy appelle de nouveau Finn et il revient en courant. Il saute la barrière et se pointe devant Neikko en lui montrant un blouson que je reconnais très bien. C'est celui de Nathan.

Où vous les avez enfermés? demande-t-il

Comme Neikko ne répond pas il pointe son arme sur lui.

Hey, Finn! Calme-toi! lui dit Murphy

Leur vêtements sont là. Ils étaient ici! Vous les avez tué! dit-il en pointant son arme.

Les autres Natifs commencent à s'agiter.

Restez calme! Je leur dit. Il ne vous arrivera rien!

Neikko traduit ce que je viens de dire et ils se calment un peu.

Vos amis ne sont jamais venus ici, dit-il J'ai vu une certaine Octavia, elle était seule.

Il dit vrai, il lui a sauvé la vie.

C'est un peuple de charognards, dit Murphy, ils ont très bien pu récupérer leurs affaires.

Finn perd patient et attrape une femme par le bras et la couche par terre. Il pose un pied dans son dos pour la maintenir à terre et il vise sa tête.

Arrête ça, Finn! C'est du délire! je lui dit.

Dylan a raison faut qu'on s'en aille avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Finn arrête tu vas quand même pas la tuer!

Je vois dans son regard qu'il est prêt à le faire. C'est hors de question qu'il tue qui que ce soit. Je sors mon flingue et le pointe sur sa tempe.

Lâche-la Finn!

Tu comptes vraiment me tirer dessus!

Tu pars complètement en vrille là! On vient de te dire qu'ils ne sont pas là et tuer cette femme ne les fera pas revenir!

Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors? On laisse tomber?

Bien sûr que non! On va aller voir le commandant et on va discuter avec elle mais si tu tues cette femme rien ne l'empêchera de tous les exécuter un par un. Donc soit tu la lâche de toi-même soit c'est moi qui m'en charge.

Il a un moment d'hésitation puis il la relâche. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et je baisse mon arme. Neikko la relève et la serre dans ses bras. Finn sort de l'enclos et s'en éloigne. Je le rejoins ainsi que Murphy et James.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demande James

Leurs vêtements sont ici mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont été amené ici, dit Murphy

Le Natif nous a dit que nos amis étaient là, pourquoi il aurait menti? demande Finn

Tu parles du borgne? je lui dis. T'avais ton arme pointé sur lui, il a dit ce que tu voulais entendre en espérant que tu l'épargnerais.

Un borgne? demande Neikko en se levant.

Finn pointe immédiatement son arme sur lui et je me place à côté de Neikko.

Tu pourrais l'écouter au lieu de vouloir tuer tout le monde!

Le borgne s'appelle Delano, lui et ses hommes ont été chassé et vous vous êtes sa vengeance.

ça se tient comme histoire, je lui dis

Je suis d'accord avec elle, dit Murphy. Il vaut mieux qu'on s'en aille. Maintenant.

Finn et Murphy se détourne puis je me tourne vers Neikko.

Vraiment désolée, on essaye juste de retrouver les nôtres.

Allez voir le commandant. Elle en saura plus que nous.

Merci et encore désolée.

Je pars pour rejoindre les autres quand le vieillard qui a sonné l'alerte passe la barrière. Les autres Natifs s'agitent et le bruit fait se retourner Finn qui ne se pose pas trente six milles questions et tire à plusieurs reprises sur le vieillard qui s'effondre sous les balles.

Il essayait seulement de s'échapper, lui hurle Neikko.

Il faut pas qu'on traîne la nouvelle va se répandre et ils tueront nos amis. Je vais pour rejoindre les gars quand je vois Artigas se lever et passer la barrière. Finn se tourne vers lui et je saute sur le dos d'Artigas pour l'obliger à se baisser. Finn tire en rafale et je tombe avec Artigas. Je sens soudainement une violente douleur à l'épaule gauche qui me tire un cri de douleur. Je n'entends que les tire de balles, les cris des Natifs et ceux de Murphy qui essaye d'arrêter Finn. Je sens Artigas s'agiter sous moi mais je le tiens fermement de mon bras valide en m'appuyant de tout mon poids pour l'empêcher de bouger. La douleur me vrille l'épaule et j'entends le sang battre dans mes tempes ce qui obstruent tous les autres bruits autour de moi. Je me mords la lèvres jusqu'au sang pour m'éviter de crier de douleur. Je sens quelqu'un m'attraper par les épaules. Cette personne touche ma blessure et je cri de douleur. Il ou elle retire immédiatement sa main. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues à cause de la douleur et je crois entendre une voix me dire que tout ira bien et que c'est fini. Je relâche la pression de mon bras valide sur Artigas et il s'échappe rapidement. Je reste toujours la tête contre le sol en essayant de retenir mes grognement de douleur mais c'est peine perdue. On me caresse les cheveux et on attrape mon bras valide pour m'aider à me redresser en position assise. Je tiens à peine et je suis supporter par le torse de quelqu'un je lève la tête et croise les yeux inquiets de Murphy.

Tu peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de jouer les héros, n'est-ce pas ?

Comment… comment il va? Le gamin?

Il va bien tu l'as sauvé.

Dylan! hurle une voix que je reconnais entre mille.

Bellamy!

Je le vois se précipiter sur moi et j'essaie de me relever mais mon épaule me rappelle à l'ordre et un grognement de douleur m'échappe. Il s'arrête devant moi et s'accroupit. Il prend mon visage en coupe pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Doucement elle est blessée, lui dit Murphy

Quoi? Où ça? Comment?

à l'épaule.

C'est qui l'enfoiré de Natif qui l'a blessé?

C'est pas un Natif, lui dit Murphy

C'est Finn, je lui dit. Il m'a tiré dessus

Je vois ses yeux se voiler d'incompréhension.

Pourquoi à chaque fois que je te retrouve tu es toujours dans un état pitoyable.

J'ai dit qu'on se retrouverais, j'ai pas dit dans quel état tu me retrouverais.

Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

Montre-moi ton épaule.

Il m'aide à retirer ma veste et Murphy me supporte toujours. Ce qui n'est pas un mal puisque je suis à deux doigts de tourner de l'oeil sous la douleur. Mon bras valide passe impeccable mais le deuxième me fait hurler de douleur à cause du frottement du tissu. Ils finissent par me la retirer.

Je crois que je vais vomir, dit Murphy

C'est si horrible que ça? je demande.

Non, dit Bellamy mais je le vois froncer les sourcils

Tu mens

Pourquoi tu dis ça?

T'as froncé les sourcils

Pardon?

Tu fronces toujours les sourcils quand tu mens.

C'est faux

C'est vrai

C'est faux

Vous avez fini tous les deux! Et oui ta plais est dégueulasse et si tu n'es pas soignée rapidement elle va s'infecter!

Depuis quand t'es expert dans ce domaine?

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ça.

Pour commencer faut qu'on te sorte de ce village ainsi que les autres.

Les autres?

Oui Clarke et Octavia sont venues avec moi.

Clarke? Mais attends, Clarke, mon amie Clarke? La fille blonde aux yeux bleus? Cette Clarke là?

Oui c'est moi, Dylan.

Et effectivement c'est bien elle qui s'avance vers moi avec un sourire triste sur le visage. J'essaie de nouveau de me lever mais Bellamy me force à rester assise.

Continue à bouger comme ça et tu vas finir par te vider de ton sang.

Ils sont combien à être revenus? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien?

Je suis désolée, Dylan, mais y a que moi

Les autres sont au campement? je demande sans trop d'espoir.

Non, Dylan

Ils sont où alors, chez le commandent?

Non, c'est pas les Natifs qui nous ont enlevé.

Quoi? Je comprends rien!

Je t'expliquerais mais on doit d'abord te soigner.

Elle examine mon épaule avec minutie mais sans la toucher. Après un premier diagnostic qui dit que je ne suis pas aux portes de la mort, elle nous dit de nous remettre en route. Bellamy m'aide à me lever puis il passe un bras sous mes genoux et un autre derrière mon dos pour me porter.

J'ai mal à l'épaule je ne suis pas impotente.

Et si pour une fois tu me laissais faire et tu la fermais.

T'as d'la chance que j'ai trop mal pour te frapper.

Cette histoire va peut-être tourner à mon avantage

Je te déteste!

Il affiche son éternel sourire en coin qui a le don de m'agacer mais aussi de me faire craquer. Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et il me regarde d'un air tendre. Il se met en route et j'observe l'étendue des dégâts. Je vois plusieurs corps étendus sur le sol. Bordel mais il en a tué combien? Je vois les Natifs pleurer leurs morts et j'ai envie de vomir. Tout ça c'est de notre faute. On aurait pu éviter tout ça. J'aurais pu éviter tout ça. J'aurais pu empêcher Finn de causer ce massacre. Je ne peux plus supporter ce spectacle et j'enfouie mon visage dans le cou de Bellamy. Je respire son odeur rassurante pendant qu'il me chuchote des paroles rassurantes. J'entends les autres nous suivre dans un silence calme. C'est quand je commence à sombrer dans le sommeil que Clarke nous dit de nous arrêter. Je redresse la tête que j'avais gardé dans le cou de Bellamy et je mets quelques minutes à m'adapter à la lumière. Clarke se trouve devant nous.

Il faut que je m'occupe de ton épaule.

Très bien.

Bellamy me dépose au sol et Clarke lui ordonne de faire un feu. ça sent pas bon pour moi. Murphy le remplace le temps qu'il fasse le feu. Clarke sort une bouteille d'alcool de son sac, se rince les mains et imbibe un bout de tissu dont l'hygiène laisse à désirer.

ça va faire mal, me prévient-elle.

Vas-y

Elle se place derrière moi et et pose une main réconfortante près de ma nuque. J'arrive à sentir son appréhension et elle me fait stresser. J'attrape la première chose qui me vient sous la main et qui se trouve être celle de Murphy. Je croise son regard et il doit comprendre ma détresse puisqu'il me fait un signe de tête et entrelace nos doigts. Je répond à son signe de tête et il dit à Clarke d'y aller. Elle pose d'un coup le tissu sur ma plaie à vif et je hurle sous la douleur. La douleur me vrille l'épaule et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est en feu. Clarke désinfecte minutieusement mon épaule puis cesse tout d'un coup. Mon épaule me lance mais j'arrive à retrouver un semblant de respiration. J'ouvre les yeux alors que je ne m'étais pas rendu de les avoir fermer. Je croise le regard de Bellamy et je le vois bouillonner de rage. Je sais qu'il se retient de foutre une raclée à Finn. Pour une fois je ne l'en empêcherais pas.

On a un problème, me dit Clarke

Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La balle n'est pas ressortie.

ça veut dire quoi concrètement? je demande agacée

ça veut dire que si tu n'es pas opérée rapidement tu pourrais perdre l'usage de ton bras.

Impossible!

C'est mon bras d'arme, si je ne peux plus l'utiliser autant directement me jeter chez les Natifs. Si je suis incapable de me défendre je suis condamnée. Je les vois tous me regarder avec appréhension.

Combien de temps avant d'arriver au camp?

Une journée et demi à peu près, me dit Bellamy

D'ici là j'aurais perdu quel pourcentage de mes facultés?

Je sais pas…

Clarke dis-moi honnêtement combien de temps j'ai avant de perdre l'usage de mon bras!

D'ici là tu auras perdu environ 45% de tes facultés, peut-être plus.

C'est hors de question!

Dylan on a pas d'autres solution.

Bien sûr que si! Tu opères maintenant!

Quoi?

Tu m'as très bien entendu! Retire-moi cette balle maintenant!

Dylan… me dit Bellamy

Non Bell'! Je peux pas me permettre de perdre la moitié de mon bras! Je refuse d'être impotente et d'être assistée par qui que ce soit!

Je t'aiderais…

Je sais bien que tu le feras mais imagine la situation inverse. On est en guerre! Est-ce que tu accepterais de rester sagement au campement sans rien pouvoir faire!

Il baisse les yeux et il sait que j'ai raison. Lui non plus ne supporterais pas de rester les bras croisés pendant que les autres se battent.

Clarke, je lui dis, est-ce que tu es capable de le faire?

Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

A l'heure qu'il est je n'ai absolument rien à foutre de ce que tu penses. Je veux juste que tu me répondes. Es-tu, oui ou non, capable de me retirer cette balle?

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux de façon déterminer.

Il n'y a pas d'organes vitales ou d'artères vitales. Si tu es sûre de toi, je peux le faire.

Très bien alors fais-le.

D'accord. Je vais avoir besoin d'eau, de fil et d'une aiguille et si possible d'une pince très fine.

Et où veux- tu qu'on trouve ça? lui dit Murphy

Au campement des Natifs, lui dit Octavia

T'es malade!

Non, je connais Neikko et Dylan a pris une balle pour sauver un des siens il acceptera.

Je viens avec toi, lui dit Bellamy

N'y va pas armé, je lui dis, sinon ils te tueront.

T'en fais pas, on fait vite.

Ils partent et pendant ce temps Clarke se nettoie minutieusement les mains. Je vois bien qu'elle évite le regard de Finn et il évite d'ailleurs le mien. Ce qui a le don de m'énerver un peu plus.

Combien t'en a tué? je lui demande froidement

J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

Pardon!

Dylan, c'est pas le moment, me dit James

Oh si c'est le moment! Je t'ai dit à plusieurs reprises que nos amis n'étaient pas là mais t'as rien voulu entendre! T'as tué ces innocents! Il est beau le donneur de leçons! Combien de fois tu m'as traité comme une moins que rien parceque soit disant j'étais une meurtrière! T'es pire que moi Finn et tu sais quoi? J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion! Sans toi ils seraient tous vivants!

Il évite toujours mon regard et finit par s'éloigner du groupe. Pourvu qu'il se fasse tuer par un Natif au moins on sera débarrassé de lui.

Bellamy et Octavia revienne une demi-heure plus tard avec à ma grande surprise tout le matériel nécessaire. Clarke fait brûler la pince jusqu'à ce que le métal devient rougeoyant.

Allonge-toi sur le ventre, me dit-elle

Bellamy retire sa veste pour que je puisse m'allonger dessus. Une fois installée il se place à côté de moi et prend la place de Murphy qui s'éloigne. Il prend ma main et pose l'autre sur ma tête. Son pouce glisse le long de ma joue et je ferme les yeux pour savourer sa caresse.

Va falloir la tenir fermement. Elle ne doit pas bouger.

Bellamy tient plus fermement ma main et je sens quelqu'un me tenir les jambes. Je sens Clarke se rapprocher.

Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire? me demande-t-elle

Oui j'en suis sûre

Très bien, dans ce cas je vais commencer.

Ok.

Je serre plus fort la main de Bellamy et je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

tu restes avec moi?

Toujours.

Il dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux et il fait un signe de tête un Clarke. Elle pose une main ferme près de ma blessure et plonge la pince brûlante dans ma plaie. Un cri déchirant sort de mes lèvres je hurle à m'en casser la voix tant la douleur est forte. Je sens chacun mouvement de la pince dans ma chair et j'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de me couper un bras. Je crois entendre des voix autour de moi mais elles sont couverte par mes cris de douleurs. puis d'un coup c'est comme si on extrait une épine du pied et je sens que Clarke retire quelque chose de mon épaule. Je devine que c'est la balle puisqu'elle arrête de me charcuter l'épaule. J'ai l'impression de sentir encore le fer brûlant dans ma peau et je sens à peine qu'elle recoud la plaie.

Je vais te demander un dernier effort, Dylan. Je dois cautériser la plaie et après ce sera bon, D'accord?

Je suis incapable de parler alors je hoche la tête. Elle fait brûler la lame d'un couteau et la pose d'un coup sec sur ma plaie. Je hurle de nouveau sous la douleur et je sens une odeur de chair brûlée. Ma voix se brise et je crois bien que je finis par perdre connaissance sous la douleur. Tout est brumeux autour de moi et je sombre dans le sommeil. La seule chose que je ressens c'est la douleur cuisante de mon épaule.


	22. Chapter 22

Est-ce qu'un jour je vais pouvoir me réveiller sans souffrir le martyr, parce que jusqu'ici c'est pas franchement une réussite. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et mon regard se pose sur le plafond qui est une toile. Une toile? je devrais pas être au milieu de la forêt? J'essaie de me redresser mais une douleur me vrille l'épaule et je laisse échapper un grognement de douleur.

ça y est tu te réveilles enfin! me dit une voix à ma gauche.

Je tourne la tête et croise le regard de Mia. Je lui est fait un léger sourire et observe autour de moi, m'attendant à voir Bellamy mais il n'est pas dans la tente.

Il est parti y a environ une heure, Clarke et lui essaient de trouver une solution pour entrer au Mont Weather

Le Mont Weather? C'est quoi cette histoire?

C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant. Le reste des 100 n'a pas été enlevé par les Natifs mais par les Hommes des Montagnes. Ils sont dans l'ancienne base militaire du Mont Weather. D'après Clarke pour l'instant ils sont bien traités mais ce qu'ils font aux Natifs là bas c'est vraiment horrible.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

Ils font des prélèvement sanguins forcés. Ils capturent les Natifs et les vident de leur sang et Clarke pensent qu'ils vont finir par faire la même chose à vos amis.

Ils faut aller les chercher! je dis en me redressant mais mon épaule me fait un mal de chien.

Pour l'instant tu ne fais rien du tout! me dit-elle en me forçant à me rallonger. Je vais aller chercher Abby pour qu'elle vienne t'examiner mais je t'interdit de bouger, tu m'entends?

Très bien mais fait vite.

Elle part et je reste allongée en fixant la toile. Mon épaule me fait souffrir le martyr. J'attends quelques minutes puis quelqu'un entre en trombe dans la tente. Je croise le regard de Raven qui s'approche en marchant presque normalement.

Ta jambe? Comment tu fais?

Une attelle qui me permet de maintenir ma jambe. C'est Wick qui a eu l'idée mais c'est moi qui l'ai perfectionnée, dit-elle en souriant.

C'est qui ce Wick?

Un crétin d'ingénieur. Tu devrais pas tarder à le rencontrer je pense. Bon, t'as pas pu t'en empêcher.

De quoi?

Avoue-le, t'étais jalouse. J'ai subi une opération de la mort qui tue et il a fallu que tu fasses pareil.

Ouais je voulais voir ce que ça faisait.

Et verdict?

ça fait un mal de chien.

On éclate de rire toutes les deux puis Mia et Abby entre dans la tente.

Ravie de voir que tu vas mieux, me dit-elle. Comment va ton épaule?

Elle me fait horriblement mal.

Je vais juste vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'infection. Pour la douleur je suis désolée mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

je m'en doutait un peu.

Raven m'aide à me redresser et Abby fait le tour pour vérifier ma plaie.

J'ai dormi combien de temps?

D'après Bellamy tu as perdu connaissance, avant la fin de l'opération, me dit Raven. C'était il y a un peu plus de vingt-quatre heure. Bellamy et Clarke étaient complètement flippés quand ils sont arrivés. Clarke était persuadée qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Mais elle a très bien réussi l'opération, me dit Abby en se relevant.

Donc je ne vais pas perdre mon bras.

Non et la plaie a été correctement recousue et elle n'est pas infectée. Tu devrais te remettre rapidement.

Combien de temps?

ça dépend si tu arrives à tenir en place ou pas. L'idéal serait que tu restes ici au moins pour les trois prochains jours…

Hors de question! On doit aller au Mont Weather le plus rapidement possible avant qu'ils n'utilisent nos amis comme poche de sang à échelle humaine.

Je vois qu'on ne te fera pas changer d'avis

Y a pas moyens.

Très bien je vais te faire une écharpe et tu dois éviter de trop bouger ton bras.

Ok.

Les filles vous pourriez attendre dehors, je dois lui parler.

Bien sûr, dit Raven

Elles sortent toutes les deux et je vois bien que Abby est passée du mode médecin au mode chancelier.

Dylan ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile à entendre. Quand vous êtes parti nous avons capturé un Natif. Ton père ainsi que deux autres gardes sont partis pour négocier un traité de paix avec le commandant. Malheureusement nous n'avons aucune nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours.

Non, c'est impossible! Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Il voulait croire à une paix durable.

Et après ce que Finn a fait il n'a aucun chance de survivre!

On va trouver un moyen pour le sauver.

On peut pas se battre sur deux fronts. On peut pas être à la fois au Mont Weather contre les Hommes des Montagnes et à la fois contre les Natifs. Sans parler qu'il va y avoir des représailles et tout ça parce que Finn a refusé d'écouter!

en parlant de ça. Finn, Murphy et James sont déjà passé en interrogatoire il va aussi falloir que tu y passes. Ils ont déjà été tous les trois graciés mais pour une question d'équité tu dois aussi passé devant le Conseil.

Vous avez gracié Finn! Sur l'Arche vous avez condamnés des personnes pour moins que ça et lui vous le laisser s'en tirer!

Si on part de ce principe, John Murphy aurait dû être exécuté pour avoir tiré sur Raven et pourtant il est toujours en vie.

Murphy n'a pas abattu des innocents dans un village de Natifs désarmés

Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger.

Elle me fait mon écharpe et me dit de la retrouver lorsque je serais prête. J'enfile un bras dans ma veste et laisse l'autre manche reposer sur mon épaule, puis je sors. Je suis en rogne contre Finn et j'espère ne pas le croiser tout de suite sinon je crois que je serais capable de le tuer. Je n'ai pas envie de rejoindre Abby tout de suite, en tout cas pas temps que je n'ai pas vu Clarke et Bellamy pour discuter du Mont Weather. Je les vois tous les deux installés à une table. Je me dirige vers eux attrape une chaise au vol m'installe entre eux deux. Ils sursautent légèrement puis Bellamy essaie de cacher rapidement ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

N'essaie même pas Bellamy! Je suis franchement pas d'humeur alors je vous laisse trentes secondes à tous les deux pour me faire un topo.

Il souffle en signe de reddition et repose ce qui ressemble à une carte.

C'est le Mont Weather, me dit Clarke. C'est un Labyrinthe. On est arrivé au barrage par ce tunnel là. C'est par ici qu'on entrera.

Ouais, dit Bellamy. Mais une fois à l'intérieur faudra gérer les Démons et les Hommes des Montagnes.

On est pas assez nombreux, je lui dis.

Et on le sera pas plus demain. Sérieusement, Clarke si ta mère n'envoie pas une équipe rapidement, je vais finir par y aller tout seul.

Tu ne seras pas tout seul, dit Clarke en même temps que moi.

Au moins on est tous les trois sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Ta mère n'envoie pas encore d'équipe car elle essaie de récupérer mon père. On peut pas être sur les deux fronts, alors… Je vais lui dire de laisser tomber.

Dylan fais pas ça, me dit Bellamy en me tenant la main

On va pas sacrifier des vies pour en sauver une seule et puis de toute façon il est sans doute déjà mort avec le carnage que Finn a fait.

C'est dur à avouer mais c'est sans doute vrai. Si mon père est mort, Finn ne tardera pas à le rejoindre. Clarke observe quelque chose derrière mon dos et je me retourne pour voir Finn sortir de la navette. Je serre les poings face à la colère que je ressens pour ce mec.

L'interrogatoire est fini, dit Bellamy

ça va être mon tour. Je dois y aller.

Je me lève et avance vers la navette. Je croise Finn sans le regarder mais ce dernier m'appelle. Je me retourne et je vois bien qu'il est gêné.

Comment va ton épaule?

J'ai mal, mais ça doit être normal quand on reçoit une balle.

Je suis désolé, c'est pas toi que je visais.

Non c'est vrai, tu visais un gamin désarmé!

J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour protéger tout le monde!

Protéger tout le monde! C'est cette excuse bidon que tu as sorti pour être gracié! T'as massacré des innocents, Finn! Tu m'as tiré dessus et à cause de toi mon père est sans doute déjà mort!

On va récupérer ton père.

Non y a pas de "on" qui tienne! T'es qu'une pourriture et si jamais il meurt tu peux être sûr que tu ne tarderas pas à le rejoindre!

C'est une menace?

Non, c'est une promesse!

Je me détourne mais il m'attrape par mon bras blessé. Je me retourne vivement et lui envoie mon poing valide dans la figure. Il chancèle et porte une main à son visage.

Ne m'approche plus jamais sinon la prochaine fois je te tue!

Je prends la direction de la navette et frappe à la porte du Conseil. On me dit d'entrer et je me retrouve devant cinq personnes dont Abby et Sinclair. Les trois autres personnes me sont inconnues. Abby se lève.

Bonsoir, Dylan, Sais-tu pourquoi tu comparais devant le Conseil?

Parce que vous ne bougiez pas vos fesses pour retrouver mes amis et qu'il a bien fallu que quelqu'un le fasse.

Veux-tu t'adresser de manière plus polie à la Chancelière, Dylan? me dit Sinclair.

Pourtant c'est la vérité.

Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai fourni les armes avec lesquels tu es partie, me dit-elle

C'est vrai, je suis désolée de mon comportement, je suis un peu à cran et cet interrogatoire est une perte de temps on devrait plutôt établir une stratégie pour attaquer le Mont Weather.

Notre priorité est de sauver le chancelier.

On ne peut pas risquer de perdre plus de vies. On est déjà pas assez nombreux. Vous savez très bien qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'on risque nos vies pour le sauver.

Je sais Dylan, mais c'est le Chancelier.

Alors envoyez-moi négocier avec le commandant. Elle veut me rencontrer c'est pour ça que le Natif qui m'a enlevé après la bataille ne m'a pas tué.

C'est hors de question! Tu es en convalescence. Tu ne peux pas aller seule en territoire ennemi.

ça fait deux mois que je suis en territoire ennemi. Je peux gérer une rencontre avec le commandant. Laissez-moi lui parler.

Non c'est trop dangereux.

Au même moment le Major Bern entre dans la pièce.

Excusez-moi pour le dérangement mais vous m'avez dit de vous prévenir si votre fille préparait quelque chose.

C'est exact.

Et bien c'est le cas avec la mécano Reyes.

Elles sont où? je demande

Le Major ne répond pas mais Abby lui fait un signe de tête pour lui demander de poursuivre.

Elles sont en salle informatique.

Je vais pour sortir de la salle mais le Major se dresse devant moi.

Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai qu'un seul bras valide, que je ne peux pas vous botter les fesses… Major.

Je la vois poser sa main à sa ceinture.

Major, laissez-la passer, lui dit Abby

Je la vois serrer les dents mais je ne fais aucun cas d'elle et la pousse de l'épaule pour sortir. Je prends la direction de la salle et trouve Raven et Clarke pencher sur une radio.

Vous avez trouvé quoi? je demande prête à repartir sur le terrain.

Elles me regardent toutes les deux incertaines

Sérieusement les filles vous croyez sincèrement que je vais vous laisser vous amuser toutes seules! Y a pas moyens. Je suis peut-être pas au maximum de ma forme mais je peux encore me battre. Je peux faire avec.

On sait, me dit Raven en me souriant.

Personne n'ira nul part, nous dit Abby en entrant avec le Major Bern. Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire? Tes amis et toi vous n'êtes pas des soldats. Et en continuant à agir comme ça vous mettez des vies en danger.

Attends, tu vas comprendre, lui dit Clarke. Le Mont Weather brouille délibérément nos communications c'est pour ça qu'on a du mal à émettre

C'est vrai, lui dit Raven. Y a peut-être d'autres survivants de l'Arche

Et plus de soldats, je lui dis. On en manque cruellement.

Les représailles pour le massacre du village des Natifs peuvent arriver à tout moment et on aura besoin de tous nos effectifs, lui dit le Major

Nous on peut très bien y aller, je lui dis

Une estropiée, une manchote et une gamine qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, désolée mais j'ai un peu de mal à y croire.

Oui c'est vrai qu'on est une équipe de bras cassés mais sans nous vous ne seriez pas ici à discuter tranquillement mais plutôt à pourrir dans votre navette spatiale. La différence entre vous et nous, Major Bern c'est qu'on sait survivre, vous, vous en êtes incapable. C'est pour ça qu'on est capable de surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve parce que justement on est une estropié, une manchote et une gamine qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Peut-être que pour vous on est qu'une bande de gamins qui cherchent la bagarre mais c'est cet état d'esprit qui nous as maintenu en vie jusqu'ici.

Je me tourne vers Abby.

On va partir pour le Mont Weather alors soit vous nous suivez soit on se débrouillera sans vous.

très bien mais je viens avec vous.

Madame…

Il ne s'est rien passé durant ces deux derniers jours, peut-être que Kane a réussi à négocier avec les Natifs

Ou peut-être qu'il est mort et que les Natifs préparent une attaque massif

Dans ce cas on a besoin de plus de soldats

Alors c'est réglé, dit Clarke. On t'emmène au Mont Weather

On partira demain matin.

Très bien

Allez vous reposer toutes les trois.

Abby sort suivie du Major Bern.

Elle m'a traité d'estropié, dit Raven

C'est une garce, elle est jalouse parce que non seulement t'es une guerrière mais en plus de ça t'es canon.

Pas faux.

On rigole toutes les trois puis je finis par prendre la direction de la sortie. Je sors pour retrouver Bellamy. Il est installé à une table et boit un verre. Il est dos à moi et il ne me voit pas arriver. Je veux passer mes bras autour de lui mais un grognement de douleur me rappelle ma blessure. Je passe donc qu'un seul bras et dépose un baiser dans sa nuque. Il souffle d'aise et caresse le dos de ma main.

Comment tu vas? me demande-t-il

Je survivrais.

Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve, l'un de nous est forcément en mauvaise posture?

Parce qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'intervenir quand les choses tournent mal.

Sans doute.

Il dépose un baiser sur le dos de ma main.

Raven a trouvé pourquoi nos communications fonctionnaient mal. C'est à cause du Mont Weather il brouille le signal. Abby nous autorise demain à partir pour faire exploser l'antenne relais.

Tu veux déjà repartir sur le terrain?

Je risquerais rien. Les Natifs ne s'approchent pas de la montagne.

Et les Hommes des Montagnes?

Bell' j'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec toi ce soir. Tu sais très bien que je vais y aller alors accepte-le.

Parfois j'aimerais t'attacher pour te garder en sécurité.

Je trouverais un moyen de m'échapper.

Je sais.

Il me prend la main et m'attire sur ces genoux. Je me laisse faire et il passe une main derrière ma nuque pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Je réponds rapidement à son baiser. Son contact et son toucher m'ont manqué. Je sens ses mains glissées le long de mes hanches et il joue avec l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt. Ces doigts effleurent ma peau et me donne la chair de poule. J'agrippe ses boucles brunes et approfondit le baiser. Je m'installe à califourchon sur lui et ses mains remontent sous mon tee-shirt. Puis il s'arrêtent complètement. Je m'éloigne de ses lèvres et le regarde d'un air interrogateur. Je le vois sourire, il est à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté?

Parce qu'on est au milieu du campement et à deux doigts de s'envoyer en l'air devant tout le monde.

Merde.

Il se met à rire et je ne peux m'empêcher de le suivre. Il me serre contre lui et j'enfouie ma tête dans son cou. Il fait de même et dépose des baisers dans mon cou. Un gémissement de plaisir m'échappe et il vient effleurer mon oreille de ses lèvres.

J'ai toujours envie, me dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Je me redresse et attrape sa main. On entre dans la navette et je prends la direction de la chambre que mon père m'a attribué en arrivant ici. La pièce n'a toujours pas été donné à quelqu'un on y entre donc. J'entre la première et Bellamy verrouille la porte. Je retire ma veste et essaie de défaire le noeud de mon écharpe. Mais sans succès.

Tu peux m'aider? je lui demande.

Je me mets dos à lui et il défait le noeud rapidement. Il effleure de ses doigts le chemin de mon cou jusqu'à mon épaule puis il refait le même chemin en m'effleurant de ses lèvres. Ses caresses légères sont un véritable délice et J'en ai les jambes qui flageolent. Il se colle un peu plus à moi et entoure ma taille de son bras pour me maintenir debout.

Bell'... je dis en gémissant son nom

Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Toi… c'est toi que je veux…

il me fait me retourner et passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt. Je lève les bras au maximum que ma blessure me le permet et il finit par me le retirer. Il me regarde comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde. Il croise mon regard et je vois que ses yeux sont noirs de désir. Il passe son bras autour de ma taille et il nous fait avancer vers le lit. Mes genoux tapent contre le lit et je perds l'équilibre. Je tombe assise et il s'accroupit devant moi. Il retire mes chaussures et il fait pareil avec les siennes avant de revenir vers moi. Il se cale entre mes jambes et attaque le bouton de mon jean. J'attrape également sa ceinture et la déboucle rapidement. Il me retire mon jean puis le sien. Il m'oblige à m'allonger et il se glisse entre mes jambes. Il se redresse pour retirer son tee-shirt et je caresse son torse de mes mains. Puis je me redresse pour poser ma bouche sur son ventre. Je redessine ses abdos de mes lèvres et je l'entends soupirer de plaisir. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et me donne un baiser d'une intensité qui me foudroie sur place. Je me rallonge et l'entraîne avec moi. On s'embrasse longuement puis il dévie sur mon cou y laissant une marque. Je le découvre de plus en plus possessif au fil du temps. Il éloigne sa tête de mon cou puis il descend le long de mon corps laissant des traces humides de son passage. Il souffle par dessus et je me tortille de plaisir sous lui. Il ne me touche pas il ne fait que m'effleurer et c'est une vrai torture. Il descend ma culotte et m'embrasse juste au dessus de l'élastique. Il me la retire. Je l'aide à retirer son boxer et il me regarde dans les yeux juste avant de me pénétrer profondément. Je me cambre sous le plaisir et il grogne de plaisir. J'encercle ses hanches de mes cuisses et il commence à se mouvoir. Il niche sa tête dans mon cou et je fourrache ses cheveux. Son rythme lent commence à s'accélérer et mes hanches accompagnent ses mouvements. Je l'entends pousser des râles de plaisir et je lui réponds par des gémissements. Je sens la boule de plaisir monter en moi et il doit le sentir aussi puisqu'il accélère encore plus ses va-et-vient. Je pousse un cri de plaisir quand j'atteins l'extase et il ne tarde pas à me suivre dans ma jouissance. On essaie tous les deux de retrouver une respiration à peu près correcte. Il se retire de moi et s'allonge à côté de moi. Il passe immédiatement son bras autour de mes épaule et je pose ma tête sur son torse. Sa respiration est encore chaotique. On a pas parlé une seule fois ce qui rend la chose encore plus intime. On a pas eu besoin d'aller trop vite, on était juste bien. Cette pensée me fait sourire.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?

Rien, j'suis juste bien.

Moi aussi je suis bien, me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le sommet du crâne.

On reste silencieux et je suis bercée par sa respiration et ses caresses le long de mon bras. Je finis par m'endormir dans un sommeil profond.

Quand je me réveille, Bellamy est en train de s'habiller. Je l'observe quelques instants et je finis par sortir du lit, nue. Je passe mes bras autour de son torse et dépose un baiser entre ses omoplates. Il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire.

Bonjour, toi, dit-il en m'enbrassant rapidement.

Il jette un regard sur ma tenue ou plutôt sur mon absence de tenue et ses yeux virent aux noirs.

Si tu ne t'habilles pas rapidement je ne vais plus répondre de rien.

Pourquoi pas après tout? On pourrait passer la journée ici.

Bien que la proposition soit très tentante, c'est toi qui a insisté pour aller au Mont Weather.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais presque oublié pendant un instant qu'on été en guerre.

Insinuerais-tu que je te fais perdre la tête? dit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin

C'est un fait, mon cher Bellamy, et cela depuis le premier jour.

Tu m'en vois honoré.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau puis il redevient presque sérieux

Sérieusement, Dylan habille-toi tout de suite sinon je te jure qu'on quittera pas cette chambre avant un bon bout de temps.

Je ris et le laisse finir de s'habiller. Je m'habille à mon tour puis on se dirige vers la sortie. On sort de la navette et on voit les premiers soldats se préparer pour partir. On retrouve Clarke et Raven.

ça y est, vous vous êtes enfin décidés à quitter le lit? nous dit Raven avec un sourire moqueur

Soit pas frustrée, Raven, je suis sûr que Wick sera ravi de te rendre service, lui dit Bellamy

Raven le frappe à l'épaule et je ris devant leur enfantillage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? demande O' en arrivant

Raven est frustrée, je lui dis.

Et Dylan est insatiable, répond-t-elle

Beurk! je veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec mon frère! dit O' avec un regard dégoûté qui nous fait tous rire.

En plus c'est faux, je lui dis.

Ah oui? dit Bellamy avec un sourire charmeur. T'en es sûre?

Certaine.

Toujours avec son sourire il se place derrière moi et m'embrasse dans le cou. Tout de suite je me tends et il me colle encore plus contre lui. Je le repousse rapidement avant que ça dérape.

t'es un tricheur, je lui dis.

C'est quand même pas ma faute si je suis irrésistible.

Beurk! Vous êtes écoeurant tout les deux. Je sais même pas ce que tu lui trouve à mon frère.

Je pourrais te dire exactement ce qui me plaît chez lui mais je suis pas sûre que t'es envie de le savoir, O'.

Je veux pas savoir comment vous vous envoyez en l'air! J'ai déjà été témoins de hurlement de plaisir et c'est déjà beaucoup trop!

On rigolent tous puis Abby nous rejoint avec cinq autres soldats dont James.

Vous êtes prêts? demande-t-elle.

Il nous faudrait des armes, je lui dis

C'est hors de question. Tu ne devrais même pas être ici, Dylan.

Ce sont mes amis qui sont coincés dans cette montagne. Je me reposerais quand ils seront en sécurité.

Si t'arrive quoique ce soit ton père….

Je sais mais il n'est pas là pour le moment même si vous m'empêcher de venir, je trouverais un moyen de sortir. Sans parler que je connais le terrain, vous pouvez en dire autant?

Elle semble réfléchir.

Très bien. Tu viens mais si tu ressens la moindre douleur et si tu te sens pas bien tu me préviens.

C'est promis.

On prépare des sacs et les soldats prennent des armes. On se met en route et c'est que maintenant que je vois Finn en tête de file.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là? Je demande à Bellamy

C'est un bon pisteur, je suppose qu'il ont besoin de lui

Je sens au son de sa voix qu'il lui en veut presque autant que moi même si je pense que ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Octavia aussi semble en rogne contre lui ce que je peux comprendre. C'est le village de Lincoln qu'on a attaqué. D'ailleurs on a toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Octavia commence à désespérer. On marche durant une bonne heure puis Clarke nous rejoint. Elle vérifie qu'aucun soldat ou même sa mère puisse nous écouter.

Dès qu'ils ont le dos tourné, commence-t-elle, éclipsez-vous pour trouver une entrée vers le Mont Weather.

Ta mère va pas aimer, je lui dis

Je sais mais si on respecte son plan, ils seront déjà tous morts avant qu'on arrive pour les secourir. Je sais que vous pensez comme moi et c'est pour ça que je vous le demande à tous les trois. Vous êtes partant?

Evidemment, dit O'

Très bien. D'après ce que je pense, ici c'était une ancienne ville donc je pense que vous devriez chercher des ruines.

D'accord, on trouvera une entrée et toi tu distrais ta mère, lui dit Bellamy.

T'inquiète pas, je me charge d'elle et vous soyez prudent.

Comme toujours, je lui dis

Et pas de folie cette fois, dit-elle en me jetant un regard d'avertissement.

Promis je me tiendrais à carreaux.

Je retourne avec ma mère pour éviter les soupçons.

Elle file et d'un regard on décide tous les trois de ralentir l'allure. Les gardes nous passent devant sans faire attention à nous. Ils continuent tous à prendre de l'avance et dès qu'ils sont suffisamment loin on s'éclipse au pas de course. On met de la distance entre nous et le reste du groupe. Puis on reprend une allure normal.

Où tu veux qu'on trouve des ruines ici?, je demande.

Il doit bien y avoir des vieux bâtiments qui devaient avoir un accès au Mont Weather, me dit Bell'

Pour l'instant j'ai vu que de la verdure ici.

faut qu'on trouve une entrée qui pourrait nous faire éviter les Démons.

Vous croyez qu'il leur font quoi à l'intérieur de cette montagne?

Clarke a dit que pour l'instant ils n'étaient pas en danger.

Il peut se passer pleins choses en quatre jours, Bell'.

Il s'arrête et se tourne. Il pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

On va les retrouver et on va les sauver, comme on le fait depuis le début.

Et si cette fois on arrive trop tard?

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il y pense aussi. On a aucun certitude qu'ils vont bien ou même s'ils sont encore en vie.

Je suis sûre qu'ils sont encore en vie! nous dit Octavia. Vous connaissez Jasper, ils laisseraient personnes faire du mal à ses amis et Miller sait se défendre, ils ne l'auraient jamais pris vivant. Je suis sûre que ça va aller mais pour ça il faut qu'on trouve cette entrée.

Je lui souris puis on se remet en route. On avance doucement mais pour l'instant on a rien trouvé qui puisse ressembler à des ruines.

Blake! Kane! Attendez! Dit une voix derrière nous.

Trois soldats arrivent vers nous.

Vous revenez avec nous!

On se retourne tous les trois.

Au cas où vous auriez pas remarqué on est pas sous votre commandement, lui dit Bellamy

M'oblige pas à employer les grands moyens, Blake.

J'aimerais bien voir ça! Je lui dis.

Scott y a 47 personnes qui sont prisonnières de cette montagne.

Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on est là

C'est faux, je lui dis. Vous cherchez les autres survivants de l'Arche. Alors vous retournez à votre boulot et nous on fait le nôtre, d'accord?

Je me retourne mais Octavia m'attrape le bras.

Quoi?

Elle me montre le sol et on voit des milliers d'insectes qui file dans la même direction.

je suis pas experte dans ce domaine mais c'est pas un comportement normal.

Ils fuient quelque chose, nous dit Bell'

Je lève les yeux et voit le brouillard toxique foncé droit sur nous.

Le nuage toxique! Vite sortez les tentes! ordonne Bellamy.

Je tire mon sac de mon épaule et sort la toile de ma tente.

Octavia! Octavia revient ici! lui hurle Bellamy.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé des ruines, dit-elle

Je lâche ma tente et cours les retrouver. Effectivement il y a une trappe.

Hey! Scott! je crie, Venez nous aider!

J'attrape un bout de la poignée avec Bellamy et on commence à tirer. Scott nous rejoint et à nous trois la porte cède. Je pousse Octavia à l'intérieur et je la suis. Bellamy crie aux autres de se dépêcher puis il referme la porte. On est plongé dans l'obscurité totale. Je veux attraper mon sac pour récupérer ma lampe torche mais il est resté dehors.

et merde!

Je crois que tu vas devoir rester près de moi, me dit Bellamy en souriant et en me mettant sa lampe torche dans la figure.

Quel gamin!

Comme si ça te déplaisait.

Tu sais, Bellamy tu n'es pas la perfection incarné, il y a aussi des choses qui peuvent me déplaire chez toi.

Ah oui? Comme quoi? me demande-t-il avec son regard intense.

Je déteste quand il fait ça. résultat rien ne me vient à l'esprit.

Je déteste quand tu utilises ce regard.

Il rit puis passe une main derrière ma nuque. Il pose ses lèvres sur mon front.

ça par contre j'aime beaucoup. Bon maintenant qu'on est là on va peut-être pouvoir la trouver cette entrée.

On se tourne vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Bellamy et les deux autres soldats font traîner la lumière de leur lampe. On est dans un endroit souterrain avec un plafond très bas et de nombreuses voitures.

C'est quoi cet endroit? demande Scott

C'est un parking, je dis en m'approchant d'un gros 4X4 noir et poussiéreux. La vache! J'en avais jamais vu un en vrai! Vous pensez qu'il fonctionne toujours?

Dylan, tu te rappelles ce que t'as dit à Clarke? Pas de folie.

Je lève les mains en signe d'innocence. Tant pis ce sera pour une autre fois.

Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait? je leur demande

Je suis désolé pour votre homme mais nous on doit trouver un accès au Mont Weather.

Attendez, nous dit Scott.

On va rester coincés un moment alors…

Scott lui tend un flingue.

On se retrouve ici dans quinze minutes.

L'autre soldat me tend également un flingue. Je lui prends des mains.

Merci.

Soyez prudent.

On part de notre côté et eux du leur. On avance toujours plongée dans la pénombre avec pour seule lumière la torche de Bellamy. Je sais pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans mais ça grouille de petites bêtes et j'ai horreur des petites bêtes! Inconsciemment je me rapproche de Bellamy et je vois un sourire en coin se dessiner sur son visage.

Arrête tout de suite de sourire.

C'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse.

La ferme, Blake! J'ai pas peur des bêtes

Donc l'araignée qui te monte sur l'épaule ne te pose pas de problème

Où ça? Elle est où? Enlève la moi! Je lui dis en m'agitant dans tous les sens

Je les entends rire et je comprends que c'était une blague. Je grogne de frustration.

Je vous déteste tous les deux!

Je veux avancer mais je n'ai pas de lumière et on y voit pas à deux mètres devant.

Quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer on pourra peut-être avancer.

Ils finissent par se calmer et on reprend notre chemin. On avance dans la pénombre puis on aperçoit une porte. Je vais pour l'ouvrir quand on entend du raffut pas très loin de nous. Y a que nous et les deux autres soldats. Ils ont peut-être des ennuis. Je braque mon flingue devant moi et on part retrouver les deux autres. Je crois entendre de la musique et bien qu'elle soit plutôt joyeuse, là, maintenant, je la trouve flippante. Tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur.

Vous savez, dans les films, quand les héros suivent la musique flippante, ça tourne toujours mal pour eux, je leur dis.

La ferme, Dylan, me dit Octavia

Je disais ça comme ça.

Oui, bahn t'aide pas vraiment là.

On avance jusqu'au point de rencontre. On s'accroupit derrière une voiture. Bellamy appelle Scott mais on a aucune réponse. On avance et on trouve leur armes au sol. Je ramasse mon flingue dans ma ceinture et je prends le fusil. Bellamy fait pareil.

C'est quoi ça? demande O'

ça quoi? je demande

T'entends pas ?

Derrière la musique flippante j'entends effectivement des bruits de déglutitions comme si quelqu'un mangeait pas très loin de nous. Bellamy éclaire l'endroit d'où vient le bruit et on voit deux hommes penchés sur un troisième.

Des Démons! hurle O'

Les Démons se relèvent et vont pour se jeter sur nous mais Bellamy en abat un et moi le deuxième. Ils s'écroulent au sol et on voit un des deux soldats avec les entrailles en dehors de son estomac.

C'est horrible, je dis en me détournant.

Tiens, O'

Bellamy lui tend son flingue. Elle le braque devant elle et on continue pour essayer de retrouver Scott. La lumière de nos fusils tombent sur un corps étendu au sol avec un autre Démon penché sur lui. Je m'apprête à le descendre quand Octavia me stoppe.

Attendez! c'est Lincoln!

Le Démon relève la tête et effectivement c'est Lincoln mais il n'a rien avoir avec celui qu'on a vu pendant la bataille et le Lincoln que je connais ne dévore pas les humains, celui-là si.

Lincoln c'est moi! C'est Octavia!

Il ne semble pas la reconnaître. Il s'avance menaçant vers nous. Octavia essaye toujours de lui parler mais il ne l'écoute pas. Il l'attrape et la jette vers moi. Octavia percute mon épaule blessée en tombant et j'en lâche mon arme et grognant de douleur. La douleur me fait monter les larmes aux yeux et j'ai la vue qui se brouille. J'entends un coup de feu puis je vois Lincoln tomber à terre. Bellamy se précipite sur moi et m'aide à me relever. J'attrape le fusil de mon bras valide et me relève.

Tu ne l'as pas…

Non il est juste assommé

Mais alors qui a tiré

C'est moi, dit O' les larmes aux yeux.

Faut qu'on aille se cacher, nous dit Bellamy en me tirant par le bras.

On se met à courir dans l'obscurité. Dès qu'on est assez loin de Lincoln, Bellamy trouve une voiture déverouillée et on monte tous les trois dedans. Une fois installé on se permet de souffler.

Il m'a pas reconnu, chuchote Octavia. C'est devenu un Démon, comment c'est possible ?

Chut, O', on va trouver un moyen de le sauver, je lui dis.

Je suis désolée pour ton épaule.

C'est rien, c'est juste le coup.

Fais voir, me dit Bellamy en tirant la manche de ma veste

Et si t'arrêtais de toujours t'inquiéter pour moi? Je suis pas en sucre, c'est juste un coup.

Et si t'arrêtais de toujours faire ta tête de mule? Fais voir ton épaule.

Je me laisse faire et il me retire ma veste. Il décolle mon pansement puis le remet en place.

Alors, verdict docteur Blake?

Les points de suture ne se sont pas déchirés.

Je te l'avais dit, O' m'est juste tombée dessus.

Soudain on s'arrête tous de parler quand on voit Lincoln passer à côté de la voiture et s'y arrêter. Je retiens mon souffle. Il est vraiment terrifiant avec sa barbe hirsute et du sang partout sur le visage. Je croyais que les Natifs étaient des sauvages mais les démons sont encore pires que ça. Comment deviennent-ils comme ça?

Lincoln fait demi-tour et je respire à nouveau. Octavia est à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

Hey! lui dit Bellamy, on va trouver un moyen de s'occuper de lui, d'accord?

Elle hoche la tête et il se tourne vers moi.

T'as un plan? je lui demande

Peut-être. Octavia fait diversion pendant que nous on le maîtrise.

Ok et comment on le maîtrise? Le Lincoln Natif est déjà plus fort que nous deux et je doute que le Lincoln Démon soit moins fort.

C'est pour ça que j'ai ça, dit-il en sortant une matraque électrique de son sac

Comment t'as eu ça?

Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais sortir du camp sans un moyen de me défendre? ça m'étonne que tu n'ai rien pris. A moins que tu aimes être une demoiselle en détresse.

Je suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, c'est juste que je n'ai pas besoin d'arme pour battre mes ennemis.

C'est surtout que je n'y ai pas pensé mais ça il est pas obligé de le savoir. Je sors la première de la voiture.

Alors, O', tu l'attires jusqu'ici et on s'occupe du reste, d'accord?

Elle hoche de nouveau la tête et avance seule avec une nouvelle détermination. Elle veut le sauver et j'espère qu'on y arrivera. Sa voix résonne dans tout le parking quand elle l'appelle. AU bout de plusieurs minutes je le vois sortir et entrer dans le halo de lumière. Il s'avance menaçant vers elle et Nous on sort juste derrière lui.

Hey! lui crie Bell'

Lincoln se retourne vers nous et Bellamy lui met une pleine dose de voltage dans la nuque. Lincoln tombe à genoux et je le frappe violemment derrière la tête. Il s'effondre sous le choc.

Et maintenant? demande O'

On le ramène au campement

T'es malade? je lui dis. Si on le ramène là-bas ils vont vouloir le tuer.

T'as une meilleure idée?

La navette. On le ramène à la navette.

C'est pas bête.

ça a toujours l'air de te surprendre, je lui dis moqueuse.

Vous êtes bien gentils mais on devrait peut-être bouger avant que d'autres n'arrivent, nous dit O'.

T'as raison.

Et comment on le ramène? demande Bellamy

Faut qu'on l'attache et les seules menottes qu'on va avoir sont sur les cadavres des officiers. Je prends une lampe et retourne rapidement sur nos pas. La vue des deux soldats à moitié dévoré me retourne l'estomac. Je fouille le corps de Scott et trouve enfin les menottes. Je retourne auprès de Lincoln et les lui passe autour des poignets.

Maintenant faut qu'on sorte.

Bellamy l'attrape sous les bras et le traîne jusqu'à la sortie. Je le couvre prête à tirer sur le premier Démon que je vois. Par chance on en rencontre aucun. Bellamy ouvre prudemment la porte pour vérifier si le brouillard est toujours là.

La voie est libre.

Il attrape de nouveau Lincoln et il sort dehors. Mes yeux ont du mal à s'habituer à la lumière du jour et il me faut un temps d'adaptation. Une fois ma vision retrouver on fabrique une civière et on l'attache pour pas qu'il bouge. On prend la direction de la navette en espérant trouver une solution pour sauver notre ami.


	23. Chapter 23

On a réussi à arriver à la navette sans encombre. Lincoln est toujours inconscient et Dès qu'on est monté à l'étage de la navette on l'a attaché avec des chaînes. Pendant un moment j'ai l'impression d'être revenu quelques semaines en arrière quand Bellamy le torturait pour essayer d'obtenir un remède pour me sauver. Ce jour-là, Lincoln m'a sauvé de son plein gré aujourd'hui c'est à moi de l'aider et je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'aider. Comme quoi on en a fait du chemin depuis notre arrivée. Bellamy est devenu un vrai leader et plus le crétin égoïste du début. Octavia n'est plus la petite fille qui se réfugiait derrière son frère aujourd'hui c'est une guerrière. Quant à moi j'ai laissé tomber mes désir de vengeance et ma rancoeur, j'ai brisé ma carapace et j'ai ouvert mon coeur. J'ai laissé entrer des personnes dans ma vie et je sais que pour rien au monde je voudrais que ce soit différent. J'apprécie vraiment Lincoln et il fait parti des gens que j'ai laissé entrer c'est pour ça que je veux le sauver.

Soudain, on entend les chaînes bougées. Je me retourne et voit Lincoln se mettre difficilement debout à cause de ses entraves. Quand il nous voit il commence à s'agiter et à hurler comme un animal enragé. C'est horrible! Comment on peut faire subir ça à un être humain?

Et maintenant on fait quoi ? demande Octavia qui essaye de faire abstraction des hurlement de Lincoln

On a besoin d'un médecin, dit Bell'

Très bien, je vais chercher Clarke, je lui dis

Vaut peut-être mieux que j'y aille

Non reste avec O', et si Lincoln se détache tu pourras l'empêcher de s'en prendre à vous. Le combat sera plus égal que si je reste.

D'accord mais soit prudente.

C'est promis.

Je pose rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes et me tourne vers O'. Devant son air triste je la prends dans mes bras.

On va le sauver, je lui chuchote à l'oreille, je te le promets, on le sauvera.

Je redescends et me précipite au pas de course dans la direction du campement. Il me faut environ une heure et demi pour y arriver et quand j'arrive je vois que tout le monde est rassemblé devant l'entrée de l'Arche. J'essaie de repérer la chevelure blonde de Clarke dans la foule quand j'entends la voix de quelqu'un que je croyais mort. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et reconnais effectivement l'ex-chancelier de L'Arche, Jaha. Mais il était pas censé être bloqué dans l'espace? Je n'en fais pas vraiment de cas et je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent car je reconnais enfin Clarke. Je précipite sur elle avant que la foule ne l'emporte avec elle. J'attrape son bras et elle se retourne.

Dylan! dit-elle avec un soupir de soulagement. Où t'étais passée?

J'étais à la navette avec Octavia et Bellamy, faut que tu viennes avec moi rapidement

Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je t'expliquerais en route et prends une trousse de secours tu vas en avoir besoin. On se retrouve au passage de Raven.

Je la laisse se préparer et je m'éclipse avant qu'on ne me repère et qu'on me fasse perdre du temps. Clarke me rejoint cinq minutes plus tard et on passe la barrière. On file au pas de course pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Une fois hors de portée du campement on se met à marcher.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe au campement? D'où il sort Jaha?

Il était retenu prisonnier chez le commandant avec ton père.

Quoi?

Ton père est vivant, Dylan et c'est parce qu'il désire vraiment la paix que le commandant nous laisse plus de temps.

Du temps pour quoi?

Pour partir, elle nous offre l'exil si dans seize heures on est pas parti il vont nous attaquer.

On peut pas partir. Qui aidera les prisonniers de la montagne et mon père? Si il est vivant il faut qu'on le libère.

Je suis soulagée de t'entendre dire ça au moins je serais pas seule devant toute une armée de Natifs

On se bat ensemble pour survivre depuis le premier jour et jusqu'ici ça marche plutôt bien.

Pas faux, dit-elle en souriant. Au fait comment va ton épaule?

Bien c'est encore douloureux par moment mais c'est supportable.

Tu sais, Finn est désolé…

Arrête, Clarke, je ne lui en veux pas parce qu'il a failli me tuer mais parce qu'il a tué dix-huit innocents! J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses lui pardonner ça. Tu sais très bien que s'il n'avait pas provoqué ce massacre aujourd'hui on serait peut-être en paix avec les Natifs.

On peut pas être sûr…

Si tu le sais très bien et on va tous se faire tuer parce qu'il a refusé d'écouter.

Je sais pas quoi faire, Dylan.

A leur place on demanderait réparation mais je sais très bien que vous ne le livrerez jamais aux Natifs

On va pas livrer quelqu'un aux Natifs, Dylan!

Même si on arrive à négocier une quelconque trêve avec eux ils ne le laisseront pas vivre et tu le sais très bien!

On trouvera une solution

Si tu le dis, mais tu sais très bien que j'ai raison.

On reste silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la navette. D'ailleurs je l'ai toujours pas briefé sur Lincoln. Avant d'entrer dans la navette je la retiens.

Quoi?

Qu'est-ce que tu sais des Démons?

Je sais juste que ce sont des monstres qui dévorent les autres Natifs et qu'ils sont contrôlés par le Mont Weather.

Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas seulement contrôlés par les Hommes des Montagnes mais que ce sont eux qui les fabriquent.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Au même moment un hurlement déchire le silence.

Y a quoi là dedans?

Viens, il vaut mieux que tu vois par toi-même.

J'entre la première et monte à l'étage. J'ouvre la trappe et passe à travers. Clarke me suit de près et elle a un mouvement de recul quand Lincoln se met à lui grogner dessus.

T'inquiète pas il est bien attaché, lui dit Bellamy

J'arrive pas à croire qu'on en soit revenu là.

J'ai pensé la même chose, je lui dis, mais aujourd'hui on ne va pas le torturer mais on essaye de le sauver.

Tu crois que tu peux l'aider? demande Octavia

J'en sais rien.

Clarke pense que ce sont les Hommes des Montagnes qui lui ont fait ça, j'explique à Bellamy

S'ils ont fait ça à Lincoln alors qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à nos amis?

Je préfère pas imaginer Jasper ou Monty, ou Harper devenir des Démons. Ce serait vraiment horrible!

Bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit Clarke. Vous pouvez l'éclairer?

On attrape tous les trois une lampe torche pour éclairer Lincoln. Clarke essaye de s'approcher prudemment de lui mais elle ne peut pas être à moins de trois mètres sans se faire mordre. ça complique un peu notre histoire. Si Clarke ne peut pas l'approcher comment elle peut le soigner?

Et si on l'assomme ? je demande

Non, dit Octavia, il en a assez bavé.

Je me tais mais Clarke me jette un regard qui me dit que mon idée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Puis les cris de Lincoln s'arrête. Il se met à trembler.

Il convulse, dit Clarke

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demande O'

ça jambe qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Je lui ai tiré dessus, lui dit O' à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

Je pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule et elle s'accroche à ma main.

On va le sauver O', il faut juste qu'on découvre ce qu'il l'a mis dans cet état et on le sauvera.

Promets-le! me dit-elle. Tu m'as promis pour Jasper, tu m'as aussi promis que tu serais toujours là, tu as toujours tenu tes promesses, alors promets-le moi!

Je te promets O' qu'on le sauvera!

Vous pouvez éclairer son cou? nous demande Clarke

On éclaire la zone demandée et on peut y voir trois espèces de trous comme si on l'avait piqué.

Des marques d'injections

Tu crois qu'il a été drogué? demande Bell'

Possible

Soudain une des cordes qui maintenait Lincoln se décroche du mur. Il attrape Clarke par le cou. On se précipite sur lui mais le Lincoln Démon est bien trop fort et d'un coup de poing dans la figure je me retrouve à embrasser le sol, complètement sonnée. Ma vue est légèrement brouillée et il me faut quelque seconde pour retrouver une image nette. Je me relève et vois Lincoln utilisé Bellamy comme punching ball humain. Je saute sur le dos du Démon qui se détourne de Bellamy pour s'occuper de moi. SOudain je sens des dents se planter dans mon bras. Un cri de douleur m'échappe et je lâche prise. Je tombe à terre et il se tourne vers moi. Je recule vers le fond de la navette mais je me retrouve vite coincée.

Lincoln! l'appelle Octavia

Il se retourne et elle lui envoie une barre de fer dans la figure. Il s'effondre, inconscient sur le sol. Bellamy se relève et sangle de nouveau Lincoln au sol cette fois. Clarke apporte la trousse de secours et vient vers moi.

Fais voir

Je lui tends mon bras et on peut y voir une belle trace de dents, bien profondes. Je remonte ma manche et elle sort une bouteille de désinfectant. Elle imbibe un tissu de produit et le pose sur la morsure. ça pique légèrement mais rien de comparable avec l'alcool sur la blessure de mon épaule. Une fois désinfectée elle pose un pansement sur la blessure.

Merci, maintenant à lui.

Bellamy et Octavia on finit d'entraver Lincoln. On les rejoint et Clarke peut enfin regarder la blessure de Lincoln.

Il faut qu'on retire la balle et qu'on arrête l'hémorragie. Maintenez sa jambe.

J'attrape fortement la cheville de Lincoln et Bellamy le haut de sa cuisse. Lincoln s'agite et Octavia sursaute. Je relève la tête pour voir ce qui se passe.

Je vais la remplir, dit-elle en désignant la gourde.

Hey! lui dit Bellamy, une fois qu'il aura plus de drogue dans l'organisme ça ira mieux.

Cette fois tu peux rien faire pour moi grand frère.

Et elle sort. Je vois bien qu'il se sent impuissant devant la détresse de sa soeur mais elle a raison, cette fois il ne peut rien pour elle. J'attire son attention en lui prenant la main.

ça va aller, une fois qu'il sera sauvé elle ira mieux elle aussi.

Si on arrive à le sauver.

Pour ça faut déjà qu'on stoppe l'hémorragie. Je vais pas pouvoir le tenir toute seule.

C'est sûr, déjà pour toi il a fallu qu'on soit deux et t'es beaucoup moins enfflée que Lincoln.

Raison de plus pour m'aider

Il sourit légèrement et reprend sa place. Je fais un signe de tête à Clarke et elle se met à charcuter sa jambe. Lincoln se met à hurler de douleur et à bouger dans tous les sens. Je suis maintenant assise sur sa jambe pour l'empêcher de bouger. Heureusement qu'il y a les liens sinon Bellamy et moi on auraient pas tenu longtemps.

ça y est c'est bon.

Elle fait un bandage express et Lincoln cesse de bouger.

Ta mère serait fière de toi, lui dit Bellamy

Elle saurait le soigner mieux que moi.

On entend la trappe s'ouvrir et Octavia remonte accompagnée d'un Natif. Bellamy saute sur son fusil et le pointe sur le nouvel arrivant.

Non attends, je lui dis en appuyant sur le canon de son arme. Je le connais il était dans le village.

C'est l'ami de Lincoln, il est guérisseur.

Bellamy fini par baisser son arme et Neikko s'approche de Lincoln qui c'est remis à convulser. Il sort une trousse médical spéciale Natif et prend une fiole. Il dit une phrase en langage Natif et verse une goutte dans la bouche de Lincoln.

Attends!

Clarke rattrape la goutte avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Clarke? je lui demande

Cette phrase, c'est ce qu'il dise avant de mourir. Il a pas l'intention de le sauver mais de le tuer.

C'est vrai, Neikko? demande Octavia

La mort est la seule issue possible

J'ai peut-être une idée pour le ramener

Rien ne marche.

Au même moment quelqu'un entre par la trappe.

Il faut qu'on y aille, nous dit Finn, on lève le camp.

Toi! hurle Neikko

ça va mal, finir, je dis

Neikko se lève et plaque Finn contre le mur. Il enserre la gorge de Finn et je dois dire que j'hésite très fortement à intervenir.

Tu as massacré mon peuple! Des anciens, des enfants! le sang sera vengé par le sang!

Lâche-le ou j'te bute! crie Bellamy

Non, Bell', baisse ton arme! je lui dis en plaçant entre Neikko et son fusil.

Bouge de là, Dylan!

Non!

Je t'ai dit Bouge!

Puis j'entends quelqu'un s'effondrer derrière moi. Neikko est par terre pris de légers soubresauts. Clarke lui a mis un coup de matraque électrique.

Je suis pas sûre que ce soit lui qui la mérite la matraque électrique, je dis en jetant un regard de travers à Finn.

Dylan, c'est pas le moment, me dit Bellamy

Ouais étrangement c'est jamais le bon moment, mais un jour il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait.

Finn ne dit rien et préfère descendre. Bon débarras.

Lincoln, dit Octavia

Je me retourne et le voit inerte. Il respire plus. Clarke se précipite sur lui et commence le massage cardiaque. Aller, Lincoln revient parmi nous. Durant plusieurs secondes, rien ne se passe et puis on entend une respiration se faire. Il respire de nouveau. Je souffle de soulagement.

Il était mort, dit Neikko, comment tu as fait ça?

Tu as déjà essayé de ramener des Démons?

Oui

Et ils sont tous morts comme ça?

Oui

Je sais comment empêcher l'attaque.

Comment? je demande

On avait rien à leur proposer alors que maintenant si. Les Démons est leur plus grande menace et maintenant on sait comment les ramener. Il faut qu'on est une entrevue avec le commandant.

D'accord, je me charge de ta mère et du commandant, vous vous restez ici, pour le maintenir en vie.

Tu vas pas y aller seule, me dit Bellamy

Le commandant veut me voir, c'est pour ça que le Natif ne m'a pas tué pendant la bataille.

Tu t'es jamais dit que c'était pour te tuer qu'elle voulait te voir?

On doit essayer. Si on ne le fait pas on sera tous morts demain matin. T'as une meilleure idée?

Il reste silencieux.

Je devrais peut-être le faire, me dit Clarke

Non, Lincoln a besoin de toi.

Tu ne peux pas rentrer au campement seule, me dit Bellamy. Les Natifs sont à nos portes.

J'emmène Finn comme ça il les fera fuir, rassuré.

Non

Bah va falloir que tu fasse avec.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et descend à l'étage du dessous. Finn est là à attendre.

Toi tu viens avec moi, je lui dis

On va où?

On retourne au campement pour essayer d'éviter une guerre. Maintenant viens!

Pourquoi moi ?

Parce que j'ai pas d'autres choix alors amène-toi.

On sort de la navette et on part au pas de course vers le campement. On arrive devant les portes et on nous ouvre. Je vois Abby au loin qui parle avec Jaha. Je me précipite vers elle.

Abby je dois vous parler, maintenant.

Où est Clarke? et toi où tu étais passé?

Clarke va bien ne vous en faîtes pas et je vais tout vous expliquer.

Plus tard, pour l'instant on lève le camp

Non on a trouvé un moyen d'empêcher l'attaque

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? demande Jaha

Bonjour à vous aussi, en fait merci pour le petit voyage en terre inconnues

Dylan, de quoi est-ce que tu parles? me demande Abby

On a pas pu négocier avec les Natifs parce qu'on avait rien à leur offrir. La menace qu'ils craignent le plus est celle des Démon et Clarke a trouvé comment sans débarrasser.

Et comment?

Abby tu n'envisage pas…

Il s'arrête dans ses remontrances et fixe son regard sur un point derrière ou plusieurs points pour être exact. Dans l'obscurité on voit plusieurs points de lumière se dessiner, beaucoup de points. Ils sont là.

Venez, me dit Abby, on parlera à l'intérieur.

On va dans la salle du Conseil.

Ils n'attaquent pas encore, je dis

Il nous reste deux heures avant le lever du jour

Laissez-moi aller négocier avec le commandant

On sait même pas si le commandant est là-bas, nous dit Jaha

Je commence à connaître les Natifs, jamais elle ne les laisserais se battre sans être aux côtés de son peuple.

Elle a raison, lui dit Finn, il faut la laisser essayer.

On perd du temps, Abby, cède-moi le pouvoir maintenant.

Attends! Dylan, tu m'as dit que Lincoln était en train d'être sevré.

C'est ce que Clarke m'a dit

On sait même pas de quoi il est en train d'être sevré. La désintox pourrait le tuer

Bah c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de vous.

Et si je n'y arrive pas

J'espère qu'on aura pas à envisager cette option.

On va tout risquer au nom d'un bluff, nous dit Jaha

Le bluff nous a déjà sauvé à plusieurs reprise et j'ai confiance en Clarke et en notre chancelier. Maintenant vous devez aussi nous faire confiance. Laissez-moi voir le commandant.

On a une issue qui pourrait tous nous sauver, nous dit Jaha

Et vous faites quoi des 47 coincés dans la montagne, lui dit Finn

On reviendra les sauver

Arrêtez, vous en avez rien à faire d'eux, je lui dis. Si on avait un quelconque intérêt pour vous, vous ne nous auriez pas envoyé ici.

Abby donne l'ordre de partir, maintenant!

Je suis désolée mais je ne donnerais pas cette ordre

Abby donne cet ordre

Non

Je le répèterais qu'une fois, Donne cet ordre!

Non , tu as bientôt fini?

Jaha se tourne vers le Major et le Sergent.

Sergent Miller, Major Bern, je dois relever le Docteur Griffin de ses fonctions. Placez ces trois individus en détention mais assurez-vous qu'ils soient prêts à partir avec nous. Est-ce que c'est clair?

Aucun des deux soldats ne bougent.

Sur le champ, Major! Où vous aurez vous aussi le sang de notre peuple sur les mains!

Sergent Miller, Major Bern, mettez le chancelier Jaha en cellule.

Bien Madame.

Le major va pour prendre le bras de Jaha mais il se dégage et se tourne vers nous

Tout ce qu'on a fait pour survivre vous le jeter par la fenêtre, pourquoi?

Parce que j'ai confiance en ces enfants, j'ai confiance en cette jeune fille qui est prête à tout pour sauver son peuple.

Jaha sort et Abby se tourne vers moi.

Merci, Abby.

Je vais envoyé une équipe avec toi

Non ils vont croire à une attaque. Je dois y aller seule. Finn va vous conduire auprès de votre fille et de Lincoln.

Si tu t'es trompée, on va tous mourir.

Soyez un peu optimiste. On va y arriver.

Enfin j'espère. Je dois y arriver. Je sors de la navette et prends la direction des portes.

Ouvrez les portes, ordonne Abby

Les portes s'ouvrent et Abby se tourne vers moi.

Soit prudente, d'accord?

D'accord, vous aussi.

Je sors du campement et avance vers celui des Natifs. J'avance les mains en l'air pour montrer que je viens désarmer. Un Natif se pointe devant moi.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux fille du Ciel?

Je veux voir votre commandant pour essayer de négocier et pour nous éviter à tous une mort certaine.

Nous ne sommes pas là pour négocier.

Je sais mais vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a déjà eu suffisamment de morts?

Le Natif a un moment d'hésitation puis il me fait signe de le suivre. On s'arrête devant une espèce de chapiteau gardé par un Natif qui doit au moins faire trois têtes de plus que moi.

Si jamais tu lui jettes un seul regard de travers, je te tranche la gorge, me dit-il

Quel accueil

Il me jette un regard noir et il me fait entrer dans la tente. Un Natif se tient à l'entrée, une femme à la peau noire se tient à la droite du commandant et le commandant se tient sur un siège. Elle est jeune plus jeune que je ne l'imaginais. Je dirais même qu'on est du même âge toutes les deux.

C'est vous Heda? je demande

Elle me regarde surprise que je connaisse son nom Natif

C'est exact et vous vous êtes?

Je m'appelle Dylan Kane, j'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez me voir.

J'ai cru le comprendre également quand j'ai trouvé votre message au dessus du corps d'un de mes soldats.

Oui, à propos de ça, je suis navrée, j'ai perdu un peu les pédales.

Vous êtes une bien curieuse personne, Dylan du peuple du ciel. C'est vous qui avez orchestré l'attaque qui a valu la mort par combustion à trois cents de mes fidèles guerriers, et pourtant vous avez pris une balle pour sauver l'un des nôtres. Comment expliquez-vous ceci?

Comment il va? Artigas?

Il est en vie.

Cela n'excuse pas ce qu'ils ont fait à mon peuple! dit la Femme Natif

ça suffit Indra!

Je suis navrée, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais il était aveuglé par la haine et je n'ai rien pu faire.

Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, Dylan.

Pour vos soldats, vous avez été les premiers à nous attaquer, nous n'avons fait que nous défendre. J'avais prévenu Anya quand je l'ai rencontré que notre technologie était supérieure à la votre. Nous avons déjà essayé de négocier la paix avec vous et vous avez refusé. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez qu'on fasse?

Vous auriez pu vous rendre! me dit Indra

Nous ne sommes peut-être pas des guerriers comme vous mais jamais je ne m'abaisserais à demander grâce pour ma vie.

Mais pour celle de votre peuple? demande le commandant

Je ne suis pas venue pour vous suppliez de nous épargner mais pour vous faire une offre.

Ce ne sont pas des négociations

Je peux vous aider à vaincre les Hommes des Montagnes. Des centaines des vôtres sont enfermés dans des cages au Mont Weather. Leur sang sert de médicaments

Comment le savez vous ?

Mon peuple est également enfermé là-bas. Une de mes amies s'en est échappée.

C'est impossible! Personne ne peut sortir de la montagne.

Et bien pourtant elle a réussi. Mais bon vu la tête de mule que c'est ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle est réussie

Et où est cette amie?

C'est ma deuxième proposition. Au Mont Weather on transforme les gens de votre peuple en Démon. Clarke est en train de ramener un Démon que vous connaissez sous le nom de Lincoln. Elle a trouvé comment les retransformer.

Mensonge! Ce traître! c'est à cause de lui que mon peuple a été tué! me dit Indra en me menaçant

Lincoln n'est pas responsable du massacre de votre village! Et condamné tout mon peuple pour le crime d'une seule personne est injuste.

Arrêtez! nous ordonne Le commandant

Indra s'éloigne de moi et le commandant se tient maintenant devant moi.

Vous dîtes que vous pouvez retransformer les Démons?

Oui

Très bien, je veux voir Lincoln

Je vous y emmène. Mais avant je voudrais savoir une chose… Vous avez capturé un homme qui vient de mon peuple… est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il est toujours en vie?

Vous parlez de Marcus Kane?

Oui, c'est mon père, je veux juste savoir s'il va bien.

Votre père désire vraiment la paix et apparemment vous aussi. Il serait sans doute fière de vous. Il est en vie.

Merci.

Vous êtes la digne fille de votre père, Dylan du peuple du ciel. Peu de gens de votre âge aurait le courage de se dresser devant moi.

Chez moi on a tendance à dire que j'ai des pulsions suicidaires. Mais je préfère le terme courage.

Je crois voir le coin de ses lèvres se relever.

Au fait, c'est quoi votre nom? je demande. Sans être indiscrète.

Je suis le commandant Lexa.

Lexa et bien j'espère que cette rencontre est le début de belles années de paix.

ça c'est à moi d'en juger. Emmenez-moi voir Lincoln.

Allons-y

On se met en route. Lexa emmène avec elle son garde du corps, Indra et d'autres Natifs. On avance dans la forêt silencieusement. Je sens l'appréhension monter en moi. Et s'ils n'ont pas réussi à le maintenir en vie? Je dois dire que je suis plutôt fière de moi et si ça marche je suis sûre qu'on pourra trouver une entente. Lexa n'est pas méchante, je pense qu'elle veut autant la paix que nous et elle aussi veut libérer son peuple de la montagne. On arrive à la navette. Lexa a un temps d'arrêt en voyant ce qui reste des siens après l'allumage des réacteurs. Je suis vraiment désolée pour elle mais on devait se défendre, on avait pas d'autres choix.

C'est par là, je lui dis en entrant dans la navette.

je grimpe à l'échelle et ouvre la trappe. Quand j'arrive dans la pièce je vois Octavia pleurer et Lincoln est complètement inerte. Non! c'est impossible! Le garde du corps, Gustus si j'ai bien compris, grimpe suivi de Lexa et de Indra. Ils observent le corps inerte de Lincoln et Lexa me jette un regard noir. Je lève les mains en l'air et elle pointe son épée vers moi.

Vous nous avez menti!

Je vous jure que ça peut marcher!

Pourquoi j'écouterais encore vos mensonges alors que je pourrais vous tuer maintenant?

Dans ce cas je vous tuerais avant que vous ayez fait un geste vers elle, lui dit Bellamy en pointant son arme sur elle.

Et c'est parti tout le monde pointe son arme sur tout le monde.

VOus n'avez pas à faire ça, je lui dis

Votre délai à expirer

On peut trouver une solution, on peut vivre ensemble mais pour ça il faut que tout le monde fasse un effort!

Abby attrape la matraque électrique et choque Lincoln avec. Rien ne se passe.

Recommence, lui dis Clarke

Elle le choque une deuxième fois et il prend une grande inspiration. Il respire. Octavia s'approche de lui et on attend tous un signe que c'est bien le Lincoln que l'on connaît.

Octavia, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Je souffle de soulagement et m'appuie contre la paroi de la navette. Lexa pointe toujours son arme sur moi mais après un dernier regard vers Lincoln elle range son épée.

Suivez-moi, Dylan, dit-elle en redescendant suivit des autres Natifs.

Je vais pour la suivre mais Bellamy m'attrape le bras.

ça va aller, elle ne me fera rien.

T'as réussi, me dit-il en souriant. Ton père serait fier de toi.

Il est vivant, Lexa m'a dit qu'il était vivant.

Il me serre dans ses bras et je passe les miens autour de son torse.

Je suis fier de toi.

On va survivre, et on va aider nos amis, ensemble

Ensemble

Je le lâche et pars rejoindre Lexa. On retourne à son campement et elle me fait entrer seule dans sa tente.

Je dois dire que je suis très impressionnée, me dit-elle. ça fait longtemps que l'on vous surveille et j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Vous avez l'étoffe d'un chef.

Croyez-moi, je suis incapable de prendre une décision rationnelle quand il s'agit de certaine personne. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que j'ai tué l'homme qui devait m'ammené à vous.

Certaines personnes comme l'homme qui m'a menacé tout à l'heure.

Ouais en grande partie.

L'amour est une faiblesse.

AU contraire, c'est ce qui nous rend plus fort, c'est ce qui m'aide à me battre et tout risquer pour sauver les gens que j'aime.

Si vous le dîtes. Quant à la guérison de Lincoln, c'est très impressionnant

Je suis sûre qu'on pourra le faire avec d'autres.

Je vous accorde votre trêve.

Merci

Je veux juste une chose en échange

Dîtes-moi

Livrez-moi celui que vous appelez Finn. La trêve commencera par sa mort.


	24. Chapter 24

Attendez, vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y pas un autre moyen?

Le sang sera vengé par le sang!

Mon peuple n'acceptera jamais qu'on vous livre un des nôtres.

Dans ce cas vous mourrez tous.

Et si vous me prenez à sa place, j'ai tué beaucoup plus de Natifs que lui.

Parce que votre peuple acceptera de vous livrez, vous?

Ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir. Vous faîtes votre petite cérémonie et vous faîtes la paix. Votre peuple est sauf et le mien aussi et on évite une longue journée de négociation.

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de sacrifier des gens dignent d'honneur, Dylan du peuple du Ciel. Vous êtes innocente dans l'attaque de ce village et ce qui s'est passé à votre campement, cela s'est produit en temps de guerre. Mes hommes étaient armés et vous deviez vous défendre.

Alors vous êtes prête à me pardonner pour mes crimes mais lui vous refusez?

Vous n'avez pas tué d'innocents et malgré vos crimes vous n'avez pas hésiter une seule seconde à vous présenter devant moi. Vous êtes d'un courage et d'une loyauté sans faille.

C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas vous livrez, Finn. Il a des amis et de la famille et ses amis sont aussi les miens. Comment je pourrais les regarder en face en sachant que je vous l'ai livré?

C'est peut-être votre ami mais vous êtes contre ses agissements. Si j'offre de libérer votre père en échange…

Evidemment que vous allez le libérer! Il a toujours essayé de négocier la paix avec vous et il n'est en aucun cas responsable du massacre de ce village! Vous n'avez pas le droit de le garder prisonnier!

Vous avez raison, j'essayais juste de faire pencher la balance en ma faveur.

Lexa, je sais que ce qui s'est passé dans ce village est impardonnable et à votre place j'exigerais sûrement réparation mais vous ne pouvez pas nous demander ça. En vrai, Finn est quelqu'un de bien. Il a été le premier à vouloir la paix entre nos deux peuples!

Et aujourd'hui il obtiendra cette paix en se sacrifiant pour elle.

Vous ne changerais pas d'avis.

Je suis navrée, Dylan mais comme vous l'avez dit, nous sommes en droit d'exiger réparation.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver?

On commencera par le feu, il a tué des innocents dans ce village alors il brûlera dans les flammes. Ensuite on lui arrachera la langue, les yeux, on lui coupera les mains, puis toutes les personnes en deuil viendront le lacéré au couteau. Au levé du jour je l'achèverais moi-même.

C'est horrible! c'est complètement inhumain!

Il a tué dix-huit personnes, il doit souffrir comme s'il mourrait dix-huit fois.

Jamais on ne laissera faire ça.

Dans ce cas vous mourrez tous.

Combien de temps on a?

Vous avez jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Je posterais deux gardes devant votre porte pour le récupérer.

Ils n'accepteront jamais ce deal.

A toi de les faire changer d'avis. Etre un chef implique de grande responsabilité.

Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir ces responsabilités, je devais juste être soldat.

Oui c'était la même chose pour moi, mais parfois le destin en décide autrement. Je tiendrais parole une fois la mort de Finn nous serons en paix et nous étudierons les possibilités pour libérer nos deux peuples du Mont Weather.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir accorder du temps, Heda, et j'espère que nous finirons par nous entendre.

Je l'espère aussi, Dylan Kom Skykru

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Dylan du peuple du Ciel.

Faudra que vous m'appreniez cette langue un de ces jours.

Nous avons beaucoup à apprendre les uns des autres mais avant le sang sera vengé par le sang.

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Très bien, mes gardes te raccompagneront.

Je sors de la tente suivie de Lexa elle ordonne à deux Natifs de me raccompagner et de rester devant les grilles. Il fait nuit noire maintenant. j'ai passé la journée à essayer de négocier mais on en revient toujours au même problème. Finn doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Personne ne sera d'accord jamais Raven et Clarke me laisseront l'emmener. Ce qu'il faudrait c'est que Finn prenne ses responsabilités et se rende de lui-même chez le commandant mais ça faut pas trop y penser puisqu'il est toujours persuadé que c'était nécessaire.

J'arrive devant la grille et j'entends les gardes s'affoler de l'autre côté.

Tirez pas, elle revient! leur dit Bellamy en avançant vers la porte.

La porte s'ouvre et j'entre.

Refermez la porte, je leur dis.

Bellamy arrive et il me prend dans ses bras.

Dis-moi que t'as trouvé une solution, me dit-il à l'oreille

J'ai une solution seulement personne ne l'acceptera.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Viens je vais le dire à tout le monde en même temps.

Je lui prends la main et on rejoint Abby. Raven et Finn sont avec elle et les gens du peuple forment un cercle autour de nous. Ils ont tous les yeux rivés sur moi, de quoi vous mettre légèrement la pression.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? me demande Abby. Elle accepte une trêve?

Oui mais à une seule condition.

Quelle condition? demande Clarke

Ils veulent qu'on le livre, je dis en désignant Finn de la tête.

Quoi? Non!

Tu pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu Clarke. Ils n'accepteront aucune offre j'ai essayé, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu si on ne le livre pas ils nous tueront tous.

C'est du délire, dit Bellamy

Tu rigole, me dit Raven, c'est hors de question!

C'est leur seule offre

T'appelle ça une offre!

T'en prends pas à moi, Raven, je fais ce que je peux.

C'est une punition, dit Finn pour ce qui c'est passé dans le village.

Et ça t'étonne peut-être?

Dylan, calme-toi, on va trouver une solution, me dit Bellamy

Y a pas de solution! Soit on le livre soit on meurt tous! Lexa a été très clair!

Faut leur donner! crie un homme dans la foule suivi de beaucoup d'autre

le Spacewalker nous a déjà gâché trois mois d'oxygène sur l'Arche, il aurait dû être envoyé à la dérive y a un bout de temps! Foutez le dehors!

Ne le touchez pas! crie Raven en poussant l'homme.

Le Major Bern essaye de l'arrêter mais elle se prend un bon crochet du droit de la part de Raven. ça dégénère rapidement. C'est exactement ce que les Natifs attendent de nous, qu'on se retourne les uns contre les autres.

Ecoutez! crie Abby. Ecoutez!

Le calme commence à revenir et Raven a été emmenée en cellule

Aucune décision n'a été prise pour le moment je vous demande à tous de garder votre calme et de me laisser gérer cela! Maintenant que tout le monde retourne à son poste!

Le peuple de l'Arche se remet au travail et le Major Bern augmente la sécurité autour de la grille elle vient même me tendre un fusil. OK là on est vraiment dans la merde. Clarke a emmené Finn à l'écart.

Elle revient rapidement vers Bellamy et moi.

Il faut qu'on s'organise pour que Finn soit en sécurité, nous dit-elle

Il le mérite vraiment? je dis

Dylan, moi non plus je ne le porte pas dans mon coeur mais c'est l'un des nôtres, me dit Bellamy.

Très bien, dans ce cas, il ferait mieux d'aller dans le couloir B c'est celui qui sera le plus facile à défendre en cas d'attaque.

Pas bête.

Il est derrière le bar, nous dit Clarke.

On file le retrouver et il est en train de discuter avec Murphy qui porte un fusil. On doit vraiment être dans la merde.

Hey! leur dit Bellamy. On double le nombre d'hommes le long du grillage et on renforce nos défenses, personnes n'entrera dans le campement.

D'accord, je vais voir où ils ont besoin d'aide, dit Finn

Tu la ferme et tu t'enferme dans la navette, je lui dis

J'ai pas l'intention de me cacher.

Le couloir B sera plus facile à défendre, lui dit Bellamy

Et le plus important est que tu sois en sécurité, lui dis Clarke. Moi je vais parler à Lincoln.

Allez viens, lui dit Bellamy.

Ils partent tous les deux. Clarke va pour partir mais Murphy l'interpelle.

T'as pas d'ordres à me donner, princesse

Reste loin de moi

J'essaie de me rendre utile

T'étais avec lui dans ce village.

Et j'ai essayé de le calmer

T'aurais dû insister.

C'est vrai on aurait pu insister, je lui dis. Mais dans ce cas il serait mort. Le seul moyen qu'on avait de l'arrêter c'était de lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Clarke t'as pas vu comment il était. Il a menacé Bellamy de son arme, il a menacé Murphy et moi aussi. On pouvait pas l'arrêter. T'as sincèrement cru que ses actes resteraient impunis?

Elle ne répond pas et tourne les talons.

T'as pas un plan génial pour nous sortir de là? me demande Murphy

On va se battre pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je t'ai connu plus optimiste.

On a vingt-quatre heure pour choisir si on laisse mourir l'un des nôtres ou si on décide de tous mourir. J'ai beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise solution. On est dans une impasse.

Qu'est-ce que tu ferais?

Je suis pas autant impliquée émotionnellement que Clarke donc pour moi la solution est toute trouvée mais…

Si c'était Bellamy à la place de Finn?

Le problème serait déjà réglé.

Comment ça?

Bellamy n'aurait pas laissé mourir tout un peuple pour sauver sa vie.

Il se serait rendu.

Ouais.

Alors on est vraiment dans la merde cette fois.

On dirait bien. Je vais retrouver Clarke, à plus tard.

Ouais.

Je rejoins Clarke dans l'infirmerie. Elle est avec Octavia, Abby et Lincoln est attaché sur son lit.

Pourquoi il est toujours attaché? je demande. Ce n'est plus un Démon.

Je vais pour défaire ces liens mais il attrape ma main

Il vaut mieux que je reste attaché, dit-il

T'es plus un Démon, Lincoln

C'est ce que j'arrête pas de lui répéter, me dit Octavia, mais tu sais comment il est.

Faudrait quand même que tu t'occupe de cette barbe parce que t'es flippant comme ça.

J'arrive à lui soutirer un léger sourire

Dis nous s'il y a un moyen d'obtenir la paix, Lincoln? lui demande Abby

Vous savez très bien ce qu'il faut faire, je lui dis

C'est hors de question, Dylan

Elle a laissé des gardes ? demande Lincoln

Deux de l'autre côté de la grille, lui répond Abby

Ils attendent Finn, vous avez peu de temps pour vous décider

Elle ne s'attend quand même pas à ce qu'on lui livre un des nôtres aussi facilement, lui dit Octavia. Elle l'aurait fait, elle?

Oui elle l'aurait fait, je lui dis. Finn est un meurtrier et chez eux les meurtriers sont punis très sévèrement.

Dylan a raison, accepter le deal

Comment vous pouvez dire ça? s'exclame Clarke Finn est votre ami!

Euh … ça jamais été le mien! je lui dis, et je ne lui dois rien du tout.

Il a tué des gens de mon village! Certains étaient mes amis!

Il a été le premier à vouloir la paix! Et tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas lui dans ce village

Il l'est devenu ! On a tous un monstre au fond de nous Clarke et on est tous responsable de ses actes quand on le laisse faire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vont lui faire subir ? demande Abby

Je suis pas sûre que vous ayez envie de le savoir, je leur dis

Elle t'as dit ce qu'il vont lui faire? me demande Clarke

Ouais, et crois-moi il regrettera de ne pas être rester sur l'Arche.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire, Dylan!

Très bien, ils vont le brûler, lui arracher la langue, les yeux, lui couper les mains et toutes les personnes en deuil viendront le lacérer puis Lexa le tuera et ensuite on fera la paix! Voilà t'es contente!

Elle me regarde avec des yeux horrifiés

Comment tu peux accepter de laisser faire ça?

C'est ça où on meurt tous.

Qu'est-ce que t'es devenue? En arrivant ici tu as dis que tu ne tuerais plus personnes et maintenant t'es prête à livrer un des nôtres , un des 100 pour sauver tes fesses!

Tu crois que c'est pour moi que je m'inquiète? Tu crois que je fais ça parce que j'ai peur de mourir? Non je fais ça parce que j'ai 48 de mes amis qui sont enfermés au Mont Weather et qui sait s'ils ne sont pas en train d'être transformés en Démons et pour les sauver j'ai besoin de leur putain d'armée! Voilà pourquoi je fais tout ça! Sans parler que dans cette station j'ai des amis et de la famille et il y aussi des enfants et si pour les sauver je dois sacrifier une vie, je le ferais sans hésitation! Je suis désolée, Clarke mais je te suis pas sur ce coup là! J'espère que tu te rétablira vite, Lincoln

Il me fait un léger sourire. Je tourne les talons et sors de la l'infirmerie. Je sors de la navette et je vais me poster le long de la grille pour monter la garde. Murphy vient se poster à côté de moi.

Si je te pose une question est-ce que tu pourrais me répondre honnêtement ?

C'est celle-là la question?

Tu peux être sérieux deux minutes s'il te plaît ?

D'accord mais tu devrais pas poser cette question à Bellamy plutôt?

Il essaierait de me rassurer alors que je sais que toi tu ne mâcheras pas tes mots avec moi. Après tout t'es le premier à m'avoir traité d'emmerdeuse.

Tout le monde te traite d'emmerdeuse même toi tu le fais.

Je laisse échapper un sourire

Mais vas-y pose ta question, j'essaierais de te répondre honnêtement.

Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai changé, depuis la première fois que tu m'as vue? Et si c'est vrai que j'ai changé, est-ce que je suis devenue une personne horrible?

Laisse-moi deviner Clarke n'est pas d'accord avec ton choix

Non pas vraiment.

Ecoute, Dylan, évidemment que tu as changé, je pense qu'on a tous changé en bien ou en mal. Regarde Finn et Bellamy ont presque échangé de personnalité ces derniers temps, mais une chose est sûre c'est que tu n'es pas une personne horrible. Tu as déjà énormément risquer ta vie pour tous nous sauver et à plusieurs reprises. On trouvera une solution pour se sortir de ce bordel mais je te le répète tu n'es pas une personne horrible.

Merci, Murphy.

On reste silencieux pendant une bonne partie de la nuit puis le jour se lève doucement. On voit les premiers rayons du soleil ainsi que les ombres des deux Natifs qui sont toujours postés devant la porte qui commencent à se dessiner. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles des autres et je doute fort qu'on me mêle au discussion importante maintenant que tout le monde connaît ma soleil est maintenant complètement levé. Puis j'entends des tambours.

T'entends? me demande Murphy

Des tambours de guerre

Puis des voix s'élève. Une espèce de cri de guerre. Ils le répètent tout le temps au rythme des tambours

Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent à ton avis?

Un truc du genre le sang sera vengé par le sang! Lexa n'a pas arrêté de me dire ça. Ils veulent Finn. Je vais aller voir le chancelier. Si elle ne leur donne pas Finn il faut au moins qu'elle leur donne une réponse et qu'elle leur montre qu'elle n'a pas peur.

Ok je prends ta place.

Je baisse mon arme et file vers la navette. Bellamy est posté juste devant.

Où est le chancelier?

A l'intérieur, me dit-il.

Clarke et Finn arrive au même moment.

ça commence, je leur dis

Il faut que tu ailles te mettre à l'abri, dit-elle à Finn

Clarke, il faut que tu dises à ta mère de venir leur parler. Si on se cache ils auront encore moins d'hésitation à attaquer.

D'accord, je vais lui dire.

Elle entre dans la navette.

T'as pas passé beaucoup temps avec des Natifs mais le si peu tu sembles avoir bien compris leurs méthodes

Elles sont pas tellement différentes des nôtres. On essaye tous de survivre.

Nous on torture pas nos prisonniers

Ah oui? je lui dis en haussant les sourcils

Mise à part ce petit écart et je me suis racheté aujourd'hui.

Je sais, Bell', et Lincoln le sait aussi. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on est pareil dans le fond. Quand on était sur l'Arche la moindre entorse au règlement nous promettait d'être envoyé à la dérive. Ils n'ont eu aucune hésitation pour nous envoyer ici et tout ça pour la survie de l'espèce. Ils font la même chose seulement ils sont un peu plus brutaux c'est tout.

Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut faire la paix avec eux?

Ouais, je pense que c'est possible.

Clarke et Abby sortent de la navette. Elles parlent quelques secondes et Abby s'avance. Bellamy, Clarke et moi la suivons pour assurer ses arrières. Elle ordonne qu'on ouvre la grille.

Où est le garçon? demande un des Natifs

Nous ne vous l'enverrons pas. Nous sommes près à nous battre si vous nous laissez pas le choix.

Soudain on entend une corne de brume résonner. Les cavaliers font demi-tour et les cris de guerre s'arrêtent.

Surveillez la forêt! leur dit Bellamy

Je fais la même chose quand je vois du mouvement au loin.

Tirez pas! hurle la personne qui émerge des bois.

papa!

Je donne mon arme à Clarke et je cours hors du campement. J'entends Bellamy me dire de revenir mais je ne l'écoute pas et saute au cou de mon père. Il enroule ses bras autour de moi et me serre contre lui de toutes ses forces.

Je suis tellement fier de toi, Dylan, me dit-il près de mon oreille. Tellement fier de toi.

T'aurais jamais dû partir seul

Je me détache de lui et il pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

Je sais mais il fallait bien tenter quelque chose.

Tu as parlé avec Lexa?

Oui, viens je t'expliquerais tout ça à l'intérieur.

Il passe un bras par dessus mes épaules et il me tient contre lui.

En tout cas tu as fait très forte impression sur le commandant.

Il paraît.

Abby nous attend devant la porte ou plutôt elle attend mon père devant la porte.

Marcus, j'ai vraiment eu peur de plus jamais te revoir

Oui moi aussi

C'est moi où y a du flirt dans l'air.

Faut pas rester à découvert, nous dit Bellamy. Allez à l'intérieur.

Y a plus de danger, enfin pour le moment, lui répond mon père. Il faut qu'on discute de tout ça. Je pense que j'ai réussi à gagner un peu de temps.

On avance vers la navette et vers la salle du conseil. Abby rentre à l'intérieur et mon père se tourne vers moi.

Tu t'es admirablement conduite et je suis fier de toi mais maintenant c'est à nous gérer ça.

Quoi mais t'avais dit…

Dylan, s'il te plaît, attends dehors.

Très bien, je dis en laissant échapper un soupir

Merci.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et il entre dans la salle. Je pars m'appuyer contre le mur en attendant la fin de la réunion. Je vois Jaha y être escorté. Je suis rapidement rejointe par Bellamy et Raven.

Qu'est-ce que ton père a dit? me demande Raven

Il m'a rien dit

mais encore? demande Bellamy

Il ne m'a rien dit. Jaha a été amené et il discute tous les trois depuis quinze bonnes minutes. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Ils vont le sauver n'est-ce pas? me demande Raven d'une voix suppliante

Je dis la vérité ou je mens ?

ça dépend? je vais préférer quelle version?

Celle où je mens.

Dylan!

Honnêtement Raven, je sais que tu veux le sauver mais je te rappelle que les trois personnes qui sont dans cette pièce ont voté pour envoyer 100 mineurs sur terre sans savoir si la Terre était habitable. Ils ont voté pour exécuter plus de 320 personnes pour gagner de l'oxygène et tout ça dans le but de survivre. Je veux pas être méchante mais tu crois sincèrement qu'ils vont risquer la survie de leur peuple pour un meurtrier?

Je vois bien dans leur regard qu'ils savent très bien que j'ai raison. Malheureusement c'est le cas. La vérité est dure à encaisser mais c'est vrai. On a pas d'autres moyens de survivre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Abby sort enfin de la salle. On se précipite tous les trois sur elle.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demande Raven

Vous avez parlé longtemps! lui dit Bellamy

On a parlé de beaucoup de chose, répond Abby

Et on en est où? je demande

On a parlé de beaucoup de chose, répète-t-elle

Hey! lui dit Bellamy en lui tenant l'épaule. Pas question que vous le donniez aux Natifs.

Pousse-toi, immédiatemment! lui dit-elle.

Bellamy s'écarte légèrement et je vois sa mâchoire se contracter, signe qu'il le fait à contre coeur.

On cherche tous une solution pour se sortir de là, dit-elle.

Elle nous jette un regard d'avertissement à tous les trois avant de partir.

Dylan a raison, nous dit Bellamy, je sens qu'ils vont abandonner Finn.

Faut qu'on l'éloigne d'ici, dit Raven

Et on va où? je demande

à la navette.

Pourquoi on ferait ça? je demande

Bellamy se tourne vers moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules

Je sais que tu détestes Finn pour ce qu'il a fait dans ce village, mais depuis quand tu abandonnes quelqu'un? Même Murphy tu ne l'a jamais laissé tomber. On arrivera pas à le protéger si tu n'es pas avec nous.

Dylan, me dit Raven, fait le pour moi s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle me fixe de ses yeux larmoyants et je sais que je ne vais pas résister.

Très bien, je vais préparer les sacs, Raven tu t'occupe de couper le jus, et Bellamy va retrouver Clarke et Finn. On se retrouve dans cinq minutes au passage de Raven.

Ils partent tous les deux dans des direction différentes et je file récupérer des armes et plusieurs sacs. Je planque un flingue dans mon dos et je prends un fusil en plus, se sera pas du luxe. Je remplis un sac de chargeurs et je file retrouver Bellamy. Je le retrouve dans l'aile B en train de se prendre la tête avec le même type qui a voulu mettre Finn dehors.

Tu nous mets tous en danger de mort! dit-il

Je tapote son épaule avec le canon de mon fusil. Il se retourne et je lui envoie mon poing dans la figure. L'homme s'écroule au sol.

Y a que moi qui ai le droit de le menacer de mort, je lui dis.

tenez!

Je donne son sac à Bellamy et à Clarke et je balance l'autre dans l'estomac de Finn.

Pourquoi tu m'aides? demande-t-il

Je fais pas ça pour toi! Maintenant en route.

On sort rapidement de la navette et on retrouve Raven au passage. Elle est avec Mia.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? je lui demande.

Et vous laisser vous amuser tout seul, non merci ! me répond-t-elle

Bon tout le monde se sépare et on se retrouve à la navette, nous dit Bellamy

Ok

Soyez prudent, dit-il en se me regardant.

Comme toujours, je lui réponds

Je passe devant et file au pas de course dans la forêt. Fusil à la main j'avance rapidement en étant sur mes gardes. On ne doit surtout pas se faire remarquer. J'arrive la première à la navette et sans encombre pour la première fois je crois. J'entre à l'intérieur et j'attends les autres. J'espère pour Finn qu'il n'arrivera rien aux autres sinon je le tue moi-même et cette fois personne ne pourra le sauver. J'entends du bruit derrière moi et je me retourne en pointant mon fusil. Bellamy lève les mains et entre dans la navette. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et il me prend dans ses bras.

T'es conscient qu'on pourra pas le protéger indéfiniment.

On doit essayer. Raven devrait pas tarder.

Effectivement elle arrive quelques minutes plus tard suivie de Mia. Mais Clarke et Finn tarde à arriver. Raven se met à faire les cents pas et fini par aller vérifier dehors. Elle revient rapidement bredouille

Toujours rien dit-elle

Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés? demande Bellamy

On aurait pas dû se séparer, lui dit Raven

Un groupe aussi nombreux aurait attiré l'attention, je lui dis, on a bien fait de se séparer

Quelqu'un arrive, nous dit Bellamy

Je pointe mon fusil sur l'entrée de la navette et Murphy apparaît.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? je lui demande

Je suis vexé que tu ne m'es pas invité alors Raven l'a fait

Un tireur de plus, c'est pas du luxe, nous dit Raven

C'est pas une mauvaise idée, lui dit Bellamy

Murphy avance dans la navette et pose son sac au fond.

Mais Finn aurait dû te suivre de près, lui dit Raven

ça va aller, Spacewalker est un grand garçon.

On attend encore quelques minutes puis je propose d'aller voir. Mais juste avant de passer la porte Finn entre portant dans ses bras Clarke qui est inconsciente.

Bordel! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? je demande

Un Natif l'a frappé à la tête.

POse-là ici, dit Murphy

Bellamy et Finn allonge Clarke et je récupère un bandage pour nettoyer sa blessure. Je commence à éponger le sang en l'appelant. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'elle ne bouge pas d'un poil. Puis elle laisse échapper un gémissement.

Elle ira bien, je leur dis, elle a besoin de repos. Elle est juste sonnée.

Je maintiens le bandage et j'entends Finn et Raven quitter la navette. Bellamy et Murphy reste près de Clarke et lui maintiennent la tête.

Vous devriez aller monter la garde, je leur dis, si Les Natifs ont vu Finn dans les bois ils ne vont pas tarder à venir le chercher ici.

T'as raison, aller viens Murphy

Ils prennent leur fusil et file dehors. Mia s'installe à côté de moi.

Tout ira bien pour elle

C'est pas grâce à Finn.

Dylan, je sais ce que tu en penses mais…

Laisse tomber Mia, je sais très bien que personne n'est d'accord avec moi et pourtant tout le monde sait que j'ai raison, seulement personne ne veut l'admettre.

Peut être mais ils ont besoin d'essayer et ils n'y arriveront pas sans toi.

J'aimerais que pour une fois tout ne repose pas sur mes épaules.

Malheureusement c'est ce qui se passe quand on est chef.

Je ne suis pas le chef de ce groupe! Ce sont Clarke et Bellamy!

Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais Bellamy et Clarke ne prennent pas une décision sans toi ce qui fait de toi un chef.

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Tu peux rester avec elle ?

Bien sûr.

Mia prend ma place et je sors de la navette. Je me poste derrière un talus de terre et je braque mon arme sur l'entrée du campement. Je vois Finn et Raven retourner dans la navette et Mia en resortir. Elle sort également une arme prête à se battre. Je suis même pas sûre qu'elle sache se servir d'une arme. Raven sors quelques minutes après et se poste à côté de moi.

Clarke s'est réveillée.

Tant mieux, comment elle va?

Elle a mal à la tête.

Tu m'étonnes il l'a pas loupé

C'est pas sa faute

A Clarke?

Non à Finn

Evidemment que si. C'est à cause de qui qu'on est en train de monter la garde

Si c'était toi à sa place on ferait n'importe quoi pour te protéger, Dylan t'es injuste envers lui.

Peut être mais il l'a mérité! Et pour en revenir à notre échange de place, moi je n'aurais pas risquer vos vies je me serais rendue au commandant.

Elle me jette un regard lourd de sens.

Y a du mouvement! crie Bellamy

J'observe les alentour avec mon viseur et je vois plusieurs Natifs s'installer autour du campement mais ils sont hors de portée. Clarke et Finn sortent de la navette.

Baissez-vous je leur dis. Ils nous encerclent.

On fait quoi du coup? me demande Raven

On va dans la navette. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit vu sinon ils vont le tuer.

D'accord.

On retourne tous dans la navette. Bellamy et Murphy se poste à l'entrée et observe dehors cachés par la bâche qui couvre l'entrée.

Ils se sont toujours pas rapporchés, dit Murphy

Et ils restent hors de portée, continue Bellamy.

Ils attendront sans doute la nuit pour attaquer, je leur dis

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors? demande Mia

Si on attaque maintenant y aura au moins l'effet de surprise, propose Murphy

On sait même pas combien ils sont, lui dit Clarke

Personne n'a vraiment de meilleure idée, Clarke.

On va leur donner ce qu'ils veulent, dit Raven

La seule chose qu'ils veulent, c'est Finn, je lui dis

Pourtant y avait pas que lui dans ce village, dit-elle en jetant un regard à Murphy

Pardon? je lui dis

Attends un peu Raven, lui dit Murphy, je suis venu ici pour le protéger, c'est même toi qui m'a demandé de venir.

Un silence gênant s'installe et tout le monde comprend la présence de Murphy parmi nous.

C'est pour ça que tu m'a demandé de venir

Lui aussi était dans ce village, ils croiraient facilement que c'était lui le tireur.

T'es qu'une garce.

Raven on peut pas faire ça, lui dit Clarke

Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils font à leur prisonnier, lui dit Bellamy

Ils veulent un meurtrier, on va leur en donner un, pose ton arme, dit-elle à Murphy en pointant son arme sur lui.

Je te laisserais pas faire Raven, je lui dis.

Te mêle pas de ça, Dylan

J'étais également dans ce village, tu comptes également me balancer aux Natifs.

Dis pas n'importe quoi, t'y es pour rien dans cette histoire.

Murphy non plus! Et de tout façon ils n'accepteront pas!

Ah oui qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

Je lui ai déjà proposé un échange.

Comment ça? demande Bellamy

J'ai proposé de prendre sa place et Lexa a refusé.

Quoi? et tu comptais me le dire à quel moment! me dit Bellamy.

C'est pas importe!

Bien sûr que si! J'en ai marre que tu prennes des décisions qui risque de te mettre en danger sans m'en parler! Si elle avait dit oui, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait moi? T'as pensé à moi, à O', à ton père et à toutes les personnes qui sont dans cette navette!

Bellamy depuis le début on me reproche de rien faire pour sauver les fesses de ce merdeux…

Faire quelque chose pour le sauver ça ne veut pas dire que tu doive mourir, personne ne t'a demandé de faire ça!

Pourtant c'est le seul choix que Lexa aurait pu accepter, et vous le savez très bien. Elle n'acceptera jamais, Murphy ou qui que ce soit d'autre c'est Finn qu'elle veut!

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit, nous dit Raven. Pose ton flingue, Murphy

Va crever, Raven! lui répond-il

ça suffit! nous dit Finn en forçant Raven à baisser son arme. Pas question qu'on fasse ça. Ils sont tout autour de la navette alors le mieux à faire c'est de rester et de se défendre comme on peut.

Je suis d'accord, dit Bellamy

On acquiesce tous.

Murphy, toi et Mia vous montez à l'étage et vous couvrez l'arrière. Moi je descend au niveau inférieur et vous quatre vous couvrez devant. C'est comme ça qu'on va faire. ça marche?

J'attrape le sac remplis de chargeur et je sors. Je me cache derrière un talus et Bellamy me rejoint. Je sens qu'il est toujours en colère contre moi.

Je suis désolée, j'ai juste pensé que ce serait le meilleur choix à faire.

Je sais que tu voulais sauver Finn, mais j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parle

Tu m'en aurais empêché.

T'aurais fait la même chose pour moi

Pas faux.

Alors maintenant plus de risque inutile, ou en tout cas pas sans en avoir parler avant, d'accord?

D'accord.

Je t'aime Dylan et je supporterais pas de te perdre.

Je t'aime aussi Bellamy

Puis on entend des pas. On pointe tous les deux notre fusil sur l'entrée du camp mais ce n'est pas un Natif qu'on voit mais Finn.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout? je demande

Clarke sort de sa planque en l'appelant mais des Natifs sautent sur Finn et l'emmène loin du campement. C'était trop rapide pour qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit

Faut qu'on retourne au camp, je leur dis

Et pour Finn? me demande Raven les larmes aux yeux

Je doute qu'on puisse faire quelque chose, Raven, il a fait son choix.

Non, on peut pas l'abandonner!

Raven, je suis désolée.

Non! dit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains

Faut qu'on y aille dit Bellamy

Murphy, Mia, on retourne campement, je crie

Ils descendent rapidement.

Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? demande Mia

Finn c'est rendu.

Quoi? dirent-ils en même temps

Les Natifs viennent de l'emmener, on a plus rien à faire ici. Allez en route.

Je me tourne vers Clarke qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Je pose une main sur son épaule.

Viens, Clarke on doit partir. Il va bientôt faire nuit et rien ne dit que les Natifs ne nous attaquent pas s'ils nous trouvent en dehors du campement.

On peut pas le laisser

On verra ce qu'on peut faire une fois au camp Jaha mais n'oublie pas que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, Clarke, c'est sa décision.

Elle hoche la tête les larmes aux yeux. On prend finalement la route dans un silence presque religieux. Lorsqu'on arrive au campement la nuit est presque entièrement tombée. On pose nos affaires et on rejoint Abby et mon père qui sont postés devant la grille. Les Natifs ont allumé des torches et ils font beaucoup de bruit. Ils plantent une espèce de poteau.

Ils font quoi? demande Raven

C'est pour Finn, répond Clarke, Ils veulent qu'on voit tout.

Il faut qu'on aille le récupérer, dit Bellamy à mon père. On peut se rapprocher et les attaquer par surprise.

Bellamy, lui dit mon père, Ils sont des milliers et même si on en tuait plusieurs centaines, ils décimerait le campement tout entier et ça ne changerait rien pour ton ami.

Oui mais on se doit d'essayer.

Finn a fait son choix, Bell', je lui dis

Abby, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, lui dit Raven

Non Raven, lui répond Abby.

Je vois Clarke partir et je la suis. Bellamy et Raven nous rejoigne devant la porte. Clarke me donne son flingue.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je vais parler au commandant

Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire de plus? lui demande Bellamy

J'en sais rien.

Clarke j'ai déjà tout essayé, je lui ai fait toutes les propositions possibles, elle ne veut rien entendre! je lui dis.

Je dois essayer

Donne-moi ta main, lui dit Raven

Clarke la lui donne et Raven glisse une lame dans sa manche.

Si elle refuse de le libérer, tue-la. ça dégénèrera mais on viendra vous chercher Finn et toi. Clarke il faut que tu le sauve, je lui dois la vie.

Bellamy lui ouvre la grille. Elle passe à côté de moi et je lui attrape le bras.

Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour le sauver, y a pas d'autre moyen, Clarke.

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien et elle comprend le sens de mes mots. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes mais elle sait qu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix pour tous nous sauver. Elle sort et Bellamy referme la grille. On se décale pour observer la scène. Raven attrape ma main et je la serre pour lui montrer mon soutien. Je sais que dans quelques instants elle va s'effondrer. Clarke a réussi à approcher le commandant mais les Natifs s'agitent tout d'un coup et on en voit plusieurs traîner Finn jusqu'au poteau d'exécution. Ils l'attachent.

Allez Clarke, vas-y, chuchote Raven.

Je serre un peu plus sa main et elle se tourne vers moi. Elle voit dans mon regard quelque chose qui lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle se concentre de nouveau sur Finn. On voit Clarke se précipiter sur lui et l'embrasser. Ils restent enlacés un moment puis Clarke s'en éloigne. Quand elle est suffisamment loin on voit la tête de Finn penchée en avant et une tache sombre est apparue sur son tee-shirt. Il est mort.

NON!

Le cri de déchirement de Raven résonne dans la nuit. Elle s'écroule en pleurant et elle m'entraîne avec elle. Je la serre dans mes bras. Je voudrais pouvoir la rassurer mais aucun mots n'arrive à passer la barrière de mes lèvres. J'ai la gorge noué par l'émotion et entendre les cris de Raven n'aide pas. Je sens des bras puissants nous entourer toutes les deux et je reconnais les bras de l'homme que j'aime. Je me sens d'autant plus mal car Raven vient de perdre la seule famille qui lui reste alors que j'ai toutes les personnes que j'aime autour de moi.


	25. Chapter 25

Raven est toujours en train de pleurer dans mes bras. Abby et mon père sont partis rejoindre Clarke dans la tente du commandant. Je sais pas quoi faire. D'un côté je voudrais rester avec Raven mais de l'autre je sais que Clarke a besoin d'aide. Ce qu'elle a fait pour Finn la hantera toute sa vie et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. C'est moi qui lui ai soumis l'idée de le faire. Mais c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Finn aurait souffert pendant des heures avant que Lexa ne l'achève. Clarke n'avait pas le choix, personne n'avait le choix. Raven semble se calmer un peu. Elle redresse sa tête.

Je veux le voir, me dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

D'accord, tu veux y aller seule ou …

Viens avec moi, je n'ai plus que toi et j'y arriverais pas sans toi.

D'accord, viens.

Je l'aide à se lever et on prend la direction de la sortie. Bellamy se met sur notre chemin.

Vous allez où?

Elle veut le voir

Dylan c'est trop dangereux. Les Natifs n'ont pas eu la vengeance qu'ils voulaient, ils pourraient très bien s'en prendre à vous.

Qu'ils essaient, je lui dis. On a un accord, la trêve commence avec la mort de Finn. Finn est mort on a donc le droit de sortir du campement.

D'accord mais soyez prudentes.

Ok.

Il nous ouvre la grille et on traverse le campement Natif. Finn a été décroché du poteau et il est étendu sur le sol. Raven tombe à genoux devant lui et je pose une main sur son épaule. Elle pleure silencieusement sur le corps de l'homme qu'elle aime et j'essaie de lui apporter tout le soutien dont je suis capable. J'aurais tellement préféré que les choses se passe autrement. Malheureusement Finn a fait trop de mal autour de lui pour qu'il reste impuni. Je vois Clarke sortir de la tente du commandant et elle se dirige sur nous. Je me détache de Raven et arrête Clarke.

Laisse lui du temps, d'accord?

On a pas de temps, Dylan. On part maintenant.

Quoi? On part où?

On part pour Tond DC. Finn sera exhumé avec les victimes du village.

Clarke tu peux pas lui demander ça. Refuse! Fais-le pour Raven!

On a pas le choix, Lexa ne conclura pas de trêve tant qu'on ne leur aura pas donné le corps de Finn.

Clarke tu penses pas sérieusement ce que tu dis!

Si on obtient pas la paix, j'aurais tué Finn pour rien.

Je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'elle est déterminée.

Qui part avec toi?

Je dois choisir mon cortège.

Et?

Ma mère, Kane, toi et Bellamy, je pense que Octavia et Lincoln vont vouloir venir pour rendre hommage aux victimes du village.

T'oublies pas quelqu'un

Raven doit rester pour réparer la radio.

Tu te fiches de moi.

On doit pouvoir entendre ce qui se passe au Mont Weather.

Clarke, elle vient de perdre l'homme qu'elle aime, elle a le droit de lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Elle ne répond pas. Elle me contourne et se dirige sur Raven. Je la suis pour intervenir en cas de problème. Raven ne sera jamais d'accord avec sa décision. Clarke reste à bonne distance de Raven et de Finn.

Va-t'en, lui dit Raven s'en lever les yeux vers elle

Je suis désolée, Raven

J'ai dit casse-toi, lui dit-elle en se levant. T'as rien à faire là.

C'est très dur pour toi, je comprends mais je dois partir avec les Natifs et toi tu dois continuer à bosser sur la radio.

Deux Natifs arrivent et veulent prendre le corps de Finn.

Hey! posez-le tout de suite! je leur dis en m'avançant vers eux.

Ils se stoppent et me regarde d'un air mauvais.

Posez-le immédiatement ou je vous jure que ce sera pas le seul corps à enterrer.

Ils échangent un regard et repose le corps de Finn au sol avant de s'éloigner.

Pourquoi ils l'emmènent? demande Raven

On va le ramener dans le village où le massacre s'est déroulé. Ils ont un rite funèbre. Y a pas d'autres moyens pour faire sortir nos amis du Mont Weather.

Je vous accompagne alors, dit-elle, et t'inquiète pas, je prendrais ta radio de merde.

Raven part sans se retourner vers le camp. Clarke indique d'un signe de tête que les Natifs peuvent emmener Finn. Puis elle plonge son regard dans le mien.

Clarke t'as fait ce qu'il fallait, je lui dis.

C'est ce que tu m'as demandé de faire, n'est-ce pas? J'ai pas mal interprété tes paroles? Y avait pas d'autres choix, non?

Non, Clarke y avait pas d'autre choix.

Je la serre dans mes bras et je crois l'entendre pleurer.

La douleur ne s'en ira jamais Clarke, mais elle s'atténuera et un jour tu arriveras à te pardonner et Raven le comprendra aussi. Je suis désolée pour vous deux. Si je peux faire quoique ce soit n'hésite pas, d'accord?

Je me demande ce qu'on ferait sans toi.

Tu trouverais bien les solutions toutes seules.

Je suis désolée, d'avoir dit que tu étais devenue une personne horrible. C'est juste que je voulais pas admettre que tu avais raison.

Je sais Clarke et je ne t'en veux pas. Maintenant on va se lancer en guerre contre le Mont Weather. On va sans doute subir d'autres pertes mais on doit rester fort. On s'attaque à quelques chose de bien plus gros et on doit garder la tête sur les épaules. Tu dois garder la tête sur les épaules, Clarke. Tu es plus diplomate que moi alors tu ferais mieux de traiter toi-même avec Lexa.

Tu resteras avec moi?

Bien sûr, mais pour l'instant on a encore beaucoup de travail qui nous attend. On ferait mieux de retourner au campement

Ouais.

Allez, viens

Je passe un bras par dessus ses épaules et on se dirige vers le camp Jaha. On passe la grille et Clarke retrouve sa mère. Bellamy vient me voir.

Verdict?

Elles sont toutes les deux aussi brisées l'une que l'autre.

Clarke n'avait pas le choix, Finn aurait souffert pendant des heures.

Ouais je sais, mais maintenant il faut qu'elle arrive à se pardonner elle-même et que Raven arrive à faire son deuil.

Et c'est quoi la suite du programme?

Prends tes affaires, on part pour Tond DC, ils ont une sorte de rite funèbre ou assassin et victimes brûleront ensemble ou un truc du genre.

Clarke a accepté ça?

Elle a pas le choix, Lexa ne fera la paix qu'une fois la cérémonie faite.

On part quand?

Maintenant, nous dit Abby en me tendant une arme.

Au moins c'est clair. On se met tous en route. Le soleil commence à se lever. Le corps de Finn a été placé sur un chariot tiré par deux chevaux. Raven a préféré s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il va lui falloir du temps pour lui dire au revoir et il en faudra d'autant plus à Clarke. Raven me jette un regard et je comprends qu'elle veut que je reste près d'elle. Je m'approche du chariot quand un des Natifs s'adresse à moi.

Ce chariot n'est pas un moyen de transport pour les Skaikru, me dit-il

J'avais pas l'intention de m'y asseoir mais de marcher à côté mais merci de votre générosité.

Il se détourne et le convoi se met en route. Peu de gens parle. Lexa s'explique avec son garde du corps en langue Natif et Bellamy discute avec Clarke. Il doit sans doute essayer de la rassurer. Clarke a besoin de savoir qu'elle n'est pas toute seule dans cette galère.

Tu penses qu'on peut être en paix avec eux? me demande Raven

Oui je le pense, si tout le monde y met du sien, ça devrait marcher. De toute façon on a besoin les uns des autres.

J'entends un Natif pouffer de rire et discuter avec son collègue Natif dans leur langue.

Hey! si t'as quelque chose à dire, te gêne pas!

Nous n'avons pas besoin des Skaikru pour survivre.

C'est vrai que vous vous en sortez tellement bien. La moitié des vôtre servent de médicaments pour les Hommes des Montagnes et l'autre moitié est changée en monstre. C'est une vrai réussite.

Fais attention à ce que tu dis, fille du Ciel !

Je n'ai pas peur de vous, et cette alliance va nous permettre de sauver nos deux peuples ne l'oubliez pas. Vous avez besoin de notre technologie et nous avons besoin de votre nombre. Si vous étiez un peu moins fiers cette alliance aurait été établie depuis bien longtemps.

Le Natif ne répond pas et tout le monde se mue dans le silence. Nous n'atteindrons pas Tond DC avant la nuit. On avance lentement et la journée passe sans encombre. Lexa ordonne qu'on établisse le campement à environ vingt kilomètres de Tond DC. Tout de suite Natifs et peuple du Ciel se sépare. Elle est belle la paix. Les Natifs se charge d'allumer un feu. On monte des tentes pour certains d'entre nous. Je sors une couverture de mon sac et m'installe au milieu de cette espèce de séparation et j'allume moi-même mon feu en quelques minutes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand je pense au temps qu'on a mis Atom et moi pour allumer notre tout premier feu sur Terre.

Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire? me demande Bellamy en s'asseyant à côté de moi

Je pensais à Atom.

Atom?

Ouais, on a mis une heure et demi avant d'obtenir la moindre braise.

On peut dire que t'as fait des progrès

Ouais je trouve aussi. Comment va Clarke?

Mal. Comment va Raven?

Mal.

Et toi?

Disons que je me suis déjà sentie mieux, et toi?

Je portais pas vraiment Finn dans mon coeur mais ça me fait bizarre de plus avoir Monsieur donneur de leçons.

Ouais c'est sûr.

Elles s'en remettront

J'espère.

Il s'allonge et m'attire dans ses bras. Il colle son torse à mon dos et il pose sa tête dans mon cou. Sa respiration se fait régulière et je m'endors au rythme de sa respiration.

On arrive trois heures après au village de Tond DC . Les grilles s'ouvrent et un Natif arrive avec une caisse. Il nous dit quelque chose en Natif.

Vos armes, nous traduit Lincoln. On entre pas avec des armes.

Je dépose mon fusil et mon flingue ainsi qu'un couteau. Une fois qu'on y est tous passé on entre dans le village. Les villageois s'agitent quand Lexa entre dans le village mais ils déchantent vite quand ils nous voient passer les portes. Je parle pas le Natif mais je doute que ce soit des promesses de bienvenue qu'ils nous crachent au visage. Un Natif se met sur la route de Lexa. Il parle quelques secondes et Gustus se met à le battre à mort.

Vous foutez quoi? Vous allez le tuer! je dis à Lexa.

Clarke va lui parler et Lexa accepte de laisser vivre le Natif. Certains viennent l'aider à se relever. Lexa se tourne vers nous et s'adresse à tout le monde.

Le peuple du Ciel marche à nos côtés. Quiconque essayera de s'interposer le payera de sa vie.

Personne ne bronche et on se remet en route.

Quel accueil chaleureux, murmure Bellamy

Il a pas tout à fait tort en même temps fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'on soit accueilli à bras ouverts. On aide à installer le bûcher sur lequel les victimes du massacre seront exhumés. Puis on place les corps des victimes et celui de Finn dessus. Tout le monde se tient autour du bûcher et Lexa se place en hauteur. Elle s'exprime en langue Natif.

Peuple de Tondc, traduit Lincoln, Par le feu nous nous purgeons des douleurs du passé.

Lexa brandit une torche et va pour faire brûler le bûcher mais elle se rétracte et le tend à Clarke. Clarke hésite mais finit par prendre la torche. Elle se place à côté de Lexa et elle embrase le bûcher

 _ **Ton combat est terminé**_ , dit-elle en langue Natif

C'est la seul phrase que je connais à par le sang sera vengé par le sang. On regarde le bûcher prendre feu et je passe mon bras autour des épaules de Raven dont les larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues.

Quand le bûcher n'est plus qu'un tas de cendres et que les villageois se sont dispersés Lexa entre dans une des cabanes. Les Natifs entrent les premiers et on les suit. Une grande table avec un véritable festin dessus nous attend. Je suis surprise qu'il est fait l'effort de nous préparer un festin. Ils se tiennent tous debout devant leur place et on s'installe aux places qui restent. Mon père sort quelque chose de sa veste. C'est une bouteille d'alcool.

S'il vous plaît, acceptez ce cadeau, commandant. Nous buvons ceci pour les grandes occasions

T'aurais pu partager, je dis en murmurant

Bellamy me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

ça fait mal

Boucle-la

Mon père tend la bouteille et Gustus la prend pour ensuite la donner à Lexa.

Merci, Marcus du peuple du Ciel

Je vous en prie, Lexa Kom Trikru. Un conseil n'en buvait pas trop d'un coup.

Comment être aimable tout en marchant sur des oeufs? Mon père en est l'expérience même.

Clarke, trinquons ensemble, lui dit Lexa

J'accepte avec plaisir

Lexa remplit deux verres. Elle pourrait partager, nous aussi on aurait bien besoin d'un verre. Elle en tend un Clarke.

Heda permet moi, demande Gustus.

Lexa lui donne son verre et il le boit. La confiance règne à ce que je vois. Sans surprise il ne se passe rien et Gustus lui rend son verre.

Ce soir nous célébrons notre paix nouvellement trouvée. Demain nous préparerons notre guerre. A nos amis perdus et à ce que nous allons retrouver.

Elle allait boire quand Gustus se plie en deux et tombe sur la table. Il chancèle et s'écroule par terre.

La boisson, je dis

Bellamy comprend et balance le verre de Clarke avant de se mettre devant elle. Indra dégaine son épée.

Le peuple du Ciel veut notre mort! crie-t-elle

Tout le monde s'affole dans tous les sens.

Ce n'est pas nous, je lui dis. On ignorait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans la bouteille.

Indra hurle quelque chose en Natif et la plupart sorte. Un Natif m'attrape par la veste violemment et commence à me fouiller.

Je n'ai rien fait, Lexa écoute-moi ce n'est pas nous!

Gustus m'avait dit de me méfier de vous deux, dit-elle en désignant Clarke de la tête, et je ne l'ai pas écouté.

Lexa …

Heda! lui dit un Natif

Il lui montre une fiole qu'il a trouvé dans la veste de Raven.

C'est pas à moi, se défend Raven Il l'a mis là quand il m'a fouillé

Je ne veux voir personne de leur groupe sortir de cette pièce!

Tous les Natifs sortent de la pièce. Lincoln rattrape Indra. Ils parlent dans leur langue et Indra ferme la grille et la verrouille avant de partir. Et bah on est pas dans la merde.

Quel ironie, je dis. Pour une fois qu'on a rien fait, faut quand même que ça nous tombe dessus.

Dylan… m'avertit mon père.

Ok je me tais, je vais essayer de trouver une sortie ou quelque chose à faire avant de finir sur un poteau et d'être torturée.

Dylan…

Je serais par là si jamais on a besoin de moi.

Je me mets au fond de la pièce et j'essaye de trouver une trappe ou quelque chose qui puisse nous éviter une mort certaine. Je fouille sur la table pour trouver quelque chose pour me défendre mais à part des couteaux à peine aiguisés y a pas grand chose. Puis j'entends un bruit sec derrière moi. Je vois Clarke se tenir la joue. Je crois que Raven lui a collé son poing dans la figure en même temps fallait s'y attendre.

Le seul assassin ici c'est toi! lui dit-elle

ça aussi fallait s'y attendre. Je m'installe sur une chaise et pose mes pieds sur la table. De toute façon y a que ça à faire. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on été si près du but et que tout est partie en fumée. Elle aura pas duré longtemps cette trêve. Clarke se met à parler au mur. En plus elle commence à devenir cinglée. On est pas sortie de l'auberge. Elle finit par se prendre la tête avec sa mère, c'est pas en criant les uns sur les autres qu'on y arrivera. J'attrape une poignée de raisins sur la table et les mange.

Au moins cette histoire ne te coupe pas l'appétit, me dit Bellamy

Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre? et j'ai toujours été contre le gaspillage.

Raven a besoin de toi.

Ok.

Je prends une poignée de raisins et je vais voir Raven.

Un raisin? je lui demande

Elle me fait non de la tête.

T'as tort. Les Natifs sont peut-être cons mais ils ont des supers bons raisins.

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage et elle prend un raisin

Merci, Dylan. Tu penses quand même pas que j'ai essayé de la tuer?

ça m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit Raven. Je sais qui tu es et on trouvera le moyen de t'innocenter.

Et si cette fois ça marche pas?

Je laisserais personne de faire du mal, Raven.

Tu peux pas protéger tout le monde

Non mais je peux essayer.

On entend les grilles s'ouvrirent. Indra et d'autres Natifs entrent. Je me place devant Raven et Bellamy se place à côté de moi.

Comment va Gustus? demande Lincoln.

Il va s'en sortir, répond Neikko

Indra dit quelque chose en Natifs et deux des Natifs marche vers Raven.

Elle n'a empoisonné personne! leur dit Bellamy en se plaçant devant nous.

Je trouve que vous méritez tous la mort après ce que vous avez fait, nous dit Indra. Mais le commandant, dans sa grande clémence n'a exigé qu'une seule vie

Elle est innocente! je lui dis

Et alors ? ça ne change rien

ça fait de vous des meurtriers! je lui réponds

Ne me compare pas aux gens de ton espèce me crache-t-elle à la figure.

Si vous voulez l'emmener, il faudra d'abord me tuer

ça peut s'arranger, dit-elle en sortant son épée.

Un des Natifs m'attrape par ma veste et me plaque contre le mur.

Lâchez-moi ! Je dis en me débattant

L'autre Natif emmène Raven

Raven! je crie. Laissez-là elle n'a empoisonné personne! Et vous allez me lâcher! je dis en envoyant un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe du Natif.

Il se plie en deux et je le repousse du plat du pied. Je me dirige droit vers Indra et elle pointe son épée vers moi.

Le commandant vous laisse partir, la trêve s'achèvera par sa mort! me dit-elle

Vous pouvez toujours rêver!

Ne m'oblige pas à désobéir aux ordres de mon commandant!

Je vais pour faire un pas vers elle mais mon père me tire vers lui.

Lâche-moi! On va pas les laisser faire!

Indra sort de la pièce et laisse la grille ouverte.

Lâche-moi! Je vais la tuer!

Dylan calme-toi sinon on va tous y rester! me dit-il

Je m'en fiche!

Je lui envoie mon coude dans la poitrine et il desserre sa prise. J'en profite pour me dégager et sortir de la pièce. Quand je suis dehors je vois le peuple de Tondc réunit et Raven est attachée à un arbre comme avec Finn.

Cela ne me procure aucun plaisir Raven, lui dit Lexa. Mais cette fois justice sera faite

Je suis innocente, lui répond Raven, elle est où la justice?

Lexa sort son poignard

Lexa! je crie

Elle se retourne.

Je te jure que si elle meure, je le rase ton village et avec tous ses habitants dedans et une fois fait tu peux être sûre que la forêt ne sera pas assez grande pour te cacher!

Je suis navrée, Dylan.

Et elle entaille le bras de Raven qui crie de douleur. J'attrape l'épée à la ceinture du premier Natif que je vois et je me dirige droit sur Lexa. Un Natif se dresse entre elle et moi et me balance son poing dans la figure. J'en reçoit un autre dans l'estomac et je m'écroule au sol. Le Natif me plaque au sol et m'empêche de bouger. Il sort un poignard.

Non! Ne la tue pas! lui ordonne Lexa.

Le Natif me maintient au sol et je vois le peuple de Tondc passer un par un pour taillader Raven. Elle hurle de douleur et j'essaye de me débattre mais le Natif pèse de tout son poids sur moi.

Lâche-moi! espèce d'ordure! Je te tuerais Lexa soit en certaine!

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues sans que je puisse rien faire. Après tout ce que Raven a traversé, elle ne mérite pas de finir ainsi. J'essaie toujours de me débattre sans succès. Puis je reconnais la voix de Clarke et de Bellamy. Lexa stoppe la cérémonie et la fait entrer dans le cercle.

C'est un des tiens qui a essayé de te tuer, lui explique Clarke. Pas un des miens.

Toi, dit Bellamy au Natif qui me tient, lâche-la tout de suite!

Vous auriez dû partir, nous avertit Indra.

Je vais le prouver!

Clarke attrape la bouteille d'alcool et boit une grande rasade. On attend quelques secondes mais rien ne se passe.

explique-toi, ordonne Lexa

Y avait pas de poison dans la bouteille, il était dans la coupe.

Gustus parle à Lexa

C'était vous, lui dit Bellamy. C'est vous qui avez bu dans la coupe et qui avez fouillé Raven

Gustus préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de me faire du mal

C'est pas vous qu'il visait, je lui dis à moitié étouffée par le Natif. C'est l'alliance.

Drogo, lâche-la! lui ordonne Lexa.

Il me lâche et je me lève difficilement. Je crache le sang que j'ai dans la bouche par terre.

On y est pour rien! je dis. Alors relâchez-la maintenant!

Lexa se tourne vers Gustus et il parle dans leur langue.

Cette alliance te coûtera la vie, Heda!

Ouais bah elle nous coûtera sans doute la vie à tous s'y on ne fait pas tous un effort pour que ça fonctionne! je dis

Cet acte de trahison va te coûter la vie, Gustus.

Elle ordonne quelque chose et deux Natifs s'empare de lui. Je me précipite sur Raven et je détache ses liens. Bellamy se place de l'autre côté et on l'éloigne de tout ça.

ça va aller, Raven, je lui dis. C'est fini, je laisserais plus rien t'arriver, je te le promets.

Abby nous rejoint et soigne les blessures de Raven, pendant ce temps Gustus passe un sale quart d'heure. Raven a les yeux rivés sur Gustus.

ça aurait pu être Finn, dit-elle en voyant Gustus souffrir.

Oui Finn aurait pu souffrir comme ça mais grâce à Clarke ce n'est pas le cas et je pense que Raven commence à le comprendre. On arrive à la fin de l'exécution puisque Lexa se met face à Gustus. Elle tire son épée et se prépare à la lui planter dans le corps

Ton combat est terminé! dit-elle en Natif

Et elle le poignarde. Gustus laisse échapper son dernier soupir avant de mourir.

Après la cérémonie, le corps de Gustus est brûlé et on installe le campement pour la nuit. Raven est sous une tente en train de bidouiller sa radio. Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy et moi on s'est installé autour d'un feu de camp en silence.

Comment t'as su pour Gustus? demande Lincoln

Il était prêt à tout pour elle, pour la protéger. ça m'a paru logique.

Et quelle reconnaissance il a eu? nous dit Octavia

Ce sont leur tradition, je dis, les nôtres sur l'Arche n'étaient pas plus clémentes.

Raven sort rapidement de sa tente et se dirige droit sur nous avec sa radio à la main

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Raven? je lui demande

Ecoutez!

Elle monte le volume et on entend une voix qu'il y a trop longtemps qu'on a pas entendu

Ceci est un SOS, on est 47 prisonniers au Mont Weather, Ils ont pris Harper…

C'est la voix de Jasper, je dis.

Répond-lui Raven, lui dit Clarke

C'est un message en boucle, mais ils sont vivants.

Plus pour longtemps, ils ont déjà pris Harper, je lui dis

Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant, dit Bellamy. Tu l'as ton alliance maintenant c'est le moment de s'en servir.

Il faut quelqu'un à l'intérieur avant, lui répond Clarke. T'avais raison. Tant qu'on a pas une taupe à l'intérieur pour fragiliser leurs défenses et neutraliser le brouillard toxique, une armée ne servira à rien. Tu devrais y aller.

Quoi? je demande abasourdie

Je croyais qu'il était nul ce plan, que je courais le risque de me faire tuer.

Quoi? Quel plan? C'est quoi cette histoire Bellamy?

C'est ma faiblesse qui parlais, il faut prendre le risque!

Quoi? NON! c'est hors de question que t'y ailles!

Dylan…

Non Bellamy! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parler d'abord?

Je savais que tu refuserais!

Evidemment que je refuse! Tu vas te faire tuer! Ou tu servira de poche de sang ou pire tu seras transformé en Démon! Tu peux pas me demander d'être d'accord avec ça!

Je te demande pas la permission, Dylan! On a pas le choix !

Je sais qu'il a raison mais je compte pas rester ici les bras croisés à attendre de savoir s'il est toujours en vie.

Très bien, vas-y.

Il me regarde d'un air suspect

A condition que je vienne avec toi!

Non, Dylan c'est…

… trop dangereux? étrange c'est exactement ce que je viens de te dire et ça ne t'as pas fait changer d'avis alors tu te doute bien que je ne changerais pas d'avis non plus!

Ah oui et comment tu penses faire?

Parce que toi t'as un plan peut être?

Oui j'en ai un .

Bah vas-y Monsieur le génie, expose-nous ton plan!

Bon Ok tout n'est pas vraiment au point mais j'ai une ébauche de plan!

Donc tu comptes affronter le Mont Weather tout seul avec une ébauche de plan? Laisse-moi rire Bellamy, tu survivras pas deux minutes sans moi.

Je te trouve bien sûr de toi.

Je suppose que tu veux emprunter les tunnels des Démons?

Oui j'y ai pensé.

Si une fois arrivé là bas tu es enfermé dans une cage tu seras pas plus avancé que nous.

Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

Tu passes par la porte de derrière et moi par celle de devant. Je serais une sorte de diversion. Ils ont besoin de nous alors une personne de plus ça peut pas leur faire de mal. Comme ça si jamais tu te fais enfermé je pourrais te sortir de là.

C'est pas stupide Bellamy, nous dit Octavia. En plus de ça vous êtes plus fort ensemble et ça vous évitera de vous inquiéter l'un pour l'autre. Dylan devrait venir avec toi.

De toute façon je suis pas en train de te demander ta permission!

T'es vraiment une emmerdeuse

Et toi un Abruti!

Il m'attrape par la taille et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je répond à son baiser sans me faire prier.

D'accord, tu viens avec moi.

Je souris et Clarke nous tend un plan du Mont Weather.

Bonne chance à tous les deux.

Comment tu vas te repérer dans les tunnels? demande Octavia

Je l'aiderais, lui dit Lincoln

Tu peux pas y retourner, c'est trop tôt.

Je vais y arriver

Venez tous les deux, nous dit Raven je vais vous expliquer à quoi ressemble la radio. Dès que vous l'avez trouvé, vous nous contactez, c'est clair?

Ouais, montre nous, Raven.

Je prends la main de Bellamy et on entre dans la tente. Je sais pas encore dans quoi on s'est fourré tous les deux mais on peut pas se permettre d'échouer. Une chose est sûre demain on se charge de sortir nos amis de cette montagne.


End file.
